Kopi Kopi Luffy: La historia de un Almirante pirata
by AbelthesFF
Summary: Luffy comió la Kopi Kopi no mi y se volvió un hombre copia con la capacidad de copiar casi todo incluidas la habilidades de otras akuma no mi. Se embarcara en la misión de crear la mayor flota pirata de la historia. (tripulación ampliada) (otra akuma no mi) (Luffy x harem)
1. Prologo

Prologo.

""" PENSAMIENTOS"""

"PERSONAJE HABLANDO"

"**HABILIDAD"**

**/**

Garp estaba enfadado muy enfadado, fue llamado por una emergencia a marinford y dejo a Luffy al cuidado de un conocido.

Lo que no se esperaba era que al volver se hubiera enterado de que un pirata llamado shanks que le sonaba de algo llegase a fushia y se estacionara allí.

Lo peor fue que Luffy se obsesiono con ese pirata y le pidió que le llevase con el y eso era impensable para Garp.

Y para rebasar el vaso Luffy comió una maldita akuma no mi y se obsesionó con la idea de ser un pirata, si algo tenía claro Garp era que el mismo quería ejecutar a shanks.

/

Garp estaba parado en un campo cruzado de brazos, Luffy estaba mirándolo desde un tocón donde estaba sentado.

Garp resoplo antes de volver a hacer la maldita pregunta.

"entonces… ¿sigues sin saber que poder te dio esa fruta Luffy?" Garp dijo mientras se acercaba al sonriente niño.

"no, pero ¿sabes lo que se abuelo?" respondió Luffy con un tono pícaro e infantil. Garp se paró delante de él y le dijo "¿Qué?" al oír la pregunta de su abuelo, el niño sonrió antes de bajarse del tocón y exclamar "¡voy a ser el rey de los piratas!".

Una vena de la frente de Garp se hincho antes de que él le golpeara en la cabeza diciendo "'¡te vas a convertir en marine!".

Luffy se agarró la zona de la cabeza donde le golpeo antes de replicarle.

"yo voy a ser… ¿abuelo por que tienes un humo blanco saliendo de tu mano?" pregunto Luffy extrañado por lo que estaba viendo.

Garp parpadeo un par de veces antes de mirar sus puños y luego mirar a su nieto entonces lo vio…las pupilas de Luffy eran diferentes, similares a las de un camaleón.

"""es esta su habilidad…lo cierto es que he usado algo de haki pero tampoco tanto""" pensó Garp extrañado.

Luffy frunció el ceño al ver que su abuelo no le respondía, entonces sintió la necesidad de preguntar algo.

"¿puedo tocar tus manos abuelo?" al oír la pregunta Garp alzo una ceja, pero solo asintió y le extendió la mano.

Luffy entonces toco su mano y sus ojos se iluminaron un poco,antes de decir inconsciente mente

" **Kopi Kopi: Dōka**" Garp entonces sintió como si parte de su haki fue quitado de el absorbido por algo. Entonces Luffy soltó su mano y dijo **"Rōdosurotto ich**i" sus manos se iluminaron antes de aparecer cubiertas de haki de armadura. A Garp casi le da un infarto en ese momento.

/

Diez años después

Edad de Luffy 17 años

/

Luffy resoplo mientras dejaba caer un pesado barril en la pequeña barca que estaba cargando en una playa desierta.

El estaba vestido con unos vaqueros y una camisa roja y negra. Un cuchillo con las letras A.S.L talladas en la funda le colgada del pantalón. su sombrero de paja estaba apoyado con un cordón de su cuello

"seguro que estarás bien Luffy" pregunto uno de los bandidos de la montaña que estaban ayudando a cargar la barca de suministros.

"sí, será mejor que salga hoy… ¿sigues sin considerar mi oferta?" dijo Luffy mientras cargaba un barril lleno de suministros a la barca y colocaba los remos a un lado de la misma.

"yayayayaya los siento chico, pero no me gusta el mar tendrás que encontrar a tu tripulación en otra parte" dijo entre risas el bandido.

Luffy resoplo mientras desplegaba las velas y miraba al bandido antes de darle un apretón de manos.

"dale recuerdos a dandan de mi parte " Dijo antes de recoger el ancla y hacer que la barca se moviera poco a poco.

Los tres bandidos se despidieron de Luffy mientras le veían irse hacia el horizonte.

"¿crees que estará bien?" pregunto uno de ellos los otros dos simplemente se miraron antes de decir al unisonó.

"sí sobrevivió a Garp puede hacer cualquier cosa" el otro bandido solo resoplo antes de decir "nos espera una bronca de la jefa ¿verdad?"

Los bandidos solo dijeron "si".

/

Luffy espero mientras miraba al horizonte """" debería salir en cualquier momento"""" pensó mientras se acercaba a el barril más pesado antes de abrirlo y revelar…bolas de cañón.

Luffy sonrió mientras escullaba como algo se eleva cerca de ahí. Luffy cogió una bola de cañón antes de sonreír y decir **"Rōdosurotto ni".**

Un grito de una bestia sonó mientras, el rey marino se acercaba a la barca con la intención de devorarlo.

Luffy dejo se sonreír antes de decir "ya no soy tan débil" y lanzar la bola de cañón con gran fuerza al monstruo marino impactando en su cabeza y explotando.

El monstruo marino cayo al mar muerto o tal vez inconsciente mientras Luffy sonreía desde su barca.

"bien" dijo sonriendo "Ahora a crear la mayor flota pirata del mundo y encontrar el One piece" y con eso empezó una historia que sería recordada por siglos

/

Luffy navego durante un tiempo hasta que se encontró con un barco pirata estacionado en una isla. """ interesante""" pensó mientras navegaba la barca lentamente hacia la isla donde se estaciono en la parte opuesta de la isla, allí bajo el ancla se bajó y se dirigió a la base mientras sonreía.

/

"¿um que tienes allí coby?" un pirata con sobrepeso le pregunto aun niño de pelo rosa que llevaba un barril con dificultad.

"ah…um un barril de vino que alvida-sama ha pedido que le lleve" respondió temeroso el niño.

"Ya veo si es así no te importara que tomamos un poco ¿no?" dijo el pirata mientras un compañero suyo se acercaba y le quitaba al niño el barril mientras otro se acercaba allí.

"p. alvida-sama se enfadara con nosotros" respondió Coby con temor los tres piratas no le hicieron caso y se prepararon para abrir el barril cuando una voz grito.

"**Muchi" **una patada lanzada desde detrás derribo a dos de los piratas mientras que el tercero se levantaba, el adolescente que propino la patada se movió a alta velocidad antes de impactar su puño contra la cabeza del tercero gritando** "bulleto".**

Con el tercer hombre en el suelo el adolescente miro al niño antes de decir "por cierto soy Luffy y seré el rey de los piratas" Coby casi se meo encima.

Luffy se acercó al barril antes de tomar un poco y decir "pues tampoco es para tanto" se encogió de hombros y miro al niño.

"um podrías decirme qu" "¡coby!" una voz fea y femenina llamo el nombre del muchacho. Luffy se dirigió a la salida del almacén donde vio a una mujer obesa que sujetaba una maza de hierro en el barco a pocos metros de la base.

Luffy sonrió antes de avanzar por allí la mujer frunció el ceño mientras veía a Luffy caminar hacia ella.

"umm ¿quién eres tú?" pregunto la mujer mientras alzaba una ceja Luffy sonrió antes de quitarse el sombrero y decir "Luffy futuro rey pirata ".

La mujer soltó una carcajada al escuchar la respuesta de Luffy y decirle "mira te perdonare la vida porque me has hecho reír ahora dime ¿quién es la mujer mas bella de los siete mares'" Luffy alzo una ceja antes de decir "umm por lo que puedo decir casi cualquier mujer que no seas tu".

Una vena se hincho en la frente de alvida antes de gritarle "maldito mocoso" levanto la maza e intento golpear a lufffy con la misma, pero el solo alzo su mano y dijo "**Rōdosurotto ichi" **sus manos se volvieron de color negro antes de parar el mazazo de Alvida sin esfuerzo.

Los ojos de Alvida abrieron mientras veía como Luffy paro su ataque sin esfuerzo. Luffy sonrió antes de decir "ahora es mi turno" con una velocidad alta Luffy le propinó una patada Alvida haciéndola retroceder y soltar la maza.

Luffy agarro la maza y la blandió sin esfuerzo antes de golpear a Alvida y lanzarla por los aires, la lanzo con tanta fuerza que desaparición del horizonte.

"vaya me puedo haber pasado" dijo Luffy mientras miraba al horizonte se giró en dirección a la base donde Coby lo observaba con temor el se acerco a al almacén haciendo retroceder a Coby y miro a los tres otros piratas que también parecían mirarlo con horror.

"ahora" dijo Luffy mientras entraba al almacén "quiero ser un pirata y para eso necesitó una tripulación, pero yo no soy un tirano así que si s ninguno de vosotros no quiere servir bajo mi bandera le dejare irse sin problemas ¿qué me decís?" los tres piratas se miraron entre si y comentaron entre si antes de decir al unisonó" nos uniremos" Luffy sonrió antes de decir "¿cómo os llamáis?"

"Pepokko" dijo el rubio y el más alto.

"Hepokko" dijo el más bajo y moreno

"Popokko" respondió el mediano y obeso.

"Bien yo soy monkey D. Luffy y ¿en cuanto a ti chico?"

Coby apretó los puños antes de decir "quiero ser marine" hubo un silencio antes de que hepokko apretara los dientes y dijo "pequeña mierd" mientras se dirigía a Coby sin embargo se paro ante la mirada de Luffy.

"Hepokko soy un hombre justo y los piratas no decidimos la vida de los demás eso es tarea del somos hombres libres y no atacare a nadie por sus decisiones… **¿entiendes?" **la última palabra iba marcada con fuerza hi hizo que hepokko tragara saliva.

"bien" dijo Luffy mientras se levantaba "tengo una barca cerca con algunos recursos y creo que la ciudad más cercana es Shell town allí dejaremos a Coby ¿de acuerdo?" los tres piratas solo dijeron "sí. Capitán"

/

**Nota del autor: y aquí acaba el prólogo en el siguiente capítulo shell town y zoro dejarme vuestro comentarios e ideas.**

**/**

**Nota del autor: bueno la idea de este fic me vino a la mente después de descubrir que existía la Kopi Kopi no mí y darsela a luffy cambiándola por la gomu gomu.**

**¿El por qué? Por qué básicamente es la akuma no mi más rota y poderosa que existe ¿no me creéis porque no habéis oído hablar de la fruta?**

**En primer lugar. solo salió en una obra de teatro, pero oda estuvo por detrás por lo tanto es algo canon.**

**en cuanto a las habilidades entre otras cosas. esta fruta permite "copiar" otras habilidades de akuma no mi y habilidades físicas simplemente tocando al usuario de la misma. Por lo tanto, puedes tener en un personaje el potencial de por ejemplo La magu magu la gura gura y la soru soru. Es algo muy roto y por eso he decidido nerfearla un poco añadiendo estas restricciones o limitaciones.**

**1º: Cada vez que luffy copia una habilidad la asignará a un "slot" al principio solo tendrá 5 pero con el tiempo conseguirá más.**

**2º: las habilidades ocupan barios slots por ejemplo las habilidades normales como el soru etc. Solo 1. Las paramecias entr las zoan entr (10 mitologicas) y las logias .**

**3º las habilidades/akuma no mi que copie luffy serán algo nerfeadas por ejemplo si copia la Gura gura solo tendrá el 20% de su fuerza.**

**En los zoan actuaran como un smiley y solo podrá convertir pocas partes de su cuerpo. En el caso de los logia podrá producir los elementos a gusto y usarlos pero no le aran intocable.**

**4º y ultimo: cada vez que usa una habilidad/akuma no mi a Luffy le llevara mucho esfuerzo.**

**Por cierto, este fic tendrá.**

**Un mundo más serio**

**Una tripulación muy expandida Luffy será llamado el aspirante a yonko por enies lobby**

**Un Luffy más maduro y gris**

**Un Gov. Mas astuto y serio**

**Mas interferencias de los yonkos y sichibukais**

**etc**


	2. Capitulo 1: shell town

Capítulo 1 shell town.

Nota del autor: me gustaría avisar es qué abra cambios importantes del canon sobre todo después del baratie.

/

Luffy vio como su tripulación dejaba los barriles que tenia de provisiones en el barco mientras a pocos metros se podía a ver a Coby llevar con esfuerzo el barril donde estaban las bolas de cañón.

"um capitán sé que Coby quiere unirse a la marina y para ser sincero tampoco me quejo de que le estés dando ese trabajo, pero ¿no te abras pasado un poco?" pregunto Peppoko mientras veía como Coby levaba con esfuerzo el barril.

Sus hermanos por otro lado estaban riéndose un poco del chico de pelo rosa en la rampa del barco.

Luffy resoplo antes de mirar a Peppoko y responderlo. "Peppoko si Coby quiere volverse un marine necesitará trabajo físico, pero dejando de lado eso" miro el jolly Roger del barco" tenéis algún jolly Roger que no tenga ningún emblema de alvida?".

Peppoko miro a su capitán antes de asentir torpemente, entonces Luffy le dijo "Bien cámbialo y quita la bandera negra. Nos haremos pasar por cazarrecompensas al llegar a Shell town puedes ordenar a tus hermanos si quieres...".

Al escuchar la orden Peppoko simplemente dijo "¡sí, capitán!" antes de volverse en dirección a sus hermanos y gritarles "que hacéis ahí gandules nuestro capitán nos ha dado órdenes" Los dos piratas le miraron antes de asentir de manera torpe.

"Heppoko ve y quita la bandera negra Poppoko tu ven conmigo a cambiar el jolly roger" los hermanos simple mente gritaron "si" al unisonó antes de empezar a trabajar.

Mientras tanto Luffy vio como Coby se acercaba poco a poco al barco """bien parece que podremos irnos antes del medio dia".

/

Heppoko escupió la comida que estaba comiendo "espera capitán ¿comiste una akuma no mi? ¡creía que esas cosas eran un mito!" la tripulación había decidido hacer una pequeña pausa para comer antes de llegar a Shell town en ese momento Luffy pensó que sería buena idea decirles sobre sus poderes.

"SIP. Y no son para nada jam jam un mito y saben horribles no como esta carne ñam" respondió Luffy mientras comía un trozo de carne de cerdo.

Los tripulantes de la nave sudaron un poco ante la respuesta de su capitán.

"entonces capitán ¿qué poderes le dio la fruta?" pregunto curioso Poppoko mientras masticaba un cacho te carne.

"es. Ñam la ñam Kopi Kopi no mi, puedo copiar cosas con su poder. mi ñam abuelo también dijo ñam algo de que quizá podría llegar a copiar poderes de otras akuma no mi" respondió su capitán mientras terminaba de comer y dejar su plato vacío.

"voy a buscar a Peppoko para que coma ahora y en media hora pondremos rumbo a Shell town recordad que".

"no somos piratas sino cazarrecompensas" respondieron los dos hermanos al unísono, pero entonces Heppoko pregunto curioso.

"¿por qué tenemos que actuar como caza recompensas capitán? tu querías ser pirata" pregunto mientras masticaba un trozo de carne"

Luffy lo miro antes de sonreír y decir "ah eso…es por Coby los marines nunca aceptarían a un aprendiz de pirata, pero si a un náufrago rescatado por caza recompensas" y con eso Luffy salió de la habitación acto seguido los hermanos miraron a Coby y este trago saliva los hermanos sonrieron después de todo no querían dañar al niño, pero era divertido meterse con él.

/

19:00

Costas de Shell town

/

Un grupo de marines se agrupo en el muelle mientras observaban a un barco estacionar, entonces la rampa se bajó y cinco personas bajaron guiados por un chico con sombrero de paja.

"indique sus intenciones antes de avanzar" grito un marine que parecía tener control sobre el grupo de marines.

"si. Nosotros somos un grupo de cazarrecompensas que buscaba conseguir recursos señor" respondió Luffy de la forma más honesta que pudo.

El marine a cargo comento algo a un compañero que tras mirar al grupo le indico algo a esto el marine a cargo asintió antes de mirar a Luffy y responderle.

"bien en ese caso solo pague el impuesto por el muelle a Robert allí" señalo a una caseta que había al final de los muelles.

"y sea Bienvenido a la gran ciudad dirigida por el capitán Morgan e intente no causar problemas el anterior cazarrecompensas nos causó problemas".

El marine miro por curiosidad a coby "¿no es algo joven?" pregunto a Luffy este último soltó una carcajada antes de responder. "no está con nosotros lo encontramos en un naufragio al parecer quería unirse a los marines y los trajimos aquí".

El marine dijo algo en voz baja antes de dirigirse a Coby. "¿es eso cierto hijo?" el chico de pelo rosado asintió a lo que el marine suspiro antes de acercarse a él y decirle "bien yo soy Ripper un comandante, te llevare a la base para el papeleo".

El chico solo asintió antes de seguir a Ripper pero antes se dio la vuelta y miro Luffy antes de inclinarse y decir "¡Gracias Luffy-san!" Luffy se sobresaltó un poco antes de responderle "recuerda seguir tu sueño" solo dijo antes de dirigirse a su tripulación y darles indicaciones de que hacer.

/

22:00

Taberna de Shell town

/

El aire en la taberna era animado Luffy y dos de los hermanos estaban allí Peppoko se tuvo que quedar en el barco al perder un piedra, papel y tijera con sus hermanos.

"Eh, capitán te has enterado de lo de Zoro" pregunto Poppoko mientras daba un gran trago a su cerveza por suerte para ellos pudieron quedarse con todo el dinero de alvida habían conseguido (7 millones) y pagar el impuesto fácilmente.

"¿Zoro? ¿El cazarrecompensas? "Pregunto curioso Luffy no era que fuese el faro más brillante, pero conocía las noticias del east blue y hará tres años el nombre de Zoro empezó a sonar con algo de renombre.

"sí, al parecer tubo algún tipo de problema con el hijo del capitán a cargo y termino siendo capturado y sometido a alguna tortura desde el lunes, se comenta que planean ejecutarlo mañana por la tarde" respondió Poppoko mientras terminaba la cuarta jarra de cerveza.

Luffy entonces adopto una pose pensativa antes de sonreír y levantarse del asiento "voy a dar una vuelta Heppoko asegúrate de que tu hermano no se termine nuestros ahorros a la cerveza de la isla" dijo en tono de broma Poppoko se indignó mientras su hermano soltó una carcajada Luffy salió de la taberna con una sonrisa.

"""¿Zoro eh? Un buen nombre para un vice capitán"""

/

Zoro estaba atado a una cruz """mañanaya seré libre…maldito niño rubio malditos marines""" pensó mientras miraba la oscuridad de la zona. Entonces escucho algo moverse i entonces un chico con sombrero de paja salto del árbol que había delante de él y lo miro antes de acercarse a donde él.

"así que Zoro ¿no? No eres tan intimidante como te pintaban en las noticias, aunque claro estando desde el lunes en atado allí y seguramente déjame adivinar ¿sin comer?" dijo Luffy mientras se acercaba a Zoro.

"¿solo has venido a burlarte de mí?" pregunto Zoro mientras veía como Luffy se acercaba a él.

"no…de echo admiro tu voluntad…pro vamos a lo que vamos tengo una oferta para ti Zoro" dijo Luffy con una sonrisa.

Zoro lo miro un momento antes de decir "que"

Ante la respuesta de Zoro Luffy se quitó el sombrero antes de hacerlo girar en una mano "estoy empezando una tripulación pirata ya tengo cuatro miembros contándome a mí mismo, pero me gustaría que formes parte. Si dices si te desatare y nos iremos en una hora ¿qué me dices?"

Zoro miro a Luffy antes de soltar una pequeña carcajada y mirarlo "no pareces un mal tipo pero no he caído tan bajo como para ser escoria pirata así que tendré que rechazar tu oferta mugiwara no Luffy".

Luffy parpadeo ante el nombre que Zoro le dio antes de darse la vuelta, pero antes de empezar a irse dijo. "bien mañana te hare la misma oferta una hora antes de que te ejecuten ¿de acuerdo?" no espero la respuesta de Zoro antes de saltar al árbol y desaparecer de allí.

"¿qué me ejecuten?" pregunto Zoro extrañado los marines le dieron su palabra de que mañana le dejarían irse…Zoro frunció el ceño ahora ser pirata no sonaba mala idea.

/

Barco de Luffy

00:00

/

Luffy entro al barco con cautela vio que las luces estaban encendidas y al entrar a la cocina donde encontró a Peppoko que estaba haciendo un crucigrama.

"¿tus hermanos han regresado Peppoko?" pregunto tranquilamente Luffy mientras se sentaba en una silla que había cerca.

El rubio se sobresaltó un poco antes de mirar a su capitán y asentir "Heppoko y Poppoko regresaron hará veinte minutos decían que te fuiste a dar una vuelta así que decidí esperar a que regresaras" respondió mientras volvía al crucigrama.

"bien me quedare de guardia hasta las tres allí despertare a Heppoko para que me revele descansa mañana con suerte tendré a un nuevo nakama y a tu vice capitán" dijo Luffy mientras se dirigía a la nevera y cogía una botella de agua fría.

Peppoko miro a su capitán antes de suspirar y sonreír "eres extraño capitán pero sin duda el hombre más fuerte que he conocido…me voy a dormir" el rubio cerro el libro antes de dirigirse a la salida pero antes de abrir la puerta miro a Luffy antes de hablar" ..por cierto tienes el camarote del capitán por si lo quieres….la cama te quedara grande pero bueno…"con esas palabras salió de la cocina.

/

Viernes

13:00

Barco de Luffy

cocina

/

Peppoko escupió la comida de su boca tras escuchar a quien quería reclutar su capitán "¿¡Zoro!? ¿¡Te has vuelto loco capitán!?" dijo algo estérico. Ante la pregunta de su subordinando Luffy soltó una carcajada antes de mirar a Peppoko y responderle "bueno no cro que nunca e sido muy normal" soltó otra carcajada antes de mirar a Peppoko y tomar un tono mas serio.

"Y como sabrás Peppoko quiero encontrar el one piece pero también quiero crear la mayor flota pirata de la historia. Un sueño bastante loco en verdad pero…si algo se es que hay que soñar a lo grande" ante la respuesta de su capitán los tres hermanos tragaron saliba ante de que Luffy soltase otra carcajada "bien ahora pongámonos con el plan ¿de acuerdo?" y con esas palabras de Luffy empezaron a diseñar el plan.

/

19:00

/

Zoro escucho algo y entonces vio como tres figuras salían de la nada y se le acercaban uno era Luffy acompañado de un hombre con sobrepeso que portaba una pequeña bolsa y un hombre muy moreno y bajo que portaba dos espadas curbas.

"¿has reconsiderado mi oferta Zoro?" prgunto Luffy mientras se acercaba al espadachin de pelo verde.

"mi respuesta sigue siendo no" dijo firme Zoro mientras aguantaba la mirada a Luffy entonces una voz chillona sonó cerca.

"¿son estos tus amigos Zoro?" el grupo de giro para ver a un chico de unos doce años rubio caminando hacia ellos iba acompañado de varios marines.

"helmeppo" dijo Zoro en voz baja mientras veía como se acercaba el niño "he cumplido mi promesa libérame y devuélveme las katanas" ante la exigencia del espadachín helmeppo se rio antes de mirarlo y responderlo.

"¿de verdad creías que cumpliría mi palabra Zoro? Ahora te vamos a ejecutar y conservare las katanas como prueba de que capture a Zoro" helmeppo dijo con una sonrisa entonces los marines apuntaron adonde estaba Zoro y el resto a la orden de "¡apunten!".

Zoro entonces apretó los dientes y maldijo mentalmente no podría ser el mejor espadachín del mundo si Moria allí. entonces miro a Luffy y le dijo "prefiero ser escoria pirata a morir aquí".

Luffy sonrió y le hizo un gesto a Poppoko de que le diera la bolsa esta se la dio y de allí saco una bala de cañón "**Rōdosurotto ni" **dijo ante la mirada de los marines.

"¿entonces vas a oponerte a mí? Entonces que así sea apuntar al resto y dis….¡Booom!" helmeppo fue interrumpido cuando una bala de cañón fue lanzada hacía el suelo y exploto cerca de ellos la explosión no los mato pero si que los dejo inconscientes.

"Heppoko desata a Zoro y dale una de tus espadas" ordeno Luffy su subordinado quien enseguida siguió sus órdenes.

Una vez libre Zoro cogió la espada curva y se acercó a Luffy "tengo que recuperar mis katanas" le dijo mientras se ponía a su lado.

"entonces ¿si lo hago te unirás a mí?" pregunto con una mirada seria lo que Zoro asintió antes de continuar "están en el despacho de Morgan capitán" dijo con una sonrisa a esto Luffy sonrió y seguro a sus subordinados "bien…vamos a irrumpir en la base" Heppoko y Poppoko sonrieron ante eso.

/

Un caos se hizo en la base de los marines Luffy,Zoro,Heppoko y Poppoko se abrieron paso fácilmente antes de llegar a la planta superior.

allí Ripper se les opuso antes de que llegaran al despacho de Morgan.

"¿por qué hacéis esto cazarrecompensas? Incluso si salís de aquí con vida seréis marcados como piratas "dijo Ripper mientras desenfundaba su espada a esto Luffy sonrió.

"llego en este pueblo pocas horas y por lo que se ese tal Morgan es peor que muchos piratas que he conocido comandante" respondió Luffy sonriendo a esto Ripper apretó los dientes antes de mirarlo para responderlo.

"puede que sea así pero aun así ahí que confiar en el sistema porque ¡sino viviríamos como animales!" con ese grito Ripper se abalanzó sobre Luffy quien rápidamente evito el espadazo antes de impactar su puño en la cabaza de Ripper y decir "bulleto" Ripper bloqueo el golpe con facilidad con su espada a lo que Luffy sonrió antes de lanzar una ráfaga de seis golpes seguidos hacia Ripper quien los bloqueo difícilmente.

"asi que este es el nivel de un comandante bien, no quiero que nadie interrumpa" dijo Luffy ante la orden sus hombres se apartaron dejando el pasillo libre.

Ripper se quito la gorra de los marines antes de enfrentar a Luffy "no he llegado a este puesto por suerte ¿sabes?" entonces adopto una pose que hizo que Zoro abriera sus ojos.

Sin embargo, Luffy sonrió antes de decir "Bien veamos que tal aguantas esto **Rōdosurotto ichi**" sus puños se volvieron de color negro antes de que con una rapidez sorprendente estuviera cerca de Ripper apunto de propinarle un puñetazo

El comandante marine sujeto la espada y con fuerza se enfrentó al puño de Luffy pero sorprendentemente el puño de Luffy rompió la espada y Luffy extendió su otro brazo antes de impactarlo en su pecho diciendo **"¡pistoru!"** la fuerza fue suficiente para enviar a ripper a que se estrellara contra la pared y quedara inconsciente.

Zoro miro a Luffy una vez que este se alejase del cuerpo inconsciente de Ripper "¿cazarrecompensas?" preguntó sorprendido.

A esto Luffy se rasco la cabeza "umm bueno digamos que no queríamos llamar la atención" dijo antes de abrir la puerta del despacho de Morgan de una patada "ahora coge las katanas nos iremos en cuanto lleguemos al puerto" Zoro asintió antes de entrar al despacho.

/

El grupo salió de la base de los marines cuando se encontraron frente a frente con un grupo de unos seis marines junto a Morgan y helmeppo quien estaba sonriendo Coby estaba un poco alejado del grupo sujetando una pequeña espada y temblando.

"entonces sois vosotros quienes han causado este caos bien pues esto acaba aquí" exclamo Morgan mientras que los marines desenfundaban sus armas y se lanzaban hacia el grupo divididos en dos grupos a esto Luffy sonrió antes de avalarse sobre un grupo y gritar "**Rōdosurotto ichi:** **Museigen no dangan".**

Sus puños se volvieron de color negro y con una velocidad muy alta empezó a propinar fuertes golpes a los marines quienes terminaban en el suelo inconscientes.

Los otros marines fueron fácilmente derrotados por Poppoko y Heppoko mientras que Zoro se acercaba a Morgan.

"entonces crees que puedes conmigo eh Zoro bien te derrotare aquí mismo" exclamo Morgan mientras se quitaba el abrigo ante esto helmeppo sonrió.

"eso papa enséñale lo que le pasa por meterse conmigo "dijo mientras sonreía ante esto Morgan se giró y miro a su hijo "¿sabes por qué nunca te he golpeado helmeppo?" ante esa afirmación helmeppo se quedó congelado y miro a su padre "¿por qué nunca le pegarías a ti hijo?" a eso Morgan sonrió antes de responder "eso es por que nunca has valido la ni siquiera golpearte pero creo que es hora de que te enseña la misma lección que a tu madre"

Entonces morgan con gran velocidad descargo un corte vertical en el pecho de helmeppo quien se quedó en el suelo sangrando antes de que Morgan se volviera hacia Zoro. "ahora veras porque me llaman mano hacha Morgan Zoro".

Zoro desenfundo sus catanas y rápidamente paro el primer golpe que Morgan le propino de forma horizontal parando el hacha con las katanas entonces Morgan gruño antes de empezar a aplicar una gran ráfaga de golpes con su hacha a Zoro quien la bloqueo con facilidad.

"maldito seas ¿crees que puedes conmigo? Ten enseñare porque soy el marine más temido de la isla" después de decir la declaración los golpes de Morgan fueron cada vez más rápido y furiosos al ver esto Luffy sonrió y grito "acaba con el de una vez".

Zoro entonces rápidamente desvió el golpe antes de decir "como tu digas capitán…**oni giri** "con un rápido movimiento Zoro apareció detrás de Morgan y el capitán de la marina solo pudo sentir los cortes antes de caerse al suelo.

Zoro guardo las katanas antes de acercarse al grupo pero entonces Luffy dijo "cuidado Zoro" el espadachín se jiro para ver como Morgan intentaba acabar con el """con esa rapidez no medara tiempo para responder""" pensó mientras veía como Morgan intentaba atacarlo pero entonces "pum" un disparo de pistola sonó y todos se giraron para ver que Ripper el comandante marine y segundo de la base estaba blandiendo un rifle y acababa de disparar a Morgan en la cabeza "con eso acaba tu reinado del terror Morgan" dijo en voz baja antes de mirar al grupo de Luffy "podéis hiros encubriré esto" dijo simplemente antes de entrar en la base.

Luffy simplemente sonrió antes de dirigirse a la salida "vámonos chicos" ante la orden de su capitán el grupo asintió y le siguió Luffy antes de irse pudo ver como Coby cargaba a helmeppo y lo llevaba a la base """por lo menos se preocupa por los suyos""" pensó mientras se dirigían al puerto.

/

/

Barco de Luffy

20:00

/

No tardaron mucho en llegar al barco y ahí le esperaba Peppoko quien nada mas verlos empezó a alzar las velas.

"bien la isla mas cercana aquí es Orange town según recuerdo esta hacia el noroeste llegaremos en un día y varias horas" dijo Luffy a la tripulación nada mas entrar.

"Zoro levanta el ancla Heppoko y Poppoko ayudar a tu hermano a poner las cosas en orden me encargare del timón del barco" ordeno Luffy su tripulación rápidamente se puso a trabajar y tras varios minutos el barco zarpo dejando atrás Shell town.

/

Luffy entro en el comedor del barco que se convirtió en la sala de reuniones Heppoko se había quedado cuidando el timón y Zoro y Peppoko y Poppoko estaban esperando el motivo de la reunión.

"por lo que he visto ustedes tienen un poder por encima de un recluta" dijo Luffy mientras señalaba a los dos hermanos estos solo asintieron a lo que Luffy miro a Zoro y dijo.

"no quiero soldados inútiles en mi tripulación así que a partir de hoy entrenareis conmigo vuestras habilidades físicas mientras que con Zoro practicara su habilidad con la espada Heppoko" ante las palabras de Luffy los hermanos tragaron saliva mientras que Zoro sonrió ""puede que esto no sea tan malo"" pensó mientras veía la escena

/

**Nota del autor: aquí termina el capitulo como siempre comentar y votar**

/

**Slots**

**1\. Puños de haki: copiada de monkey d. garp**

**2\. Habilidad de lanzar balas de ccañon con las manos desnudas: : copiada de monkey d. garp**

**3\. Vacia**

**4\. Vacia**

**5\. Vacia**

**Tripulacion**

**Capitan: Monkey D. Luffy**

**Vice capitán: Ronoroa Zoro**

**Oficiales sin puesto especifico: Heppoko, Peppoko y Peppoko**


	3. Capitulo 2: Orange town

Capítulo 2: orange town

/

Barco de Luffy

Sábado

07:00

/

Luffy estaba sentado con los ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados sus nakama le dieron una mirada extraña.

"Zoro sabes lo que está haciendo" pregunto Poppoko curioso.

El espadachín y vice capitán miro a su capitán antes de decir "como lo sabría lo conozco desde hace unas horas" dijo después de beber de una jarra de cerveza.

A los hermanos les cayó un agota de sudor antes de que Luffy dijera.

"¡estoy harto!" los hombres miraron a su capitán antes de que Zoro dijera "harto de que capitán"

"arto de no poder encontrar un nombre para el barco" grito haciendo que los miembros de la tripulación se cayeran.

"capitán el barco ya tiene nombre" dijo Heppoko mientras se levantaba. Luffy miro al hombre antes de decir "y por qué no lo dijiste antes" los hermanos parpadearon un par de veces antes de responder "por qué no lo preguntaste" haciendo que esta vez se cayera el capitán.

"de todos modos cual es el nombre" pregunto Zoro mientras miraba divertido la situación.

"ha es "" La más bella"" "respondió Peppoko mientras tomaba un sorbo de su jarra.

"um ¿quién le puso ese nombre'" pregunto Luffy mientras se acercó a un barril y sacaba unas telas de él.

"lo puso la anterior dueña del barco ¿te acuerdas de ella capitán?" dijo Heppoko mientras veía como Luffy ponía las telas encima de la mesa.

"me da bastante igual quien lo pusiera Heppoko ahora que el barco tiene nombre podemos poner esto" cuando termino la frase Luffy saco un jolly Roger haciendo que todos abrieran los ojos.

/

El jolly Roger de los piratas del sombrero de paja era simple la típica calavera estaba presente con un sombrero de paja y una cicatriz en el lado izquierdo como la de Luffy las letras A.S.L estaban grabadas en uno de los huesos con la S tachada.

/

Sábado 12:30

/

El barco navego sin problemas hasta que Peppoko aviso de algo.

"capitán ahí dos náufragos acercándose "grito desde el puesto de vista, Luffy camino hacia ellos y vio como dos hombres se intentaban acercar a lo que miro a Zoro antes de decir "lánzales un par de cuerdas y con eso volvió a dirigirse hacia el timón del barco.

/

Los dos hombres respiraban con dificultad una vez que entraron al interior.

"esa puta…te dije que no la habíamos tenido que dejar entrar en el barco" dijo uno de ellos mientras se levantaba con dificultad.

"por cierto" dijo el otro mientras se levantaba "gracias y ahora…este barco pertenece a los piratas de bagguy "dijo mientras desenfundaba junto con su compañero una cimitarra Poppoko y heppoko quienes le habían ayudado soltaron una carcajada antes de dirigirse hacia a Zoro quien estaba a escasos metros de distancia quien no parecía importarle la situación.

"fuku-taicho que hacemos con ellos" dijo Heppoko mientras los dos piratas de Baggy se sentían extrañados por la situación.

Zoro les dio una mirada vaga como si estuviera ajeno a la situación antes de decir "derrotarlos y amordazarlos" los hermanos sonrieron antes de mirar a los piratas de buggy y sonreír "parece que habéis elegido el barco equivocado para intentar invadir" dijo Heppoko antes de desenfundar su espada y lanzarse contra los piratas.

Heppoko solo había entrenado durante una hora con Zoro durante ese día sin embargo esa sesión de entreNamiento fue bastante como para poder superar con facilidad a los dos piratas.

Con varios movimientos en diagonal Heppoko pudo desarmar a los dos piratas y herirlos levemente los dos piratas de buggy siendo superaros fácil mente se arrodillaron de inmediato al notar la diferencia de habilidad.

"por favor no nos matéis "dijo uno de ellos quien se arrodillo primero el segundo también siguió la súplica.

"íbamos a Orange town para llevar unos tesoros que nos ordenaron llevar allí" ante la súplica los hermanos se miraron antes de que Poppoko se dirigiera a su hermano y dijera "llamare al capitán no dirigíamos hacia esa isla de todas formas" dijo antes de dirigirse a la proa.

Heppoko mientras tanto miro a los dos piratas antes de coger una de las cuerdas que le había lanzado para empezar a amordazarlos.

/

Luffy miro a los náufragos antes de mirar a Zoro y decirle. "entonces al parecer el pirata Baggy esta en Orange town ¿no?" el espadachin miro a su capitán antes de asentir.

"está bien saberlo puesto que nos digamos a esa isla" Luffy miro a los náufragos antes de girarse hacia Zoro y darle una orden

"dales una barca y confíscales las armas este será su castigo por atacarlos" el espadachín asintió antes de dirigirse hacia los náufragos.

/

Unas horas después.

15:30

/

Peppoko grito desde el puesto de vigía.

"¡tierra a la vista!" grito Luffy miro a el vigía antes de gritarle de vuelta.

"¡ves algún barco! "grito, unos segundos pasaron antes de que Peppoko volviera a gritar.

"¡veo algo en la costa oeste capitán!" Luffy asintió antes de gritar "bien…¡entonces desembarcaremos en la este con suerte no nos verán!"

/

Una hora después

16:30

/

El barco desembarcó con silencio en la costa este de la isla allí Luffy quien tenía colgando una mochila marrón colgada de su hombro miro a su tripulación antes de empezar a dar órdenes.

"bien Zoro quédate aquí con Poppoko y Peppoko cuidando del barco e iré con Heppoko e investigaremos sino regresamos antes del mediodía podéis ir a buscarnos" Zoro y Poppoko asintieron antes de que Luffy se dirigiera a la ciudad con Heppoko.

/

Los dos caminaron por la calle durante unos minutos hasta que notaron algo.

"¿capitán ves lo que yo veo?" pregunto Heppoko confundido.

"sí por lo que ves te refieres a una mujer de unos veinte años de pelo naranja corriendo hacia aquí mientras es perseguida si "respondió Luffy extrañado.

La mujer vestida con una camiseta de manga larga azul y una falda marrón. sonrió al ver al dúo y grito "¡capitán ayúdeme!" grito al aire y se intentó esconder a su lado.

"esta con ellos mátenlos" grito uno de los cinco hombres que se acercaban Luffy frunció el ceño dirigió su mirada a Heppoko antes de decirle "vigilala" antes de salir disparado hacia ellos.

"**Rōdosurotto Ichi" **grito antes de que sus puños se volvieron de color negro.

Luffy esquivo los ataques de los piratas con facilidad mientras los despachaba cada uno con un golpe, en pocos minutos los piratas se encontraban en el suelo inconsciente.

Luffy se acercó a Peppoko y a la misteriosa mujer que parecía estar sonriéndole como un gato.

"¿y bien quién eres?" pregunto Luffy mientras sus puños volvían al color normal.

La mujer sonrió antes de responderlo "soy Nami, una ladrona que roba a los piratas" explicó entonces unos segundos pasaron antes de que Luffy y Heppoko empezaran a reírse.

"shishishishishi"

"Popopopo" el dúo rio al mismo tiempo durante unos segundos.

"pues parece que has encontrado al dúo equivocado" dijo Luffy con una sonrisa. Nami parpadeo varias veces antes de llegar a una conclusión.

"entonces sois piratas" afirmo Nami a lo que Luffy asintió. La ladrona frunció el ceño antes de volver a hablar.

"bueno no importa he trabajado con piratas antes" dijo convencida. "sé que los piratas de buggy tienen un tesoro que tiene el valor de unos 50 millones de Berry pero necesito ayuda para conseguirlo. Te Ofrezco el 30% del total ¿trato?" con esa oferta ofreció su mano a Luffy quien después de un tiempo asintió antes de estrecharla.

El capitán miro a Heppoko antes de darle una orden "vuelve al barco y informa del trato a Zoro" su voz era firme y Heppoko asintió antes de ir hacia esa dirección.

Nami parpadeo varias veces antes de girarse hacia Luffy y alzar una ceja "¿van a buscar refuerzos?" pregunto extrañada.

Luffy solo negó con la cabeza antes de decir "no vamos solos con suerte no tardaremos más que unas horas." Y con esa frase Nami parpadeo antes de empezar a quejarse sobre su actitud.

/

veinte minutos después

16:50

/

Luffy y Nami caminaban en por un pasillo oscuro los guardias que protegían la zona fueron derribados rápidamente por Luffy. Siguieron caminando hasta que llegaron a una sala que contenía varios cofres de tamaño variado, en cuanto los cofres se deslumbraron Nami sonrió y se acercó de inmediato a abrir el cofre más grande mientras Luffy solo curioseaba con el resto se detuvo al abrir un pequeño cofre y sonrió antes de coger lo que había en su interior y meterlo en su bolsa sin decírselo a su compañera.

"sí supongo que aquí habrá unos 50 millones de berry ¿has encontrado algo de interés tu Luffy?" Nami pregunto dirigiéndose a su compañero quien solo se encogió de hombros, los dos empezaron a organizar los cofres cuando de repente varios piratas aparecieron bloqueando la salida.

Luffy gruño antes de soltar el cofre que llegaba y se giró para enfrentar a los piratas, pero antes de que pudiera hacer nada algo lo golpeo en la parte de atrás de la cabeza y perdió la conciencia.

/

Una hora después

17:50

/

Zoro estaba extrañado había pasado una hora desde que Heppoko había llegado e informado de la situación re considerando la situación miro a los miembros de la tripulación antes de ordenarles que hacer.

/

Luffy recobro la conciencia y se dio cuenta de que estaba atado y encerrado en una jaula delante del parecía haber una celebración extraña dirigida por un tipo que parecía ser un payaso.

"parece que nuestro invitado ha despertado capitán" dijo uno de los piratas

El hombre que vestía como un payaso soltó una carcajada antes de girarse en dirección a Luffy. "entonces estas despierto eh bien dejare que pruebes el poder del pirata Buggy ¡preparar el cañón!" ordeno al instante varios piratas actuaron a su orden y prepararon el cañón, pero antes de que lo encendieran una voz femenina les interrumpió.

"no sería necesario dejarlo estar" suplico Nami buggy soltó una carcajada antes de responderla. "un ya veo quieres hacerlo tu misma ¿no Nami? Entonces enciende tu misma la mecha" dijo buggy con una sonrisa, Nami trago saliva antes de acercarse al cañón y encender la mecha miro hacia la jaula donde Luffy simplemente estaba sonriendo.

Nami encendió la mecha, pero antes de que pudiera legar a hacer contacto ella apago la mecha con sus propias manos la tripulación de buggy estaba extrañada sin embargo el capitán frunció el ceño "entonces prefieres morir ¿eh? Bien hombres ejecútenlos" ante la orden de buggy sus hombres desenfundaron sus armas, pero antes de que pudieran actuar la jaula donde Luffy se encontraba salto en pedazos y de los escombros Luffy y Zoro salieron.

"llegas tarde Zoro" dijo Luffy sonriendo. El espadachín gruño antes de responderlo "tú eres quien nos tenía preocupados" Zoro miro a Nami antes de preguntar "¿nos ha traicionado?" Luffy soltó una carcajada antes de responderlo. "sí y no". Ante la respuesta el espadachín solo suspiro "Heppoko y Poppoko nos esperan en la plaza de abajo" pero antes de que luufy pudiera responder buggy los interrumpió.

"¿entonces has venido a por mi cabeza ronoroa Zoro?" pregunto buggy Zoro simple mente respondió con un "no" lo cual hizo que buggy sonriera "bien porque matarte me hará más famoso" con esa frase buggy salió disparado hacia Zoro quien lo repelió fácilmente solo empuñando una espada y tras un momento Zoro realizo un corte y buggy fue derrotado cortado por el estómago cortándolo por la mitad. sin embargo, la tripulación de buggy no hizo nada solo sonrieron en silencio. Zoro se volvió hacia Luffy guardando su espada, pero entonces…. Una mano le apuñalo por la espalda sorprendiendo a Luffy y Nami entonces el toso cercenado de Baggy se levantó en el aire y este se estaba riendo.

"idiota contempla el poder de la Bara-Bara no mi no puedes derrotarme usando espadas y ahora muere" con esa frase la mano de Baggy saco la daga de Zoro y se preparaba para apuñalar su cabeza pero entonces… "**Muchi**" Luffy lanzo una patada ante el puño de buggy y antes de que el payaso pudiese reaccionar este salto y se colocó encima de él donde el grito **"Rōdosurotto Ichi: bazuka" **las manos fundidas de negro impactaron la cara del payaso en un movimiento descendiente enviándolo contra el techo.

entonces Luffy se dirigió a Nami y le dijo "toma a Zoro y llévalo al sur a la plaza tengo dos hombres". Nami asintió antes de recoger a Zoro y dirigirse lo más rápido que pudo hacia el sur con Luffy siguiéndole de cerca ante la mirada atónita de la tripulación de Baggy .

Heppoko y Poppoko se encontraba en una plaza esperando a que Zoro llegase hará unos minutos decidió buscar la base de los piratas que encontraron rápidamente. Con rapidez derrotaron a los piratas que se encontraron por el camino y Zoro subió a donde estaba la base ordenándoles que esperaran.

Entonces notaron algo extraño dos figuras se acercaban a ellos a alta velocidad en unos segundos los reconocieron.

"taicho,fuku-taicho y la ladrona" dijeron al unisonó Luffy al verlos solo les dijo "ayúdanos a llevar a Zoro nos vamos al barco" los hermanos inter cambiaron miradas antes de asentí y ayudar al duo a llevar a Zoro entonces se dirigieron al barco

/

Base de Baggy unos minutos después

/

Los hombres de Baggy vieron como su capitán se levantaba con dificultad el golpe de ese chico lo había enviado al piso inferior y ahora tenía un labio roto y sangraba de la nariz.

"maldito crio como puede saber haki" murmuro en voz baja Baggy miro a sus hombres antes de empezar a dar órdenes.

"avisar a Cabaji y a Mohiji" no me a veis oído moveos" ordeno el capitán gritando sus subordinados simplemente hicieron el saludo militar antes de ir a buscar un den den mushi.

/

Veinte minutos después barco de Luffy "la más bella"

18:30

/

Luffy suspiro mientras veía como Peppoko curaba la herida de Zoro, al parecer había sido el medico de abordo de alvida, pero no tenía una titulación o conocimiento avanzado medico él podía curar una herida, pero no tratar una neumonía.

Cuando termino de curar la herida el rubio le dirigió una mirada a su capitán antes de hablarle en un tono calmado. " puedes empezar la reunión sin mi Luffy vigilare a Zoro por ahora." Luffy asintió antes de levantarse y dirigirse a la salida del camarote, pero antes de salir se dirigió al rubio. "¿entonces no consideras mi oferta?" pregunto Luffy Peppoko soltó una carcajada antes de responder con un simple "no" con esa afirmación Luffy salió del camerón y se dirigió al comedor donde tenía una reunión.

/

Comedor

/

Luffy entro al comedor donde alrededor de una mesa estaban reunidos Heppoko y Poppoko con Nami quien se sentía fuera de lugar.

"Zoro se está recuperando rápido ahora tengo que discutir otra cosa" con eso Luffy metió la mano en la bolsa que tenía antes de sacar una fruta con forma de melocotón de color rojo rodeada de espirales y dejarla sobre la mesa.

Pasaron unos segundos antes de que los otros tres se dieron cuenta de que tenían delante una akuma no mi.

"¿ca-capitan donde lo conseguiste?" pregunto Heppoko curioso su hermano solo asintió ante la declaración junto con Nami.

"uh…la encontré en el tesoro de Baggy así que supongo que será de verdad. ahora cuando descubrí que vuestro hermano tenía habilidades de medicina le ofrci la fruta, pero como se negó os la ofrezco a vosotros dos" cuando Luffy termino su frase los dos hermanos se pusieron de rodillas mientras le daban las gracias por ser un gran capitán, mientras que Nami dio una mirada dura.

"dijiste que no encontraste nada" dijo tajante mente a lo que Luffy se rio "oh y ¿qué aras quitármelo? Estoy en mi derecho y no olvide de que soy pirata" los dos hermanos solo le dieron la razón a su capitán mientras Nami se resignaba.

"bien ¿ahora quién de los dos lo quiere?" ante la frase de Luffy los hermanos adoptaron una pose pensante durante unos segundos de silencio que rompió Heppoko "paso el poder de la fruta es aleatorio y prefiero seguir siendo un espadachin".

Ante la declaración de Heppoko, Luffy dirigió su mirada a Poppoko "creo que la comeré" dijo con duda, Luffy sonrió antes de pasarle la fruta Poppoko la cogió con duda pero antes de que le diera un bocado Luffy lo interrumpió "saben horribles" dijo de manera simple Poppoko asintió antes de darle un bocado a la fruta y masticar y tragar el contenido todo esperaron una reacción de el quien se agarró el estómago entonces dijo "sabe horrible" a lo que lLuffy rio mientras Nami y Heppoko observaban incrédulos.

El grupo fue interrumpido cuando Peppoko entro al comedor "bien parece que tenemos dos usuarios de akuma no mi" dijo mientras se sentaba "por cierto estaría bien que pudierais obtener varias medicinas, pero no sé dónde encontrarlas en esta isla" ante la declaración de Peppoko Nami levanto su mano "se dónde puede estar el barrio de tiendas "está a unos diez minutos creo que haya una farmacia y varias tiendas y un perro" lo último lo dijo en voz baja.

Luffy entonces pensó lo que acre durante unos segundos antes de hablar. "bien iremos Nami yo y Poppoko al barrio y regresaremos en cuanto antes de acuerdo el grupo solo asintió mientras Luffy se dirigía a la salida.

/

Diez minutos después

/

El grupo camino Hasta llegar a una pequeña plaza allí se podían ver que alrededor había varias tiendas. Luffy examinó las tiendas hasta encontrar la farmacia y entrar allí seguido por el pequeño grupo.

El grupo noto de que no había nadie a cargo de la tienda el grupo se encogió de hombros al mismo tiempo, antes de entrar en la misma y empezar a tomar diversos vendajes, puntos de sutura, antibióticos, etc que veían convenientes y meterlos en la mochila que Luffy portaba.

El grupo fue alertado cuando oyeron a un perro ladrar se extrañaron y salieron a la calle donde había al otro lado un perro ladrándole a un león quien tenía alguien cabalgándolo.

"¿qué demonios?" pregunto Luffy en voz alta el jinete del león pareció oír a Luffy y ordeno al león que se girase el jinete entonces sonrió.

"oh vosotros encajáis con la descripción que nos dio el capitán Baggy , un hombre joven con un sombrero de paja y una mujer de pelo naranja, cuando os derrote por fin superare a Cabaji y me nombrara vice capitán" dijo el jinete, el león aulló como si le estuviera dando la razón. El jinete sonrió antes de volver a hablar "vamos Richie" mostrémosle nuestro poder yo Mohiji acabare con vosotros" con esas palabras Mohiji ordeno a Richie que se abalanzará sobre el grupo.

El grupo salto en distintas direcciones evitando el ataque Poppoko no pudo saltar a tiempo y el león se le abalanzará encima, Mohiji sonrió antes de que Richie alzara su garra Luffy se recuperó rápidamente e intento evitar que la garra alcanzara a su subordinado sin embargo estaba demasiado lejos y la garra del león albino se estrelló contra Poppoko….Pero no consiguió penetrar su piel.

Todo el mundo miro estupefacto como la piel de Poppoko había alcanzado un color similar al de una roca. Mohiji apretó los dientes antes de maldecir "eso es el poder de la Kachi Kachi no mi ¿dónde la conseguiste?" pregunto Mohiji estupefacta do, Poppoko no respondió solo sintió un sentimiento en su interior y lo intento sacar a la luz.

La parte de su cuerpo que había cambiado de color rápidamente aumento su calor hasta alcanzar la temperatura de roca incandescente. Richie sintió el calor y lo quemo haciendo que saltara por los aires derribando a su jinete.

Poppoko se levantó con dificultad y observó que Mohiji se esforzaba en levantarse se acercó a el antes de agarrarlo por el hombro.

"veamos que te parece esto" dijo en voz baja apretó su puño libre y lo volvió de color roca antes de que este se calentara, Mohiji intento librarse pero no lo consiguió entonces Poppoko sonrió antes de impactar su puño contra el estómago del jinete y gritar "HEAT PUNCH" el puño incandescente golpeo a Mohiji con fuerza apero como Poppoko lo estaba agarrando no lo envió lejos así que el jinete tuvo que aguantar el puñetazo a altas temperaturas que le quemo el estómago durante varios segundos, cuando estos terminaron Poppoko retiró el puño del estómago del jinete que ahora estaba de color negro antes de lanzarlo en dirección del león que lo mirada aterrorizado.

Richie recogió a su jinete con miedo antes de huir de ahí dejando al grupo solo. Luffy sonrio antes de dirigirse a su subordinado "poder interesante ¿no?" pregunto de manera retorica. Poppoko sonrió antes de asentir. Luffy entonces recordó algo muy importante "puedes darme la mano usando tu poder Poppoko no la calientes vale" Poppoko alzo su ceja antes de disminuir el calor de su puño derecho y extenderlo ante su capitán.

Los ojos de Luffy se volvieron como los de un camaleón y veía como un humo similar al que había en los puños de su abuelo salía del puño de su subordinado entonces toco su mano y dijo "**Kopi Kopi: Dōka" **entonces sintió como una sensación poco natural entraba en su cuerpo y ocupaba varios slots "" esto no se parece al poder de mi abuelo, incluso el extraer el poder se siente extraño"". Pensó Luffy mientras dejaba de estar en contacto con su subordinado.

"**Rōdosurotto san to shi"** Luffy sintió como una sensación desconocida invadía su cuerpo antes de que decidiera dirigir esa sensación a su brazo derecho quien tomo el color similar al de una roca, entonces Luffy aumento la temperatura de su brazo y este alcanzo la temperatura similar al de la roca incandescente, ante la mirada incrédula de sus compañeros.

"mi abuelo tenía razón al fin y al cabo "dijo Luffy mientras su brazo volvía a la normalidad Poppoko en cambio estaba sonriendo como un loco-

"entonces puedes copiar otras akuma no mi capitán entonces con esa habilidad nos volveremos los más poderosos en cuestión de tiempo exclamo entusiasmado" mientras que Nami apretó los dientes y guardaba silencio.

"ahí fuera ahí piratas mucho más fuertes que nosotros Poppoko y tengo un límite de esta habilidad" respondí Luffy a su subordinado mientras se acercaba curioso al perro que no se había movido ni un ápice del sitio mientras Poppoko le interrogaba sobre a lo que se refería como "limites".

Luffy se acercó al perro inmóvil quien no parecía inmutarse sobre su presencia, pero antes de que pudiera hablar una voz lo interrumpió.

"debo darte las gracias joven" la voz era anciana y de la tienda salió un anciano que llevaba una rara armadura de madera.

"¿eres el dueño del perro viejo?" pregunto curioso Luffy el anciano solo lado la cara antes de responderlo.

"no soy el dueño de shunshu por cierto soy boodle el alcalde asumo que sois cazarrecompensas" dijo el anciano mientras acariciaba al perro Luffy negó con la cabeza antes de responderlo.

"somos los verdaderos hijos del mar viejo somos piratas" dijo Luffy con una sonrisa. El alcalde frunció le ceño, pero no parecía estar muy molesto por el hecho.

"no parece que te importe mucho" dijo Nami curiosa por el hecho de que no los había insultado.

"tch no soporto a los piratas ay alguno que es aguantable y no causa muchos problemas, pero luego hay otros como el payaso que nos invadió de un día para otro" dijo en modo de respuesta, Luffy estaba curioso y le pregunto algo al alcalde.

"¿por qué no avisáis a los marines entonces?" pregunto Luffy curioso. El alcalde solo fruncio el ceño más antes de responderlo.

"pagamos el impuesto más bajo del gobierno mundial los marines se pasan por aquí claro sin embargo no tenemos un punto de conexión directa hacia ellos" ante la respuesta del anciano Luffy frunció el ceño antes de dirigir su mirada al perro "¿cuál es su historia?" pregunto curioso Luffy el alcalde sonrió había esperado esa pregunta.

/

Una historia de shunshu más tarde.

/

Todos los miembros del grupo estaban impactados la historia era ciertamente emotiva. Luffy se levantó antes de flexionar las rodillas y dirigirle unas últimas palabras al alcalde "nosotros vamos a volver a nuestro barco" Nami y Poppoko asintieron, pero antes de que se alejaran el alcalde los interrumpió.

"esperad" dijo mientras entraba en la tienda de animales y sacaba una caja alargada de tamaño medio "no es mucho, pero gracias por proteger a shunshu y darles una lección a esos rufianes "dijo mientras entregaba la caja de madera a Luffy.

"¿qué es?" pregunto curiosa Nami a lo que el alcalde respondió "son den den mushi están equipado es el pack de seis y sé que es mucho pedir pero….."el alcalde se arrodillo "¿podríais expulsar a los piratas de Baggy de aquí?" suplico. Luffy sonrió antes de pasarle la caja a Nami y arrodillarse frente al alcalde para decirle en voz baja. "pensaba hacerlo de todas formas" con esas palabras Luffy se puso en dirección a su barco seguido de cerca de los otros dos mientras el alcalde y shunshu miraban incrédulos al grupo.

/

Diez minutos más tarde

19:00

/

Cuando el grupo volvió al barco vio a Heppoko vigilando la rampa de entrada y varios piratas de buggy derrotados en el suelo, Heppoko sonrió cuando vio a sus compañeros y saludo alegremente mientras se acercaba al grupo.

"habéis tardo más de lo que creíamos estábamos por ir a buscaros" dijo Heppoko mientras empezaba a caminar al lado de su capitán.

"tuvimos unos problemas, pero no fueron grancosa y descubrimos cual era la habilidad de tu hermano por otra parte Poppoko quédate haciendo guardia junto con tu hermano" ordeno lufffy mientras empezaba a caminar por la rampa antes de subir a cubierta, allí estaba Peppoko quien estaba sentado leyendo un libro con una pistola apoyada en un barril que tenía al lado. El rubio sonrió al notar la presencia de Luffy y dejo el libro en el barril antes de levantarse.

"os estaba esperando capitán Heppoko ha estado ocupándose de los piratas que había se acercaban y yo le echaba una mano a distancia" declaro el rubio, Luffy asintió mientras dejaba la mochila Marrón en el barril.

"emos conseguido medicinas nos entretuvo un pirata de Baggy pero por otro lado descubrimos la habilidad de Poppoko y obtuvimos algo más" Peppoko asintió en reconocimiento a la información dada por Luffy antes de preguntarle "que habéis obtenido" dijo curioso Peppoko.

Luffy sonrió antes de dirigirse a Nami quien no había subido al barco quedándose al lado de Heppoko y Poppoko quienes estaban hablando entre ello "Nami ven" ante la llamada de Luffy Nami asintió antes de subir la rampa y acercarse a Luffy y a Peppoko.

"supongo que quieres esto ¿no?" dijo retóricamente la peli naranja mientras dejaba la caja de madera suavemente en el barril que tenía mucho espacio libre.

Luffy asintió antes de abrirla caja y en ella había seis den den mushi ya armados en una caj de cristal y unos papeles aparte. Luffy sonrió mientras levantaba con cuidado la caja de cristal y la dejaba en el suelo ante la mirada de los den den mushi.

Luffy abrió la caja de cristal y con cuidado saco un denden muchi que lo miraba curioso "bien supongo que ahora tenemos seis miembros más en la tripulación no creéis" dijo Luffy sonriendo Peppoko sonrió y asintió junto con Nami.

"bien ahora pongámosle nombres" dijo Luffy mientras dejaba el den den mushi en el barril

/

Al mismo tiempo

/

Baggy miro por los prismáticos donde estaba el barco enemigo, había enviado hombre a rastrear la isla, pero no obtuvo resultados hasta que uno de sus hombres heridos regreso con la posición del barco.

Cuando Baggy se enteró ido una estrategia para tomarlos desprevenidos primero atacaría con su bola de cañón especial desde uno de los tejados y luego cobaji lideraría la carga.

Sonriendo Baggy alzo su brazo oyó como detrás de el preparaban el cañón entonces el pirata payaso bajo la mano y la bola de cañón fue disparado….

/

Luffy estaba proponiendo nombre junto con Nami y Peppoko antes de que escucharan una explosión cerca.

"que demonios" dijeron los tres a la vez entonces la bola de cañón paso muy cerca del barco antes de estrellarse contra el mar sorprendiendo a la tripulación al completo.

"mierda…¡es que no sabéis apuntar!" dijo Baggy enfadado sus hombres retrocedieron de miedo ante el reproche de su capitán. "¡no queda otra Cabaji atacar! Grito desde el techo desde los dos edificios una cantidad elevada de piratas salieron unos cuarenta antes de dirigirse hacia el barco.

"mierda" dijo Luffy valoro rápidamente las ordenes antes de dirigir la mirada a Nami "¿sabes manejar un barco?" pregunto con rapidez Nami parpadeo antes de asentir.

"bien pepoko levanta el anca y Nami aleja el barco de la costó un poco nos encargaremos de ellos "dijo Luffy en un tono serio y decidido pepoko y Nami rápidamente siguieron las ordenes mientras Luffy salto por la borda y aterrizó en el suelo al lado de Poppoko y Heppoko.

"capitán ¿sus órdenes?" dijeron Heppoko y Poppoko al mismo tiempo Luffy valoro sus opciones una vez mas y tomo la decisión.

"iré por los tejados vosotros atacar el frente principal" en cuanto Luffy dijo las ordenes los hermanos corrieron para atacar a los piratas Heppoko desenfundo su espada y Poppoko uso los poderes de la Kachi Kachi en sus brazos, mientras tanto Luffy escalaba los tejados

/

Heppoko y Poppoko se abrieron paso sobre los piratas de Baggy con facilidad. Heppoko se había convertido en alguien por encima de la media con la espada con un solo entreNamiento con Zoro y su hermano podía superar a sus enemigos con su akuma no mi.

Entonces algo se movió a gran velocidad sorprendiendo a Heppoko y derribándolo durante ese instante Heppoko fue cortado en el hombro.

Los piratas de Baggy sonrieron en cuanto reconocieron quien había derribado a Heppoko.

"Cabaji fuku-taichou" dijeron con alegría.

Cabaji sonrió, estaba subido a un monociclo y blandía una espada, su ropa era parecida a la de un contorsionista.

"me encargare de el distraer al otro, recordar usar armas de fuego" ordeno Cabaji .

Sus hombres rápidamente sacaron sus pistolas y empezaron a disparar a Poppoko quien endureció su cuerpo e intento ocultarse, sin embargo, barias balas alcanzaron su pierna haciendo que este maldijera y se esforzara por ocultarse mientras los piratas de Baggy le perseguían.

Cabaji sonrió desde su mono ciclo mientras veía como Heppoko se levantaba. "sabes creo que si tuvierais a Zoro podríais hacer algo, pero no te preocupes puede que no tome tu vida".

Heppoko escupió sangre antes de aumentar su agarre en la espada y sonreír mientras miraba a su oponente. "mi capitán acabara con el tuyo y YO acabare contigo" Heppoko dijo con odio a lo que el vice capitán de Baggy rio.

"oh creo que no sabes quién es Baggy chico el mato a toda una ciudad por que alguien se rio de su nariz" Cabaji alardeo de su capitán sonriendo.

Heppoko gruño no sintiendo miedo por lo de Baggy y adopto una postura con la espada Cabaji empezó a balancear su cimitarra preparándose para el combate y entonces…chocaron.

/

Luuufy frunció el ceño en cuanto llego a la cima del tejado vio que Baggy estaba sonriendo mientras lo miraba fijamente.

"por fin vienes eh mocoso" dijo Baggy mientras sonreía, Luffy avanzo lentamente pero entonces varios hombres de Baggy salieron de las escaleras y se prepararon para atacar a Luffy.

"**Rōdosurotto:san to shi" **dijo Luffy entonces evito los golpes con facilidad mientras golpeaba con golpes certeros, cada vez que Luffy golpeaba sus extremidades se volvían de color rojo en unos segundos todos los hombres de Baggy estaban en el suelo y Baggy fruncio el ceño mientras que Luffy sonrió mientras se recolocaba su sombrero haciendo que el payaso frunciera más el ceño.

"antes de que acabe con Tigo chico dime ¿dónde conseguiste ese sombrero?" la pregunta de Baggy iba cargada de un odio poco contenido.

"um esto" dijo Luffy señalando su sombrero de paja "me lo dio un pirata llamado shanks ¿por?" en cuanto Luffy dijo el nombre de shanks Baggy no pudo contener más su ira.

"ese maldito era el favorito del capitán y ahora un niño que lo admira me va a atacar estoy harto " grito Baggy mientras blandía unas dagas y se lanzaba a por Luffy.

/

Hepòkko bloque los ataques de su oponente como podía su hombro herido evitaba que pudiera defenderse bien, pero había conseguido aguantar hasta ahora mientras buscaba una oportunidad para atacar.

Cabaji apretó los dientes creía que con unos solos corte podría acabar con Heppoko sin embargo se estaba resistiendo. "maldita sea cae ya "grito cabji mientras se lanzaba a toda velocidad contra Heppoko este sin embargo solo sonrio.

"**Horizon cut**" grito Heppoko mientras esquivaba el corte de Cabaji , realizando una finta ala izquierda y cortando el monociclo en dos.

Cabaji cayó al suelo sorprendido sin embargo supo reponerse rápidamente y enfrentar a Heppoko cara a cara

"ahora estamos cara a cara" dijo Heppoko sonriendo, Cabaji apretó los dientes antes de responderle. "pensaba dejarte con vida, pero me has artado" con esa frase Cabaji adopto una pose ofensiva antes de atacar a Heppoko.

/

Peppoko observó con interés desde sus prismáticos, se había alejado lo suficiente para que no les pudieran alcanzar y ahora estaba esperando la resolución del conflicto.

"como van" pregunto Nami quien miraba el puerto preocupada.

"Luffy está enfrentándose a Baggy , Heppoko a sorprendido a un oficial de alto rango y he perdido la pista de Poppoko" respondió Peppoko sin alejar la vista del campo de batalla, Nami asistió y se dirigió al comedor a por agua entonces noto algo.

"¿por qué esta la puerta de la enfermería abierta?" preguntó Nami, la pregunta hizo que Peppoko despejara la vista del campo i se dirigiese a la enfermería. Lejos algo nadaba en dirección al puerto

/  
Poppoko se acurruco n en una esquina de un callejón , había conseguido evitar a la mayoría a pesar del estado de su pierna, oyó que alguien se acercaba y calentó su brazo derecho, un pirata de Baggy paso por la calle no notándolo Poppoko sonrió antes de impactar su brazo en un movimiento de látigo mientras grito "**heat lariat**" el pirata fue derribado al instante y quizás muerto a Poppoko no le importaba se agacho y robo la pistola del pirata miro a los lados antes de salir del callejón.

/

Luufy esquivo los ataques de Baggy con dificultad el payaso había sido un enemigo mas formidable de lo que parecía a primera vista. usando los poderes de su bara bara había conseguido evitar la mayoría de los golpes de Luffy y atacarle con las dagas por suerte el pirata del sombrero evito la mayoría de los cortes mas dañinos sin embargo so había salido ileso y sus brazos estaban recubiertos de cortes al igual que sus piernas.

"por qué no caes mugiwara" dijo Baggy con rabia, Luffy sonrió antes de tocar su sombrero y decir. "le hice a shanks la promesa de que le devolvería el sombrero y además no moriré hasta que encuentre el one piece" ante la respuesta de Luffy Baggy frunció el ceño.

"tu…tu no eres digno de suceder a Roger-san "dijo el payaso en voz baja , Baggy miro directo a Luffy antes de volver a hablarle "ME TIENES ARTO NO ENTIENDES QUE ES SER UN PIRATA CHICO" grito Baggy mientras cada vez separaba su cuerpo mas "AHORA MUERE **BARA BARA:FESTIVAL**"

/

Heppoko y Cabaji intercambiaron espadazos durante un tiempo, cada vez que Heppoko bloqueaba los ataques del vice capitán de Baggy este se enfurecía más.

"por" clank "que" clank "NO" clank clank "CAES" grito Cabaji enfurecido, Heppoko guardo silencio y se preparaba para encontrar una apertura para realizar su Horizon cut.

Cbaji se apoyó en su espada para desatar una patada e Heppoko quien la esquivo con dificultad entonces Cabaji sonrío y se lanzó contra Heppoko pero este logro esquivar el ataque de Cabaji y desarmarlo dejándolo indefenso.

"HORIZON CU" "PUM" un sólido de disparo interrumpió a Heppoko este cayó al suelo agarrándose el aptomen donde había recibido el disparo.

Cabaji sonrio mientras dejaba caer una diminuta pistola al suelo y se acercaba a su espada.

"te felicito eres el primero que me obliga ha hacer esto, pero no te servirá de mucho." Dijo Cabaji mientras agarraba la cimitarra y se acercaba a Heppoko "la herida de bala no será no será mortal pero la decapitación si" sonriendo Cabaji alzo la espada y se preparaba para decapitar a Heppoko.

"ahora muere" con esas dos palabras Cabaji bajo su espada…pero fue bloqueada por una katana.

Cabaji y Heppoko vieron en shok quien había evitado el golpe de gracia.

"fu-uku taichou" dijo aliviado y en shock Heppoko mientras Cabaji solo apretó los dientes.

Zoro no llevaba camiseta y había un vendaje sobre su cintura, Zoro estaba también mojado de los pies a la cabeza y no tenía buena pinta.

"Luffy me dio el puesto de vice capitán por algo" Zoro dijo mirando a Cabaji quien seguía en shok.

"Por eso no puedo permitir relajarme" Zoro dijo ahora mirando a Heppoko "vete me encargare de el" dijo con seriedad, Heppoko asintió y salió arrastrándose de allí hasta que se recostó debajo de un edificio.

"bien" dijo Cabaji sonriendo "ahora también tomare tu vida" con esa frase empezó a atacar a Zoro quien bloqueo sus ataques con facilidad, esto enfado a Cabaji quien le dio una patada en el costado sorprendiendo a Zoro antes de alejarse. sin embargo, el espadachin de pelo verde se mantuvo de pie y desenfundo sus otras dos katanas.

"ajora morirás Zoro" grito Cabaji lanzándose hacia el espadachín quien cruzo sus brazos preparando su técnica.

"MUERE" grito Cabaji , Zoro sonrío antes de realizar su técnica.

"**ONI GIRI**" Zoro estaba detrás de Cabaji quien sufrió varios cortes antes de hacer al suelo.

Zoro se acercó a Heppoko antes de derribarse a su lado.

/

Peppoko miro por los primaticos antes de maldecir. "que demonios estaba pensando" dijo en voz alta miro hacia Nami antes de darle una orden.

"voy a levantar el ancla lleva el barco al puerto" dijo sin rodeos y fue a levantar el ancla mientras Nami iba haca el timón.

/

Poppoko soltó el cuerpo de unó de los piratas de Baggy "este creo que era el último "dijo en voz alta antes de dirigirse hacia la calle principal, durante media hora había eliminado a la mayoría de los piratas de Baggy con facilidad.

Poppoko arrastro su pierna lo más rápido que pudo mientras se dirigía a la calle principal

""espero que estes bien aniki"" pensó mientras caminaba

/

Luffy se sostuvo en pie como pudo, el ataque de Baggy fue devastador y casi todo su cuerpo se encontraba lleno de cortes parte de su ropa rasgada y la sangre decoraba su cuerpo.

Baggy frunció el ceño ante el estado de Luffy el joven capitán pirata había aguantado su golpe con gran facilidad.

"chico…¿Y si te unes a mí?"Baggy pregunto con cansancio, Luffy estaba mostrando su capacidad y eso era algo que Baggy admiraba ""podría usar su poder para tantas cosas…."" Pensó el payaso sonriendo.

"paso" declaro Luffy con una mirada llena de odio hacia el payaso quien fruncio el ceño ante sus palabras.

"bien muere **BARA BARA:CANON**" con esas palabras Baggy lanzo su puño cargando una daga directa hacia Luffy quien la atrapo en el aire.

Los ojos de Luffy se volvieron como los de un camaleón y sonriendo dijo "**Kopi Kopi: Dōka" **Luffy sintió otra vez esa sensación similar a la de Poppoko originalmente pensaba que no podría con ese poder, pero se forzó a hacerlo y creo un slot extra para su sorpresa.

Luffy sonrío aún más y lanzo el puño de Baggy lejos después frunció el ceño y en voz alta y burlona dijo ante la atónita mirada de Baggy **"Rōdosurotto: go to roku" **El cuerpo de Luffy emitió una luz dorada durante un instante y entonces…todas sus heridas se cerraron.

Baggy abrió mucho los ojos "qué demonios" dijo sorprendido, Luffy sonrío mientras sacaba su cuchillo y lo acercaba a sus puños.

"comí la Kopi Kopi no mi soy un hombre copia "dijo sonriendo y entonces…se cortó la mano.

La mano de Luffy cayó al suelo sin derramar una ni una gota de sangre, entonces lentamente se levantó por si sola flotando y Luffy le dio su cuchillo la mano la recogió y entonces corto su otra mano que también estaba levitando.

Baggy frunció el ceño al principio pensaba que el niño tenia una akuma no mi pero esto, tenia que matar al mocoso y obtener la fruta pensó mientras se preparaba para atacar a Luffy pero antes de que se pudiera mover…un puño lanzado a toda velocidad golpeo su cara mientras Luffy gritaba lejos "**PISTORU**".

Baggy se recompuso como pudo, pero entonces una ráfaga de puñetazos le persiguieron, consiguió esquivarlos, pero entonces sintió que algo estaba por encima de el y bio a Luffy sonriéndole. "YARI" con un solo ataque Luffy dejo caer su peso sobre sus piernas que impactaron el rostro del payaso enviándolo lejos.

El cuerpo de Baggy s e dividió y le siguió, Baggy se levantó como pudo y se re construyo pero entonces lo noto…le faltaban partes del cuerpo.

Luffy miro a un lado y bio que Nami estaba pisando varias partes del cuerpo de su oponente rodeados de una cuerda el joven capitán sonrío antes de decir "**Rōdosurotto:Ichi" **sus puños en el aire se volvieron negros y los llevo todo lo atrás que pudo, entonces tomo impulso y los lanzo en dirección de Baggy que intentaba correr sin éxito. Luffy grito antes de que los puños alcanzaran a Baggy **"bara bara:kuro bazoka" **el golpe alcanzo a Baggy y lo lanzo al aire donde después desapareció en el horizonte. Las partes que Nami estaba sosteniendo también salieron disparabas a esa dirección.

Los puños de Luffy volvieron a su lado y se colocaron en su lugar hubo un brillo dorado y ya no se pudieron separar. El joven capitán miro a Nami antes de pedirle una explicación

/  
media hora después

20:00

/

Luffy tomo un sorbo de una jarra de cerveza mientras veía como su tripulación hablaba. Peppoko le echo la bronca a Zoro y Heppoko y Poppoko estaba discutiendo de algo sin importancia.

El capitán miro a Nami antes de preguntarle "entonces ¿te unirás a nuestra tripulación? "Nami negó con la cabeza antes de responderlo.

"tengo que ayudar a mi pueblo "dijo con sinceridad Luffy alzo una ceja, pero prefirió no seguir por ahí.

"sin embargo "siguió Nami "creo que podría ir con vosotros durante un tiempo" dijo mientras extendía su mano a Luffy quien la sacudió con gusto.

"bien" Luffy dio un golpe en la mesa llamando la atención todos.

"vale ¿Nami cuál es la siguiente isla?"" prgunto Luffy Nami saco un mapa de debajo de la mesa y señalo una isla.

"la isla más cercana son las islas gecko donde está la villa syrup está a cuatro días" explico Nami.

Luffy sonrío antes de dar la orden "pongamos rumbo allí" dijo sonriendo su tripulación respondió con un hai unisonó y pusieron rumo a las islas gecko.

/

**Nota del autor: aquí termina el segundo capítulo como siempre votar y sobre todo comentar los den den mushi aun no tienen nombre por si queréis dar ideas.**

**Por cierto la fruta de Poppoko no es canon es de una película.**

**/**

**He decidido dar una descripción del barco**

**Nombre del barco: La más bella.**

**Anchura: 20 M**

**Altura:45 M**

**Habitaciones: dos barracones con capacidad de diez personas cada una, una enfermería un camarote individual, un comedor donde esta la cocina, una bodega.**

**Armamento: dos cañones.**

**/**

**Tripulación.**

**Nombre: piratas de sombrero de paja.**

**Capitan: Monkey D Luffy.**

**Vice capitán: Ronoroa Zoro**

**Medico: Peppoko.**

**oficiales sin rango**

**Heppoko.**

**Poppoko (usuario de la **Kachi Kachi no mi)

**Aliados**

**Navegante: Nami (sin afiliación)**


	4. Capitulo 3: El orgullo de los gatos

Capítulo 3: el orgullo de los gatos

**Nota del autor: antes de nada, me gustaría aclarar que por problemas con el teclado que básicamente se me rompió y tuve que comprar otro. he empezado a escribir el capítulo varios días más tarde (cuatro para ser más exactos) intentare publicar el capítulo antes de mayo, pero no puedo prometer nada.**

**Postdata: esta historia esta publicada tanto en fanfiction como en wattpad**

**Postdata 2 : tuve que reescribir el capítulo desde últimos de abirl por que se jodio el documento. siento la tardanza**

/

one piece no me pertenece

/

"personaje hablando"

"" personaje pensando""

"**ataque de un personaje**"

/

Domingo 14:00

/

La más bella navego por los mares con tranquilidad en el puesto de vigía Heppoko estaba vigilando a la vista de tierra o de un ataque. Nami estaba guiando a Poppoko quien estaba operando el timón. Sobre la proa del barco Luffy estaba sentado en una silla observando el mar en silencio con una sonrisa.

La puerta de la enfermería se abrió y Zoro salió de la misma con mejor aspecto casi no parecía que hace varias horas fue apuñalado en el estómago. El espadachín avanzo hacia Luffy hasta pararse a su lado.

"pareces feliz capitán ¿puedo preguntar por qué?" Pregunto el espadachín. El capitán giro su cabeza en su dirección antes de responderlo.

"ah ¿no te lo dije verdad?" Zoro negó con su cabeza antes de que Luffy siguiera. "cuando tenía siete años conocí a unos piratas, su capitán medio este sombrero y uno de ellos yasopp me dijo que tenía un hijo de mi edad que se llamaba Usopp y vive en estas islas" la respuesta de Luffy tenía un tono alegre.

Zoro sonrió antes de volver a hablarlo "voy a comer algo Peppoko no me ha dejado desayunar con sus malditos exámenes médicos" Luffy asintió y Zoro empezó a dirigirse en dirección al comedor.

/

Una hora después

/

Heppoko grito desde su puesto de vigía. "tierra a la vista".

Luffy asintió y se levantó de su asiento antes de empezar a dar órdenes. "preparar las velas vamos a desembarcar" grito en voz alta su tripulación asintió en conjunto antes de empezar a trabajar.

/

Media hora después

/

15:30

/

Los piratas atracaron el barco en la costa con cuidado antes de acercarse con una barca, esta vez Poppoko y Heppoko se quedaron en el barco. Cuando el grupo se acercó en la tierra con la barca la estacionaron allí pero cuando estuvieron a punto de avanzar una voz sono en lo alto por la playa.

"alto piratas despreciables, debéis saber que si seguís adelante os enfrentareis a la terrible banda de piratas de más de ochomil hombres dirigidos por el GRAN CAPITAN USOPP, retiraros ahora si no queréis se masacrados" cuando la voz termino de hablar Luffy sonrió antes de avanzar y gritar en voz alta.

"USOPP SOY LUFFY CONOCI A TU PADRE YASOPP HACE DIEZ AÑOS. ESTABA VIAJANDO CON UN PIRATA LLAMADO SHANKS ME DIJO QUE NOS DEBERIAMOS VER" cuando Luffy termino de hablar hubo un silencio, entonces un hombre flacucho con una nariz alargada salió de detrás de unos arbustos y se acercó lentamente al grupo.

"tu ¿conocías a mi padre?" pregunto temeroso Usopp, Luffy asintió y el hombre flacucho salto de alegría.

"sabía que no había muerto "dijo en voz baja luego miro a Luffy antes de rascarse la cabeza y mirarle un tanto extrañado.

"um puedo preguntar por qué habéis venido" dijo tímido Usopp, Luffy asintió antes de responderlo.

"venimos a recoger provisiones y ver si podemos reclutar a alguien somos piratas después de todo" en cuando Luffy dio su explicación la cara de Usopp se volvió blanca.

"pi..pirata no vendréis a quemar el pueblo ¿no?" pregunto Usopp tembloroso.

Luffy ante esto soltó una carcajada antes de responder "no tenemos esa intención a no ser que los habitantes de la isla nos enfurezcan mucho "respondió entre risa a lo que Usopp se calmó un poco.

"sabes de un bar me gustaría tomar algo mientras hablamos" dijo Luffy con una sonrisa a lo que Usopp asintió torpemente.

"Ahí una taberna en el pueblo a unos quince minutos" respondió Usopp, Luffy asintió antes de girarse en la dirección de sus compañeros. "pasarme a shunshu" Nami asintió y le paso a Luffy un denden mushi con el nombre shunshu tallado en el dispositivo que llevaba. Luffy tomo al denden mushi antes de dejarlo en el suelo y marcar un número y esperar "¿sí?" respondió la voz de Heppoko.

"Heppoko soy Luffy he encontrado a alguien que conoce a alguien que conozco vamos a coger suministros ¿queréis algo?" hubo un silencio y se pudo escuchar a Heppoko discutiendo algo en susurros "capitán consigue sake nos queda poco" Zoro que estaba escuchando la conversación asintió mientras que dijo "como vicecapitán secundo esa moción capitán".

Luffy le dio una mirada inexpresiva al espadachín antes de responder a Heppoko. "tomaremos un barril de sake, pero con la velocidad con la que Zoro y tu bebéis vais a terminar arruinándonos, por cierto, quita la bandera negra y pliega las velas no quiero problemas por ahora" después de la respuesta de Luffy Heppoko respondió con un si señor antes de colgar.

"bien" Luffy se levantó y entrego al den den mushi a Nami quien lo guardo, después Usopp trago saliva antes de decir con voz entre cotada "venid os mostrare el camino".

Luffy asintió y el grupo avanzo siguiéndole entonces llegado un momento Usopp se giró para ver cómo iban y les dijo "um ¿por qué el de pelo verde está yendo de vuelta al mar?"

Luffy y los demás se giraron y vieron como Zoro iba en dirección al mar todos los piratas hicieron un face palm antes de que Luffy empezase a gritar a Zoro.

"ADONDE VAS" grito Luffy. Zoro se giró antes de mirar extrañado a Luffy "¿NO ERA POR AQUÍ?" Luffy volvió a hacer un face palm antes de mirar a Zoro y responderlo "PERO COMO TE PUEDES PERDER EN UNA LINEA RECTA, VAMOS VEN AQUÍ" Zoro asintió y empezó a dirigirse hacia el grupo que estaba extrañado ante su comportamiento.

/

Veintitantos minutos después.

/

El grupo llego a la villa syrup des pues de una caminata y de que Zoro se perdiera tres veces, al llegar notaron que era un pueblo tranquilo con unas pocas casas de aquí allá y Usopp los llevo al edificio más antiguo que tenía forma de cabaña y tenía un letrero desgastado indicando que era una taberna.

El grupo entro en la taberna y a los pocos minutos ya estaban tomando y comiendo mientras que Luffy intercambiaba historias con ussop.

"una vez ví a yasoop disparar a una hormiga desde varios metros de distancia" dijo Luffy alegremente mientras comía algo de carne. Usopp asintió con entusiasmo antes de beber de su vaso y responderlo.

"todavía me acuerdo de cuando era pequeño era el mejor tirador del east blue me conto una vez que había ganado un torneo sobre ello cuando era más joven" cuando Usopp termino de hablar Luffy asintió con entusiasmo antes de volver a contar otra historia sobre él y así siguieron durante al menos cinco minutos don de Peppoko los interrumpió.

"disculpa Usopp me gustaría saber si tenéis un carpintero en el pueblo" ante la pregunta de Peppoko Usopp adopto una postura pensativa durante unos segundos antes de responder.

"en el pueblo ahí un carpintero, pero ¿para que lo que quieres saber?" pregunto Usopp mirando fijamente al rubio.

"era para que revisara el barco no sabemos ni su edad, lo conseguimos de unos mercantiles hace dos años cuando aún estábamos con alvida" respondió Peppoko haciendo que Usopp asintiera en comprensión.

"bien" dijo Usopp mientras se levantaba "os llevare ante Merry actualmente trabaja para una amiga mía seguidme" con eso Usopp se dirigió a la salida seguido de cerca por los piratas antes de salir Nami miro hacia atrás y vio que Zoro estaba dirigiéndose hacia los baños.

"ejem" Nami tosió en voz alta haciendo que Zoro se diese la vuelta y se diese cuenta de que estaba yendo a otra parte, maldiciendo el espadachín de pelo verde siguió a Nami hacia la salida.

/

El camino a la mansión fue corto tras pocos minutos llegaron a una mansión apartada y en perfecto estado en el bosque. Usopp camino ata la puerta y grito en voz alta "¡Kaya!" después de unos segundos usoop volvió a gritar el nombre, pero esta vez fue interrumpido por una voz pedante.

"vaya parece que la escoria ha vuelto" dijo la voz, el grupo se giró para ver a un hombre delgado y alto vestido de traje dirigirse hacia ellos.

"klahadore"dijo Usopp con irritación en la voz, el hombre se puso delante de ellos y se subio las gafas de forma extraña.

"la señorita Kaya no tiene tiempo para hablar con una escoria como tú" dijo el hombre mientras sonreía.

Usopp apretó los dientes y le dirigió una mirada de odio hacia el hombre, pero cuando estaba a punto de hablar una voz femenina los interrumpio.

"Usopp" dijo la voz y una mujer joven de aspecto frágil acompañado de un hombre que llevaba un sombrero de cordero.

La cara de Usopp se alegró en cuanto vio a la mujer antes de hablarle.

"Kaya necesitaba que Merry podría echar una mano a mis amigos que necesitan hacer una revisión a su barco" dijo mientras señalaba al grupo quienes sonrieron tímidamente.

Kaya sonrió antes de responder "claro les puede ayudar "dijo haciendo que el grupo sonriera, pero entonces klahadore hablo "con el debido respeto señorita Kaya pero creo que deberíamos saber quiénes son ellos antes de hacer nada"

Ante las palabras del mayordomo Kaya miro al grupo, pero antes de que pudiera hablar Luffy hablo.

"somos piratas tan simpe como eso" dijo sorprendiendo a todos Kaya estaba sorprendida, pero miro a Merry antes de volver a hablar.

"um supongo que no tenemos problemas en ayudaros con el barco, pero... "antes de que la muchacha pudiera responder klahadore hablo.

"piratas que sorpresa supongo que no es de extrañar que te mezcles con tipos como ellos pero teniendo en cuenta quien es tu padre no me" antes de que pudiera termina de hablar Usopp ledio un puñetazo al mayordomo quien se tambaleo Usopp miro con ira al mayordomo

"NO HABLES DE MI PADRE" grito con furia Usopp entonces se giró para disculparse con Kaya pero entonces klahadore se levantó e intento atacar a usoop pero el golpe fue parado por Luffy.

"No te dejare tocarlo" dijo sorprendiendo a todos, el mayordomo frunció el ceño antes de irse hacia el interior de la mansión.

Kaya estaba en shock, pero salió rápidamente de él.

"Usopp siento lo que ha pasado sé que no te llevas bien con klahadore Merry te ayudara de acuerdo" dijo con calma, Usopp asintió y Merry se presentó al grupo que a los pocos minutos de dirigían al barco

/

Merry examino con entusiasmo el barco diciendo que era el primer barco de ese tamaño que había visto tras varios minutos pareció que acababa de terminar el examen.

"Puedo preguntar ¿cuántos años tiene el barco? "preguntó Merry mientras golpeaba suavemente el mástil.

Luffy miro a Heppoko quien tras estar unos segundos pensando dijo "creo que tiene unos tres o cuatro años desde que lo obtuvimos con Alvida pero no se cuándo fue fabricado"

Ante la respuesta del rubio Merry asintió antes de avanzar hacia el grupo que estaba en la proa.

"bien visto lo visto diría que el barco podría aguantar bien aunque si queréis llevarlo al gran line os recomiendo que le hagáis varias modificaciones para ir más seguros. "explicó Merry al grupo Luffy se sujetó la barbilla antes de mirar a Merry otra vez.

"¿seguías capaz de hacerlas tu? "preguntó el capitán al carpintero quien asintió casi de inmediato.

"si pero tendrías que pagarme los materiales y a no ser que queráis meteros con el barco tendríais que pagarme la mano de obra." Explico Merry

El grupo especialmente Nami parecía algo preocupado por la idea de pagar, pero su capitán les saco de dudas.

"bien te pagaremos los materiales y tienes ocho personas dispuestas a ayudar cuanto saldría "ante la respuesta de Luffy Merry solo parpadeo antes de contar algo en voz baja y responder al capitán.

"bien, serian medio millón de berrys" dijo Merry sonriente.

"bien Peppoko trae medio millón de berris" Luffy dijo el rubio asintió antes de dirigirse a la sala donde estaba el dinero.

"Luffy dijiste que tenías ocho personas pero solo somos siete" Nami le dijo a su capitán quien solo la miro un segundo antes de señalar a Usopp y decir.

"a…..Usopp nos ayudara" y con eso se dirigió a donde marry a comentar algo mientras el resto de la tripulación estaba impactado ante la actitud de su capidan y Usopp protestaba algo que Luffy ignoraba.

/

Tres días después.

/

Las modificaciones al barco fueron llevadas lo más Rápido posible y al tercer día finalizaron con las mismas.

El grupo miro al barco de lejos, Merry había decidido añadir la cabeza de una cabra y renombrarlo como "the mary" Merry cosa que a Luffy y al resto de la tripulación le dio le dio igual.

"bien muchachos parece que emos terminado el barco "Merry dijo mientras miraba orgulloso al barco que había remodelado.

"si,si chicos que os parece que nos vayamos a celebrarlo" Heppoko dijo al grupo

Hubo un sentimiento mayoritario antes de que Nami hablara.

"esperad alguien se debe quedar en el barco" dijo la única mujer del grupo todos la miraron durante unos segundos

"sugiero que se queden dos personas yo misma seré una" Nami dijo cruzando los brazos el grupo se miró entre ellos antes de que Luffy resoplara.

"me quedare yo "anuncio Luffy mientras también cruzaba los brazos.

"este seguro capitán "dijo Poppoko mientras miraba a su capitán quien sonrió y asintió.

"sí, iros y divertiros Zoro confió en que podrás manejarlo todo." Dijo Luffy mientras miraba al espadachín de pelo verde quien asintió.

"note preocupes capitán" dijo Zoro y entonces el grupo se dirigió a la aldea dejando a la navegante y a al capitán en el barco

/

Veinte minutos después

21:40

Cocina del mary Merry

/

Nami miro a Luffy quien estaba comiendo un trozo de costillas.

"ppuedo hacerte una pregunta Luffy" Nami le dijo mientras se sentaba delante de él.

"claro "glup" dispara" Luffy respondió mientras dejaba la costilla en el plato.

"¿por qué te convertiste en pirata? Eres bastante diferente a piratas que he conocido y trabajado con ellos anteriormente." Nami pregunto mientras miraba a Luffy quien sonrió antes de coger su sombrero de paja y hacerlo girar en sus manos.

"yo viví en una pequeña villa llamada fushia con mi abuelo, un día una tripulación pirata llego a las costas y se quedaron allí. Mi abuelo siempre me dijo que los piratas eran gente malvada pero los piratas de aquella tripulación me trataron bien y su capitán un hombre llamado shanks me salvo la vida. Desde entonces le jure de que la próxima vez que lo vería sería un gran pirata comandando una gran flota de barcos y sería el siguiente rey de los piratas y bueno aquí estamos" dijo Luffy con una expresión de nostalgia en su cara.

Nami asintió antes de volver a hablar "supongo que tu abuelo no se lo tomo bien" dijo Nami mientras miraba al capitán de pelo negro quien soltó una pequeña carcajada antes de responderla.

"diablos no, él era un marine" dijo ente carcajadas haciendo que Nami abriera mucho los ojos.

"¡Tu Abuelo era un marine!" exclamó sorprendida lo que Luffy asintió.

"sí, de echo me acuerdo lo que me dijo era…tu padre abandono la marina y se volvió un criminal pero por lo menos no se volvió un maldito pirata. Después me dio un puñetazo "dijo entre risas

Nami parpadeo antes de responder a Luffy "¿tu padre es un criminal?" le preguntó sorprendida.

Luffy asintió antes de responderla "si, pero el abuelo se niega a hablarme de él lo único que se dé él es que mi padre fue marine y luego se volvió un criminal, aunque no sé lo que paso." Explico Luffy

"pero hay algo que me motivo definitivamente para convertirme en pirata" su voz se volvía más seria con cada palabra" el incidente del grey terminal en el reino de goa. eso me termino de motivar para volverme pirata".

Nami se quedó callada nunca había visto a Luffy tan serio antes. El capitán de pelo negro se levantó y se dirigió a la salida.

"voy a hacer el turno de guardia" anuncio antes de salir a fueras del barco.

Allí Luffy respiro el aire de la noche antes de avanzar por el barco y mirar hacia el mar allí vio algo que le extraño una barca se veía en el horizonte acercándose a la playa entonces Luffy pudo distinguir a un hombre vestido con ropas extrañas y gafas de ¿corazón? Desembarcar y entonces el hombre se fue hacia el este siguiendo la orilla donde había detrás de un pequeño acantilado una playa que no era visible desde ese punto curioso Luffy entro en la cocina donde Nami estaba leyendo un libro.

"he visto a alguien sospechoso voy a verlo me llevo un den den mushi" la peli naranja asintió y Luffy se fue del comedor

/

Dos figuras se reunieron en una pequeña playa.

En el centro de la misma encima de una formación rocosa había una linterna de vela que iluminaba

Uno de ellos estaba vestido con traje y el otro llevaba una ropa extraña y gafas con forma de corazón y esperaba apoyado en la roca.

"llegas tarde Jango" dijo klahadore mientras miraba al otro hombre.

"lo se capitán Kuro…no esperábamos ese barco en la costa así que decidí no llamar la atención" Respondió Jango con un tono sincero.

"no te preocupes por ellos son niñatos haciéndose pasar por piratas…entonces ¿supongo que tienes los preparativos listos?" pregunto Kuro en un tono frio mientras se subía las gafas.

"si están listas, mañana llevaremos a cabo el pla" unos aplausos interrumpieron a Jango y una figura salió de la sombra mostrando la forma de Luffy acercándose al dúo.

"tu" gruño Kuro mientras Luffy se acercaba a ellos.

Jango miro a su capitán antes de sacar su charkams e intentar atacar al chico con el sombrero de paja.

Luffy se agacho evitando el golpe en horizontal del hipnotizador. "**Rōdosurotto Ichi**" dijo Luffy en voz baja.

Luffy se impulsó hasta estar delante de Jango, el hipnotizador intento defenderse, pero Luffy golpeo su puño contra el estómago del hipnotizador derribándolo en el momento.

"¿ni un golpe?" dijo Luffy decepcionado mientras sus manos volvían a su color normal. antes de mirar a Kuro quien lo miraba con una mirada prudente.

"Kuro de los mil planes ¿verdad?" dijo Luffy mientras apoyaba su pie en el cuerpo de Jango.

"no intentes nada Jango soy usuario de akuma no mi" dijo mientras miraba al hipnotizador.

"¿Qué quieres chico?" dijo Kuro mirando fijamente al joven de pelo negro """no puede derrotarle sin mis garras…podría huir corriendo""" pensó el falso mayordomo.

"quiero muchas cosas Kuro. Pero por ahora me puedes decir por qué fingiste tu muerte por lo que recuerdo en los periódicos te "" capturaron"" así que …¿por qué?" pregunto Luffy mientras miraba fijamente al capitán de los piratas gato negro.

"la vida pirata me aburrió, por eso lo hice" respondió Kuro de manera simple.

"¿aburrida?" dijo Luffy sorprendido antes de levantar su pie de Jango y empezar a andar alrededor de Kuro mientras le seguía mirando fijamente,

"Kuro…los periódicos te mencionaran como uno de los piratas más brillantes desde que comenzó la era de los piratas y rumoreaban sobre tu paso al grand line. Y tú decides retirarte…jubilarte ¿sin siquiera visitar el mar más libre de nuestro mundo? Kuro tu no estabas aburrido tu…tenías miedo…eras un pez muy grande en el east blue y tenías miedo de ir al grand line y es por"

"¡cállate!" grito Kuro perdiendo la paciencia "tú no sabes nada de mi ¡no sabes nada! Yo no le tenía miedo al grandline yo ya estaba aburrido de esta vida" dijo Kuro con ira y perdiendo su compostura calmada por primera vez en muchos años.

Luffy sonrió antes de acercarse a Kuro.

"entonces Kuro porque no hacemos una apuesta?" dijo parándose al lado del falso mayordomo.

"¿que apuesta?" pregunto Kuro a lo que el joven pirata sonrio.

"dentro de dos días atacareis la aldea y mi tripulación os parara. Si os conseguimos derrotar os uniréis a nosotros. Si nos derrotáis os explicare como obtener dos akuma no mi…entonces ¿Hay trato?" Luffy ofreció su mano a Kuro que después de unos segundos de vacilación la tomo

"te demostrare que no temo nada…atacaremos en dos días por la costa sur" dijo Kuro apretando la mano a lo que Luffy sonrió.

"nos vemos en dos días" dijo Luffy mientras se adentraba en la oscuridad y desaparecía de la escena.

"capitán ¿es sensato lo que ha hecho?" preguntó Jango mientras se levantaba y se acercaba a su capitán.

"Puede que no" dijo Kuro antes de sonreír "pero han pasado años desde que me hervía la sangre de esta manera" dijo Kuro antes de soltar una carcajada "Jango sigue adelante con los planes como acordamos" dijo Kuro antes de abandonar la playa.

""" quien sabe puede que el niño tenga razón""" pensó Kuro mientras se alejaba

/

La puerta de una taberna se abrió de una patada.

Luffy entro y pudo ver a sus compañeros en el fondo y se acercó a ellos

"¿pasa algo Luffy?" dijo Zoro sorprendido de ver a su capitán en la taberna.

"si…reúne a los demás y dirígete a la salida." Dijo Luffy mientras se dirigía a la salía de la taberna. El espadachín se levantó y busco a los demás miembros de la tripulación.

/

"¡Maldito klahadore!" grito usoop mientras golpeaba la mesa "siempre supe que tramaba algo…. aunque ¿supongo que te habrás encargado de klahadore…. verdad Luffy? Pregunto Usopp mirando a Luffy que simplemente negó con la cabeza.

"eh…no, pero hice una apuesta" dijo casualmente mientras bebía de una jarra.

Hubo unos segundos de incredulidad antes de que todo dijesen al mismo tiempo.

"¡estás loco Luffy/capitán!" gritaron todos al mismo tiempo. 

"no lo creo, pero se cuándo atacaran y creo que Kuro cumplirá su palabra" dijo Luffy mientras se recostaba en su silla.

"¿por qué cumpliría su palabra capitán?" pregunto Peppoko mirando a su capitán.

"su mirada era de un hombre que cumpliría su palabra. Atacaran por la costa sur en dos días tenemos que prepararnos para ello." Luffy miro a ussop "necesito trampas pareces inteligente en eso Usopp así que te encargaras de ello" "lo intentare, me llevo bien con unos niños me ayudaran con ello" dijo Usopp asintiendo.

Luffy miro a Nami "Nami mantengas el barco alejado Heppoko te ayudara cuando lleve el momento atacareis al barco evitando que huya" Nami y Heppoko asintieron mientras decían "entendido".

Luffy se levantó "bien procurar matar el mínimo número de personas" dijo Luffy

y así empezaron a discutir las ultimaciones del plan

/

Dos días después

Orilla del sur

7:00 am

/

Luffy miraba la orilla sur de la playa a lo lejos se podía ver la forma de un barco acercándose.

El joven capitán saco un den den mushi antes de pulsar un botón "Nami en media hora procedes" "entendido" respondió una voz femenina.

Luffy marco otro número "Usopp en cuando empecen a avanzar disparar la pistola para que Peppoko y los niños actúen" hubo un silencio en la otra línea antes de que Usopp respondiera "entendido Luffy".

Luffy guardo el den den mushi y vio como Zoro sacaba sus katanas y Poppoko se crujía el cuello.

/

Tras unos minutos

/

El barco de los piratas gato negro atraco en la orilla y unas cuarenta personas desembarcaron.

Jango se puso delante de los hombres.

"!compañeros avancemos por el orgullo de los piratas gato negro!" grito Jango con toda su capacidad pulmonar.

"si" gritaron todos y empezaron a avanzar por la cuesta corriendo y entonces.

"pum" un disparo sonó por toda la playa y la marcha de los piratas gato negro se detuvo.

"¿nos disparan?" pregunto uno de los miembros rasos.

Y entonces seis barriles fueron lanzados al aire y impactaron en el grupo.

Los barriles estallaron y mancharon a todos los miembros con aceite haciendo que gran parte del grupo estuviera bañado en aceite.

El aceite se concentró en un gran charco en el suelo que cubría gran parte de la playa

"¡allí vienen tres personas!" grito uno de ellos señalando a Luffy a Zoro y a Poppoko que se etaban acercando.

"fase 0 completa" dijo Luffy en voz baja a un denden mushi. "iniciando fase 1 recuerda intentar matar al mínimo número de personas. Zoro toma el franjo izquierdo y Poppoko el derecho" dijo el capitán haciendo que los otros dos asintieran.

El trio se impulsó hacia los piratas gato negro con gran velocidad

/

Poppoko

/  
Poppoko fue como un golem por el flanco derecho gracias a su kachi-kachi no mi. Sin necesidad de calentar su cuerpo la dureza de sus músculos era tal que podía aguantar los ataques con gran facilidad.

El hecho de que la gran mayoría de los piratas estuviera cubierta de aceite no ayudo en absoluto puesto que muchos resbalaban y otros no podían tomar sus armas bien

"fuera de aquí** ¡dual** **lariat!" **grito Poppoko derribando a dos miembros de los piratas gato negro con gran facilidad.

Poppoko avanzó hacia la pared del este derribando a la gran mayoría de los piratas y entonces….

"te tengo grito" un pirata gato negro atacando a Poppoko y sorprendentemente hiriéndolo con una maza.

Poppoko aparto al pirata que lo había golpeado con dificultad. Entonces noto que su vestimenta era diferente.

Tenía unas orejas de gato de color rojo y parecía superior en rango al resto.

El hombre era robusto y portaba una gran maza de color rojo.

"soy Felix el navegante de los piratas gato negro" dijo mientras balanceaba su maza a diferencia de los demás parecía que no le resbalaba el arma.

"lo quiero para mi" dijo y el resto de los piratas se alejaron de la zona formando un círculo a su alrededor.

"soy Poppoko" dijo el pirata con sobrepeso mientras sus puños se volvían de un color similar a la roca.

Feliz sonrió antes de atacar a Poppoko con ataques brutales. Poppoko aguántelos ataques endureciendo las zonas, pero aun así tenían tanto poder que lo conseguían dañar.

""" mierda no puedo calentar mi cuerpo hasta que pasemos a la fase dos""" pensó Poppoko mientras aguantaba los golpes del navegante de los piratas gato negro.

"maldita sea cae" dijo Felix aumentando el ritmo de sus ataques y entonces…"pum" el sonido de un disparo retumbo por la orilla y el disparo impacto en el hombro del oficial.

Lejos desde una montaña Heppoko sonrió mientras recargaba su fusil "vamos Poppoko" dijo en voz baja el rubio

""" ahora pensó Poppoko""" mientras agarraba por el costado a Felix "**back drop driver" **grito antes de levantar a Félix por el estómago y impactar su cabeza contra el suelo imitando un movimiento famoso de lucha libre.

Poppoko se levantó y vio como el resto de los piratas le miraban con temor y entonces "puru,pu puru," Poppoko saco de su bolsillo un den den mushi y descolgó el interfono del mismo.

"inicia la fase 2" la voz de su capitán era clara y cansada. "entendido capitan" dijo antes de alejarse hasta la montaña y colocar el denden mushi allí.

Poppoko se quieto la camiseta antes de endurecer todo su cuerpo ante la mirada de los piratas gato negro y calentarlo poco apoco.

"**RED GOLEM" **grito cuando todo su cuerpo se volvió de color rojo y sus puños se envolvían en llamas.

Poppoko avanzo como un verdadero golem. Los poco que intentaban tocarlo salían disparados ardiendo y estar empapado en aceite no ayudaba en nada en ese asunto.

Poppoko avanzo hasta llegar al charco de aceite y colocar sus manos en el y entonces…**la playa ardió**.

/  
Zoro

/

Zoro avanzo por el flanco izquierdo con facilidad usando el estilo de dos espadas.

Corto a los piratas que intentaron frenarlo con gran facilidad. Ningún pirata podía pararlo.

Y entonces…. "vamos Buchi" grito una voz Zoro se giró y fue atacado por un pirata gato negro de gran tamaño que por algún motivo parecía una vaca.

Zoro bloqueo el ataque de Buchi que lo ataco con sus garras. Y entonces alguien le robo Wado Ichimonji.

Zoro se sorprendió por esto y vio a un hombre delgado que se ató la katana en la espalda.

"maldita sea" dijo Zoro avanzando hacia el ladrón y entonces….

"Slash" Buchi ataco a Zoro por la espalda arañando la espada de Zoro.

"bien echo Buchi" dijo el ladrón antes de atacar a Zoro frontalmente y atacándole con brutales arañazos.

"grah" Zoro resistió los arañazos hasta que conseguido evitar los golpes y alejarse de los dos.

"está muy herido Sham" dijo Buchi al ladrón el cual se rio antes de lamer sus garras.

" sí acabemos con el" dijo Sham mientras los dos rápidamente se acercaron al espadachín de pelo verde.

"**Neko-Yanagi Daikoshin" **gritaron ambos y rápidamente atacaron con una velocidad sorprendente al vicecapitán.

"""es arriesgado, pero puedo aguantarlo""" pensó el espadachín mientras aguantaba los arañazos de los dos hermanos.

Los hermanos vieron que sorprendentemente Zoro se mantuvo de pie.

"por qué no cae" dijo Sham mientras se lamia su garra.

"¿hermano y la katana?" pregunto Buchi a su hermano.

Este se sorprendió y se palpo la espalda no notando la katana. Mientras esto pasaba Zoro tomo wado Ichimonji y la puso en su boca antes de lanzarse a por los hermanos.

"Sham cuidado" grito Buchi sin embargo Zoro apareció al lado del hermano delgado de pelo verde.

"**oni giri" ** Zoro derribo de un golpe a Sham y entonces vio a Buchi mirándole con ira "como te atreves" le dijo con odio y Zoro se colocó en posición para el oni giri cuando…..

"puru,puru,pur" el espadachín tomo el denden mushi de su bolsillo antes de descolgar el teléfono "inicia la fase 2" Zoro respondió con un "recibido" antes de guardar el den den mushi y dirigirse hacia el norte corriendo.

Buchi se quedó sorprendido y se rasco el cabeza confundido y entonces…**la playa ardió**...

/

Luffy

/

Luffy avanzo por el flanco central sin ninguna complicación. Esperaba no tener que recurrir a la fase 2 aunque no la descartaba.

"**Rōdosurotto Ichi" **dijo mientras sus puños se volvían de color negro. El avance de Luffy fue el más rápido y los pocos que se atrevían a atacarlo eran derivados de un golpe.

Finalmente, Luffy llego a Jango que estaba delante de varios piratas del gato negro.

"1,2,3 Jango" grito y todos los piratas gritaron antes de lanzarse hacia Luffy. Quien sonrió antes de saltar y caer golpeando sus piernas en la cabeza de uno de ellos **"yari" **el pirata fue derribado y Luffy de varios golpes con gran fuerza derribo a los piratas hipnotizados.

Jango tartamudeaba mientras veía a Luffy acercarse a él.

"¿dónde está Kuro?" pregunto a pocos centímetros del hipnotizador. "de...ntro en el camarote del capitán" dijo nervioso.

Luffy asintió antes de darle un golpe en el estómago a Jango y hacer que perdiese la conciencia antes de subir de un salto al barco de los piratas gato negro buscando a Kuro.

/

Luffy avanzo por el barco vacío antes de llevar al camarote del capitán y abrirlo, allí sentado en una silla y vistiendo su capa de capitán estaba Kuro que lo miraba con una sonrisa.

"¿supongo que no valoras la rendición?" pregunto Luffy a lo que Kuro solo soltó una carcajada.

"no la contemplo ¡niño!" grito Kuro antes de aparecer delante de Luffy e intentar cortar a Luffy con su garra a lo cual se agacho antes de salir del camarote y esperar en el barco.

Allí saco un den den mushi y marco el numero dos el den den mushi y colocor el den den mushi en el mástil del barco y mirar fijamente a Kuro.

"acabo de iniciar la fase 2" dijo luffy mirando fijamente a kuro

"¿fase 2?" preguntó extrañado y entonces…**la playa ardió**.

Kuro observó las llamas sorprendido nunca hubiera pensado que estos "piratas" usarían tales estrategias.

Luffy sonrió antes de lanzarse directamente hacia Kuro e intentar golpearlo.

"**bulleto" **grito Luffy mientras intentaba golpear a Kuro quien lo esquivo con dificultad.

Kuro esquivo el golpe de Luffy e intento apuñalarlo pero entonces Luffy sonrió **"Rōdosurotto go to roku:bara bara" **Kuro apuñalo a Luffy pero este no sangro """tiene una fruta que lo inmuniza contra los ataques cortantes""" pensó preocupado a lo que el joven capitán sonrió antes de tomar a Kuro por el brazo y lanzarlo contra el suelo del barco.

En cuanto las cuchillas de Kuro salieron las heridas en el cuerpo de Luffy se cerraron automáticamente.

Kuro dio un salto antes de quitarse los guantes y sacar dos pistolas y apuntar con ellas a Luffy quien sonrió antes de lanzarse en su dirección.

"**Rōdosurotto san tos hi:kachi kachi" **dijo Luffy mientras ponía sus brazos delante de él y que estos obtuvieran un color grisáceo.

Kuro disparo sus pistolas que impactaron en los brazos del pelinegro y este gruño de dolor. El poder de la kachi kachi no era bastante para frenar el impacto de las balas, pero si para que no entrasen en el cuerpo de Luffy.

Luffy salto por encima de Kuro y centro el poder de la kachi kachi en los pies antes de care y golpear el pecho de Kuro mientras caía.

"**heat yari" ** los pies de Luffy golpearon el pecho de kro y lo llevaron al suelo dejándolo inconsciente durante la caída las gafas de Kuro se rompieron.

Luffy se alzó ante el cuerpo de Kuro y se dirigió al mástil donde tomo el den den mushi y marco el número tres.

El den den mushi dio la orden.

La orden en cuestión era: fase 3 completa Kuro ha sido derrotado.

Ahora tenía que ver como lidiaba con el resto.

/  
dos horas después

/

Kuro se despierto con dolor en el pecho, delante de él estaban Luffy y Heppoko.

"el 90% de tu tripulación está viva. os dejare solos" dijo Heppoko mientras se levantaba y se dirigía a la salida.

Luffy miro a Kuro antes de hablarle

"cumplirás tu palabra" pregunto Luffy al hombre quien suspiro antes de responder "sí. Cumpliré con la apuesta…capitán" dijo mientras se levantaba y le daba la mano a Luffy quien sonrió.

"Bien tus hombres querrán oírte sígueme" dijo Luffy mientras se dirigía a la salida a acompañado por Kuro.

/

Kuro miro la playa delante de él. estaba llena de cenizas y olía a quemado miro a sus hombres desde el barco del sombrero de paja. En la salida estaba el resto de los integrantes y Usopp quien le dio una mala mirada antes de bajar y ponerse delante de ellos.

"¡piratas gato negro!" grito sorprendiendo a los piratas quienes fijaron su atención en el. "esta se suponía que era mi última operación que me retiraría, pero un hombre Monkey D Luffy me hizo cambiar de idea. Hice una apuesta con el de que si era capaz de pararnos nos uniríamos a él y por esto en este momento Kuro de los mil planes se une a los piratas del sombrero de paja y los piratas gato negro también. Que tiemblen porque vamos…¡al grand line!" dijo gritando haciendo que todos los piratas gritasen con él.

Lejos en el barco Usopp lo miro mal antes de dirigirse a Luffy "honestamente no creí que esto terminaría así" dijo mientras se paraba al lado del joven capitán quien estaba con su tripulación.

"nadie en realidad" añadió Nami con el resto de la tripulación quienes asintieron de acuerdo, mientras miraban el discurso de Kuro.

"Usopp…..entiendo que lo odies pero quiero hacerte una oferta" dijo Luffy mientras miraba al hombre de nariz alargada.

"¿qué oferta Luffy?" pregunto Usopp mientras que Luffy sonrió.

"tus ideas para el plan y tus inventos fueron útiles por eso quiero que te unas ha nosotros como inventor" respondió Luffy mientras miraba a Usopp quien guardo silencio…después de unos segundos respondió a la oferta" si, acepto tu oferta Luffy pero quiero ser el capitán" a lo que Luffy sonrió antes de responderle con un "ni lo sueñes" antes de bajar del barco y acercarse a Kuro.

"Kuro quería preguntarte si tienes un talento en particular" dijo Luffy mientras se paraba delante del ex mayordomo.

"solia ser el gestor y tesorero de Kaya" dijo mientras miraba a Luffy quien asintió.

"bien entonces te hare gestor de la armada" dijo mientras veía como los piratas gato negro festejaban.

"""bien ahora estamos un paso mas cerca…..sabo""" pensó Luffy mientras miraba el cielo extrellado.

TO BE CONTINUED

**Nota final de autor: y por fin termino el maldito capitulo. Ahora mismo en el momento en el que escribo esto son las 04:51 de la madrugada del veinte de mayo. todavía tengo que arreglar algunas cosas, pero el capítulo está terminado**

**Postada: tenéis una encuesta en mi perfil sobre el siguiente capitulo**

**/**

**He decidido dar una descripción del barco**

**Nombre del barco: The mary merry.**

**Anchura: 25 M**

**Altura:47 M**

**Habitaciones: dos barracones con capacidad de diez personas cada una, una enfermería un camarote individual, un comedor donde está la cocina, una bodega.**

**Armamento: dos cañones.**

**/**

**Slots**

**1: Puños de haki: copiada de monkey d. garp**

**2: Habilidad de lanzar balas de ccañon con las manos desnudas: copiada de monkey d. garp**

**3/4: kachi kachi no mi / copiada de Poppoko**

**5/6: bara bara no mi/copiada de Baggy el payaso**

**/**

**Tripulación.**

**Nombre: piratas de sombrero de paja.**

**Capitan: Monkey D Luffy.**

**Vice capitán: Ronoroa Zoro**

**Medico: Peppoko.**

**Gestor/tesorero: Kuro**

**oficiales sin rango.**

**Heppoko.**

**Poppoko (usuario de la Kachi Kachi no mi)**

**Sham**

**Buchi**

**Felix**

**Jango**

**/**

**Soldados rasos**

**60 miembros de los piratas gato negro.**

**Aliados**

**Piratas gato negro (subordinados) parte de la armada.**

**Navegante: Nami (sin afiliación).**


	5. Capítulo 4: Choque entre flotas

/

**Nota del autor: He decidido empezar a poner fecha y año a los hechos de los capítulos**

**Postdata: Me acabo de dar cuenta de que el mundo de one pice tiene una inflación enorme. Para que os hagáis una idea la moneda de one piece son los berrys que son equivalentes al yen japones. **

**¿Vamos a tomar la recompensa de alvida de cinco millones y pasarla euros sabéis cual sería la recompensa? 42.641,20 € **

**¿no os parece excesivo por un pirata como alvida? **

/

one piece no me pertenece

/

"personaje hablando"

"" personaje pensando""

"**ataque de un personaje**"

/

Tras La incorporación de los piratas gato negro Luffy ordeno crear un plan de entreNamiento para los suboficiales.

También realizarían reuniones entre los oficiales de los dos barcos cada tres días.

Y cada barco contaría con un den den mushi para comunicarse.

Han pasado dos semanas desde que los acontecimientos de la villa syrup

/

Miércoles 10:00 am

15 de marzo del 815 después de la fundación del gobierno mundial

/

El Mary merri y el barco de los piratas gato negro el Maino se encontraban juntos.

Los barcos estaban parados y había una pasarela donde los piratas podían ir de un barco a otro, En el mary merry estaban sentados alrededor de una mesa larga los oficiales de la alianza. Alli kuro revisaba varios papeles mientras el resto de oficiales hablaban entre ellos.

Luffy y usopp intercambiaban historias, los hermanos kko hablaban con Felix y los hermanos nyan sobre su pasado, Zoro tomaba sake feliz mente y Jango intentaba de forma inútil ligar con Nami.

"¿Jango son estos papeles ciertos?" kuro dijo rompiendo su silencio en los veinte minutos que llevaba sentado.

"eh? A el mapa…lo obtuvimos antes de que nos llamara, dos días antes abordamos un barco extraño tenía banderas negras y todos sus tripulantes llevaban traje." respondió el hipnotizador mirando a su capitán.

"¿Qué mapa?" pregunto Luffy interesado uniéndose a la conversación de kuro y Jango.

"es más que un mapa capitán, según estos documentos el chiper pol encontró un viejo barco de cargamento que se hundió hace más de treinta años y pensaban informar a la marina para recuperar el cargamento por su alto valor y entonces…bueno Jango los abordo" aclaro kuro haciendo que el joven capitán asintiera en comprensión

"¿cómo de valioso es ese…cargamento?" pregunto Nami intrigada por la conversación.

"estaba por aquí" dijo kuro mientras rebuscaba por los papeles y tomaba uno "si es esto _""el valor del cargamento hundido podría ser de más de doscientos cincuenta millones de berrys en un inicio, pero con su hundimiento calculamos que el valor salvable será de al menos cien millones de Berrys" _cuando kuro termino de hablar todos los miembros de la mesa estaban boquiabiertos.

"cien millones…" dijo Felix impactado junto con el asentimiento de casi todos los miembros de la mesa

"¿eso es mucho?" pregunto Zoro sorprendido.

"¿acaso eres idiota?" pregunto usopp mirado al vice capitán el cual solo alzo una ceja.

"honestamente nunca me preocupé del dinero y muchas veces perdí hasta unos diez millones" respondió el espadachín y todos le miraron con extrañez, excepto Nami que lo quería matar.

"¿Cómo que perdiste diez mil millones?" dijo la pelirroja agarrándole de los hombros y moviéndolo repetidamente.

Kuro parpadeo varias veces antes de dirigir su atención a Luffy.

"capitán podríamos intentar ir a por el barco hundido, pero nos llegaría un par de días" dijo el gestor haciendo que Luffy asintiera.

"bien pongámonos rumbo al sitio donde se hundió el barco" exclamo Luffy antes de dirigirse a Nami "¿crees que puedes guiarnos allí?" a lo que la pelirroja asintió.

"Bien kuro dirígete al Maino y encárgate de seguirnos" ordeno Luffy a lo que kuro asintió mientras se levantaba junto con los oficiales gato negro, pero antes de abandonar el barco se dirigió a Luffy.

"te informare por el den den mushi si pasa algo capitán, por cierto, nos vendría bien adquirir recursos como agua y comida a medio día de distancia hacia donde nos dirigimos existe una isla civil podríamos atracar a una distancia prudente y enviar hombres para adquirir recursos" cuando kuro termino de hablar Luffy asintió.

"parece un buen plan lo seguiremos" dijo Luffy como respuesta mientras se acercaba al timón del barco donde Nami estaba dando ordenes

/

Miércoles 18:00 pm

15 de marzo del 815 después de la fundación del gobierno mundial

/

El grupo atraco cerca de la isla i envió a varios miembros para adquirir recursos.

El grupo estaba formado por usopp y Felix como líderes y diez miembros de los piratas gato su presupuestó era de medio millón de berrys y tras cuatro horas regresaron cargados de recursos.

Usopp se encargó de comprar herramientas como: varias cañas de pescar, cadenas de remolque de cien metros de longitud, varios remos de gran tamaño, arpones, pólvora, cuerdas y una máquina de limpieza de agua.

El grupo de Felix se encargó de comprar comida: como cuarenta kilos de carne, diez kilos de pasta, quince kilos de diversos pescados y varios litros de agua limpia y mucho alcohol.

Aquella noche la flota celebro una pequeña fiesta y comieron bien mientras que Nami echaba la bronca a usopp por gastar todo el dinero que les habían dado.

Aquella noche un pensamiento inundo la mente de Luffy.

""La comida está bien…pero siento que necesitamos cocineros""

/  
jueves 11:40 pm

16 de marzo del 815 después de la fundación del gobierno mundial

/

El día trascurrió sin problemas mientras navegaban lentamente hasta que…

"disparas mal" critico Heppoko a usopp que se encontraba realizando prácticas de tiro.

"mal…veras" dijo usopp mientras apuntaba el cañon a una pequeña isla y disparar.

"bum" el disparo retumbo y finalmente impacto en la isla.

"le di" dijo usopp sonriendo.

"todavía te gano 3-1" le recordó el rubio sonriendo.

Varios minutos después una figura subió al barco mientras el resto de la tripulación descansaba

"Malditos bastardos…salid sucios piratas" grito el hombre mientras sacaba una espada.

Dentro el grupo se extrañó del grito.

"¿qué demonios?" dijo Luffy mientras salía del comedor y veía al hombre que estaba parado en el barco.

Luffy se acercó al hombre con el ceño fruncido.

"quien demo" antes de que el joven capitán pudiera terminar de hablar el desconocido se lanzó a por el blandiendo su espada que Luffy evadió con facilidad.

"estate quieto "dijo Luffy mientras tomo al espadachín por el brazo izquierdo le aplicaba una llave e impactaba en contra de la pared Y tomaba su espada.

"¿Johnny?" Luffy y el espadachín se giraron hacia la izquierda donde se encontraba el espadachín de pelo verde.

"¿Lo conoces Zoro?" pregunto Luffy mientras jugaba con la espada de jhonny pasándola de una mano a otra.

"algo así… ¿por qué estás aquí Johnny?" pregunto Zoro a Johnny el cual se echó a llorar y explico su situación

/

Varios minutos después

/

"Yosaku está bien, solo tenía escorbuto" aclaro Peppoko mientras se acercaba a Johnny el cual asintió agradecido.

"gracias Peppoko-san" dijo Johnny con una reverencia haciendo que el rubio solo sus pirase mientras el resto de la tripulación miraba extrañado al cazarrecompensas.

"como sea, capitán le recomendaría requisar las armas de. Estos dos individuos… "kuro hablo a través del denden mushi ya que seguía estando en el Maino.

"supongo que tienes razón kuro…pero llegaremos a nuestro destino dentro de poco y no sé qué hacer con ellos" dijo Luffy a modo de respuesta.

"capitán si algo pasara yo tomaría la responsabilidad, pero ni Johnny ni yosaku son gente que dará problemas" dijo Zoro tomado parte en la conversación haciendo que Luffy suspirase.

"bien, pero si les pasa algo estas un mes sin sake" aclaro Luffy mientras se levantaba y colgaba a kuro antes de salir del comedor

/

Viernes 13:20 pm

17 de marzo del 815 después de la fundación del gobierno mundial

/

El mary Merry y el Maino estaba al lado uno del otro con una pasarela donde kuro y Jango pasaron al Merry.

"¿entonces es esta la zona?" pregunto Jango mientras se unía al resto de los oficiales del grupo en la proa del barco quienes estaban mirando al mar que había debajo de ellos.

"sí, todo indica que es aquí, pero…necesitamos bucear mucho" respondió Nami mientras miraba los papeles que tenía.

"capitán, sugiero enviar a buenos nadadores a comprobar si el barco está hundido" kuro dijo mirando a Luffy el cual asintió.

"supongo que si… ¿alguno de vosotros nada bien?" Luffy preguntó girándose para ver a sus oficiales.

Zoro, Jango y Heppoko alzaron sus manos al mismo tiempo.

"bien, cada uno de vosotros tendrá tres reclutas rasos y avanzara en barca, os colocareis en diferentes posiciones para navegar tendréis un den den mushi cada uno para informar ahora ¡moveos!" ordeno Luffy y los oficiales asintieron.

/

Tres barcas se situaron a varios metros de distancia de los dos barcos y dos de los tres integrantes se sumergieron.

Zoro buceo por la parte este mientras que Jango y Heppoko por el norte y el sur.

Tras varios relevos y un par de horas….

Jango buceo buscando cualquier indicio del posible barco, ya llevaba diez minutos sumergidos y entonces encontró algo.

""" qué demonios"" se preguntó el hipnotizador mientras observaba como madera salía del barro.

Jango limpio el barro y llego a una conclusión. """ está aquí""" pensó animado y se dirigió a la superficie donde se dirigió a la barca más cercana.

"¿Jango-san que hace aquí?" pregunto uno de los reclusos rasos mientras Jango se subía a la barca.

"he encontrado el barco déjame el denden mushi" demando el oficial a lo cual el soldado raso asintió antes de pasarle el den den mushi que tenía orejas de gato.

"¿diga?" respondió la voz de Poppoko atreves del den den mushi.

"soy Jango, pásame con el capitán…lo he encontrado" dijo Jango sonriente.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio hasta que la voz de Luffy se escuchó por el den den mushi.

"¿lo has encontrado Jango? Pregunto Luffy a lo cual Jango sonrió.

"esta al noroeste de la barca de…" dijo Jango haciendo señas de que le dijeran el nombre del oficial de la barca, a lo cual los soldados rasos le susurraron el nombre del comandante de la barca "Heppoko" después de que Jango respondiera hubo un silencio de unos segundo antes de que Luffy respondiera.

"bien quedaron en la barca informaremos al resto y cuando el resto vuelva nos dirigiremos allí" con esas órdenes Luffy colgó la llamada. """me pregunto que habrá allí abajo""" pensó Jango sonriendo

/  
veinte minutos después

14:30

/ 

Habían pasado diez minutos desde que obtuvieron información del barco, después de reunir el equipo de Jango, Heppoko y el de Zoro y de acercarse con los dos barcos. Habían acordado enviar un quipo guiado por Jango a investigar la localización del barco y se encontraron con una mala noticia.

"el barco está hundido no podemos acceder a él" dijo kuro mientras miraba el dibujo que Nami había hecho sobre la situación del barco tras el informe. Levaban discutiendo que hacer varios minutos

"maldita sea si solo lo pudiésemos sacar de allí" dijo usopp en forma de queja al o cual kuro suspiro, pero Luffy pensó en esa idea detenidamente.

"nos guste o no esto parece ser un punto muerto" reflexiono Nami con un asentimiento de casi todos los oficiales y entonces…

"lo podemos sacar…" dijo Luffy en voz baja a lo cual todos se giraron para ver a su capitán.

"¿como?" pregunto Jango a lo cual Luffy respondió con una sonrisa.

"remolcándolo"

/

Una hora después

15:30

/

El Maino y el may marry estaban a una distancia larga entre los dos, en la popa de los dos barcos había cuerdas y cadenas envueltas.

En el centro había tres barcas. La principal estaba dirigida por Nami la de la izquierda por Heppoko y la de la derecha por Felix.

"¿estás seguro de esto capitán?" pregunto kuro a través de su den den mushi a lo cual Luffy asintió antes de responder.

"sí, espera a la señal" respondió Luffy colgando el denden mushi antes de marcar un numero en el otro "equipo de saqueo listo?" pregunto Luffy a lo cual Nami respondió a través del den den mushi con un simple "si".

Luffy dio una seña a Poppoko para que lanzase la señal. El usuario de la kachi kachi tomo una pistola de chispa y disparo al aire dando inicio al plan.

Los dos barcos desplegaron sus velas y levantaron anclas y de dirigieron a direcciones opuestas. No paso nada en un principio, pero después de un tiempo algo se movió lentamente en el océano y el avance de los barcos se ralentizaron. Tras varios minutos una figura lentamente salió a la superficie y parte del barco hundido salió a la superficie.

"funciona" dijo sorprendido Heppoko a lo cual todos sus hombres asintieron.

El barco se elevó poco a poco hasta que la parte delantera salió a la superficie.

El equipo de saqueo aprovecho eso para acercarse al mismo y Felix salto al barco que ya se empezaba a elevar en el agua antes de lanzar varias cuerdas al mar donde varios miembros subieron.

Cuando Nami subió saco una pistola de chispa y disparo al aire haciendo la segunda señala para que los barcos se detuvieran.

"tomar todo lo útil que veáis y no deis marcha atrás." Dijo Nami a lo cual todos los miembros asintieron antes de entrar al barco.

El barco estaba medio inundado y había un par de cadáveres de los cuales solo quedaban huesos. El grupo entró con rapidez en el primer nivel y el grupo de Heppoko se encargó de saquear el nivel principal mientras que el resto bajaba por unas escaleras

Nada más bajar las escaleras había dos caminos el grupo de Nami fue al siguiente nivel mientras que el grupo de Felix se quedó en el primer nivel tomando las cosas útiles que encontrasen.

Finamente y tras varios niveles donde el grupo fue dividiéndose, Nami encontró lo que parecía una caja fuerte, armada con paredes de hierro.

"""mierda"" pensó Nami mientras se daba cuenta de que solo podía derribar el portón de por la fuerza.

"""¿no, ahí nadie no?"" se preguntó Nami mientras se alejaba de la puerta y cerraba su puño para dirigirlo a su cadera mientras extendía su otro brazo con la palma abierta.

"**gyogin karate…"**

**/**

"¿Por qué tardan tanto?" dijo Heppoko mientras que su grupo metía los recursos que habían conseguido en barriles y los sacaban afuera.

"no te preocupes por tanto Heppoko-san" dijo Felix mientras subía las escaleras cargando un cofre.

"me alegro de verte Felix, ¿Supongo que habéis encontrado algo útil?" pregunto el oficial mientras señalaba el cofre a lo cual Felix soltó una carcajada.

"si, luego te enseñare. ¡Vamos gandules ahí que llevar esto a las barcas!" grito y sus subordinados asintieron mientras llevaban cofres.

Tras varios minutos Nami salió del barco y los oficiales soltaron un suspiro de alivio al verla.

"creíamos que te había pasado algo Nami-san" dijo Felix mientras se acercaba a la pelirroja con Heppoko.

"había una caja fuerte, pero estaba vacía" dijo Nami mientras veía como colocaban los cofres y los barriles en la barca.

"¿encontrasteis algo valioso?" pregunto Nami a lo cual Heppoko negó con la cabeza.

"no encontramos más que unas joyas, ropa y armas que en su mayoría oxidadas" dijo Heppoko mientras que Felix sonrió.

"encontramos lo que creemos que es la cámara del tesoro, pero los cofres que encontramos allí están cerrados" dijo sonriendo haciendo que Nami asintiera.

"bien, voy a lanzar la señal entonces" dijo la pelirroja mientras sacaba una pistola de chispa de sus vaqueros y la disparaba al aire.

"nos tenemos que mover" vamos ordeno Nami y Felix y Heppoko asintieron antes de dirigirse a las barcas.

/

Veinte minutos después

/

Los barcos usando un invento de usopp desengancharon las cadenas y cuerdas del barco hundido este al no contar con el apoyo de los dos barcos para mantenerlo a flote se volvió a hundir.

Los barcos entonces se dirigieron a la zona de reunión donde subieron las barcas y pudieron saber el botín que habían obtenido.

/

Treinta minutos después

16:20

/

En el Maino

Había una verdadera fiesta mientras celebraban que el saqueo saliese bien. Las pocas piratas femeninas del grupo de los piratas gato negro elogiaban a Zoro y a los oficiales cercanos mientras que la mayoría formo un círculo alrededor del hombre que estaba abriendo los cofres.

"¡fúndelo, fúndelo, fúndelo, fúndelo!" grito una multitud de soldados rasos mientras que Poppoko usaba la kachi kachi no mi y para fundir el cuarto candado y relevar otro cofre lleno de oro y joyas.

"y este es el cuarto" anuncio Poppoko con un grito que se compartió con la celebración del resto.

/

Mientras en el Mary Merry cinco oficiales y Nami y Luffy discutían sentados en su mesa

"me esperaba algo más" admitió Luffy algo decepcionado mientras que miraba el oro y las joyas.

"es bastante capitán. Según mi calculo tenemos entre el oro y las joyas de los cuatro cofres unos cuarenta millones de berrys" dijo Jango sonriendo.

Kuro observó un grupo de joyas con detenimiento antes de escribir algo en su libro. "estas joyas son del north blue si mal no estoy de antes de la caída del germa tienen mucho valor" comento mientras la miraba con atención.

"¿germa? me suenan de algo" comento Nami mientras miraba las joyas que tenía kuro en la mesa.

"sí, ¿eran una especie de reino de mercenarios? Mi abuelo comentaba cosas de ellos" dijo Luffy mientras miraba un brazalete que tenía la letra g en ella.

"eran un reino que gobernó todo el north blue hasta que fueron traicionados, hace unos treinta años su rey Judge ataco la capital del principal reino del north blue. Lo cual hizo que esa zona se convirtiese en la zona más peligrosa del mundo, sin contar el grandline. Desde entonces actúan como mercenarios de alto rango" Explico kuro a lo cual Luffy asintió.

"pareces saber mucho del north blue kuro-san" dijo Peppoko al gestor el cual tomo otro collar para mirarlo de mejor manera antes de responder.

"nací en el north blue estoy versado en su historia" explico ganándose el asentimiento de los oficiales

"espera creo que tenía una joya así" dijo Nami mientras se levantaba de la mesa y se dirigía a los barracones femeninos que había convertido en su habitación.

Allí abrió un pequeño cofre donde saco un anillo, pero antes de cerrar el cofre Nami se detuvo.

"""si estará más seguro aquí""" pensó la pelirroja mientras sacaba de su bolsillo una fruta de color azul con espirales y del tamaño de un higo que parecía tener la textura de un papel y la guardaba en el cofre antes de dirigirse fuera de su camarote.

"aquí esta es un anillo" dijo Nami mientras le daba el anillo a kuro quien lo examino antes de dárselo a la pelirroja.

"es del germa" dijo mientras volvía a apuntar en su libro.

"sabes kuro pienso que deberíamos de tener cocineros" dijo Luffy mientras jugaba con una moneda de plata.

"sí, sería buena idea tener buenos cocineros antes de ir al granline" dijo Jango con un asentimiento de usopp y Peppoko.

"Cocineros si creo haber leído algo así en el periódico de hoy" dijo kuro mientras tomaba de los papeles de la mesa un periódico y leia un artículo antes de sonreír y pasarle el periódico a Luffy.

"el baratie parece que alberga cocineros de todo tipo, con suerte podríamos encontrar lo que buscamos allí" dijo kuro a lo que Luffy asintió.

"Bien están a medio día de aquí, si lo hacemos bien podríamos llegar a la hora de comer" dijo el capitán con una sonrisa. A lo cual todos asintieron.

"encontramos estos" dijo un suboficial mientras dejaba dos viejas pistolas en la mesa.

Usopp tomo una pistola y la examino con cuidado.

Mientras que Jango despidió a los sub oficiales y Luffy se levantó de la mesa.

"voy a ver cómo van" anuncio el joven capitán con el asentimiento del resto mientras se dirigió al Maino.

/

Al día siguiente.

13:30

/

El Mary Merry y el Maino hicieron su viaje hacia el baratie sin muchos problemas, pero entonces….

"alto ahí sucios piratas" grito una voz y Luffy quien estaba al cargo del timon pudo ver un barco marine acercándose a ellos.

""" genial""" pensó el capitán mientras hacía señas a Heppoko a que ocupase el timón y tomase yn denden mushi modificado por usopp para que sirviera de altavoz.

"no tenemos nada contra vosotros perros del gobierno, pero si atacáis os reduciremos a cenizas" amenazo Luffy.

Al otro lado del barco el oficial del barco marine estaba a punto de responder, pero entonces su superior un hombre de pelo rosa tomo el altavoz.

"normalmente no dejaría pasar por alto ese insulto escoria, pero como estoy en mi día libre he decidido dejaros vivir así que mientras no nos ataquéis no responderemos ¿entendido?" dijo el oficial marine a lo que Luffy respondió con un "si" antes de cortar comunicaciones con el marine.

"ten los cañones listos por si acaso "ordenó Luffy a usopp y Poppoko los cuales sintieron antes de dirigir sus cañones dirección al barco marine.

/

"Seguro que es buena idea teniente fullbody" pregunto el sub oficial marine a lo cual el teniente dio un gruñido antes de responder. "ten los cañones listos no me fio de los piratas y vigila al prisionero" ordeno el teniente a lo cual el suboficial marine dio un saludo militar antes de que fullbody se dirigiese a su camarote.

/

Diez minutos después

13:40

/

El Maino y el mary marry llegaron al baratie donde los cocineros se agruparon en una especie de circulo en los muelles empuñando varias armas el líder del grupo hizo un gesto para que uno se acercase.

Luffy bajo primero para ver qué pasaba y un cocinero de grandes brazos se acercó a él.

"escucha pirata no tenemos problemas con daros de comer siempre y cuando no nos deis problemas y paguéis." Dijo el cocinero a lo cual Luffy asintió antes de responder.

"no causaremos problemas" dijo Luffy a lo cual el cocinero saco una libreta y miro al joven capitán.

"¿Coméis dentro o es para llevar?" pregunto el cocinero a lo cual Luffy sonrió antes de responder.

"dentro seremos unos cuarenta y danos veinte menús estándar para llevar" dijo Luffy el cocinero lo apunto en su libreta.

"bien como sois piratas os tenemos que aplicar un porcentaje de un veinte por ciento y en total serian…ciento cinco mil seiscientos treinta y tres con sesenta berrys" anuncio el cocinero a lo cual Luffy asintió.

"espera" anuncio Luffy mientras volvía al Merry por la rampa y le comunicaba a Peppoko que trajese el dinero, el rubio asintió y tras unos minutos llego con un fajo de billetes que entrego a Luffy quien asintió antes de bajar al muelle del restaurante y dar el dinero al cocinero que tras recontarlo asintió.

"os daremos el cambio al salir, tenemos que montar las mesas así que en diez minutos pueden entrar, clientes" antes de marcharse el cocinero miro a Luffy antes de decirle algo rápidamente "me llamo Patty por cierto" y con ello el cocinero se marchó dejando solo a Luffy el cual subió al Merry y procedió a indicar quienes se quedarían en los barcos y quienes irían.

/

Diez minutos después

13:50

/

Al final se acordó dejar un oficial al cargo de cada barco con diez sub oficiales. En el mary Merry se quedó Heppoko y en el Maino Jango. Mientras el resto se dirigieron al restaurante.

A petición de Nami todos decidieron vestir de forma más elegante posible antes de entrar al restaurante donde Patty los recibió.

"a sois vosotros, tenéis el ala izquierda disponible para vosotros y como de costumbre con los piratas una mesa exclusiva para oficiales seguidme" ordeno el cocinero a lo cual los pirates le siguieron antes de acomodarse en las mesas.

"Tenéis tres menús todos con cuatro diferentes paltos para elegir por cada plato, los pedidos consentirán de menús varios, las bebidas de cobran aparte dentro de poco mi compañero os atenderá" anuncio Patty pero antes de irse se acercó de nuevo al grupo "por cierto el dueño me ha informado que os quiere conocer que hace tiempo que no se be piratas de vuestro tipo" informo el cocinero a los oficiales antes de dirigirse a la cocina

/

Mesa de los oficiales

/

Luffy se recostó en su silla mientras leía la carta del restaurante.

"parece que aun para ser menús del día son platos exquisitos" Comento kuro mientras repasaba la hoja de comida.

"sí, también han sido amables sobre todo sabiendo que somos piratas" dijo Heppoko tras tomar un trago de su vaso de agua.

"seguramente el restaurante este lleno de viejos piratas" dijo Nami mientras mentalmente seleccionaba partes de la carta.

"pero encontraremos a cocineros que se nos quieran unir ¿no?" preguntó Sham y su hermano Buchi asintió al mismo tiempo.

"seguramen" Luffy no pudo terminar su respuesta al oír un estruendo en la parte del oeste del restaurante

/

Un camarero rubio y uniformado encendió su cigarro mientras miraba al hombre vestido con un traje y con pelo rosa.

"nunca trates así a una dama delante de mí ¿entiendes?" grito Sanji al hombre que yacía inconsciente antes de mirar a la mujer que había a su lado.

"espero que ese mono no lo moleste más madan "dijo el hombre rubio antes de dirigirse a la parte este del restaurante, pero entonces el hombre de pelo rosa se levanto y se acerco al rubio con ira en sus ojos.

"escúchame cocinero de poca monta soy el teniente fullbody y me pedirás discul" antes de que fullbody terminara su frase el pie del cocinero impacto en su cara enviándolo a volar lejos donde se volvió a quedar inconsciente.

El rubio se limpio el polvo de su traje antes de dirigirse hacia la mesa de los oficiales piratas que lo estaban miran especialmente kuro tenía una mirada extraña sobre el rubio

/

"¿bien ya han decidido lo que van a tomar?" preguntó el rubio a lo que Zoro levanto la mano para pedir unos platos, pero entonces….

"encantadora dama como no le he visto antes" dijo el rubio ignorando al espadachín y centrando su atención en Nami quien solo parpadeo un par de veces extrañada.

"tu belleza es como un faro de luz en este túnel soy Sanji ¿y tú querida dam" "¡maldito cocinero te estaba ordenando la comida!" grito Zoro interrumpiendo a Sanji el cual le dio una mirada furiosa.

"me da igual que lo hagas marimo" respondió Sanji y cruzaron sus miradas, pero entonces.

"shishishi" Luffy soltó una carcajada sorprendiendo a todo el mundo antes de mirar al camarero.

"me caes bien" dijo Luffy mientras miraba al rubio "únete a mi tripulación" dijo el joven capitán haciendo que todo el mundo se quedase sorprendido.

Sanji sonrió antes de responder al joven capitán "lo siento, pero tengo una deuda con el dueño del restaurante" dijo Sanji a lo que Luffy chasqueo la lengua.

"antes de abandonar el restaurante te habre convencido" dijo Luffy con una sonrisa a lo que el rubio sonrió antes de mirar espadachín de pelo verde.

"Bien dimo tu pedido teme" dijo Sanji a lo que el espadachín a regañadientes pidió sus platos y poco a poco todos tomaron sus menús hasta que quedase solo kuro quien pido una sopa de pescado y chuletas, pero antes de que Sanji fuese a recoger los pedidos de los suboficiales el gestor de los piratas del sombrero de paja lo paro.

"¿tenéis vino de arándonos rojos del north blue?" preguntó el gestor a lo que Sanji se detuvo para mirar al gestor con algo de temor en su cara.

"s-sí, pero es muy caro" respondió Sanji con voz seria a lo que kuro se subió las gafas.

"estas…¿familiarizado con la historia de ese vino supongo?" pregunto kuro a lo que Sanji respondió asistiendo.

"bien desde que deje el north blue siempre he querido probarlo, trae una botella la pagare íntegramente" kuro dijo subiéndose sus gafas a lo que Sanji asintió antes de ir a recoger el pedido de los suboficiales.

"¿kuro-san que era ese vino del que hablaba?" pregunto Peppoko a lo que kuro lo miro antes de responderlo.

"tras la masacre que cometió el germa en un país del north blue la sangre de la gente rego los arándonos de las plantaciones y por algún motivo estos se volvieron de color rojo y una empresa los uso para fabricar una clase de vino muy caro cuya botella bale al menos medo millon de berrys" explico kuro a lo que Nami golpeo sus manos en la mesa.

"¿medio millón de berrys?" dijo la pelirroja sorprendida a lo que kuro asintió.

"no lo has tomado solo por probarlo ¿verdad?" dijo Luffy con voz seri a lo que kuro asintió.

"ese Sanji puede que sea alguien quien supuestamente murió hace mucho tiempo" dijo kuro a cuál todos los miembros de la mesa asintieron.

/

Veinte minutos después

14:20

/

Los primeros platos fueron llegando y poco a pocos todo el mundo empezó a comer, un cocinero con pata de madera y bigotes con forma de trenza se acercó a la mesa de los oficiales y puso una botella de vino roja en la mesa mientras miraba a kuro el cual saco un fajo de billetes y daba la cantidad al cocinero.

"soy el dueño del restaurante me llamo Zeff" aclaro Zeff mientras los oficiales asentían.

"me alegro de ver piratas con algo de honor por aquí" dijo el Zeff con una sonrisa " Sanji me ha dicho que andáis buscando un cocinero, varios trabajadores míos estarían encantados de acompañaros…..por cierto ¿os dirigís al grandline?" preguntó Zeff a lo que Luffy asintió haciendo que el dueño del baratie sonriera. "hacen falta más piratas como vosotros, ¿en mi juventud fui un pirata sabéis?"

"¿tienes algún consejo'" kuro pregunto mientras se servía una copa de vino y probaba el líquido antes de sonreír "es exquisito" dijo en voz baja mientras miraba al dueño del restaurante quien sonrió.

"os aconsejaría que" "Bam" la puerta del restaurante fue abierta de una patada y un hombre con un mal aspecto físico y con clara desnutrición entro en el mismo.

"cogerle que no escape" ordeno full body a lo que un oficial marine lanzo al hombre el cual saco una pistola de chispa y disparo al infante marine antes de mirar a Zeff.

"c-omida darme comida" dijo el hombre a lo cual Zeff respondió "¿puedes pagar?" dijo Zeff a lo cual el hombre respondió apuntando su arma a l cocinero.

"si estás dispuesto a alimentarme mi capitán me pagara" dijo el hombre a lo cual Zeff frunció el ceño.

"no puedo fiarme de ti" aclaro Zeff y el hombre frunció el ceño.

"escúchame si no medas comida te mata ""bam" el hombre fue interrumpido cuando Patty lo golpeo con una cuchara de madera en la cabeza haciendo que perdiera la pistola.

"vete" dijo el cocinero a lo cual el hombre retrocedió antes de salir del restaurante.

"siento el espectáculo" dijo Zeff y devolvió parte del precio de la botella a kuro" aceptar esto como disculpas y que aproveche" y con ello el dueño del restaurante se dirigió a la cocina

/

diez minutos después

14:30

/

Cuando la mayoría comiendo el segundo plato Patty apareció en la mesa de los oficiales y dejo sobre la mesa varias bolsas llenas de lo que parecían táperes.

"aquí tenéis los menús para llevar" dijo antes de dejar un ticket y varias monedas en la mesa "y aquí el cambio" y con ello el cocinero volvió a dirigirse a la cocina.

"capitán me gustaría ayudar a llevar la comida a los barcos" dijo kuro mientras cerraba la botella medio llena que había y la metía en una bolsa.

"sí, está bien yo también saldré a dar una vuelta" dijo Luffy mientras se levantaba y se ponía el sombrero antes de tomar una de las bolsas y dirigirse junto con kuro hacia la salida.

/

Varios minutos después.

14:36

/

Luff y Kuro se dirigieron de vuelta al restaurante cuando notaron algo raro. Sanji dio un plato lleno de comida al hombre que había exigido comida anterior mente y curioso por la acción se acercaron al dúo.

"gracias,gracias,gracias" dijo el hombre entre lágrimas mientras comía la comida del plato que Sanji le había dado.

"se por experiencia lo que es pasar hambre, por cierto soy Sanji …¿cómo te llamas?" pregunto el rubio a lo que el hombre espero unos segundos antes de responder.

"g-gin soy gin" dijo el hombre a lo cual el rubio asintió, pero frunció el ceño al ver a Luffy y a kuro acercarse a él.

"ya decía yo que me sonabas de algo Gin el diablo con una recompensa de doce millones de berrys" Dijo kuro a lo que gin apretó los dientes.

"no te preocupes no somos cazarrecompensas" aclaro Luffy al acercarse a gin y Sanji.

"¿sois piratas verdad?" gin preguntó a lo cual Luffy asintió con una sonrisa.

"parecéis algo novatos al menos el joven lo parece si me permitís un consejo nunca vayáis al grandline" dijo gin con una voz grave a lo cual kuro se subió las gafas y Luffy solo sonrió.

"Lo siento gin pero esa es nuestra intención" dijo Luffy a lo cual gin tomo una expresión amarga.

"te estas metiendo en un nido de monstruos mi capitán tenía la flota más grande del eastblue y no duramos ni una semana" advirtió gin a lo que Luffy solo sonrió.

"tengo una promesa que cumplir y el hombre a mi izquierda es un hombre que consiguió engañar al mundo así que no te preocupes por mi" dijo Luffy a lo cual gin solo suspiro antes de girarse ante Sanji y darle una reverencia.

"Muchas gracias Sanji-san" se giró ante kuro y Luffy "nos veremos en otro momento y con ello gin se fue dejando solo a kuro,Luffy y Sanji.

"sé quién eres" dijo kuro de manera seca mirando a Sanji el cual frunció el ceño y tomo una postura ofensiva a lo que kuro se subió las gafas.

"note preocupes por mi chico, mi capitán aquí podría derrotarte fácilmente y no quieres enfadar a una flota de unos cincuenta o sesenta hombres, dos con ellos con akuma no mi…y por si lo preguntas ninguno de nosotros trabajamos para judge" kuro dijo y el rubio relajo su postura mientras que Luffy tenía una expresión algo confusa en su rostro.

"¿cómo sabes de mí?" preguntó Sanji aunque por su tono era más una demanda. Kuro sonrió como un gato antes de responderlo.

"nací en un reino del north blue hace treinta y tres años en una familia noble menor. Con once años tuve que huir por un ataque del germa y me crie en el infierno que el germa hizo con el north blue. Con quinceaños y varios años sobre mis espaldas en varias tripulaciones piratas cree mi banda pirata en el east blue, pero durante todos mis años no deje de fijarme en las noticias del reino germa y si mal no estoy el cuarto hijo de judge murió…pero aqui estas Sanji vinsmoke, príncipe del germa 66" cuando kuro termino su explicación Luffy tenía una expresión sorprendida en su rostro mientras que Sanji estaba casi al borde del shock.

"…no reconozco a judge como mi padre…" dijo Sanji en voz bajo a lo cual kuro asintió en comprensión.

"supongo que comprendes de que si te quedas aquí pondrás en peligro al restaurante" dijo kuro a lo cual el rubio asintió.

"puede, pero tengo una deuda con Zeff el me salvo la vida" dijo Sanji tras encenderse un cigarro.

"Sanji" Luffy dijo dirigiéndose al rubio por primera vez en la conversación. "siempre tendrás nuestra puerta abierta" dijo Luffy antes de dirigirse al restaurante con kuro siguiéndolo, el rubio sonrió antes de tirar el cigarro al mar y entrar al restaurante.

/

Varios minutos después.

14:30

/

Un viejo galeón echo polvo se acercó al baratie y gin entro al restaurante arrastrando una pesada figura.

Los dos entraron en el restaurante donde todo el mundo se queso mirando al dúo allí gin se puso de rodillas y suplico a los cocineros.

"por favor mi capitán don krieg, lleva sin comer siete días necesita comida. Esta vez podemos pagaros" dijo gin.

Los cocineros del alrededor murmuraron entre ellos que hacer cuando Sanji salió con un plato y se lo dio a krieg el cual lo comió con avidez.

"si esta comida esta buena "dijo krieg mientras se levantaba y miraba mejor el restaurante antes de sonreís sacar varias armas "y este restaurante será un excelente remplazo para mi barco ahora darme suficiente comida para cien hombres y entregaros pacíficamente" dijo krieg a lo cual gin le tiro del traje mientras protestaba.

"don krig usted me dijo que no le haría daño" dijo gin a lo cual Krieg respondió golpeándolo con su mano mientras seguía apuntando sus armas a los cocineros.

"toma" dijo Zeff mientras dejaba un pesado saco en el suelo. "aquí tienes comida para cien hombres." Dijo a lo cual krieg sonrió mientras guardaba las armas y tomaba el saco, pero en ese momento se vio rodeado de dos hombres.

"quienes sois" dijo krieg molesto, a lo que los hombres con ropa de gato sonrieron.

"soy Sham" dijo el hombre delgado de pelo verde.

"y yo Buchi" respondió el segundo

"dejarlo ir" dijo Zeff a lo cual los dos mirando a la mesa de los oficiales donde Luffy asintió y los dos se apartaron y entonces donde krieg se fijó en kuro.

"¿kuro?" dijo incrédulo y kuro se subió las gafas.

"veo que sigues siendo tan arrogante e hipócrita como siempre krieg" respondió kuro.

"no aceptare discursos de moralidad de ti" dijo mientras apuntaba una pistola a kuro pero en ese momento sintió una cuchilla en su garganta y Sham sonrió.

"obedezco las órdenes del capitán Luffy pero no te permitiré matar a kuro-san "dijo el hombre de pelo verde, a lo cual krieg guardo su arma antes de tomar el saco y dirigirse a la salida.

"no penséis que esto será el final" dijo krieg y salió del restaurante con gin siguiéndolo mientras este agachaba su cabeza.

"Zeff me gustaría ofrecer mi tripulación para ayudarlo con krieg" ofreció Luffy a lo cual Zeff asintió agradecido.

"seréis de ayuda" dijo antes de girarse ante los cocineros." ¡Hombres preparaos para la batalla desplegar las aletas!" los cocineros gritaron y se pusieron a trabajar y prepararse.

En la mesa de los oficiales Nami se levantó "voy a por los hombres que están cuidando de los barcos" Luffy asintió ante la pelirroja y esta se fue del restaurante dirigiéndose a los dos barcos.

/

Veinte minutos después

14:50

/

La tripulación de Luffy se agrupo con los cocineros mientras los oficiales negociaban una estrategia con los oficiales de los cocineros entonces…

"Luffy-san" Luffy se giró hacia yosaku el cual venia gritando hacia él.

"¿qué pasa?" pregunto Luffy extrañado de que yosaku estuviese allí pues era uno de los encargados de proteger el mary Merry.

"Nami-oneshan nos ha traicionado y ha robado el mary Merry" esa declaración impacto a Luffy y a todos los oficiales de la zona.

"mierda" dijo Peppoko con el asentimiento de casi todos los oficiales mientras Luffy guardaba silencio.

"¿sabes a donde ha ido?" pregunto Luffy a lo cual yosaku asintió.

"la oímos hablar con alguien que se dirigía a la villa cocoyashi. Después nos noqueo usando algún arte marcial extraño" dijo yosaku.

"bien nos encargaremos más tarde de eso" dijo Luffy mientras overeaba como varios piratas de don krieg salían del galeón y se preparaban para la batalla.

"¡preparaos!" anuncio kuro mientras las tropas de los dos bandos se preparaban y tras varios segundos chocaron dando inicio a la batalla.

Y así las flotas chocaron

Pero no muy lejos un hombre que llevaba una gran espada atada a su espalda se acercaba al campo de batalla…

**TO BE CONTINUED**

/

Nota del autor: y con esto acaba el capítulo, espero tener el siguiente en un par de semanas, como siempre no olvidéis votar o añadir a favoritos este fanfic y comentar positivamente nos vemos.

/

**/**

**He decidido dar una descripción del barco**

**Nombre del barco: The mary merry.**

**Anchura: 25 M**

**Altura:47 M**

**Habitaciones: dos barracones con capacidad de diez personas cada una, una enfermería un camarote individual, un comedor donde está la cocina, una bodega.**

**Armamento: dos cañones.**

**/**

**Nombre del barco: Maino **

**Anchura: 30 M**

**Altura:20 M**

**Habitaciones: dos barracones con capacidad de veinte personas cada una, dos enfermerías un camarote individual, un comedor, y una cocina, una bodega.**

**Armamento: cinco cañones.**

**/**

**Slots**

**1: Puños de haki: copiada de monkey d. garp**

**2: Habilidad de lanzar balas de ccañon con las manos desnudas: copiada de monkey d. garp**

**3/4: kachi kachi no mi / copiada de Poppoko**

**5/6: bara bara no mi/copiada de Baggy el payaso**

**/**

**Tripulación.**

**Nombre: piratas de sombrero de paja.**

**Capitan: Monkey D Luffy.**

**Vice capitán: Ronoroa Zoro**

**Medico: Peppoko.**

**Gestor/tesorero: Kuro**

**oficiales sin rango.**

**Navegante: Jango**

**Heppoko.**

**Poppoko (usuario de la Kachi Kachi no mi)**

**Sham**

**Buchi**

**Felix**

**/**

**Soldados rasos**

**60 miembros de los piratas gato negro.**

**Aliados**

**Piratas gato negro (subordinados) parte de la armada.**

**Navegante: Nami (sin afiliación-traidora).**

**/  
dinero en conjunto:**

**Metálico: 10 millones de berrys**

**Un botín valorado en cincuenta millones de berrys**


	6. Capítulo 5: Batalla y muerte

**Nota del autor: esto está siendo escrito según que se publicó el anterior capitulo.**

**/**

**Sábado 14:50**

**18 de marzo del 815 después de la fundación del gobierno mundial.**

**/**

Por un lado, cien hombres de lo que quedaban de la flota de don Krieg por los otros sesenta hombres de los piratas del sombrero de paja y treinta cocineros que había tomado las armas para defenderse.

Cincuenta hombres de los piratas Krieg se lanzaron rodeando el baratie y atacándolo por dos flancos.

Luffy guio el grupo del flanco del este de treinta hombres mientras que con un avance con forma de v conseguía sorprender a los piratas de Krieg y romper en parte su ofensiva.

"**Rōdosurotto: ichi" **grito Luffy mientras sus puños se volvían de color negro y con facilidad derribaba de varios golpes los distintos hombres de Krieg y entonces….

"**Slash"** el sonido de un gran corte inundo la batalla. El galeón de Krieg se cortó por la mitad y muchos de los hombres que quedaban en el galeón se vieron obligados a tirarse al agua.

Aun con eso el galeón se las arregló para mantenerse más o menos en flote, pero se empezó a hundir poco a poco.

En el medio del galeón la una figura se hizo visible sentado en una extraña barca, es figura era dracule Mihawk uno de los miembros de los royal sichibukai y el mejor espadachín del mundo

/

A un lado de una del galeón que flotaba Krieg apretó los dientes mientras Gin cayo de rodillas al ver que un hombre se acercaba a ellos.

"¿qué le ha hecho a mi barco ese monstruo?" dijo kirgg mientras se levanta e intentaba controlar su peso y equilibrarse"

"ese monstruo nos ha seguido" dijo incrédulo Gin mientras Krieg tomaba un denden mushi y grito una orden" El monstruo que nos siguió durante el grandline nos ha seguido pero que esto no nos desanime tenemos que luchar" grito y toda su tripulación grito con el

/

Luffy miro junto con sus hombres sorprendido como el hombre se acercaba a ellos y entonces….

"capitán ese hombre es dracule mihwak" dijo Zoro apareciendo al lado de Luffy el cual asintió a la declaración del espadachín de pelo verde.

"sé que es difícil de entender, pero tengo que enfrentarlo" dijo Zoro a Luffy el cual lo miro antes de asentir.

"procura no morir" fue lo último que dijo Luffy antes de que Zoro se lanzase hacia donde estaba Mihawk

"Heppoko encárgate de liderar el grupo de Zoro y de mantener la línea enemiga tengo que ver esto" ordeno Luffy y el espadachín de los hermanos kko asintió antes de tomar varios sub oficiales y dirigir el grupo.

/

Zoro se subió a una gran madera que había surgido del corte de Mihawk, allí el sichibukai alzo una ceja a Zoro mientras este se le acercaba.

"dracule Mihawk, te reto a un duelo" proclamo Zoro mientras sacaba sus espadas y hacia frente al sichibuaki quien sonrió.

"te conozco eres un espadachín de cierto renombre" dijo Mihawk mientras se quitaba el collar y sacaba una pequeña cuchilla.

"pero he de advertirte que no soy como esos brutos que sueles cazar…. siento no tener una espada más pequeña" declaro el sichibukai mientras apuntaba con la cuchilla a Zoro quien frunció el ceño.

"estas burlándote de mí" dijo enfurecido el vice capitán de los piratas del sombrero de paja y Mihawk solo sonrió.

"para nada, pero estamos en el mar más débil de todos" explico el sichibukai mientras apuntaba con su cuchilla a Zoro el cual gruño antes de lanzarse contra él.

"veras **Oni giri**" Zoro grito usando uno de sus ataques más poderosos…solo para ser parado sin esfuerzo por Mihawk.

Zoro abrió los ojos mientras maldecía al hombre que tenía delante de él, antes de atacarle con furia a Mihawk.

"""que ferocidad""" pensó el sichibukai mientras paraba los ataques del espadachín y entonces…lo apuñalo en el pecho.

"ahgg" grito Zoro mientras Mihawk retiraba su cuchilla y miraba al espadachín.

"¿todavía no te rindes?" cuestiono el sichibukai.

Zoro gruño a modo de respuesta mientras adoptaba otra postura.

"**tora" **Zoro se lanzó hacia donde estaba el sichibukai** "gar" **antes de que pudiera liberar el ataque Mihawk lo apuñalo en el pecho y retiro su chilla.

Zoro junto las dos cuchillas en sus manos antes de empezar adarles vueltas mientras miraba a Mihawk el cual le sonrió.

"¿cuál es tu nombre chico?" preguntó el sichibukai y Zoro sonrió.

"ronoroa Zoro, vice capitán de los sombreros de paja" se presentó y el sichibukai sonrió antes de guardar la pequeña cuchilla y tomar la gran espada atada a su espalda.

"toma esto como una muestra de respeto, ronoroa Zoro para este combate usare a yoru" Mihawk dijo mientras adoptada una postura ofensiva y el espadachín de pelo verde preparaba su ataque.

"**Santoryu Ogi: Sanzen Sekai" ** Zoro grito mientras se abalanzaba hacia Mihawk le cual se lanzó contra él y chocaron espadas.

"crack" dos de las espadas de Zoro se hicieron añicos y Mihawk se preparó para cortar a Zoro por la espalda, pero el espadachín de pelo verde se dio la vuelta y miro de frente a Mihawk mientras guardaba wado ichimonji en su funda.

"las heridas en la espalda son la vergüenza de un espadachín" aclaro Zoro y Mihawk sonrió.

"bien dicho joven" mihwak dijo antes de cortar en diagonal con yoru el pecho de Zoro y que este cayera al suelo con una gran herida en el pecho.

En ese momento varios suboficiales gato negro liderados por sham y Luffy aparecieron.

Luffy se acercó a Mihawk y guardaron sus distancias con el shichibukai.

"sham toma a Zoro y llévalo a nuestra retaguardia ordeno Luffy y el hombre de pelo verde se acercó al espadachín, pero entonces Mihawk hablo.

"¡ronoroa Zoro!" grito mihwk y Zoro medio inconsciente escucho lo que tenía que decir Mihawk.

"Prometedme que te harás fuerte y en un futuro volveremos a chocar espadas" dijo Mihawk y Zoro levando wado ichimonji mientras lloraba y gritaba a todo pulmón "¡lo prometo!"

Mihwak asintió y dirigió su atención hacia Luffy.

"tú eres monkey d Luffy ¿me equivoco?' pregunto Mihawk y Luffy alzo una ceja.

"¿cómo sabes de mí? Pregunto Luffy a lo cual Mihawk sonrió.

"shanks me hablo de ti Luffy." Aclaro Mihawk y miro a su alrededor "tienes una buena tripulación, pero… ¿tienes ya una recompensa? Pregunto Mihawk y Luffy negó con su cabeza.

"no, pero supongo que antes de entrar en la grandline me darán una" respondió Luffy y Mihawk asintió.

"bien me encargare de dar saludo a shanks de tu parte… ¿puedes con Krieg?" pregunto mihwak y Luffy asintió mientras sonreía.

"no te preocupes" dijo Luffy y Mihawk asintió antes de volver a su barca.

"ronoroa Zoro y monkey d Luffy un dúo del cual tengo que estar informado" pensó miwhak mientras se alejaba en su barca de los restos destrozados del galeon.

/

Krieg se bajó en una de las aletas del baratie y ordeno volver a iniciar el ataque.

Sesenta de sus hombres se bajaron y Krieg empezó a ordenar la estrategia enviando un grupo de treinta hombres rodear el baratie para atacarlos por el este

Un grupo de treinta hombres de Krieg lideran la principal ofensiva hacia la guardia de los piratas del sombro de paja que era el principal baratie.

Entonces un muro de fuego se levantó bloqueando su paso y del muro surgieron tres personas

Uno de ellos blandía una cimitarra bien decorada y portaba un chaleco de color verde era Heppoko el segundo espadachín más fuerte de los piratas del sombrero de paja.

El segundo un hombre con sobre peso con una piel de color rojo de la cual emanaba vapor y solo vistiendo un pantalón corto, era El RED GOLEM Poppoko usuario de la kachi kachi no mi.

El tercer hombre portaba una pesada maza de acero y tenía la indumentanea de los piratas gato negro, pero en su caso era de color rojo, era el mazo rojo de los gatos Felix.

"¿Qué demonios es eso?" grito uno de los sub oficiales de Krieg al ver al trio que los había detenido.

"vamos" dijo Felix con una sonrisa y los hermanos asintieron antes de lanzarse hacia el grupo principal con rapidez.

Felix golpeo con rapidez y brutalidad a los sub oficiales de los pirtas Krieg sin que nadie se le pudiese oponer atraso el frente izquierdo con facilidad.

"**Horizon cut"** grito** Heppoko** mientras cortaba en horizontal cuatro suboficiales y esquivaba los ataques de los sub oficiales con extrema facilidad antes de vencerlos con un par de cortes y en poco tiempo consiguió despesar el frente derecho con extrema facilidad.

"**Heat lariat" "heat elbow smash" "Heat spear" **los ataques de Poppoko fueron los más devastadores, el gigante rojo derribo el frente frontal con mucha facilidad hasta que se vieron obligados a retroceder.

"retroceder y apuntarles con armas de fuego" grito un suboficial y todos los piratas que participaron en la ofensiva y que seguían en pie retrocedieron y apuntaron con sus armas al trio el cual sonrió ante la acción.

"y ya vienen" dijo Felix en voz baja y alrededor de los restos de la aleta medio destruida varias figuras surgieron del agua.

Los cocineros surgieron en el este liderados por sanji y varios piratas gato negro rodearon al grupo de los piratas y les lanzaron armas arrojadizas.

Y entonces….

"no lo permitiere" grito una voz y una figura que se protegía con varios escudos bloqueo los ataques con armas arrojadizas.

"es el comandante de la segunda division Pearl-san" dijo uno de los suboficiales al ver aparecer a Pearl el cual frunció el ceño ante el trio.

"um usuarios de fruta" dijo Pearl antes de colocarse enfrente del trio.

"¡Yo Pearl os hare frente!" declaro Pearl y el trio de oficiales de los piratas del sombrero de paja frunció el ceño.

"mierda ¡sanji te lo encargo cúbrelos!" grito Felix al rubio el cual asintió antes de guiar a los cocineros y piratas y dirigirse a donde estaba Krieg el cual frunció el ceño al verlos venir.

"bien, estas atrasando el plan de Kuro-san y el odia que los planes salgan mal" declaro Felix antes de lanzarse contra Pearl y atacarle con su maza que Pearl bloqueo con facilidad con el escudo de su mano izquierda, **"Pearl Present"** grito Pearlantes de propinarle un golpe en las costillas con el escudo de su mano derecha derribándolo hasta casi tirarlo en el agua.

"¡Felix!" grito Heppoko y se lanzó hacia Pearlatacando con varios cortes varios que Pearl bloqueo con facilidad antes de que con un gruñido Poppoko se sumiera en llamas y se láncese hacia Pearl con intención mortal.

"**MAX HEAT PUNCH"** Grito mientras impactaba su puño en el escudo de la mano derecha de Pearl el cual gruño aguantando el calor del impacto, pero consiguió bloquear el brutal puñetazo de Poppoko con dificultad.

""maldita sea, verme obligado a esto"" pensó Pearl mientras retrocedía de un salto para alejarse de Poppoko y activar un mecanismo de sus escudos.

"**Fire Pearl Daitokuten" **grito mientras liberaba gran cantidad de fuego del interior de sus escudos y se bañaba en un fuego azul antes de lanzar varias perlas en fuego alrededor de las aletas del baratie, una de ellas impactando en el baratie.

"ahora vemos quien tiene mejor fuego" dijo Pearl haciendo que Poppoko gruñera mientras aumentaba más su temperatura corporal.

"**HEAT MAX TOTAL RED GOLEM**" Grito Poppoko mientras su cuerpo se volvía aún más rojo y se prendía fuego.

/

Cuartel general de la alianza entre los cocineros y los piratas del sombrero de paja

Al mismo tiempo

/

"Se quema el restaurante" grito Patty mientras tomaba un cubo de agua junto con varios cocineros y lanzaban el agua al incendio que había provocado la perla.

"maldita sea porque no cesa" se quejó un cocinero y en ese momento un torrente de agua surgió del cielo y cayo apagando el incendio.

Poco después Zeff apareció vistiendo ropa más preparaba para la batalla.

Zeff camino hasta donde estaba Peppoko tratando a Zoro. Zeff había visto muchas cosas en su vida, pero el corte del pecho de Zoro era demasiado grande para su propio gusto.

"¿está bien?" preguntó Zeff mientras se sentaba en una silla, el medico rubio asintió mientras una pirata de los piratas gato negro le retiraba el sudor de su frente mientras terminaba de coser la herida del espadachín de pelo verde.

Después de varios segundo Peppoko se apartó de la herida y la pirata que lo había ayudado le dio una botella de agua que bebió con avidez.

"gracias cleo" dijo el rubio antes de centrar su atención en Zeff que miraba incrédulo el estado de Zoro.

"he visto cosas muy importantes en mi vida, pero la determinación de este hombre es una de el las mayores" dijo Zeff y Peppoko sonrió ante la declaración.

"nuestra tripulación tiene personas extrañas…supongo que por eso cada día me gusta más" reflexiono Peppoko antes de darle una bolsa de sangre a la pirata.

"cleo hazle una trasfusión de esta bolsa de sangre y vigílalo" dijo el rubio y la pirata asintió antes de empezar a preparar la transferencia de sangre.

"no he visto a Kuro-san en uno tiempo ¿sabes dónde está?" pregunto Peppoko y Zeff sonrió.

"con la caída de Zoro ha tenido que cambiar sus planes…buchi y sham informaron de que terminaron con el frente del oeste, así que solo quedan el frente del este donde están tus hermanos y Felix y el grupo férreo de don Krieg de veinte hombres y lo que quedase del galeón…Kuro se marchó hace unos minutos con ese dúo de espadachines hacia el grupo férreo" informo Zeff y el rubio asintió.

"¿y los marines, se sabe que hicieron?" pregunto el rubio y Zeff hizo una mueca.

"Están en su barco a unos metros de distancia…. Supongo que su plan sea atacar al grupo que sobrebiba" dijo Zeff y Peppoko hizo una mueca antes de levantarse.

"bien voy a ver a los heridos por la quemadura" informo Peppoko y Zeff asintió antes de que el rubio se fuera dejando solo al cocinero mayor.

"" "esta gente…si podría ser una opción después de todo siempre he querido ver el mundo y ser civil nunca ha sido de mi agrado""" pensó Zeff con una sonrisa mientras se levantaba y se dirigía al restaurante para ayudar a poner en orden las cosas.

/

Sanji corrió por la aleta hasta llegar al grupo de don Krieg y saltar en aire antes de caer en dirección a Krieg e intentar impactar su pierna con el pero entonces su ataque fue bloque ado y sanji rodo por el suelo antes de ver que Gin había bloqueado su ataque.

"Gin, ten cuidado parece haber aprendido de Zeff pierna roja y mantenlo con vida, con el podremos usarlo para chantajearlo" ordeno Krieg y Gin asintió mientras el resto de los piratas de Krieg se enfrentaron a los cocineros y piratas.

"Gin" dijo sanji con un gruñido antes de lanzarse en contra de Gin el cual movio sus tonfas para bloquear los ataques de Sanji con cierta facilidad.

el rubio propino una patada con fuerza hacia el demonio que esquivo antes de que Gin atacara a sanji propinándole un duro golpe en el estómago con sus tomfas.

Lo cual hizo que sanji vomitase sangre, antes de responder el ataque de Gin con una serie de potentes ataques que hicieron que Gin tuviera que retroceder antes de intentar atacar al rubio quien bloqueo el ataque de Gin con su pierna.

"maldita sea" maldijo Gin antes de aumentar el ritmo de sus ataques y que el rubio se viese obligado a saltar para esquivar el ataque de Gin antes de colocarse encima de Gin y prepararse para lanzar un ataque.

"**Parage Shot" **grito sanji mientras se lanzaba una serie de rápidas patadas que Gin se vio obligado a bloquear con dificultad antes de que sanji bajase y le propinase una patada en el pecho de Gin haciendo que este escupiera sangre antes de recomponerse y intentar lanzar un potente ataque con sus tonfas que sanji bloqueo con dificultad.

/

Al mismo tiempo

/

"**Pearl Present" "MAX heat elbow" **el choque de los ataques de Pearl y Poppoko causo una ola de calor que afecto a ambos.

El combate de Poppoko y Pearl dio como resultado que casi toda la madera de la aleta donde estaban se quemase y solo que dase la estructura metálica que empezaba a derretirse poco a poco con el resultado del combate.

Lejos en otra parte de la aleta que se había des prendido de la principal Heppoko se apoyó en su cimitarra mientras Felix escupía algo de sangre y se intentaba sentar con dificultad.

"maldita sea mira que verme derrotado de esa manera" se quejó Felix y Heppoko sonrio antes de pasarle una petaca que el pelirrojo bebió con avidez.

"bueno tal y como están las cosas solo nos queda confiar en Poppoko" dijo Heppoko mientras miraba la aleta en llamas azules y rojas que tenían a varios metros.

"esperemos que gane" dijo Felix mientras intentaba ver algo más en la batalla entre Pearl y Poppoko.

Poppoko tomo aliento antes de lanzarse otra vez hacia Pearl el cual gruño antes de responderlo con un puñetazo.

"**Pearl Present" "heat max punch" **los dos gritaron al mismo tiempo mientras los ataques impactaban en la cara del otro haciendo que retrocedieran en un par de pasos para tomar aliento.

Pearl pudo igualar el calor de la kachi kachi no mi de Poppoko y usando su armadura se las arregló para igualar su dureza, pero al final el aguante del golem era mejor que el de perl.

"CAE" Grito Pearl mientras se lanzaba hacia Poppoko con ataques cada vez más lentos y débiles.

Poppoko esquivo los ataques con cuidado y algo te torpeza antes de propinarle un cabezazo a Pearl.

"**Max heat Headbutt" **grito el golem mientras impactaba su cabeza contra la de Pearl quien se estabilizo finalmente pero apenas se mantenía consciente por el brutal combate que estaban teniendo.

"maldita sea no caí en contra ese bastardo de Gasparde para ahora caer contigo" dijo Pearl antes aumentar al máximo las llamas azules de sus escudos, pero a esto Poppoko respondió disminuyendo su temperatura temporal haciendo que Pearl apretara sus dientes.

"**Pearl Present" grito** Pearl lanzándose en contra del golem que ahora tenía la piel de color gris pero el golem esquivo el gom antes de roderalo con sus brazos alrededor de Pearl

Poppoko agarro a Pearl por el costado antes de gruñir mientras lo levantaba poco a poco. "has sido mi rival más duro pero tengo que terminar contigo **BACKDROP DRIVER**" Y exclamando esa palabras impacto la cabeza de Pearl con muchísima fuerza contra la estructura metálica asiendo que esta se doblase sobre sí misma y que se dividiese en varios trozos.

Pearlcayó al agua y en ese momento el segundo comandante de los piratas Krieg creía que moriría ahogado, pero entonces una mano lo agarro de la pierna y lo saco con torpeza del agua donde Pearl se pudo subir a la aleta metálica que seguía estando flotando y solo podía decirle algo a su salvador.

"¿por qué me salvaste?" pregunto impactado Pearl a Poppoko cuya piel se estaba volviendo de color normal otra vez y este solo sonrió.

"nadie merece morir en el fondo del mar y bueno actualmente no me puedes hacer nada así que supongo que eso también influye o tal vez sea un pobre idiota" respondió el golem y Pearl solo asintió dolorido.

Poco después Heppoko y Felix se les acercaron y se sentaron el trozo de la misma aleta donde Heppoko miro a Pearl antes de mirar a su hermano.

"Kuro se enfadará" dijo el espadachín y su hermano solo sonrió en respuesta.

"puede, pero él no es nuestro capitán" dijo mientras se encogia de hombros y Felix solo suspiro antes de mirar lo que quedaba de la batalla.

"¿eso es el capitán saltando con un trozo del mástil del galeon?" pregunto el pelirrojo y todo miraron como Luffy tomaba parte del mástil del galón y daba un gran salto al cielo quedando todos impresionados.

"¿ese es vuestro capitán?" pregunto impactado Pearl y los oficiales simplemente asintieron ante la pregunta del segundo comandante de Krieg.

"¿acaso es humano?" pregunto sorprendido y todos lanzaron una larga carcajada antes de responder a Pearl.

"muchas veces me he hecho esa pregunta Pearl" dijo Poppoko mientras que los otros dos oficiales solo sonrieron.

"llevo con el dos semanas y sé que si alguien puede cumplir su ambición es el" añadió Felix mientras daba un trago a la petaca antes de pasársela a Heppoko.

"no se si es humano, pero sé que es monkey D Luffy mi capitán" añadió Heppoko mientras tomaba otro trago de la petaca y miraban al cielo, después de unos segundos el mástil cayo….

/

Krieg observó el combate de Gin y sanji con el ceño fruncido antes de fruncir aún más el ceño.

"tan astuto como siempre ¿verdad Kuro?" pregunto Krieg mientras se giraba y veía como los hombres que cubrían su retaguardia estaban derribados y que Kuro se acercaba a él llevando sus garras acompañado de dos espadachines.

"todavía me recuerdas…y eso que solo trabajamos una vez juntos" dijo Kuro mientras se subía las gafas y Krieg gruñía mientras se ponía un pesado guante y miraba a Kuro quien sonrió.

"ohhh ¿piensas que te vamos a combatir?" dijo Kuro con una sonrisa y Krieg parpadeo varias veces antes de apretar los dientas.

"si tu no me vas a hacer frente ¿quién lo hará?" dijo Krieg con ira en su voz y Kuro sonrió antes de responderle.

"el capitán" respondió Kuro mientras miraba al cielo y daba un salto hacia atrás. Krieg miro al cielo y vio como algo caía hacia su dirección y se vio obligado a retroceder y entonces parte del mástil del galeón de Krieg cayó del cielo impactando en la zona y penetrando la madera de la aleta dejando solamente la estructura metálica de la misma. Y en al final del mástil Luffy cayó del cielo apoyándose en el mientras miraba a Krieg con una sonrisa.

"antes no me pude presentar adecuadamente…mi nombre es Monkey d Luffy capitán de los piratas del sombrero de paja" dijo Luffy y Krieg frunció el ceño antes de sacra varias pistolas y apuntar con ellas a Luffy antes de disparar.

"**Rōdosurotto: san to shi" **dijo Luffy y uso los poderes de la kachi kachi para endurecer su pecho y aguantar los disparos de Krieg.

Krieg gruño cuando vio que las balas después de impactar en el pecho de Luffy caian en el suelo sin atravesar el cuerpo de Luffy.

"vamos allá" dijo Luffy mientras saltaba sobre Krieg dejando de endirecer su pecho para endurecer los pies y calentarlos al mismo tiempo.

"**heat Yari" **grito el joven capitán mientras caia para impactar su ataque en kiregg el cual se protegió con una capar de espinas.

El golpe impacto en la capa y las espinas no cortaron a Luffy pero la capa al estar forrada de metal no se derritió permitiendo que Krieg arrojase a Luffy al suelo con un simple movimiento de la misma.

Luffy se reincorporo en el suelo antes de volver alanzarse contra Krieg "**Rōdosurotto:ichi"** dijo mientras sus puños se envolvían en haki para después calentar el puño derecho usando la habilidad de la kachi kachi.

"**Heat Kuro Pistol" **grito Luffy mientras intentaba atacar a Krieg con un puñetazo este sonrió antes de responderlo con su puñetazo **"Adamantiun punch" **Grito Krieg mientras atacaba a Luffy con su puñetazo cubierto por su pesado guante cubierto de diamantes.

En un inicio cuando lo puños chocaron parecía que Luffy ganaría, pero entonces de la armadura que cubría el brazo derecho de Krieg surgió vapor que lo propulso y usando esa energía fue capaz de ganar el choque de puños a Luffy y propinándole un puñetazo en la cara que lo mando al cielo.

Luffy cayó al suelo y se vio obligado a esquivar los golpes propulsados de Krieg y retroceder haciendo que Krieg sonriera.

"los usuarios de frutas os creéis poderosos, pero yo os demostrare que se os puede igualar usando tecnología" dijo Krieg y Luffy sonrió ante su declaración.

"entonces si eso es así…" dijo mientras sacaba su daga y la presionaba contra su brazo.

"veremos cómo te las arreglas contra esto…** Rōdosurotto:go to Roku "**dijo Luffy mientras se cortaba su brazo.

/

Jango derribo a un pirata de los piratas de Krieg con facilidad. Kuro había ordenado a un pequeño grupo que si infiltraran en el galeón de Krieg, tras el ataque de Mihawk el galeón se hundió poco a poco pero la infiltración se llevó a cabo de todas formas.

La infiltración estaba dirigida por Jango y por Usopp al no ser oficiales que eran más pasivos en la batalla.

Usopp estaba intentando abrir el camarote de grieg con una ganzúa y después de varios minutos lo consiguió.

"está abierto" dijo en voz baja y Jango asintió haciendo una seña a los suboficiales gato negro antes de entrar en el camarote de Krieg.

El camarote estaba bien decorado con decoraciones lujosas y varios artilugios de valor. Jango se movió al escritorio que había en el centro del camarote donde había un pesado libro rojo que Jango abrió para leerlo dando se cuenta de que era un diario.

"es el diario de Krieg" dijo Jango mientras lo leía, Usopp asintió colocándose al lado de Jango mientras este leía el final del libro.

"Al parecer Krieg ataco a un pirata llamado Gasparde nada más llegar al grand line. La batalla hizo que su armada se dividiera y que la mayoría de los oficiales muriese." Jango resumió el contenido del diario mientras leía rápidamente antes de volver a narrar en voz alta otra vez.

"tras perder el cincuenta por ciento de su armada Krieg ataco a mihwak y este término con casi todo lo que tenían haciendo que Krieg tuviera que volver al east blue por el calm belt y iniciando sus siete días sin comer y…o dios" exclamo Jango haciendo que Usopp lo mirara extrañado. "¿qué paso Jango-san?" pregunto Usopp y Jango trago saliva antes de responder al inventor de la tripulación.

"Krieg tomo un diez por ciento de su comida a espaldas de su tripulación y solo estuvo sin comer tres días…también dice que se planteaba vender a su tripulación a la marina por un pequeño barco de la marina lleno de comida" explico Jango y Usopp asintió en silencio mientras apretaba los puños.

"es hombre…es horrible, como alguien aria algo así" dijo incrédulo usop y Jango asintió ante su declaración antes de sonreír.

"puede que esto incluso nos sea beneficio…podemos usar esta información para poner la moral de los hombres de Krieg baja o incluso conseguir que se le revelen" dijo entusiasmo Jango y Usopp asintió antes de mirar el libro con atención.

"¿hay algo más en el diario Jango-san?" pregunto Usopp y Jango miro el libro antes de encontrar una paGinas extrañas en el final del libro que tenían un color extraño y parecían más antiguas.

"veamos…. ¿Qué es esto?" pregunto Jango leyendo la última parte del libro antes de sonreír.

"¿Usopp-kun puedes remover el cuadro del centro?" pregunto el hipnotizador y Usopp asintió antes de retirar el cuadro y relevar una caja fuerte empotrada en la pared.

"prueba con el 8-1.5-6-7" dijo Jango y usop asintió antes de poner el código en la caja fuerte y abrirla revelando una caja alargada, una botella que ponía Antídoto mh5 en ella y un libro de color gris que ponía diseños.

Jango se acercó a Usopp y miro los objetos extrañado.

"esto es…" dijo Jango mientras miraba la botella transparente en shock.

"¿es algo importante?" pregunto el inventor y Jango asintió en shock.

"hace veinte años un gigantesco escandalo inundo el mundo surgió cuando el reverie prohibió el uso del letal veneno MH5 en la marina y pararon todo el suministro del mismo. El principal motivo era porque no se tenía un antídoto lo suficiente mente fuerte para parar el veneno y solo sobrevivían diez de cada cien personas con el antídoto, sin embargo, la familia creadora de los venenos de la serie MH la Mein Honor se negó a parar la fabricación y salió oficial mente del gobierno mundial." Explico Jango antes tomar aliento para terminar la explicación.

"el gobierno mundial lo considero una declaración de guerra e inicio una guerra habierta con el main honor. El reino del Mein honor estaba en el calm belt del east blue y la localización de la misma e hizo que la marina jugara en desventaja. la batalla tomo un giro importante cuando Yamamoto también conocido como el almirante de la marina Shiroi ōkami murió por causa del veneno. La marina entonces ordeno un búster call sobre la isla y supuestamente todos los miembros del mein honor murieron, pero un miembro de la familia que se dice que operaba en los bajos fondos sobrevivió su apodo era GAS MAN." Termino de explicar Jango y usop asintió ante la explicación del hipnotizador

"¿entonces esta botella es un antídoto?" pregunto Usopp y Jango asintio con su cabeza.

"sí, pero Krieg se hizo famoso por el uso del veneno MH5, la marina no le dio importancia porque el veneno se seguía fabricando en el inframundo, pero entonces…" Jango se fue rápidamente a lerr el diario de Krieg y miro a Usopp seriamente.

"te acuerdas de que uno de los miembros del mein honor sobrevivió… según estos papeles ese hombre era el tercer comandante de los piratas Krieg Gas man y se desconoce su localización desde la batalla contra Gasparde, esa botella de allí debe de ser el perfecto antídoto para el MH5." Jango dijo y Usopp miro a la pequeña botella Sorprendido de que tuvieran tal antídoto en sus manos.

/

Los ataques de sanji y Gin chocaron otra vez y los dos tomaron aliento antes de reanudar su combate.

Sanji intento patear a Gin en el costado, pero el diablo lo esquivo antes de intentar atacar la pierna de sanji con su tonfa en un ataque descendente que el rubio esquivo a duras penas.

Los dos se miraron durante un tiempo antes de que Gin sonriera. "quien me iba a decir que un cocinero me podría poner en jake" Gin dijo y el rubio sonrió antes de responderle, pero entonces… un mástil cayó del cielo e impacto en la aleta.

Los dos miraron sorprendidos como Luffy se empezaba a enfrentar a Krieg.

"no debí subestimarlo" dijo Gin mientras miraba incrédulo como se desarrollaba la batalla entre los dos capitanes.

El rubio sonrió antes de intentar atacar sorpresivo a Gin que el bloque o sin mirar antes de mirar a sanji a los ojos.

"¿no esperaras realmente sacarme del juego de esta manera?" dijo Gin con una sonrisa que hizo que el rubio gruñera antes de intentar propinarle varias patadas que Gin bloqueo con facilidad.

Gin intento atacar al rubio quien también bloqueo su ataque con facilidad antes de intentar devolver el golpe a Krieg que bloqueo con sus tonfas.

El combate entre los dos parecía haber llegado a un punto muerto ya que los dos estaban parejos.

/

Luffy se cortó el antebrazo ante la atenta mirada de Krieg antes de que su antebrazo flotara en el aire y Luffy le diera su daga a al antebrazo que corto su otro ante brazo antes de guardar su daga. Antes de que flotaran en el aire.

"los usuarios de akuma no mi sois extraños "dijo Krieg antes de lanzarse hacia Luffy propulsándose con vapor en su brazo.

"**Adamantiun punch" **grito Krieg mientras intentaba darle un puñetazo a Luffy el cual esquivo saltando y cayendo al otro lado de Krieg sorprendiendo al pirata.

"maldita seas no te bur" "pum" kireg fue interrumpido cuando uno de los antebrazos de Luffy le propinase un puñetazo que hizo que uno de los labios de kireg se rompiera.

"maldito seas" dijo antes de que el vapor dejase de lanzar vapor y tomar uno de los hombros de su armadura y de ella sacar una especie de lanza.

Luffy observó la lanza antes de sonreír y lanzase hacia delante mientras endurecía sus piernas para atacar a Krieg el cual sonrió antes de impactar l lanza en el suelo justo antes de que Luffy llegase causando una gran explosión.

Luffy cayo y se recompuso lo más rápido que pudo del daño de la explosión mientras que Krieg soltó una carcajada ante el resultado de la explosión.

"que pasa chico, ¿dónde ha ido todo tu entusiasmo?" dojo Krieg y Luffy sonrió antes de levantarse y concentrarse.

Krieg alzo una ceja, pero entonces escucho algo extraño y vio los dos puños de Luffy en llamas acercándose a él a tanta velocidad que Krieg no pudo esquivar antes de que los puños lo golpeasen en el pecho destrozando en parte la armadura de Krieg.

"**Bara Bara:Kuro heat bazooka"** grito Luffy cuando el golpe impacto en Krieg el cual cayó al suelo. Los ante brazos de Luffy volvieron a Luffy el cual los volvió a unir a sus brazos mientras que Krieg se levanta con más ira que había sentido nunca.

"se acabó…. VOY A LANZAR EL MH5" grito kireg mientras se ponía una máscara y tomaba la lanza y en esta en su escudo se abrió revelando una especie de misil que apunto al baratie.

Los hombres de Krieg que aún estaban consciente tomaron sus máscaras.

Kuro y yosaku y Jonny tomaron de las máscaras de los hombres que había derribado antes de ponérselas.

Luffy se dio cuenta del plan de kiegg y se dirigió de inmediato al baratie mientras que kireg sonrió.

"corre lo que quieras, pero no te dará tiempo, Gas venenoso MH5" dijo Krieg antes de lanzar el misil.

Luffy corrió por la aleta, pero al ver el misil se dio cuenta de que no podría llegar a tiempo.

"chest que luego digan que soy egoísta" dijo Luffy mientras saltaba y golpeaba el misil con su puño envuelto en haki haciendo que explotase y que el veneno solo se expandiese por la zona.

"pum" la explosión libero un gas morado que cubrió el trozo de la aleta donde estaba, pero sobre todo afecto al océano.

Pearl miro lo que pasaba con impacto mientras los oficiales de los piratas del sombrero de paja se quedaron boquiabiertos al contemplar la expulsión.

Lejos…los hermanos Sham y buchi se dieron prisa para llegar al baratie con los treinta suboficiales al ver la explosión de gas a la distancia

En el galeón Jango miro a usop antes de que el inventor asintiera para dirigirse al baratie con el antídoto y los libros del camarote de Krieg

El humo perduro en la zona y Gin y sanji miraron incrédulos la explosión hasta que el humo se empezó a disipar.

"capitán" dijeron al mismo tiempo todos los integrantes de los sombreros de paja mientras que kierg sonrió mientras guardaba el lanza misiles.

El humo del veneno se fue tras varios segundos de tensión y lo que quedo allí fue….Luffy en mal estado pero en pie y con los brazos cruzados mientras miraba al frente sonriendo.

"como esta en pie…acabar con el" ordeno Krieg y todos sus hombres que estaban cerca arremetieron contra Luffy pero antes de que pudieran llegar sufrieron muchísimos cortes y Kuro apareció delante de ellos con las garras cubiertas de sangre.

El gestor se acercó a Luffy el cual sonrió antes de caer de rodillas.

" .cof Kuro encárgate de Krieg" dijo Luffy antes de caer inconsciente.

Kuro asintió antes de tomar a Luffy y en una velocidad incrédula recorrer la distancia que había entre la aleta y el baratie y dejar a Luffy allí.

Peppoko se acercó a Luffy preocupado y comprobó su corazón antes de suspirar y mirar a Zeff el cual también estaba sorprendido por la actuación de Luffy.

Sham y buchi se acercaron para saber lo que estaba pasando por que solo habían visto la explosión de gas antes de llegar al baratie

"¿se salvará?" pregunto Zeff y el rubio trago saliva antes de responderlo. "El veneno de Krieg es muy letal y no tiene un antídoto que lo cure tiene una tasa de recuperación menor del cinco por ciento" dijo el rubio y una mano entonces dejo una botella transparente al lado de la mesilla y todos se giraron para ver a Usopp y Jango.

"aquí tienes el antídoto se debe inyectar" aclaro Jango mientras que Usopp se acercaba a Kuro y le dio el libro rojo.

"klahadore mira las ultimas paGinas las que están marcadas." Dijo Usopp y el gestor asintió antes de quitarse la máscara y leer los pasajes marcados antes de sonreír.

"será útil" dijo Kuro mientras le devolvía el libro a Usopp el cual asintió antes de dirigir su intención a Luffy el cual estaba recibiendo el antídoto por parte del rubio.

"Bien vamos a terminar con esto sham, buchi conmigo" ordeno Kuro y los hermanos asintieron antes de dirigir su atención a Krieg y sus hombres cuyo avance estaba siendo detenido por los cocineros y los piratas liderados por sanji.

"vamos" ordeno Kuro y los hermanos asintieron antes de que los tres se lanzaran hacia lo que quedaban de los piratas de Krieg.

El trio liderado por Kuro llegó rápidamente al campo de batalla y rápidamente Kuro intento apuñalar a Krieg con sus garras que Krieg bloqueo con sus garras.

"ahora que tu pequeño capitán ha caído me enfrentas Kuro" dijo Krieg con una sonrisa y Kuro respondió con una seria rápida de cortes que Krieg bloqueo con dificultad.

Krieg esquivo el golpe de Kuro antes de que vapor saliera de la armadura de su brazo derecho y le propinase un puñetazo con el guante cubierto de diamantes en el estómago de Kuro.

"**propelled Adamantiun punch"** grito Krieg mientras lanzaba a Kuro a un lado. Este se recompuso con dificultad y vio que Krieg estaba sonriendo mientras lentamente se acercaba a el.

"Kuro podrías ser un aliado valioso" dijo Krieg y Kuro se subió las gafas antes de subirse sus gafas y sonreír.

"puede pro al menos mi capitán no se queda con un diez por ciento de la comida del barco cuando estamos pasando una hambruna" grito Kuro y la cara de Krieg se contrajo y varios de sus hombres cercanos le miraron extrañados.

"¿qué has dicho?" pregunto Krieg mientras apretaba sus dientes y Kuro sonrio.

"ME OYES BIEN DON KRIEG GUARDO PARA EL SOLO UN DIEZ POR CIENTO DE TODA LA COMIDA DE SU BARCO MIENTRAS SU TRIPULACION MORIA DE HAMBRE" grito Kuro a todo pulmón y todos los hombres de kreig se quedaron mirando a su capitán.

"MIENTES" grito Krieg mientras se lanzaba hacia Kuro el cual esquivo sus ataques con dificultad antes de volver a gritar.

"NO MIENTO, ESTA INFORMACION LA HEMOS OPTENIDO DE TU PROPIO DIARIO" grito Kuro y todos los hombres de Krieg se quedaron quietos mientras Krieg apretaba sus dientes.

"maldito seas" dijo Krieg antes de tomar su lanza y arremeter contra Kuro con más ferocidad que nunca y entonces.

Kuro bloqueo la lanza de kireg con sus garras y esta exploto. Kuro salió mal herido de la explosión sin una de sus garras y Krieg se la acerco mientras sonreía.

"Ahor ve" "Pum" el sonido de un disparo inundo el campo de batalla y Krieg se agarró el hombro donde tenía una herida de bala y miro al frente donde estaba uno de sus hombres.

"que demoni" "aghh" Krieg se dobló al sentir un golpe en el estómago y al mirar a su derecha vio a Gin el cual fue quien le propino el golpe.

"Gin que demonios ha" "pum" otro disparo sono y Krieg cayó al suelo donde varios de sus hombres le rodearon mientras portaban armas de fuego y después de unos segundos los dispararon haciendo que Krieg quedase medio muerto.

Entonce Gin tomo su tonfa y la levanto en el aire antes de usarla para aplastar el cráneo de sdon Krieg.

Ese dia el Sábado a las 16:30 del 18 de marzo don Krieg murió asesinado por su propia tripulación dando por finalizada la batalla.

Lejos el barco de los marines se acercó pero al acercarse y full body bajara por una rampa se encontró cara a cara con Zeff el cual le dio una mirada sombría.

"Zeff apártese tenemos que cumplir la ley" dijo fullbody y Zeff le dio una mirada sombría antes de moverse con una velocidad sobre humana y propinarle una patada que hizo que full body se estrellase contra el barco marine y Zeff lo miro antes de hablar.

"escucha bien marine mi nombre es Zeff pierna roja y a partir de hoy todo el baratie obedece las órdenes del pirata monkey d Luffy y somos parte de los piratas del sombrero de paja ahora fuera de mi vista antes de que aplaste este barco por la mitad" dijo Zeff haciendo que sus cocineros lo miraran impactado antes de sonreír y asentir mientras full body se levantó y miro a Zeff antes de asentir.

"bien, pero volveremos a activar tu recompensa" dijo fullbody mientras ordenaba a sus hombres que se preparan para abandonar el baratie y volver al mar.

En el baratie Peppoko sonrió a Zeff antes de hablarle.

"sabes normalmente somos nosotros quienes hacen la oferta no vosotros quienes se unen sin preguntarnos" dijo Peppoko y Zeff sonrio.

"el chico lo aceptara Peppoko-kun, ¿qué ha pasado con Krieg?" pregunto Zeff y el rubio sonrio.

"parece que Kuro-san se las arregló para que su tripulación se le amotinase y bueno termino siendo asesinado por Gin, Kuro está negociando con sanji y Poppoko los términos de su rendición" explico el rubio y luego miro a una de las camillas y vio que estaba Felix en ella mientras .

"¿cuándo habéis vuelto?" pregunto a Heppoko el cual estaba ayudando a su hermano a curar a los heridos.

"antes de que Kuro-san ganase" respondio el espadachín y Zeff asintió antes de mirar el cielo.

""" Bien, adonde nos llevara el mar ahora""" pensó Zeff mientras pensaba en su pasado y en su futuro.

/

**Tres días después**

**11:00**

**Lunes 21 de marzo del 815 después de la fundación del gobierno mundial.**

**/**

LLuffy se levantó de su cama con cuidado y entonces se dio cuenta de que no estaba en el camarote y sintió miedo antes de recordar la batalla contra Krieg y sus pirar ante de abandonar la habitación donde estaba y notar que estaba en el baratie.

Luffy bajo unas escaleras y vio que el restaurante estaba dando de comer a sus hombres y entonces escucho una voz que lo llamaba.

"y yo que pensaba que te quedarías durmiendo para siempre" dijo la voz y Luffy miro atrás para ver a Zeff y a sanji el cual le sonrió.

"los hombres de Krieg nos aclararon que estaría unos tres días en coma" dijo sanji antes de mirar a Luffy el cual le devolvió la sonrisa.

"¿sabéis donde está mi sombrero de paja?" pregunto Luffy y Zeff solto una carcajada ante su pregunta.

"creo lo tiene Kuro ahora ¿supongo que tendrás hambre?" pregunto Zeff y Luffy asintió.

"sí, supongo que me gustaría algo de carne" respondió Luffy y Zeff asintió antes de darle un golpe en la espalda a sanji.

"¿a qué esperas? Nuestro capitán a ordena do comida así que vete a la cocina y cocina las mejores chuletas que tenemos" dijo Zeff y sanji asintió antes de dirigirse a la cocina y Luffy lo miro con una ceja alzada.

"¿capitán?" pregunto Luffy con un tono juguetón y Zeff sonrió.

"¿no, querías cocineros? ahora los tienes, ahora vamos el resto se alegrará de verte" dijo Zeff y Luffy lo siguió escaleras abajo donde Zeff dio un fuerte grito para llamar su atención.

"he adivinar quien se a levantado" dijo Zeff y Luffy saludo y todo el restaurante exploto en alegría.

/

**Una hora después**

**12:00**

**/**

Luffy comió feliz en la mesa de los oficiales mientras sonreía al escuchar las distintas noticias.

" y yo que creía que retar a Mihawk era una locura, en que estabas pensando Luffy" pregunto Luffy con una sonrisa y Luffy rio en respuesta a la pregunta del espadachín.

"era mejor que dejar que el misil chocase contra el baratie supongo" dijo Luffy mientras tomaba un trago de la jarra de cerveza antes de mirar a Kuro

"entonces perdiste una de tus garras Kuro eso es una pena" dijo Luffy mientras que Kuro se subió las gafas y tomaba shushi y vino mientras comía con el resto de los oficiales.

"no te preocupes por ello todavía me queda una, pero tender que gastar al menos un millón de berrys para fabricar otro par de garras para poder remplazar las que tengo que son algo antiguas" dijo el gestor y Luffy asintió antes de tomar un trago de cerveza.

"eso me recuerda…¿cómo aprendiste a luchar con diez cuchillas? A mí en el dojo ya me tiñeron de loco cuando empecé a usar tres" dijo Zoro mientras tomaba un largo trago de sake antes de volver a comer su chuleta.

"en la primera tripulación en la que estuve, había un miembro de la especie de los mink el usaba un guantelete con cinco cuchillas en cada mano, aprendí de el" respondió Kuro mientras que Zoro asintió.

"¿mink? ¿esas cosas siquiera existen?" pregunto incrédulo Usopp y Kuro asintió ante la pregunta de Usopp como respuesta.

"lo que me recuerda…..toma esto capitán" dijo Usopp mientras buscaba en su bolsa y sacaba varios guantes cubiertos de diamantes y se los daba aLuffy quien los miro extrañamente antes de ponérselos.

"¿estos eran los de Krieg?" pregunto Luffy mientras miraba los guantes que se había puyesto.

"más o menos si, cuando Gin termino matando a Krieg en su rendición exigimos que nos dieran las armas de Krieg a cambio de alojamiento en las alas del baratie y de comida, modifique los guantes de Krieg en ello para que los usaras" explico Usopp y Luffy asintió mientras miraba el guantelete.

"¿por cierto Gin y el resto están allí?" pregunto Luffy y Usopp asintió.

"si, los hermanos ppo estan con ellos ahora mismo y Jango tambien…estaban jugando al poker con ese tipo raro llamado Pearl" dijo Usopp mientras Luffy se levantaba de la mesa.

"voy a haecrles una oferta" dijo Luffy y los oficiales asintieron antes de que Luffy saliera de la mesa.

"te acompañare, quiero saber que ha hecho Jango le preste un cuarto de millón y espero que no fuera mala idea" dijo Kuro mientras se levantaba y seguía a su capitán fuera del restaurante

Fuera del restaurante vio a sanji acercarse al grupo donde estaban los ex-piratas Krieg con varias bolsas.

"capitán no le había visto" dijo sanji en cuando vio que Luffy se le acercaba y Luffy asintió ante las palabras del cocinero antes de dirigirse al grupo que estaba en las aletas del baratie.

"eh" saludo Luffy con un grito y en la zona donde los hermanos ppo estaban jugando al poker con Felix, Jango y Pearl en una mesa improvida se giraron y se alegraron de ver a su capitán.

"capitán parece que ya se recuperó" dijo Felix mientras dejaba las cartas y se acercaba al grupo de Luffy.

"sí, me desperté hace unas pocas horas, ¿sabes dónde está Gin? me gustaría hablar con el" dijo Luffy y Pearl se levanto para estrecharle la mano.

Pearl ya no llevaba su armadura sino una camisa y unos vaqueros simples y sin su armadura parecía alguien mas normal.

"entonces tu eres el loco que hizo lo del misil mi nombre es Pearl ex-segundo comandante de los piratas Krieg" se presentó Pearl y Luffy asintió mientras le estrechaba la mano.

"encantado, soy monkey D Luffy" dijo Luffy como respuesta y Pearl asintió antes de dejar las cartas en la mesa.

"Me retiro" dijo antes de dirigirse al grupo de Luffy.

"veo que también tienes la comida de hoy os llevare ante Gin" dijo Pearl mientras se dirigió a una serie de tiendas de campaña que había alrededor de la aleta y se paró enfrente de la más grande.

"Gin, el capitán de los sombreros de paja quiere verte" dijo Pearl y al rato salió Gin vistiendo una camiseta sin mangas y unos vaqueros su aspecto físico era mucho mejor y nada más salir dio un saludo a sanji y a Kuro.

"hola Luffy" dijo Gin mientras se paraba cerca de el.

"hola Gin tengo una oferta que hacerte a ti bueno a todos los ex piratas Krieg" dijo Luffy y Gin parpadeo un par de veces antes de asentir.

"bien, Pearl reúne a los hombres que están pescando y reuniré al resto" dijo Gin y Pearl asintió antes de dirigirse hacia el borde de la aleta donde había varios hombres pescando y Gin toco una pequeña campana que sonó en toda la zona.

/

Diez minutos más tarde

12:10

/

Delante de Luffy habría unos cincuenta hombres que eran los que habían sobrevivido a la batalla anterior.

Luffy se aclaro la garganta antes de dirigirse a los hombres.

"como me imaGino que sabéis yo soy monkey D Luffy capitán de los sombreros de paja, y me gustaría haceros una oferta de uniros a nosotros en la conquista del grandline" dijo Luffy con voz decidida. Kuro se subio las gafas esperándose esa oferta mientras los hombres de Krieg discutían entre ellos.

"¿deberíamos unirnos?" pregunto uno de ellos.

"la verdad es que no he conocido otra vida que no sea la pirata" reflesiono otro de ellos

Y el debate entre los ex-piratas de Krieg continuo hasta que Gin se aclaro la voz y todos le miraron.

"propongo una votación" dijo Gin y hubo un concenso general en el grupo.

"bien quienes estén en contra que levanten las manos" DIJO GIN Y UNA DIEZ Personas levantaron las manos.

"quienes estén a favor que levantes las manos" dijo Gin mientras levantaba su mano y cuarenta hombres lo hicieron.

"bien por mayoría los ex hombres de los piratas Krieg se unen a la tripulación de los piratas del sombro de paja" anuncio Gin y los hombres gritaron de acuerdo con ello.

"Bien" dijo Luffy mientras daba un paso al frente.

"quiero que sepáis que todo aquel que quiere abandonar la tripulación es libre de tomar una barca e irse" dijo Luffy y hubo un asentimiento por parte de todos.

"bien pero antes de dirigirnos al grandline tenemos que recupera un barco que se nos fue robado" dijo Kuro mientras también daba un paso al frente.

"¿robado?" preguntó sanji al oírlo por primera vez.

"si uno de nuestros barcos fue robado por Nami la pelirroja que estaba con nosotros podemos acercarnos allí con el baratie y luego desembarcar con el maino" dijo Luffy y sanji asintió mientras recordaba a Nami.

"¿sabes dónde está capitán?" pregunto Gin uniéndose a la conversación.

"en las islas cocoyashi" cuando Luffy dijo esas palabras Gin se quedó helado junto con varios miembros de los ex piratás Krieg.

"¿pasa algo?" pregunto Luffy y Gin trago saliva antes de responderlo.

"en las islas cocoyashi esta el pirata con la mayor recompensa de todas en el east bluer capitán…Arlong la sierra con una recompensa de cincuenta millones de Berry"

TO BE CONTINUED

/

' **/**

**Nota del autor: este ha sido el capítulo más largo hasta ahora. A partir de este capitulo habrá varios cambios con el canon normal. Recordar votar y comentar**

**Postda: intentar adivinar por que la recompensa de Arlong es mayor.**

**He decidido dar una descripción del barco**

**Nombre del barco: The mary merry.**

**Anchura: 20 M**

**Altura:45 M**

**Habitaciones: dos barracones con capacidad de diez personas cada una, una enfermería un camarote individual, un comedor donde esta la cocina, una bodega.**

**Armamento: dos cañones.**

**/**

**Slots**

**1: Puños de haki: copiada de monkey d. garp**

**2: Habilidad de lanzar balas de ccañon con las manos desnudas: : copiada de monkey d. garp**

**3/4:kachi kachi no mi / copiada de popokko**

**5/6: bara bara no mi/copiada de Baggy el payaso**

**/**

**Tripulación.**

**Nombre: piratas de sombrero de paja.**

**Capitan: Monkey D Luffy.**

**Vice capitán: Ronoroa Zoro**

**Medico: Pepokko.**

**Gestor/tesorero: kuro**

**Cocinero jefe:Zeff**

**Navegante:Felix**

**oficiales sin rango**

**Heppoko.**

**Poppoko (usuario de la Kachi Kachi no mi)**

**Sham**

**Buchi**

**Jango**

**Gin**

**Pearl**

**Sanji**

**Soldados rasos**

**40 miembros de los piratas gato negro**

**50 miembros de los expiratas de krieg**

**20 cocineros**

**Aliados**

**Piratas gato negro (subordinados) parte de la gran armada**

**Ex piratas de Krieg**

**Cocineros del baratie**

**Navegante: Nami (sin afiliación) (traidora)**

**/**

**Orden de los oficiales por fuerza.**

**Luffy**

**Zeff**

**Zoro**

**Gin**

**Kuro**

**Sanji**

**Poppoko**

**Pearl**

**heppoko**

**felix**

**sham**

**buchi**

**peppoko**

**jango**

**usopp**


	7. Capítulo 6: posiciones

**Nota de autor: este capítulo será mucho más corto que lo habitual. Pensar en el cómo esos capítulos donde vemos que pasa en el resto del mundo.**

/

Ennies lobby

Lunes 20 de marzo del 815 después de la fundación del gobierno mundial

11:30

Despacho de Spandam

/

"Spandam no te puedes negar, necesitamos la habilidad de Blueno para llevar a cabo la operación" el den den mushi trasmitió la voz del alto cargo que hizo que Spandam apretara los dientes.

"entiendo que la operación sea importante, pero necesito más datos" replico Spandam y tras un silencio de varios segundos la voz dio una réplica.

"la orden viene directamente del gorosei y llevamos semanas preparando la operación…si Blueno causa una buena impresión puede que pensemos el ascenderte al chiper pol aegis-0" dijo la voz y Spandam trago saliva antes de responderle.

"bien contactare con Blueno, estará en mariejoa en unos días" respondió Spandam y el hombre respondió con un gruñido afirmativo antes de colgar la llamada.

Spandam maldijo internamente antes de marcar un numero en el den den mushi.

/

Marinford

Al mismo tiempo.

Despacho del comité de expertos en rrecompensas

/

Varios hombres ancianos estaban arrodillados alrededor de una mesa alargada.

"bien hemos llegado a este consenso" anuncio el marine que estaba en la parte de arriba de la mesa.

"hace un día recibimos un informe del teniente fullbody encargado del buque nº5234 de la marina destinado en el east blue" explico el hombre antes de pasar una página en el informe y continuar hablando.

"en el informe se advertía de la ceración de una peligrosa banda de piratas con mas de cien hombres llamada los piratas del sombrero de paja dirigida por un tal Luffy el cual es usuario de una akuma no mi sin embargo desconocemos cual." el hombre bebió del baso que tenía a su lado que tenía te antes de seguir hablando.

"tras investigar un poco pudimos saber que la banda está formada mayoritariamente por los ex-piratas gato negro y los cocineros del baratie quienes declararon su lealtad a estos piratas. lo cual nos lleva a los siguientes puntos la aparente ""resurrección"" de Kuro de los mil planes y Zeff pierna roja volviendo a ser un pirata. además, tenemos informes de que el cazador de piratas Zoro también es parte de la banda, al parecer derrotaron a lo que quedaba de la flota de don krieg" cuando el hombre termino de hablar hubo susurros en la sal que fueron parados cuando este se aclaró la garganta.

"visto lo visto hemos decidido volver a activar las recompensas de Zeff aunque la reduciremos por su edad y aumentar la de Kuro por conseguir engañarnos tanto tiempo y dar una al tal Luffy estas son las recompensas que hemos dictaminado para los miembros de la banda que consideramos necesaria." Dijo mientras se acercaba a la pared y colgaba varios carteles.

Sham & Buchi los hermanos Nyan Nyan: 5 millones de berrys

Ex-Cazador de piratas Zoro: 10 millones de berrys

Kuro de los mil planes:23 millones de berrys

Zeff pierna roja:24 millones de berrys

Sombrero de paja Luffy:28 millones de Berrys

"Si el consejo está de acuerdo enviaremos los carteles a las bases del east blue" fijo el hombre mientras el resto discutían en voz baja antes de que todos asintieran dando el aprobado a las recompensas

/

Al mismo tiempo

Islas cocoyashi, east blue

/

Nami camino por un camino hasta llegar a una pequeña casa que estaba al lado de un campo de cultivo donde varia gente trabajaba.

La pelirroja abrió la puerta de la caza y se encontró a un medio gyogin de unos veinte años leyende el periódico este sonrió en cuanto la vio.

"oh Nami-chan ya has vuelto" dijo mientras dejaba el periódico en la mesa.

"si, ¿Roman has visto a mi hermana? la andaba buscando" pregunto Nami y Roman asintió antes de tomar un trago de la botella que había en la mesa.

"ha ido al orfanato a ayudar, vendrá en un par de horas me pidió que vigilara la plantación" respondió Roman y Nami asintió antes de dirigirse a la cocina y tomar una mandarina para empezar a pelarla.

"bueno ya que estas aquí supongo que puedo volver al trabajo, por cierto Arlong-san dijo que te quería ver más tarde" dijo el mestizo y la pelirroja asintió antes de que el saliera de la casa dejándola sola en la cabaña.

Nami tomo el periódico y lo leyó con interés mientras esperaba que su hermana volviera.

/

Dos horas después

/

La puerta de la casa se abrió y una bella mujer de pelo azul vestida con una camiseta de manga corta y vaqueros entro llevando una bolsa cuando vio a Nami sonrió.

"Nami ya has vuelto" dijo mientras dejaba la bolsa en la mesa y se sentaba enfrente de la pelirroja.

"sí, volví a la mañana conseguí varias cosas útiles" dijo Nami mientras dejaba el periódico a su lado y miraba a su hermana.

"bueno parece que la situación ha mejorado durante las últimas semanas, aunque me sigue preocupando el número de huérfanos" dijo Nojiko con lastima a lo que Nami alzo una ceja.

"¿hubo otro ataque?" pregunto la pelirroja y Nojiko asintió con pena.

"sí, Arlong organizo un abordaje y hace unos días un barco acorazado de la marina ataco las islas, por suerte solo murieron tres personas" explico nojico y Nami asintió con pena antes de sacar algo de la chaqueta que tenía y poner una fruta de aspecto extraño delante de Nojiko.

"quiero que la tengas" dijo Nami y su herma sorprendida miro la fruta.

"¿pero Nami sabes que yo no soy una luchadora?" dijo Nojiko sorprendida y Nami asintió.

"puede, pero para los huérfanos tue eres su hermana mayor y eres la segunda civil con más poder después de Genzo" dijo la pelirroja mientras se levantaba.

"Arlong me quería ver, vendré en unas horas" dijo Nami antes de dejar a su hermana a solas en la casa la cual miro la fruta extrañada sin saber muy bien que hacer

/

**TO BE CONTINUED**

/

**Nota de autor: esta vez no voy a poner la descripción del barco ni lo típico, el siguiente capitulo tardara bastante mas en salir sin más que decir me despido.**


	8. Capitulo 7: Infiltracion

Capítulo 7: Infiltración

12:00

miércoles 23 de marzo del 815 después de la fundación del gobierno mundial.

/

Cubierta del maino

/

Luffy se sentó en una silla que había delante de una mesa rojiza de la sala de reuniones del maino que realmente era el comedor, a su lado estaban cinco oficiales sentados alrededor de la mesa. Estos eran Kuro, Gin, Hepokko, Jango y Usopp.

en el centro de la mesa había un den den mushi con un gorro de chef Luffy tomo el dispositivo y marco un número, tras un tiempo la voz de Zeff respondió.

"¿chico que tal vais?" pregunto Zeff y Luffy sonrió antes de responderle.

"bien, parece que por ahora no tenemos problemas" ante la respuesta de Luffy Zeff dio un gruñido a modo de respuesta.

"ya siento no poder estar a vuestro tiempo, pero el baratie navega mucho mas lento que vuestro barco aunque gracias a las modificaciones que hizo el narigudo podemos estar solo a dos horas de distancia de vosotros" cuando Zeff termino de hablar una voz lo interrumpió y tras una discusión tomo el micrófono.

"Luffy recuérdame por qué demonios no estoy en el barco principal" dijo Zoro todavía cabreado por la decisión de que se quedara en el baratie.

Kuro se subió las gafas antes de mirar a Luffy quien le asintió antes que Kuro respondiera por su capitán.

"porque ronoroa Zoro tienes una herida que atraviesa todo tu torso y por qué nosotros somos la fuerza de reconocimiento, nos acercamos al territorio de Arlong el pirata más temido del east blue, actualmente solo estamos vente personas en el maino así que espero que comprendas el hecho de que preferimos llevar poca fuerza de combate" Zoro gruño ante la explicación de Kuro aunque en el fondo sabía que el gestor tenía razón.

"bien, pero espero que no os metáis en problemas" dijo el espadachín a modo de respuesta antes de que se volviera a escuchar un ruido al otro lado y que la voz de Zeff se volviera a oír.

"bien…maldito mocoso…felix me ha avisado que estaréis dentro del territorio de Arlong en unos minutos tened cuidado"

"lo tendremos os informaremos en dos horas y no te preocupes Kuro y yo hemos descubierto cosas útiles sobre mi fruta y gracias a tu entreNamiento ya tengo diez slots y tu técnica de combate" dijo Luffy con una sonrisa.

"bien, aunque tus patadas son una mala copia de las mías estoy seguro de que podéis arreglároslas sin mi" y con ello Zeff corto la conexión.

"bien entonces… ¿qué haremos una vez que lleguemos?" pregunto Usopp y Kuro se subió las gafas antes de responderle.

"nos alejamos los suficiente de las islas para que no nos vean y nos infiltramos en dos equipos uno de los equipos ira buceando y otro en barca. Yo dirigiré el equipo de las barcas y Gin el del buceo." explico y Usopp asintió antes de que Luffy se levantase.

"bien, Jango encárgate de dirigir todo, Usopp encárgate de preparar las barcas, Kuro realiza los últimos cálculos y encárgate de la vigía, Gin encárgate del timón y Hepokko tu y yo nos encargamos del trabajo de velas" tras que Luffy diera las ordenas los oficiales asintieron antes de salir de la sala y realizar las tareas.

/  
al mismo tiempo

Rocas marinas.

/

Un gyojin de color rojizo que estaba oculto tras una roca observó como el maino entro en el territorio de Arlong con su catalejo antes de sacar un den den mushi y marcar un número.

"tengo un 6-7-7 en x-720 y-420 del territorio, parecen ser piratas…no parece haber más de veinte llevar varios hombres y ofrecerles la salida" hubo un silencio antes que una voz respondiera.

"entendido enviaremos a Chu para ello continúe vigilando" y con esa orden el gyojin se volviese a fijar en el horizonte.

/

Media hora después.

12:30

Cubierta del maino

/

La cubierta del maino estaba tranquila hasta que Kuro quien estaba observando el horizonte noto algo raro en el fondo del mar.

Saco un den den mushi y marco un numero antes de decir una sola cosa.

"Tener cuidado se acercan por el mar" tras dar esa información en la proa del barco Luffy asintió antes de dar unas señas a los sub oficiales y uno de ellos de forma rápida hizo una seña a Gin y a Jango los cuales asintieron ante ello, antes de ralentizar el barco y tras unos segundos….

Un grupo de unos treinta gyojins Salieron del agua disparados y abordaron el barco, estaban liberados por un gyojin rubio con labios extraños quien avanzo por el centro del barco.

"bien nosotros los piratas de arlong, no tenemos nada en vuestra contra. por lo tanto, os dejaremos dar media vuelta y hacer como si esto nunca hubiera ocurrido" anuncio el gyojin rubio y Luffy sonrió antes de ponerse delante de él.

"gracias por la oferta pero…. nosotros no empezamos esto" dijo Luffy antes de alzar su mano en gesto de pistola y de inmediato los tripulantes del maino empezaron a luchar contra los gyojin.

El rubio frunció el ceño antes de lanzarse en contra de Luffy quien lo esquivo con facilidad, entonces el gyojin frunció el ceño antes de incrementar sus ataques.

Uno de los gyojin se fijó en la cara de Luffy antes de fruncir el ceño antes de gritar algo al rubio.

"Chu-san ese hombre tiene una alta recompensa" varios gyojins entonces intentaron apoyar a Chu pero fue parados por Hepokko.

"**Horizon cut V2**" grito el espadachín arremetiendo con su cimitarra dando un corte que hizo que cuatro gyojins cayeran al suelo inmovilizados por el dolor antes de que el espadachín se dirigiera hacia otros gyojin.

"que tengas recompensa no cambia nada" dijo Chu antes de lanzarse hacia Luffy adoptando una postura del gyojin karate y saltar en el aire.

"**gyojin karate: Tobiuo no daunsutorōku" **grito Chu mientras golpeaba el aire y lanzaba un golpe al aire, un círculo de la humedad del aire que se volvió solida antes de que la humedad se lanzase con mucha fuerza hacia donde estaba Luffy quien esquivo el ataque con dificultad antes de que impactase contra la madera del barco y rompiese gran parte del mismo.

Chu cayó en la cubierta y apunto con su puño a Luffy el cual solo sonrió.

"por qué demonios sonríes…trágate esto** gyojin karate: Tobiuo no" **antes de que el gyojin pudiera terminar su frase una tonfa impacto en su estómago y este se dobló para ver a Gin a su lado quien le estaba sonriendo.

"tú eres Gin el demonio. Por qu" antes de que Chu pudiera terminar su frase Gin lo golpeo con su tonfa en la espalda y lo dejo inconsciente.

Luffy miro a su alrededor y vio que la batalla había terminado casi tan pronto como se inició, el ni siquiera tubo que atacar a nadie, pero aun así viendo el poder del karate gyiojin sabía que no podía confiarse.

"atarlos a todos con las cadenas más fuertes que tengamos y usar los barracones femeninos como prisión provisional" anuncio Luffy y su tripulación respondió con un simple si unificado.

/

Diez minutos más tarde

12:40

/

Chu abrió los ojos poco a poco e intento moverse, pero de inmediato supo que algo estaba mal al notar sus extremosidades encadenadas a la pared y de inmediato recordó la batalla que había tenido.

Delante de él había una figura quien se le acercó para relevar que era Luffy quien solo le sonrió.

"¿qué demonios has hecho? ¿dónde están mis nakamas?" pregunto el gyiojin y Luffy solo sonrió antes de responderle.

"tus camaradas están bien, ahora ¿supongo que podemos hablar sobre qué hacer con vosotros?" ante la pregunta de Luffy Chu frunció el ceño.

"sí, pensáis vendernos como esclavos os advierto que arlong-san acabara personalmente con vosotros" dijo Chu mientras fruncia el ceño y el joven capitán lo único que hizo fue parpadear dos veces antes de suspirar.

"no creo en la esclavitud y nunca lo haría o lo permitiría" dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos y Chu solo frunció más su ceño ante la afirmación de Luffy.

"¿entonces que quieres exactamente?" dijo el gyiojin y Luffy sonrió antes de ponerse a escasos centímetros del gyojin.

"quiero…no queremos recuperar algo que nos fue robado por una mujer de vuestra tripulación" cuando Luffy termino su frase los ojos de Chu se abrieron y el dijo sorprendido.

"Nami…Tu eres ese pirata" A lo cual Luffy sonrió antes de acercarse al Fishman.

"exacto… sabes algo de ella" pregunto Luffy y el gyojin respondió con un gruñido.

"si no me piensas responder…creo que tomare algo de ti como compensación" declaro Luffy mientras sus pupilas se volvían similares a los de un camaleón y ponía su mano en el torso del Fishman.

"**Kopi Kopi: Dōka"** cuando Luffy termino su frase sintió que buscaba algo en el cuerpo del giojin y tras un segundo encontró lo que buscaba y lo tomaba antes de incorporarlo en su cuerpo y usar un slot inactivo que tenía para acumular esa información.

Mientras tanto Chu solo podía sentir que algo habia entrado en su alma y tras tocar su conocimiento sobre el karate gyojin se retiraba.

Luffy levanto la mano del cuerpo del gyojin y sonrió.

"Interesante…. tendré que probarlo luego…gracias por eso" dijo Luffy y salió de la habitación dejando solo a Chu el cual apretó los dientes.

""arlong-san espero que tengas cuidado con el"" pensó el rubio mientras escuchaba el sonido de una puerta cerrarse y el sonido de varios candados.

/

Luffy se despido de Hepokko quien estaba actuando de carcelero junto con otros dos sub oficiales antes de subir a la cubierta del barco donde veía a Usopp dando órdenes a dos sub oficiales para tapar el agujero que hizo Chu usando el karate gyojin.

"Luffy" saludo Usopp antes de acercarse a él.

"descubriste algo de nuestro invitado" pregunto el inventor y Luffy negó con la cabeza a modo de respuesta.

"vamos Kuro estará comunicándose con Zeff sobre lo ocurrido" dijo Luffy y Usopp lo siguió hasta la sala de reuniones donde estaban todos menos Jango y Hepokko quienes estaban dirigiendo el barco y encargándose de los presos respectivamente.

"Luffy íbamos a llamar a Zeff a ahora mismo" dijo Gin mientras se quitaba la chaqueta y se servía medio vaso de ron. el demonio miro al dúo antes de volverles a hablar "¿queréis?" ante la pregunta de Gin los dos negaron con la cabeza antes de sentarse en la mesa donde estaba Kuro junto con una copa de vino y la botella que había comprado en el baratie.

"¿sabes algo del prisionero?" pregunto Kuro a lo cual Luffy asintió antes de sentarse mientras Kuro tomaba un sorbo de la copa y Gin se sentaba con el vaso y la botella de ron.

"sí, diré la información durante la reunión" informo Luffy y Kuro asintió antes de fijarse en la botella de ron de Gin

"¿esa botella es cara de donde la sacaste?" pregunto Kuro y Gin sonrió antes de beberse de golpe el contenido del vaso.

"me la dio Zeff, es sin duda el mejor ron que he tomado…lo que me recuerda que no te entregue lo que Zeff quería que tuvieras capitán…espera un momento, podéis ir llamando a Zeff ahora vuelvo" y con eso Gin se levantó y salió de la sala de reuniones dejando solo a los tres.

Usopp alzo una ceja antes de tomar el den den mushi y marcar el número dos y en ese momento empezó la llamada del den den mushi que fue contestada a los pocos segundos.

"maino aquí el baratie ¿ocurre algo?" dijo la voz de un pirata gato negro, Cleo.

"sí, Cleo llama a Zeff hemos obtenido información importante" dijo Kuro y de inmediato cleo respondió.

"recibido Kuro-san" hubo un silencio en la otra línea de varios segundos hasta que Zeff tomo el altavoz del baratie y respondiera.

"¿ocurre algo Kuro?" pregunto Zeff y esta vez Luffy respondió.

"algo así, fuimos atacados por unos treinta Fishman o gyojin como quieras llamarlos, pudimos encargarnos de ellos sin ninguna baja y actualmente los tenemos encarcelados en uno de los barracones con Hepokko como el guardia, pero aprendi algo del jefe de su operación mientras lo interrogabas" Luffy dijo explicando la situación a Zeff el cual solo dio un suspiro antes de responderle.

"continua" dijo Zeff y Luffy asintió antes de dar la información que tenía.

"al parecer estábamos en lo cierto y Nami parece ser parte de ellos, pero el gyojin que interrogue no me ha dicho nada más "cuando Luffy termino su explicación hubo un silencio en la sala hasta que Usopp hablo.

"¿podríamos usar a los Fishman como rehenes para cambiarlos por el Merry?" dijo Usopp y Kuro se subió sus gafas mientras valoraba el plan y Luffy se cruzaba de brazos al otro lado de la línea se podía escuchar un suspiro pensativo de Zeff.

"no lo recomendaría, se dice que Arlong no suele confiar en personas que dañan a sus compañeros" dijo la voz de Gin mientras este entraba en la sala interrumpiendo la conversación y le lanzaba a Luffy un abrigo.

"oh esto es..." dijo Luffy sonriendo mientras lo examinaba de cerca antes de ponerse el abrigo que le quedaba justo.

El abrigo era azul por fuera con mangas doradas y con dos huesos cruzados en la espalda. El interior del abrigo era rojo y en general tenía pinta de tener varios años.

"gracias Zeff pero, ¿de dónde sacaste un abrigo pirata de mi talla?" Luffy pregunto mientras se terminaba de poner el abrigo.

Zeff soltó una carcajada antes de responder a Luffy.

"lo tenía de mis primeros años en el mar…ahora que eres tú el capitán tienes que tenerlo ahora solo te falta un sombrero de verdad" dijo Zeff y Luffy soltó una carcajada ante las últimas palabras.

"llevo con este sombrero desde hace más de diez años no lo pienso cambiar…pero cambiando de tema ¿qué sugieres?" Luffy dijo lanzando la pregunta mientras que Zeff dio un suspiro al otro lado de la línea antes de responderle.

"sugiero llevar el plan como acordamos y cuando llegue el momento actuar con cautela…Arlong tiene al menos trescientos fishmen bajo su mando, nosotros tenemos ciento cincuenta nos duplican en número por lo tanto tenemos que actuar con cautela." Cuando Zeff termino de habar Gin trago de golpe un vaso de ron mientras que Kuro se subió las gafas y Luffy y Usopp suspiraron ante la opinión del viejo pirata.

"Zeff... ¿Pearl te informo sobre el estado de los bombarderos portátiles?" pregunto Gin y el resto presto atención a las palabras de Gin.

"sí, eso." Se escucharon algunos ruidos al otro lado de la línea y después de varios segundos Zeff volvió a hablar.

"tenemos quince de esos bombarderos portátiles que pudimos rescatar del galeon según este informe ¿qué demonios son para que tanto tu como Pearl estéis insistiendo con ellos?" ante la pregunta de Zeff Gin sonrió antes de volver a llenar su vaso de ron.

"son cañones portátiles" dijo Gin a modo de explicación y Usopp cayo de la silla donde estaba y tanto Kuro como Luffy abrieron mucho los ojos.

"¿cañones portátiles?" dijo Kuro sorprendido y gion sonrió antes de tomar un trago de su vaso de ron.

"sí fueron creados por gas-man inspirado por los cañones portátiles de la marina que empezaban a fabricarse, él consiguió hacerlos menos pesados, pero solo conseguimos treinta prototipos de ellos, pero por desgracia nunca los pudimos usar en la batalla por que estaban en el galeon y bueno supongo que sabéis que paso con el…" Gin explico mientras Usopp se levantaba y sentaba de nuevo en su silla.

"maldita sea ¿diseñasteis cañones portátiles? Y yo que pensaba que era un inventor decente" dijo Usopp en tono triste mientras que Gin soltó una carcajada antes de ofrecerle un vaso de ron.

"no te preocupes, Usopp-kun conseguiste rediseñar los guantes de krieg con facilidad en un par de días y creaste otros inventos" dijo Gin mientras trataba de animar a Usopp el cual estaba deprimido mientras que Luffy soltó una carcajada ante la interacción entre los dos hombres.

"serán útiles en un futuro, pero por ahora creo que es bueno seguir con el plan como estaba previsto" dijo Kuro ganándose un asentimiento de la mayoría de la gente de la mesa

"bien entonces os llamare en dos horas e informar si llegáis antes a tierra" dijo Zeff antes de cortar la conexión con el den den mushi.

"bien…volvamos al trabajo" dijo Luffy mientras se levantaba y salía de la sala seguido por los oficiales.

/  
algún lugar del east blue

Inmediaciones de las islas Coconami

Al mismo tiempo

/

Un pequeño velero con velas blancas y un símbolo de un sol en el centro llego a la playa de las islas que había cerca de las islas Coconami.

Cuando el velero paro, al lado de la isla un hombre trajeado con un peinado similar al de un toro salió del mismo cargando el cuerpo de un Fishman muerto en el hombro.

El hombre dejo al gyojin en la playa antes de fruncir el ceño y poner su mano en el cielo.

"**air door" **dijo mientras un círculo aparecía en el cielo y de allí abrió lo que parecía una puerta antes de lanzar el cuerpo del fihman muerto al mismo y cerrar la puerta.

El hombre saco un den den mushi para marcar un número y espero la respuesta.

"informe agente blueno" dijo la voz del den den mushi y Blueno solo asintió.

"tengo los códigos del Fishman…pasamos a la fase dos" dijo Blueno y hubo un silencio de unos pocos segundos antes de que le respondieran.

"recuerda obtener los papeles, en especial los mestizos antes de pasar a la fase tres" dijola voz atreves del den den mushi Blueno asintió antes de responder con un recibido antes de dar por finalizada la llamada.

Blueno camino hasta el velero antes de desplegar las velas subir el ancla y dirigirse hacia las islas Coconami.

Tras varios minutos el den den mushi que había cerca del timón empezó a sonar y Blueno descolgó el altavoz.

"¿código?" dijo una voz grave y Blueno leyó un papel antes de responderle.

"3-5-4-6-7-8-6-4-4-5 tiger" dijo Blueno y hubo un silencio del otro lado de varios segundos de tensión antes de que lo respondiera.

"bien el código es correcto, han pasado unos meses desde te fuiste frey… te noto la voz rara ¿estás bien?" Blueno guardo silencio antes de responderle.

"sí…. debe de ser el caracol te veo luego" Blueno dijo antes de colgar la llamada y suspirar profundamente mientras podía ver las islas Coconami al horizonte.

"bien vamos allá" pensó Blueno mientras se acercaba a su destino

/

Varios minutos después

Maino

Cerca de las islas Coconami

/

"¡capitán!" grito Gin desde el puesto de vigía para llamar la atención de Luffy quien le miro desde la cubierta.

"¡¿qué pasa?!" pregunto Luffy devolviendo el grito hacia su sub oficial.

"! tierra a la vista!" respondió Gin con un grito que hizo que Luffy asintiera y se pusiera a dar órdenes.

"¡parad las velas! ¡Tirar el ancla!" ordeno Luffy con gritos y tras varios segundos consiguieron parad el barco.

"! buen trabajo chicos ahora vamos a la sala de reuniones! ¡avisar a Hepokko para que venga!" grito Luffy y tras un si animado de los sub oficiales se reunieron en la sala de reuniones.

/

Sala de reuniones

Un par de minutos después

/ 

"bien como todos sabéis esto tiene que ser una infiltración en un territorio enemigo….por eso nos dividiremos en varios equipos…¿lo entendéis?" anuncio Kuro con el asentimiento a modo de respuesta de todos los miembros de la sala.

"las islas Coconami son un archipiélago compuesto por cinco islas, cuatro son islas pequeñas y luego hay una grande en el oeste, que yo sepa casi todas las islas están conectadas por puentes." dijo Kuro mientras sacaba un pequeño cofre y lo ponía sobre la mesa antes de sacar un mapa y desplegarlo.

"por eso nos dividiremos en tres grupos" dijo Kuro antes de señalar el mapa

"el quipo A se acercará en barca hasta la isla más pequeña la del sur y se separara en dos grupos el quipo ira liderado por el capitán y yo mismo nos acompañaran ocho sub oficiales. Desembarcaremos en la costa sur…. Según sabemos suele ser una costa poco usada por las peligrosas mareas. ¿entendido…?" hubo varios asentimientos por los integrantes de la sala.

"el quipo B está liderado por Gin y Usopp los acompañaran cuatro sub oficiales…os acercareis con nuestras barcas y saltareis al mar cuando estemos cerca. El grupo de Gin se dirigirá a la isla del norte y Usopp guiara un grupo hacia la isla del este y Gin en la isla del norte tendrás que subir un acantilado. ¿Lo entendéis?" ante la pregunta de Kuro Usopp asintió nerviosamente y Gin se bebió un vaso de ron antes de asentir.

"el último grupo es el grupo C que se quedara en el maino cuidando de los prisioneros y coordinándonos. Jango y Hepokko serán los encargados de liderar el grupo... ¿entendido?" Jango asintió mientras que Hepokko asintió mientras sonreía.

"de acuerdo vamos a ver lo que ha pasado si todo sale bien podremos evitar un enfrentamiento directo, pero si sale mal…tendremos una guerra con él" las últimas palabras de Kuro tenían un tono oscuro en ellas y todos asintieron con ellas.

"bien" dijo Luffy mientras se levantaba.

"si todo ha quedado claro empezaremos la operación caza del Merry" y con esas palabras todos asintieron antes de ponerse a preparar los equipos.

"capitán…tenga cuidado" dijo Hepokko a Luffy el cual asintió antes que el espadachín saliera de la habitación

/

Veinte minutos después

Alrededores de las islas Coconami

13:10

/

Dos barcas estaban paradas una junto a otra allí Usopp se puso lo que parecía un equipo de buceo mientras que Gin solo se puso una bombona con un cinturón en el pecho.

"tened suerte Usopp, Gin" dijo Luffy mientras los oficiales y los sub oficiales se ponían el equipo submarino.

"lo tendremos capitán" dijo Gin antes de sonreír y lanzase al mar junto con otros dos sub oficiales y desparecieron al poco tiempo.

"tiene gracia una vez le dije a Kaya que buce hasta una isla…en fin espero no morir hasta otra capitán, Kuro" y con ello Usopp se lanzó al mar junto con los sub oficiales.

Kuro saco el den den mushi y marcó el número tres tras unos segundos la voz de Jango sonó a través del caracol.

"¿equipo A? ¿algo que informar?" pregunto Jango y Kuro se subió las gafas antes de responder.

"el quipo B ha iniciado su marcha informare al llegar" dijo Kuro con voz seria y tras unos segundos Jango respondió.

"entendido" y con ello la conexión se cortó.

Kuro miro a Luffy quien asintió antes de dar una orden.

"bien iniciar la marcha" y con esa orden las dos barcas desplegaron sus velas y levantaron anclas antes de dirigirse hacia la costa de la isla del sur.

/  
diez minutos después

islas Coconami

Isla del oeste

Parque Arlong

/  
Arlong suspiro mientras sacaba un papel en una carpeta antes de meter la carpeta en uno de los ficheros, y guardar el papel en una carpeta que llevaba el.

La habitación donde se encontraba era especial pues estaba reforzada con kairoseki en ella y solo se podía entrar con una llave que tenían los oficiales.

Arlong se dirigió a la salida y cerró la puerta detrás de él.

"¿Arlong-san encontró lo que buscaba?" pregunto un humano de mediana edad, corpulento de pelo marrón con una larga barba que tenía el tatuaje del sol en el pecho.

El Fishman suspiro antes de lanzarle la llave al humano quien la tomo al aire.

"lo encontré David, pero acuérdate de preguntar donde demonios esta Chu y luego dale el dinero a genzo de las obras en el ayuntamiento, después puedes irte para casa" Arlong dijo mientras que David asintió antes de dirigirse hacia la salida.

Arlong se dirigió a su despacho donde miro por la ventana contemplando el barco que Nami había traído.

"Es un buen barco, seguro que podemos venderlo o usarlo durante un tiempo" dijo Nami mientras entraba en la habitación y se sentaba en una silla que había delante del escritorio.

"puede, pero la tripulación que tenía ese tal Luffy tiene a Kuro de los mil planes y hace años me harte de oír como Kuro siempre urdía planes para salirse con la suya y hace treinta minutos que Chu salió para encargarse de ese pequeño barco y me preocupa lo que pueda pasar" Arlong dijo mientras se sentaba y miraba a la pelirroja la cual solo sonrió.

"Luffy es un hombre fuerte, pero estoy seguro que no podría con nosotros así que no te preocupes… ¿ahora de que querías informarme?" pregunto la pelirroja y Arlong como respuesta saco un papel y lo puso sobre la mesa Nami miro el papel y tras leerlo Nami se quedó boquiabierta y miro a Arlong quien asintió tristemente

/

islas Coconami

alrededores de la isla del sur

13:20

Diez minutos después

/

Las barcas llegaron a la costa sur de la isla sin problemas allí había un barco de los piratas de Arlong abandonado y encallado.

""la costa no estaba abandonada"" pensó Luffy antes de coger un catalejo y mirar al barco

Luffy observó el barco y se extrañó de que no tuviera ninguna bandera pirata, antes de dar un asentimiento a Kuro que estaba todavía en la barca observando el entorno con un catalejo.

"no parece, haber nadie, pero creía que esta costa estaba abandonada" dijo Luffy mientras se acercaba a Kuro el cual se subió las gafas antes de responderle.

"las islas Coconami son un archipiélago de cinco islas, esta isla es conocida como la isla muerta ya que se usa como cementerio para las otras cuatro" explico Kuro mientras se subia las gafas antes de bajarse de la barca y mirar al barco abandonado.

"extraño…por la información que tenemos me imaginaba que no usaría esta costa por el tamaño de la misma y por qué en su religión y cultura los Fishman lo consideran una afrenta hacia el dios del mar….Luffy sugiero explorar el barco" Kuro dijo mirando a su capitán el cual asintió antes de dirigirse hacia sus hombres.

"¡escuchar, vamos a investigar el barco!" grito Luffy y los sub oficiales asintieron antes de subir al barco abandonado y entrar en él.

/

Tras unos minutos

/

El grupo había buscado por todo el barco con rapidez y ahora estaban reunidos en la playa

Un hombre le dio un trozo de papel a Luffy que encontró en el barco.

"encontramos esto y un den den mushi pero no hay nada más que los recursos típicos" explico el suboficial mientras Luffy miraba el papel antes de pasárselo a Kuro el cual alzo una ceja.

"¿3-5-4-6-7-8-6-4-4-5 tiger? ¿Un código?" se preguntó el gestor en voz alta antes de valoras sus opciones por un momento.

"esto es extraño. ¿James el barco no tenía ningún fallo verdad?" Kuro le pregunto al sub oficial el cual solo asintió haciendo que Kuro se subiera las gafas antes de mirar a Luffy el cual también estaba pensando.

"toma tres hombres, traer todo lo útil que veáis y venir aquí, voy a romper el barco…sugiero que hagamos lo mismo con las barcas" dijo Luffy y el suboficial asintió antes de mirar a Luffy el cual estaba pensando.

"¿piensas lo mismo que yo verdad capitán?" pregunto Kuro mientras miraba el papel y Luffy asintió.

"si…alguien más se ha infiltrado en las islas, avisa a Zeff y encárgate de las barcas voy a hacer le un buen agujero al barco" Kuro asintió ante la orden de Luffy

Luffy se puso delante del barco donde sus sub oficiales ya llevaban varios recursos del barco y lo pusieron en el suelo.

"¿ya está todo?" pregunto Luffy al grupo de sub oficiales que asintieron en modo de respuesta asiendo que Luffy sonriera antes de andar hacia donde el agua de la playa y pararse cuando el agua le cubría los tobillos.

"**Rōdosurotto: Hachi" **Luffy sintió como su cabeza se llenaba de conocimiento y extendió su palma hacia delante antes de hacer movimientos que hicieron que el agua de la zona flotase y se concentrase en una esfera.

"**Gyojin Karate: Odayakanaumi no kaiyō-ken" ** Luffy tomo la esfera antes de lanzarla como si fuese una pelota con gran fuerza contra el barco causado que tuviese un gran boquete en el centro.

"Mas débil de lo que creía, pero suficientemente bueno como para ser una copia" dijo Luffy en voz alta antes de repetir el proceso varias veces durante varios minutos para acabar destrozando el barco y que quedase inservible.

"tu fruta es muy...Útil capitán" comento Kuro mientras Luffy salía de la costa y se dirigió a la playa.

"puede, pero eso era el 25% por ciento de la capacidad de la técnica, ¿has contactado con Zeff?" ante la pregunta de Luffy Kuro se subió las gafas antes de responderle.

"sí, también contacte con el maino, ahora seguiremos el plan actual" dijo Kuro mientras uno de los sub oficiales le daba la funda donde guardaba su garra y este se la ponía al hombro.

"sí ,dirijámonos al norte" y con esas palabras el grupo A empezó su objetivo.

/

Islas Coconami

Isla del norte, Acantilados

Veinticinco minutos después

13:40

/  
el grupo de Gin llego a la isla central donde tuvieron que subir los acantilados tras varios minutos consiguieron llegar a la cima donde Gin se quitó el equipo de buceo y lo dejo en el suelo antes de tomar una pequeña bolsa impermeable donde estaban guardadas las armas del grupo y un den den mushi además de ropa limpia.

"Tenzan informa al maino de que emos llegado a la isla, Edward vigila los alrededores con el catalejo yo voy a explorar un poco y a cambiarme" con las órdenes dadas Gin se dirigió al bosque que tenía delante donde rápidamente se cambió de ropa, antes de explorar las inmediaciones.

La cima del acantilado daba a un bosque poco denso, a los pocos minutos encontró la salida y vio que el bosque estaba en una colina. En la base de la misma vio una pequeña aldea de no más de cuatro casas que parecía dedicarse a la agricultura por los campos que pudo avistar al lado de la aldea.

""interesante"" pensó Gin antes de volver al bosque y dirigirse hacia el bosque donde estaba su grupo donde estaban.

"No, avisa nada Gin-san" dijo el sub oficial que estaba apoyado en la rama de un árbol y llevaba unos catalejos colgando en el cuello.

"me lo imaginaba, ¿has avisado al maino?" pregunto Gin dirigiendo su atención al otro suboficial quien solo asintió como respuesta.

"sí, por ahora tenemos que esperar antes de actuar" aclaro el sub oficial ganándose el asentimiento por parte de Gin.

"bien, espero que nos den la orden rápido" dijo Gin antes de sentarse y sacar una baraja de cartas de su chaqueta y mirar al sub oficial.

"¿juegas al poker?" pregunto Gin sonriendo mientras miraba al sub oficial el cual solo sonrió como respuesta

/

Isla del este

Costa este

14:00

/

El grupo de Usopp llego a la costa este con dificultad y allí Usopp según salió del agua se quito la boquilla y beso la roca más cercana.

"tierra, por fin tierra, creía que moriría" dijo Usopp entre respiraciones graves mientras los sub oficiales salían de la costa y alzaron una ceja ante el comportamiento del inventor.

"Usopp-kun tenemos que avisar al maino y cambiarnos." Dijo uno de los sub oficiales a lo cual Usopp cambio su actitud.

"sí, claro yo vuestro oficial el gran inventor Usopp sabe lo que hacer, primero nos cambiaremos de ropa luego Adolfo llama al maino, Edward explora la cercanía supuestamente esta isla debería de estar desierta así que no temas" dijo Usopp dando órdenes con falsa confianza a lo cual los sub oficiales solo suspiraron antes de cumplir las órdenes.

Tras cambiarse Usopp tomo dos pistolas de chispa que tenía en la bolsa impermeable junto con la ropa antes de guardarlo en su chaqueta.

"voy a explorar, volveré en pocos minutos" dijo un sub oficial antes de partir en dirección a la isla.

"informare al maino" dijo el otro sub oficial antes de tomar el den den mushi y marcar un numero mientras Usopp miraba al mar.

"no sé por qué…pero tengo un mal presentimiento" pensó Usopp mientras miraba el horizonte.

/

Maino

Al mismo tiempo

/  
Desde que los equipos exploradores partieron el maino estaba en clama, hace media hora recibieron el informe del equipo de Kuro y Luffy y hace veinte minutos el de Gin. Ahora estaban esperando la llamada del equipo de Usopp.

"buru-buru-buru" el den den mushi sonó haciendo que Jango suspirase antes de tomar el den den mushi. 

"maino aquí, le habla Jango, ¿Algo que informar?" pregunto Jango a lo cual la voz de un sub oficial de los piratas krieg le respondió.

"aquí el equipo c le informa Adolfo, hemos llegado a la isla del este" Jango trago saliva antes de anotar algo en un papel y sonreír.

"bien podéis ir avanzando informaremos al resto de que puede empezar a avanzar" respondió Jango a lo cual pudo escuchar un gruñido afirmativo por parte de Adam antes de que el sub oficial cortara la conexión.

El hipnotizador tomo un trago de wiski de una botella que tenía al lado antes de marcar el número de Gin en el den den mushi.

/

Islas Coconami

Isla del sur

14:10

/

El avance del grupo principal fue sin problemas, al poco de salir de la playa se encontraron con las puertas de un cementerio, para no llamar la atención de cualquiera decidieron escalar los muros del cementerio.

"los papeles no engañaban al decir que convirtieron toda la maldita isla en un cementerio" dijo Kuro mientras se sacudía el polvo de sus pantalones y miraba las inscripciones de los murales.

"¿fue cosa de Arlong Kuro-san?" pregunto uno de los sub oficiales a lo cual Kuro negó con la cabeza.

"según los papeles que obtuve hicieron el cementerio hace trescientos años y los murales parecen ser de la cultura humana del este…a lo mejor Arlong decidió enterrar a los suyos en otra parte…" Kuro reflexiono mientras dejaba de mirar el mural y se dirigió hacia donde estaba Luffy el cual estaba observando distintas tumbas con una ceja levantada.

"capitán deberíamos de avanzar" dijo Kuro poniéndose al lado de Luffy el cual asintió antes de empezar a andar hacia el norte.

"sí, perdona por eso Kuro…no te lo pregunte antes pero….¿de dónde sacaste la información de las islas?" pregunto Luffy a lo cual Kuro se subió las gafas antes de responderle.

"cuando Arlong se instaló en el east blue conseguí información del inframundo además de los mapas, pero la información puede estar desfasada en algún aspecto" dijo el gestor haciendo que Luffy asintiera.

"es bueno saberlo ¿?" Luffy metió una de sus manos en el bolsillo del den den mushi y lo saco. Este estaba sonando.

"buru,buru buru" el capitán tomo el micrófono el caracol para recibir la llamada.

"click….aquí el maino le informa Jango los dos equipos han llegado a sus islas" informo la voz de Jango a lo cual Luffy sonrió.

"bien, nosotros estamos en el cementerio te informare al llegar a la isla central" y con eso Luffy corto la conexión con el hipnotizador.

"bien, tenemos que darnos prisa" dijo Luffy mirando a Kuro el cual asintió antes de dar una orden que hizo que los sub oficiales asintieran antes de avanzar en un ritmo rápido.

/

Veinte minutos después.

Islas Coconami

Isla del sur

/

El grupo se detuvo al ver un extraño mausoleo en el centro del cementerio.

"está construido según la cultura Fishman" dijo Kuro mirando el extraño mausoleo.

"¿A si? es una cosa muy extraña de echo tienen que ser enterrados en tierra de las islas gyojin y bajo el agua" dijo una voz anciana y todos se giraron para ver a un anciano vestido con un largo abrigo negro, con el pelo largo y blanco el cual sostenía una pala en su hombro.

"¿quién eres tú?" pregunto un sub oficial apuntándolo con una pistola de pista a lo cual el anciano solo sonrió.

"¿yo? Soy Adam ciento nueve años y el enterrador de las islas Coconami ¿y vosotros?" pregunto el anciano apuntándolos con la pala, el sub oficial que le apuntaba estaba a punto de replicar al anciano, pero Luffy se puso en el medio.

"somos…visitantes…tenemos problemas con Arlong y hemos venido a solucionarlos…espero que no quiera entro meterte" Luffy dijo con voz seria a lo cual el anciano solo solto una carcajada antes de apoyarse en su pala.

"mira chico muchos en las islas quieren ver muerto a Arlong y a mí me ha dado más trabajo que con la epidemia de hace sesenta años…pero dejando de lado que desde hace cinco años cambio y mucho…en el fondo me sigue dando igual…solo no rompáis el maldito cementerio" dijo Adam con una sonrisa a lo cual Luffy alzo una ceja.

"¿dónde está el puente?" pregunto Luffy a lo cual Adam señalo el noreste.

"ir en esa dirección, llegareis a la salida fuera hay un pequeño bosque al final está el puente está protegido por cuatro Fishman. Dos en el inicio y otros dos en el final" respondió el enterrador mientras se sentaba en una cornisa del mausoleo.

"bien…por cierto soy Luffy" dijo el capitán antes de hacer un gesto y el resto le seguía.

"una cosa más, antes vi a un tipo raro con el peinado raro como los cuernos de un toro y vestido de traje atravesar el cementerio…la pobre alma piensa que no lo vi... ¿era amigo vuestro?" pregunto Adam a lo cual Kuro se subió las gafas y Luffy lo miro antes de que el gestor asintiera como modo respuesta.

"no…pero gracias por la información" dijo Luffy antes de volver a empezar a avanzar hacia donde estaba la salida del cementerio dejando solo Adam el cual solo suspiro.

"porque tengo la impresión de que la dama de la muerte me va a dar más trabajo" pensó el anciano mientras se apoyaba en la pala y miraba las tumbas

/

Isla del norte

Al mismo tiempo

/

El grupo de Gin descendió por la colina con facilidad y evitaron acercarse a la aldea y rodearla para evitar alertar a nadie.

Tras media hora el grupo encontró lo que parecía ser el puente que conectaba la isla del norte con la central, patrullaba por dos fishmans que parecían aburridos.

"será mejor actuar rápidamente…le llameare la atención cuando estén a tiro dispararles e incapacitarles" Gin ordeno mientras sacaba una de sus tonfas y los sub oficiales cargaban sus pistolas.

Gin salió de los arbustos y empezó a girar la tonfa mientras se acercaba a losh gyojin quienes le notaron enseguida.

"quieto danos tu número de identificación humano" dijo uno de ello mientras tomaba una lista que estaba apoyaba en el poste del puente.

"doce millones de Berry Gin el demonio" dijo Gin antes de tomar impulso y lanzarse contra uno de los fishmen quien bloqueo el ataque con dificultad.

"maldita sea, ayúdame" grito el gyojin mientras esquivaba los ataques de Gin con dificultad mientras este sonreía.

"maldita seas…**gyojin karate: Tobiuo no sutorētoshotto**" el gyojin golpeo el aire y una masa de humedad se volvió solida antes de que se lanzase contra Gin el cual lo esquivo con dificultad.

""no esperaba esto de un sub oficial tendré que tener cuidado…."" Pensó Gin antes de aumentar su velocidad y atacar más violentamente.

Gin ataco con violencia a los guardias y esto soportaron su ofensiva con dificultad.

"Shin la presión" grito uno de ello antes de que el asentase y rodeasen a Gin.

Los dos movieron las manos de manera extraña antes de que una corriente de agua rodease a Gin "**gyojin karate: Fisshufaindā hoj" "PUM, PUM" ** dos disparos sonaron y los gyojin dejaron caer su la técnica mientras se agarraban sus brazos.

"hum…" Gin sonrió antes de agarrar la tonfa con más fuerza y lanzarse contra el primero de los gyojin "**DEMON STRIKE" **La tonfa se estrelló con gran fuerza en el pecho del gyojin y el sonido de huesos rompiéndose sonó durante unos segundo antes de que cayese contra el suelo inconsciente.

El otro giojin miro a Gin boquiabierto, pero entonces una espada lo apuñalo en el pecho y cayó al suelo mirando a los dos sub oficiales.

"lo habéis hecho bien chicos" dijo Gin mientras levantaba la tonfa manchada de sangre del cuerpo del fish man.

"si ahora podemos empezar a avanza hacia" "¿A Dónde pequeños bastardos" El grupo se giró y miraron a un hombre de gran tamaño de largo pelo y barba marron, Vestía una chaqueta azul y unos pantalones vaqueros, tenía una espada atada a la espalda y el símbolo del sol en su pecho.

"David-san" dijo el Fishman que fue apuñalaba con fuerza haciendo que David solo frunciera el ceño.

"Invasores…¡Nos atacáis Y pensáis marcharos…no lo permitiré!" Grito David mientras desenfundaba su cimitarra y con gran velocidad se abalanzó hacia los suboficiales.

"clonk" la tonfa de Gin bloqueo la cimitarra de David evitando que alcanzase a los sub oficiales.

"avanzar…este tipo es un maldito oficial…Tenzan estas al mando… lleva acabo el plan d-3" grito Gin rápidamente haciendo que los sub oficiales asintieran antes de dirigirse corriendo al puente.

"¿crees que lo permitiré?" dijo David mientras sonreía antes de darle una patada a Gin y dirigía su atención a los sub oficiales antes de correr tras ellos.

"" mierda su fuerza es muy superior a Chu"" pensó Gin mientras sacaba su otra tonfa y siguió al oficial

"**Ittoryu: Dantō-ki" **David salto sobre los suboficiales mientras sonreía y se preparaba para ejecutar su técnica y entonces…. **"Dual demon Strike" ** Gin se movió con la mayor velocidad que pudo antes de atacar a David con todas las fuerzas que tenía con sus dos tonfas.

El golpe impacto a David en la espalda y este cayó al suelo y rodo antes de levantarse con dificultad "gah" El oficial de los piratas Arlong escupió sangre antes de dirigir su atención a Gin el cual se quitó la chaqueta antes de recoger un hilo de sangre de su boca.

"avanzar, Me encargare de él..." dijo Gin antes de empezar a girar sus tonfas mientras miraba a David el cual sonrió.

Los suboficiales se miraron antes de asentir y empezar a recorrer el puente con toda la velocidad que tenían.

"creía que los oficiales no iban a las periferias…nuestra información será errónea…" dijo Gin

David sonrió antes de agarrar a su cimitarra y tomar una postura más agresiva.

"tengo una casa aquí…supongo que tenéis mala suerte" respondió el oficial mientras sonreía y Gin frunció el ceño.

"creía que Arlong tenía una tribulación de fishmans puramente…debes de ser la excepción" dijo Gin antes de lanzarse contra David quien bloqueo sus ataques sin mucha dificultad.

"¡que sabrás!" grito David mientras atacaba a Gin con la cimitarra en ataques en diagonal que Gin paron sin dificultad.

"**Ittoryu:** **Mirājukatto"** La espada de David brillo antes de que empezase a dejar falsas imágenes de sí misma debido a la velocidad de los ataques de David haciendo que Gin recibiera algún corte

"Trucos de circo" dijo Gin antes de pisar la espada de David impactándola al suelo e intentar arremeter un golpe a David quien lo paro con la empuñadura antes de que los dos ganaron distancia cuando cada uno salto hacia un lado.

Gin salto hacia David mientras lanzaba impactos con sus tonfas antes de que una de ella en el hombro de David haciendo que se le dislocase **"Demon Strike"**grito Gin mientras David gruño antes de que pudiera hacerlo retroceder con dificultad.

"…eres duro muy duro" dijo David mientras clavaba la espada en la tierra y se agarrase el hombro y se lo volvía a poner en su sitio con un gruñido doloroso.

Gin alzo una ceja mientras veía que David que quitaba la chaqueta "" que planea"" pensó el oficial de los piratas del sombrero de paja.

"no me gusta usarlo porque me recuerda a esos días… pero supongo que no tengo opción" dijo David mientras miraba a Gin antes de que su cuerpo de retorciera y empezase a crecer.

Gin miro sorprendido mientras Pelo Marrón cubrió el cuerpo de su rival y en su mano surgieron garras. 

"soy el usuario de la **Kuma Kuma no mi: modelo oso pardo**" dijo David en su forma hibrida mientras Gin maldecía internamente.

""habrán pasado unos cinco minutos…espero que lo hayan conseguido"" pensó Gin antes de lanzarse contra David con toda la fuerza que podía.

"**Double Star Demon STRIKE" **grito Gin mientras lanzaba su golpe más fuerte…pero entonces la garra de David lo golpeo con gran velocidad en el pecho

"**ursus claw" **Grito David antes de lanzar su ataque y hacer que Gin se estrellase contra el suelo.

Gin se intentó levantar con dificultad mientras que el usuario de la zoan sonrió antes de levantar su mano otra vez.

"**ursus claw" ** y con ese ataque Gin fue derrotado

/

Isla del sur

14:55

/

El grupo liderado por Luffy y Kuro avanzo durante varios minutos por el extenso cementerio hasta que finalmente llegaron a la salida.

"parece que Adam no nos engañó "dijo Kuro mientras veía el largo portón que señalaba la entrada del cementerio.

"Si…voy a ir escalando la pared" dijo Luffy tras unos segundos de silencio mientras se ponía delante de la pared.

"**Rōdosurotto ichi"**

Dijo Luffy antes de que sus manos se imbuyesen de haki y los usase para clavarlos en la pared y escalar más fácilmente.

Tras cinco minutos Luffy se situó en la cima de la pared y saco una cuerda que tiro hacia el lado donde estaban el resto.

"bien agarraos fuerte" grito Luffy mientras que un sub oficial se ataba la cuerda y comenzaba a escalar la pared.

/

Veinte minutos después

/  
Tras cuarenta minutos el último de los hombres cayo al otro lado de la pared haciendo que Luffy sonriera y mirara al bosque que había delante de él.

"bien avanzaremos lenta…"buru" el den den mushi de Luffy sonó y extrañado Luffy lo tomo.

"¿diga?" pregunto Luffy extrañado y una voz le respondió.

"¿capitán Luffy? le informa Tenzan estaba en el grupo de Gin le informo rápidamente de que nos descubrieron" dijo el sub oficial a través del den den mushi haciendo que el grupo se extrañara.

"¿Qué, ¿cómo?" dijo Luffy sorprendido de tal información.

"hubo espera…"pum" un incidente con uno de los oficiales de Arlong Gin se enfrentó a él hace veinte minutos y nosotros estamos en la isla central…"

" pum… malditos giojyn…. Tenzan me vendría bien ayuda" dijo una voz distante.

"Retenlos más…actualmente estamos resistiendo en una casa abandonada en el norte de la isla es de madera negra y de gran tamaño está abandonada, pero no sé si podemos aguantar mucho más nos rodean al menos diez Fishman y esta vez no lo vimos venir como en el barco" el grupo empezó a susurrar entre ellos y Kuro se subió las gafas.

"mierda Aguantar allí vamos ahora…" dijo Luffy antes de cortar la conexión y darle el den den mushi a un sub oficial.

"informa a el maino y a Usopp de lo que ha pasado, Kuro tenemos que actuar ahora" dijo Luffy mirando a los ojos al gestor quien solo asintió.

"Usopp está más cerca de ellos que nosotros llegaran antes" dijo simplemente haciendo que Luffy asintiera.

"bien, avisa al maino de que de la orden a uspp para que se ponga en marcha de inmediato" dijo Luffy mientras metia las manos en su chaqueta y se ponía los guanteletes con diamantes.

"tienes cinco minutos para hacerlo, Kuro y el resto vamos al puente" ordeno Luffy haciendo que el resto de los sub oficial sacase sus armas y Kuro se pusiese la garra que le quedaba antes de que todos saliesen corriendo hacia el norte.

/

Varios minutos después.

Isla del este

/

"buru, brur" Usopp tomo el den den mushi actualmente estaban en el puente que había en la isla, delante de ellos había dos gyojin dormidos por dardos que había usado Usopp para derribarlos fácilmente.

"diga" pregunto Usopp y la voz de Jango preocupada le respondió.

"Usopp-kun tienes que dirigirte a la isla central y dirigirte al norte ha pasado algo con el grupo de Gin y los sub oficiales están aguantando a duras penas en una casa abandonada en el norte" Jango explico la situación haciendo que el inventor tragara saliva.

"bi..bien iremos cuanto an..tes" dijo Usopp con voz temblorosa haciendo que Jango suspirase.

"bien..el grupo de Luffy llegara más tarde.." y con eso Jango corto la conexión haciendo que Usopp suspirase y mirase a los sub oficiales.

"lo habéis oído…bien vamos" dijo Usopp usando su voz más valiente mientras le temblaban la piernas.

/  
islas Coconami

Isla del sur

Puente

/

Los gyojin que custodiaban la puerta fueron derribados por Kuro y Luffy y luego amordazados al poste.

El suboficial que tenía que informar al maino llego cuando el grupo termino de amordazar al gyojin.

"vamos" dijo Luffy con voz sombría mientras empezaba a correr por el puente junto con los sub oficiales.

Tras cinco minutos llegaron al otro lado y se extrañaron de no encontrar a nadie allí por los datos que tenían.

"no tenemos tiempo para pensar…. Vamos" dijo Luffy mientras sacaba una brujula y empezó a dirigirse hacia el norte.

Tras pasar un pequeño campo llegaron a lo que parecía ser un campo de cultivo que cubría varias hectáreas y varias de ellas estaban llenas de mandarinas.

"es…extraño ¿no crees capitán?" dijo uno de los sub oficiales tomando una mandarina y mirándola extrañamente.

"no tenemos tiempo para hacernos preguntas" respondió Luffy girándose hacia su sub oficial.

"concuerdo, pero no crees que es algo extraño entrar en casa de alguien sin permiso, manos arriba" dijo una voz femenina y todos abrieron los ojos cuando una mujer de pelo azul salió detrás varios mandarinos y apunto una pistola de chispa hacia la cabeza de Luffy.

"capitán" exclamo unos de los sub oficiales pero entonces Kuro grito "no os movéis" Luffy miro a Kuro mientras que Luffy levantaba las manos y le asentía a Kuro.

"tu debes de ser Luffy, Nami te menciono. Pero no comento que fueses tan guapo…¿de todas formas que pensabais hacer viniendo aquí?" dijo la peli azul haciendo que Luffy cerrase los ojos y suspirase antes de responderle.

"venimos a por nuestro barco…robado por Nami, pero a lo mejor te interesaría saber que alguien más entro en la isla" respondió Luffy haciendo que la peli azul alzara una ceja.

"¿alguien más? nos avisaron de una intrusión en la isla del norte y a la mañana en las inmediaciones ¿si no sois vosotros quién es?" pregunto la peli azul haciendo que Luffy sonriera antes de que mirase a Kuro el cual asintió.

"mira tenemos treinta de vuestros hombres bajo arresto y sabemos de una tercera fuerza implicada…qué tal si hacemos un trato, si nos ayudas a rescatar a nuestros hombres que están atrincherados en una casa abandonada en el norte te diremos lo que sabemos" Luffy lanzo la propuesta sorprendiendo a todos los sub oficiales mientras que Kuro se subía las gafas.

"…bien…mi nombre es Nojiko…no intentéis nada raro mi hermana Nami a quien tu conoces es un oficial de alto rango y una persona muy querida en el pueblo…seguirme os llevare a los túneles de emergencia es la mejor forma de llegar a esa casa sin que nos vean " dijo Nojiko dejando caer su arma y haciendo que Luffy se girarse para mirarla por primera vez antes de quitarse el guante y ofrecerle su mano.

"espero que la traición no corra en tu sangre" dijo Luffy con una sonrisa haciendo que Nojiko sonriera.

"no te preocupes Nami y yo no compartimos sangre y no me gusta engañas a la gente" dijo la peli azul antes de empezar a caminar hacia el norte seguido por Luffy y por Kuro y los sub oficiales.

"¿crees que puedo tener una oportunidad con ella?" pregunto entre susurros un suboficial a otro el cual solo negó con la cabeza a modo de respuesta.

/  
al mismo tiempo

Islas Coconami

Isla del oeste

/

"shigan" el dedo de Blueno atravesó el pecho del civil que lo avía visto antes de que este cayese al suelo.

El agente del cp9 había usado su **air door** para cruzar los puentes sin ser visto y luego se refugió en una casa para recuperar fuerzas.

Sin embargo, fue descubierto por un anciano el cual. Bueno había sido eliminado.

Blueno abrió la nevera antes de sacar una botella de cola e ingerir su contenido mientras que pensó fugazmente en Franky nada más ver la botella.

"" muchos años como barman me han oxidado"" pensó Blueno antes de sacar pan y embutido y hacerse un bocadillo y comer por primera vez en el día.

Después de terminar de comer Blueno camino por la casa antes de llegar al despacho del anciano y ojearlo.

Parecía que el anciano trabajaba como escritor para el periódico local de las islas.

Blueno vio un armario lleno de lo que parecían ser varios periódicos que parecían relatar la historia de las islas.

El asesino abrió el armario antes de tomar los periódicos y leerlos rápidamente.

""interesante parece que, aunque en un inicio llamaron a la marina al año de no recibir el impuesto el gobierno decidió evitar enviar recursos…seguramente si hubieran sabido el daño que Arlong causaría a largo plazo hubieran enviado a un vicealmirante"" pensó Blueno mientras dejaba el ultimo periódico en el armario y miraba el pueblo.

"bien vamos allá" dijo Blueno mientras ponía su mano en el aire.

"**air door" **dijo Blueno antes de crear una puerta en el aire y entrar en ella pensando en su próximo objetivo**.**

/

Islas Coconami

Isla central

Campo de Nami & Nojiko

Diez minutos después

/

Nojiko guio al grupo hacia una zona del campo donde había lo que parecía ser una trampilla, saco una llave de su escote y abrió la trampilla antes de bajar por la misma seguido por todo el grupo.

El grupo miro el túnel que había debajo de gran tamaño y enseguida siguieron a Nojiko por el durante unos minutos.

"perdona por preguntar esto, pero… ¿qué paso exactamente aquí?" preguntó Kuro mirando a la peli azul la cual le entre cerro los ojos.

"Es una larga historia te lo explicare cuando rescatemos a vuestros hombres "respondió Nojiko mientras avanzaba polr el túnel hasta llegar a unas escaleras que tras subirlas los llevo a una trampilla y la abrió antes de salir del túnel.

El grupo salió del túnel y cuando terminaron de salir Luffy miro al horizonte donde pudo ver o que parecía la parte trasera de una casa.

"la casa era la vieja casa del alcalde de la isla antes de que llegase Arlong podéis llegar sin que os vean…yo me quedare aquí" dijo Nojiko señalando la casa abandonada en el horizonte.

"bien. VAMOS" grito Luffy con un grito de todo su grupo y con ello se lanzaron hacia la casa.

Tras varios minutos el grupo llego a la casa que estaba rodeada por diez fishmans, los disparos se pudieron oír y Luffy miro a Kuro antes de que el gestor asintiera.

"que cuatro hombres que lleven armas cuerpo a cuerpo me sigan el resto que nos cubra con armas de fuego el capital recatara a los hombres…Luffy tienes tres minutos" ante las ordenes de Kuro se los sub oficiales se agruparon en varios grupos y en pocos minutos llegaron a la casa

/

"seguid con el fuego no podrán aguantar mucho más" dijo un Fishman ordenando a diez Fishman que estaban centrando su fuego en la casa que tenían delante.

"tienen bastante resistencia David-san y hachi-san estarán aquí en diez minutos no paréis él fue" "Slash" el fish man fue cortado por la garra de Kuro el cual apareció de la nada con increíble velocidad.

"¿qué demonios? disparad" grito un Fishman apuntando su fusil a Kuro pero antes de que disparase un disparo el impacto en el hombro y poco después fue derribado por un suboficial.

Kuro esquivo las valas con velocidad sobre humana antes de derribar a dos Fishman con su garra antes de arremeter contra otro el cual difícilmente lo pudo esquivar

/

"¿ese no es el maldito Kuro?" dijo Tenzan mirando lo que ocurría en el campo de batalla ganado se la atención del otro sub oficial.

"entonces vinieron creía que nos dejarían tirados" dijo mientras miraba la batalla.

"no, no lo haríamos ahora, coger las cosas tenemos que movernos" dijo una voz detrás de los sub oficiales haciendo que se girasen para ver a Luffy.

"ca..capitan" dijo incrédulo Tenzan haciendo que Luffy sonriese.

"Vamos os lo explicare cuando salgamos aquí, después de todo tenemos trabajo que hacer" dijo Luffy mientras se dirigía a la salida de la casa seguido por los dos sub oficiales

/

El grupo de Kuro lanzo una bomba de humo antes de salir corriendo de allí, en el camino se encontraron a Luffy con los sub oficiales.

"¿bajas?" preguntó al capital al gestor quien le respondió seriamente.

"zero…tenemos que avisar al grupo de Usopp" ante la respuesta de Kuro Luffy asintió antes de aumentar el ritmo.

Tras unos minutos llegaron a la trampilla donde estaba Nojiko con un den den mushi negro.

"habéis tenido suerte hachan y David acaban de llegar rápido a los túneles" explico la peli azul antes de señalar las escaleras y el grupo bajo rápidamente siendo la última Nojiko quien cerro la trampilla antes de bajar.

"¿tenéis más den den mushi de ese tipo?" pegunto Kuro a Nojiko la cual negó con la cabeza.

"no este, era de mi madre que yo sepa nadie más tiene de este tipo" respondió la peli azul haciendo que Kuro asintiera antes de dar una orden a unos sub oficial los cuales hicieron una llamada por el den den mushi.

/

Isla central

Al mismo tiempo

/

"buru buru bu clank" Usopp tomo la llamada del den den mushi mientras se sentaba en el suelo.

"¿diga?" pregunto el inventor

"Usopp-san soy un sub oficial hemos podido atajar el problema así que no te preocupes estamos a salvo vamos a reunirnos en una plantación al sur de la isla y ¿Kuro-san que quiere?" hubo susurros al otro lado antes de que el sub oficial volviese a hablar

"bien necesitamos que andéis con cuidado parece ser que ahí dos oficiales poderosos en la isla junto con cien Fishman tener cuidado" Usopp trago la saliva antes de responder.

"tran..tranquilos "dijo Usopp antes de cortar la llamada y mirar a los sub oficiales.

"y parecía que teníamos el trabajo más fácil" dijo el inventor antes de levantarse y empezar a caminar hacia el sur.

/

Isla central

Túneles de emergencia

Cinco minutos después

/

El grupo camino por lo túneles antes de hacer una pequeña parada y poder hablar.

"bien…Luffy-kun decías que habías visto a alguien más… ¿sabías quién era?" pregunto Nojiko haciendo que Luffy asintiera.

"Se lo oímos a Adam el enterrador era un hombre trajeado…creemos que pudo venir con un barco de Arlong pero el barco que encontramos solo tenía una bandera blanca con un sol" ante la respuesta de Luffy Nojiko esta se mordió una uña.

"eso es preocupante. Si vienen a por esos papeles viviremos lo mismo que hace cuatro años" dijo en voz baja la peli azul haciendo que Kuro se subiese las gafas.

"antes dijiste que no tenías tiempo, pero ahora me gustaría saber…que paso aquí…mi información parece ser muy errónea con lo que he visto ahora" dijo Kuro haciendo que Nojiko suspirase antes de que se apoyase en el muro.

"todo empezó hace quince años cuando Arlong ataco…"

**TO BE CONTINUED**

/

**Nota del autor: y con eso termino el capitulo, siento no haberlo podido terminar antes pero me reincorpore al trabajo en junio y ahora en agosto tengo vacaciones a si que como siempre comentar votar o añadir a favoritos y no tengáis miedo a enviarme MD intentare responder:)**

**/**

**Traducciones**

**Las técnicas son propias y la traducción es el del traductor de google**

**/**

**Gyojin Karate: Odayakanaumi no kaiyō-ken:** **esfera destructiva del mar tranquilo**

**gyojin karate: Tobiuo no sutorētoshotto: golpe recto del pez**

**gyojin karate: Tobiuo no daunsutorōku:** **golpe del pez volador descendente**

**Ittoryu: Mirājukatto: corte ilusorio**

**Ittoryu: Dantō-ki: decapitación**

**/**

**He decidido dar una descripción del barco**

**Nombre del barco: The mary merry.**

**Anchura: 20 M**

**Altura:45 M**

**Habitaciones: dos barracones con capacidad de diez personas cada una, una enfermería un camarote individual, un comedor donde esta la cocina, una bodega.**

**Armamento: dos cañones.**

**/**

**Slots**

**1: Puños de haki: copiada de monkey d. garp**

**2: Habilidad de lanzar balas de ccañon con las manos desnudas: : copiada de monkey d. garp**

**3/4:kachi kachi no mi / copiada de popokko**

**5/6: bara bara no mi/copiada de Baggy el payaso**

**7: patadas copiada de zeff**

**8 gyojin karate copiada de chu**

**9 : vacio**

**10 vacio**

**/**

**Tripulación.**

**Nombre: piratas de sombrero de paja.**

**Capitan: Monkey D Luffy.**

**Vice capitán: Ronoroa Zoro**

**Medico: Pepokko.**

**Gestor/tesorero: kuro**

**Cocinero jefe:Zeff**

**Navegante:Felix**

**oficiales sin rango**

**Heppoko.**

**Poppoko (usuario de la Kachi Kachi no mi)**

**Sham**

**Buchi**

**Jango**

**Gin**

**Pearl**

**Sanji**

**Soldados rasos**

**40 miembros de los piratas gato negro**

**50 miembros de los expiratas de krieg**

**20 cocineros**

**Aliados**

**Piratas gato negro (subordinados) parte de la gran armada**

**Ex piratas de Krieg**

**Cocineros del baratie**

**Navegante: Nami (sin afiliación) (traidora)**

**/**

**Orden de los oficiales por fuerza.**

**Luffy**

**Zeff**

**Zoro**

**Gin**

**Kuro**

**Sanji**

**Poppoko**

**Pearl**

**heppoko**

**felix**

**sham**

**buchi**

**peppoko**

**jango**

**usopp**

/

Recompensa

/

**Sham & Buchi los hermanos Nyan Nyan: 5 millones de berrys**

**Ex-Cazador de piratas Zoro: 10 millones de berrys**

**Kuro de los mil planes:23 millones de berrys**

**Zeff pierna roja:24 millones de berrys**

**Sombrero de paja Luffy:28 millones de Berrys**

**Recompensa completa sumando a los sub oficiales: 100 millones de berrys**


	9. Capítulo 8: El cambio del tiburón

Capítulo 8: El cambio del tiburón

Nota del autor: bien me gustaría decir que tengo un lector beta y que ahora que estoy de vacaciones intentare sacar los capítulos en unas dos semanas. Tener en cuenta que este capítulo estará narrado por Nojiko en algunas partes, pero para evitar líos la letra N mayuscula estará antes de los fragmentos narrados por ella. Mientras que las partes narradas por un narrador neutro no tendrán la letra N delante.

/

N

/

Las islas Coconami eran unas islas normales y corrientes lo máximo que ocurría era que venía algún barco comerciante pero entonces hace unos trece años Arlong ataco.

Nuestro cuerpo policial bueno…. era muy pequeño.

Arlong ocupó la isla rápidamente con menos de cincuenta fishmans y empezó a cobrar un impuesto mensual….

Mi madre no tenía tanto dinero y…fue asesinada por Arlong…..entonces mi hermana hizo un trato con Arlong…y con ello se convirtió en la oveja negra del pueblo…..vivíamos bajo una dictadura pero los cambios empezarían cuando Adam el enterrador fue a hacer una visita a Arlong

/

Hace 11 años

Parque Arlong

/

Un viejo hombre que llevaba un saco enorme colgando sobre su hombro se acercó a una puerta que estaba cerrada antes de abrirla de una patada.

Los Fishman de alrededor se fijaron en Adam el cual avanzo sin mirar a nadie hasta estar delante de Arlong.

"tienes cojones humanos… ¿vienes a pagar el impuesto? No toca hasta la semana que viene" dijo Arlong mientras tomaba una copa de balón y bebía de ella mientras que Adam solo sonrió mostrando una dentadura sucia.

"el impuesto…tiene gracia ¿me dais más trabajo que una jodida pandemia y queréis que os page? Esto será mi impuesto" dijo Adam mientras tiraba el saco al suelo y lo habría mostrado dos cadáveres de ancianos haciendo que Arlong abrirá los ojos.

"¡quien demonios crees que eres para venir a qui y darnos esto patético humano!" dijo Arlong mientras se lanzaba para golpear al enterrador y este lo esquivaba fácilmente antes de agarrarlo por el cuello y darle un puñetazo con su puño que estaba cubierto de negro que hizo que Arlong cayese de rodillas.

"Soy Adam el enterrador de este pueblo y viejo maestro del rokushiki…y apuesto a que sabes qué es esto…" aclaro el enterrador mientras movía su mano derecha delante de Arlong quien se levantó con dificultad y se apartó del anciano.

"ese tatuaje…no mereces portar el símbolo del sol" dijo Adam mientras señalaba a Arlong y con su mano derecha en vuelta en haki.

"el sol es un símbolo de equidad e igualdad universal. Tiger estará decepcionado de ti Arlong" dijo el enterrador haciendo que los ojos de Arlong se abrieran y mirase en shock a Adam.

"a partir de ahora os voy a cobrar por cada muerto que causéis y si me disculpáis he dejado él te hirviendo" y con eso Adam se dirigió a la salida ante la atenta mirada de todos los fishmans.

"que se cree ese humano voy a" "¡Chu estate quieto!"

Chu se giró en dirección a Arlong el cual se levantó antes de sentarse en su silla y mirar a sus hombres.

"ese viejo humano no es un simple enterrador…por ahora le seguiremos el juego" aclaro Arlong ganándose un asentimiento de sus suboficiales y oficiales.

Lejos en la torre a través de la ventana una niña de diez años observo lo ocurrido sorprendida

/

N

/

Nami vino a casa sorprendida ese día y se fue en dirección a la isla del sur al anochecer nunca supe lo que paso hasta años después.

/

Nami observó a Adam mirar el horizonte sentado en el acantilado y tras armarse de valor le hablo.

"¿por...por qué no los mataste hace dos años? … ¡si hubieras intervenido podrías haber evitado que mi madre muriese!" grito Nami entre sollozos haciendo que Adam le mirase antes de tomar un sorbo de su botella de wiski.

"¿y hacer que ellos sepan dónde estoy? Si podría haber matado a Arlong tan pronto como piso la isla y la marina podría enviar a una logia como ese tal smoker de logue town pero lo echo echo esta. Yo tengo razones para no hacer nada notorio como tú las tienes para unirte a ellos y fingir para luego comprar las islas" Adam le respondió antes de tomar un largo sorbo de la botella y tirarla por el acantilado mientras que Nami estaba sorprendida que supiese su razón por unirse a ellos.

"toma…era de tu madre" dijo Adam mientras sacaba un pequeño collar y se lo lanzaba a Nami la cual miro extrañada el collar.

"¿por qué lo tenías tu?" pregunto la niña al anciano a lo cual el miro el horizonte antes de responderle.

"me lo dio después del ataque de Arlong como tú también intento convencerme de que los atacase, pero me negué, no se su historia, pero dijo algo que tu sabrías para que sirve…extraño han avanzado el puente" las últimas palabras fueron dichas en voz tan baja que Nami no las pudo oir.

Nami miro el colgante antes de dirigirse a la salida del cementerio mientras que Adam contemplaba el horizonte.

Lejos en la dirección en la cual Adam estaba mirando estaba tequila Wolf el puente que se construyó por esclavos donde estos nacían trabajaban y morían.

Tequila Wolf aumento su ritmo de construcción con la llegada de nuevos esclavos y poco a poco la visión de un viejo rey se hacía realidad….

/

N

/

Adam nunca fue cuestionado por los Fishman, puede parecer un simple enterrador, pero ese viejo que lleva más de sesenta años aquí es un hombre mucho más capaz y peligroso de lo que parece….

Después de varios años Arlong llego a un pacto con un hombre corrupto de la marina llamado nezumi, anqué su pacto estaba a punto de cambiar…hace unos seis o cinco años la banda de Arlong ataco un barco pensado que era mercantil pero lo que encontraron fue más sorprendente de lo que esperaban.

/

"vamos" ordeno Kuroobi mientras que diez Fishman saltaron al barco y rodeaban a los pocos marineros que había.

"¿fishmans? estupendo me poder sacar una paga extra" dijo el líder de ellos mientras tomaba un rifle y disparaba con él a varios fishmans quienes cayeron al suelo.

Kuroobi rápidamente noqueo a dos marineros antes de lanzarse al líder quien lo esquivo y salió corriendo antes de llegar al centro del barco y tomar la alta voz del den den mushi que estaba allí.

"¡liberar al oso!" ordenó mediante un grito y una jaula del centro del barco se abrió y un oso pardo de gran tamaño salió y los fishmans se quedaron quietos mientras que el oso miro fijamente a Kuroobi.

"David ataca o sufre las consecuencias" dijo el líder mientras sacaba un aparato extraño y colocaba su mano en un botón rojo.

""no es un oso corriente… ¡ese collar!"" pensó el oficial antes de fijarse en el líder de los marineros que portaba un collar con un extraño dispositivo en él.

Kuroobi salto en el aire mientras que tomaba una postura avanzada del karate gyogin y miraba al hombre.

"**Gyojin karate: Kō reberu suikyū" **una esfera se formó en la palma del oficial y Kuroobi la lanzo con mucha velocidad haciendo que impactase en el dispositivo y que este se rompiese.

"¿Que?" el hombre miro al oso quien le sonrió antes de lanzarse contra él y morderle el cuello degollándolo y matándolo en el acto.

Kuroobi miro lo que paso con una ceja levantada antes de acercarse donde estaban los sub oficiales que había ganado.

"bien si ya hemos terminado tenemos que…" Kuroobi interrumpió su frase cuando el oso se le acerco y dejo caer una llave que tenía en la boca antes de mostrarle el collar.

El oficial de los piratas de Arlong tomo la llave y abrió el collar del oso antes de examinarlo y darse cuenta que era un collar extraño.

"Kuroobi-san le pasa algo al oso" dijo un Fishman haciendo que Kuroobi mirase al oso el cual estaba sufriendo varios cambios y tras un tiempo se trasformó en un humano de mediana edad corpulento.

El humano se vistió con los pantalones de un marinero antes de dirigirse hacia ellos.

"debo daros las gracias en mi forma de oso no podía hablar-me llamo David" dijo David ofreciendo su mano a Kuroobi el cual la tomo antes de que se fijase en una marca en el pecho del humano.

"…ese. Símbolo… ¿eres un esclavo de los tenriubyto?" pregunto el fishman haciendo que el humano asintiera.

"lo soy desde el día que nací…de hecho todos los habitantes de este barco menos los marines lo somos" dijo David haciendo que Kuroobi frunciera el pecho.

"¿por qué estáis aquí?" pregunto el fishman mirando a David el cual solo frunció el ceño.

"Un programa para esclavos que de los cuales los tenryubito se han aburrido somos el tercer cargamento del mes" explico David haciendo que Kuroobi se quedase boquiabierto y pensase sus opciones.

"¿hay…hay gyojines en los esclavos?" le pregunto a David el cual había tomado la camisa del cadáver de uno de los marineros y se lo ponía.

"sí, en total habrá unos doscientos esclavos. sesenta fishmans, cien humanos, y cuarenta brazos largos y algún mestizo… están en el nivel inferior ¿eres de la tripulación de fiher tiger verdad el liberador de esclavos? me gustaría pedir tu ayuda para poder sacarnos de aquí e irnos a una isla" dijo David mientras se arrodillaba ante Kuroobi el cual lo miro boquiabierto mientras recordaba a su antiguo capitán.

"humano crees que te ayuda" "lo haremos" Kuroobi interrumpió al Fishman que estaba hablando y miro al hombre mientras miraba la marca de esclavitud en el pecho del hombre.

"os sacaremos de aquí tienes mi palabra"

"muchas gracias" dijo David entre lágrimas mientras que Kuroobi le agarro del hombro

"no te preocupes…llamar a Arlong decirle que venga aquí esto es importante"

/

Arlong acompañado de hachan y Chu Dieron un gran salto antes de caer en la cubierta del barco y mirase que había un humano hablando con tranquilidad con un fishman.

Kuroobi se acercó a su capitán con seriedad mientras este lo miraba confundido.

"¿qué es tan grave para que nos tengas que llamar Kuroobi? ¿y que hace ese humano allí?" dijo el tiburón mirando a Kuroobi el cual solo frunció el ceño.

"este barco porta esclavos capitán, esclavos de tenryubito ese hombre de allí era un hombre que consumió una akuma no mi y actuaba como guardia de los esclavistas" Kuroobi le respondió a su capitán con la explicación haciendo que Arlong alzara una ceja.

"esclavos del tenrybiro como lo fue el capitán…" Arlong susurro mientras miraba al hombre el cual se le acerco.

"me…me entere de lo que ocurrió a tu capitán Fisher-san era un símbolo de libertad entre los esclavos"

Arlong miro sorprendido al hombre antes de mirar el tatuaje en el pecho.

"…normalmente no tolero a los humanos…pero creo que puede hacer una excepción…" dijo Arlong mientras que David le respondió asistiendo la cabeza.

"no te preocupes entiendo el odio de tu raza hacia los humanos, pero tienes que entender que no todos somos iguales" ante las palabras de David Arlong apretó el puño antes de asentir mientras recordaba la muerte de su capitán.

"los esclavos están encerrados en el nivel inferior la puerta esta sellada la única forma de abrirla es reventándola" dijo Kuroobi haciendo que Arlong asintiera.

"sí combinamos nuestro gyojin karate la reventaremos" respondió Arlong mientras empezó a avanzar junto con el resto a la puerta.

"esperad" David golpeo la puerta un par de veces… ¡apartaos de allí!" dijo mediante un grito antes de retroceder y que Arlong y Kuroobi se pusieran uno al lado del otro.

"**Gyojin karate: Kūfuku no same no hitto"**

"**Gyojin karate: Kūfuku no same no hitto"**

Arlong y Kuroobi lanzaron una potente técnica del karate gyijin que reventó la puesta haciendo que se cayera.

Arlong avanzo junto con el resto y la imagen que vio le cambiaria la vida.

Delante de él había doscientos esclavos de varias especies y edades desnutridos que lo miraban con miedo.

"¿capitán que sugiere hacer ahora?"" pregunto hachan a Arlong el cual apretó el puño mientras miraba lo que tenía delante de él.

"Los llevaremos al parque Arlong y los alimentaremos y cuidaremos luego en centraremos una forma de darles un hogar pacifico…y si alguna vez vemos un maldito tenryubito lo torturare de tales maneras que impel down me pedirá que de cursillos formativos" los oficiales miraron a Arlong sorprendido antes de que este se fuese de la sala mientras la imagen de una sirena de menos de cinco años con el símbolo de los tenriubito recorría su mente por un momento imaginando a su hermana en ese lugar.

/

Parque Arlong

Dos horas más tarde

Despacho de Arlong

20:00

/

David toco la puerta del despacho de Arlong antes de entrar eset lo miro mientras alzaba una ceja y le hacia un gesto para que se sentase.

"¿qué quieres David?" pregunto el gyojin al humano el cual trago saliva antes de responderle.

"me gustaría agradecerte por tu ayuda Arlong-san conocía a casi todos los esclavos de allí y me gustaría pedirte un favor" dijo David haciendo que Arlong asintiera a modo de respuesta.

"yo…yo servía directamente a un tenryubito y pude enterarme del plan que tenían…están enviando muchos esclavos al mes y la ruta donde estabais era una de ellas me….me gustaría que atacaseis los combois de esclavos y….me gustaría unirme a tu tripulación" ante las palabras de David Arlong abrió mucho sus ojos por un lado odiaba mucho a los humanos pero por orto no podía permitir que esto siguiera estando así que recordando la imagen de su capitán el tiburón tomo su decisión.

"te aceptare en la tripulación ahora vete tengo que hacer papeles" dijo Arlong mirando a David el cual sonrió antes de hacerle una reverencia, pero antes de irse recordó algo y se acercó al tritón.

"apropósito ahora que estamos aquí puedo decírtelo" Arlong alzo una ceja ante las palabras de David.

"¿el que?" pregunto Arlong a David el cual frunció el ceño.

"es un tema tabu pero mi padre lo vio…el día que Fisher tiger ataco mariejoa un hombre lo ayudo parando al chiper pol aegis zero es hombre era…monkey.D Dragon el revolucionario"

/

Dos horas después

/

Arlong bebió de golpe el contenido de la botella mientras pensaba en los hechos que había vivido, normalmente hubiera ayudado solo a los gyogin pero el estado en el que estaban y la forma en la cual David le describió su vida hizo que se plantease muchas cosas…

El gyojin tiburón saco un den den mushi antes de marcar unos números y esperar a que le cogieran la llamada.

Tras unos segundos una voz que Arlong conocía le respondió la llamada.

"diga"

"Jimbei…soy Arlong necesito tu ayuda…he encontrado algo muy…importante"

/  
N  
/

Tras aquel día los esclavos causaron un cambio en Arlong y durante dos meses nos quitó el impuesto, Nami me dijo que habían venido gente nueva y en nuestro campo empezaron a trabajar varios gyojin y brazos largos mientras tanto un día una persona muy importante visito el parque Arlong y prohibieron la entrada a civiles ese día incluyendo a Nami.

/

Jimbei salió del agua y miro fijamente a Arlong ante de mirar a los esclavos del alrededor.

"dios santo hablabas en serio…" Jimbei declaro mientras miro a un niño mestizo mitad humano mitad gyojin verlo con ilusión.

"¿entonces ahora me crees?" Arlong le pregunto a su viejo amigo quien asintió antes de acercarse.

"bien hablemos de esto" dijo Jimbei y el y Arlong entraron al edificio antes de llegar al despacho de Arlong y que el sichibukai mirase a Arlong mientras se sentaba.

"quiero que nos ayudes a encontrar un sitio para los esclavos Jimbei" dijo Arlong mientras que Jimbei solo suspiro antes de mirar a su viejo amigo.

"puedo ayudarte con los fishmans y creo que puedo encontrar una manera de que los brazos largos regresen a su isla base, pero los humanos son más complicados.

Arlong suspiro antes de sacar una botella de Whisky y servirse una copa.

"varios esclavos se han integrado en la isla y David bueno ahora es parte de la tripulación…el problema es que sabemos cuándo van a venir más esclavos Jimbei y no pienso dejar que vayan a tequila Wolf por eso necesito tu ayuda." Ante la declaración de Arlong Jimbei alzo una ceja antes de soltar una pequeña carcajada.

"lo lo siento Arlong es solo que la idea de que tengas un humano en la tripulación pe parece descabellada, pero accederé a ayudarte" dijo Jimbei mientras que Arlong asintió

"creo que puedo conseguir un método seguro de viaje para los brazos largos en cuanto a los fishmans me puedo llevar unos cincuenta ahora" dijo Jimbei mientras que Arlong sonrió.

"muchos de ellos nacieron cultivos…por eso estamos realizando un programa de nueva identidad…estamos preparando los papeles" Arlong explico mientras sacaba un taco de papeles y se lo pasaba a Jimbei el cual sonrió antes de sacar un plástico impermeable i meterlos dentro.

"bien esto servirá usaremos la marca del sol para librarnos de la garra del tenryubito ahora si me disculpas tengo que partir…te informare en un futuro Arlong" Jimbei se levantó antes de estrecharle la mano a Arlong y que los dos salieran fuera del edificio donde había un grupo de fishmans preparados con varias mochilas.

"¿entonces sois vosotros no? bien os llevare hasta el barco y no iremos a las islas gyojin espero que no perdáis el ritmo" Jimbei les dijo a los esclavos los cuales asintieron antes de que Jimbei saltase al mar.

Los exesclavos se giraron hacia Arlong y le hicieron una reverencia antes de saltar al agua y siguiesen a Jimbei, tras un tiempo las figuras de los fishmans desaparecieron.

Arlong miro a David quien asintió antes de volver a entrar en el edificio.

/

N

/

Algo cambio y con el paso del tiempo elimino completamente el impuesto y se reunió con los dirigentes civiles. Un tiempo después me entere de lo que paso con Arlong pero la opinión de Arlong poco a poco estaba cambiando.

Con el paso del tiempo los exesclavos que se decidieron quedar en la isla mayormente fueron civiles y poco a poco las islas iban prosperando y entonces hace seis años cambio todo con la batalla de las islas coconami.

/

"¡Arlong!" necesitamos hablar dijo Nezumi mediante un grito mientras que entraba acompañado de un batallón de marines.

Arlong alzo una ceja antes de responder al corrupto marine.

"¿qué pasa Nezumi?"

"en qué diablos estabas pensando cuando atacasteis esos combois ahora la marina a enviado dos capitanes del cuartel general hacia aquí con un barco de guerra y dos barcos de apoyo y están a minutos de distancia"

La copa de balón que sostenía Arlong cayó al suelo y este miro atentamente al corrupto marine.

"co..como lo han sabido nunca nos han descubierto hasta ahora" ante las palabras de Arlong nezumi apretó los dientes.

"entonces vosotros sois los responsables de los ataquéis si es así os eliminare aquí mismo antes de que lleguen los barcos apunt"

"**Ittoryu: Dantō-ki" **David cayó sobre Nezumi y le decapito de un corte sorprendiendo a los marines.

"qué demonios acabar con el" dijo uno de los marines apuntando su rifle a David, pero antes de que pudiera apretar el gatillo un Fishman lo derribo tirándolo al suelo.

En poco tiempo los fishmans acabaron con los marines.

"Arlong-san tenemos que prepararnos y poner a los civiles a salvo"

"Ya lo sé David, ¡Chu toma un pelotón pequeño de diez hombres y avisa a todos los civiles de que se refugien en los túneles, hachan y David preparar las defensas de las islas, Kuroobi prepara las unidades sumergibles y a Momoo!" ante las ordenes de Arlong todos rápidamente empezaron a seguirlas mientras que el tiburón entro al edificio y subió al último piso donde estaba Nami.

Mientras tanto el acorazado de guerra de la marina empezó a atacar la isla del oeste con sus morteros mientras lentamente se acercaba a la isla del oeste y los barcos ligeros de la marina se acercaron a las islas menores

"Nami tienes que ir a los túneles nos" "BOM" el sonido de un cañonazo impactando contra el edificio se escuchó por toda la isla.

"¿maldita sea están aquí? No tienes tiempo para ir a los túneles sígueme" la niña de unos doce años asintió mientras siguió rápido a Arlong.

La pelirroja miro por la ventana y lo que vio la traumo.

Los barcos de la marina que tenían que protegerlos estaban atacando población civil y pirata por igual.

"¿por qué nos hacen esto Arlong-san porque nos atacan?" le pregunto la pelirroja a Arlong el cual apretó los dientes.

"Hemos atacado algo importante del gobierno mundia"BOM" "malditos morteros aquí" Arlong pulso un ladrillo del edificio y rápidamente una puerta se abrió y el y Nami entraron en un pasillo en el fondo había un portón de hierro.

"esto de aquí es nuestro bunker, nuestra cámara acorazada…nos costó más de 200 millones de berris toma la llave" Nami tomo la llave de Arlong y la miro extraña por la forma que tenía.

"entra dentro…deberías de poder aguantar tres días con los recursos que tiene, y Nami siento decirte esto, pero no puedo cumplir nuestro trato por ahora no" y con esas palabras Arlong salió del pasillo y al salir pulso el ladrillo cerrándolo dejando solo a Nami en él.

La pelirroja sintió mucha pena por las últimas palabras de Arlong, pero las explosiones distantes la hicieron actuar y llegar a la puerta del bunker abriéndolo.

Nami peno que encontraría oro y dinero, pero lo que había eran…archivadores

/

"Maldita sea ¿¡Cuando están los morteros listos!?" Grito David mientras que un mestizo de gran tamaño operaba los morteros con dificultad.

"estos esta antiguados. David-san dame diez minutos" David solo apretó los dientes ante las palabras del operario...

"! David-san uno de los barcos ligeros de la marina ha conseguido desembarcar en la isla central ¡" un sub oficial le grito a David haciendo que este apretara los dientes.

"¡iré yo mismo! Consigue que el maldito mortero funcione antes de que vuelva" dijo David antes de empezar a correr en dirección a la isla central.

/

Arlong tomo su espada y salió del edificio, se fijó en la destrucción del parque y apretó los dientes antes de altar a la piscina y salir al mar en dirección donde estaban sus hombres.

Con su velocidad rápidamente llego donde estaba Kuroobi con al menos cien hombres y momo.

El asintió antes de dirigir el mismo el ataque hacia el acorazado de la marina.

/  
El capital Jonh William era un hombre que provenía de un linaje noble, lo cual le permitió subir rápidamente en las líneas de los marines, él era bastante hábil con las tácticas no era el mejor, pero consiguió desembarcar en las islas.

"¡recordar matar a todo ser vivo en la isla la mayoría de civiles ha colaborado con los piratas y no podemos permitirlo!" ante las palabras de David todos asintieron antes de empezar a avanzar por la costa y entrar en el bosque que había arriba en la costa sur.

En poco tiempo llegaron a un campo de cultivo donde había mandarinas.

El grupo avanzo con facilidad y entonces el capitán les ordeno que parasen antes de sacar su pistola y disparar a un arbusto.

"ahg" un gemido de doloroso sonó y el capitán sonrió.

"sacarla de allí" ordeno el Jonh y dos infantes tomaron a la adolescente peli azul herida en el hombro que había entre los arbustos.

"o una joven bien me gustan jóvenes" dijo Jonh sonriendo mientras tomaba a la adolescente por la barbilla.

"en tus sueños cerdo" le respondió la adolescente tras escupirle a la cara aJonh quien sonrió.

"maldita mocosa" Jonh abofeteo a la adolescente antes de agarrarla por las mejillas.

"Te en señare a respetar" "¡señor!" Jonh se jiro ante el sub oficial.

"¿Qué pasa?"

"ahí un hombre allí arriba, viene corriendo hacia nosotros"

Ante las palabras del sub oficial Jonh miro hacia el frente y antes de que pudiera reaccionar fue lanzado por los aires por David.

"acabar con el" grito un sub oficial mientras desenfundaba su espada y ataco a David quien lo mato de un movimiento antes de mirar a Nojiko.

"¡los túneles ya!" Nojiko asintió a la orden de David antes de salir corriendo por los mandarinos y desaparecer dejando solo a David ante un pelo ton de marines.

Jonh se levantó con dificultad y miro a David mientras se limpiaba sangre de la boca.

"¡somos 60 hombre y tu solo uno, eres un idiota morirás por la justicia absoluta!" grito John mientras los oficiales se levantaban y David sonreía antes de dejar caer su espada.

"por una vez me alegro de ese "" regalo"" de mis amos ahora **moriréis**"

Cuando David termino su frase su cuerpo creció ante la vista horrorizada de los marines y pelo Marrón broto por su cuerpo antes de que se trasformara en fu forma hibrida.

/

El grupo de los gyojins saltaron hacia el acorazado de guerra liderados por Arlong el cual nada más pisarlo empezó a matar a los marines de abordo.

/

"¡capitán! Los gyojines nos han abordado" el capitán George corpulento y con una barba pelirroja se jiro ante su sub ofician antes de sonreír.

"esperable, pero lo podremos solucionar…¡teniente Alfonse encárguese de proteger los morteros!" el teniente quinen estaba al lado del capitán era muy flaco de pelo marron asintió antes de salir corriendo hacia la zona de los morteros.

"Yo me encargare de Arlong" dijo George mientras sus manos se volvían de color piedra antes de calentarse para alcanzar la temperatura de la lava él era el usuario de la kachi kachi no mi.

/

Arlong derivo a dos marines antes de avanzar hacia la zona de mando del carguero acompañado de Kuroobi.

"encárgate de los morteros si esto sigue casi derramaban el parque y los edificios del pueblo"

"entendido"

Ante la orden de Arlong el gyogin corrió acompañado de un puñado de sus suboficiales hacia la popa del barco donde estaba la artillería del barco.

Antes de llegar sin embargo fue interceptado por un pelotón marine liderados por un hombre flaco que portaba una katana larga de mango azul.

"¿de verdad creéis que podéis detenernos?" pregunto el gyojin mientras tomaba su postura del karate gyojin.

"¿y vosotros triunfar? no me hagáis reír "respondió Alfonse antes de lanzarse contra Kuroobi y que este esquivase los ataques con dificultad mientras los fishmans y los marines luchaban entre sí.

""maldita sea es mucho más hábil de lo que pensaba"" pensó Kurobi antes de alejarse con un potente salto de Alfonse y preparar una de las técnicas más devastadoras que tenía.

Kuroobi saco una pequeña cantimplora antes de tirarla al aire y golpearla en el aire haciendo que el agua de su interior saliese disparada hacia Alfonse como un disparo de escopeta.

"**Gyojin karate: Nōshuku mizu shotto" **el agua rápidamente recorrido la distancia entre el pirata y el marine antes de que atravesase su pecho dejando un agujero del tamaño de un puño en él.

Alfonse miro su pecho antes de caer al suelo y morir.

Kuroobi miro al hombre antes de tomar su katana como trofeo y dirigirse a la sala de control de la artillería del barco.

/

El segundo barco de la marina se dirigió hacia la isla del norte, pero antes de llegar a allí algo surgió del agua derribando al barco.

Era una vaca marina y encima de la cabeza de la misma estaba Hatchan quien sonrió antes de acariciar la cabeza de la bestia.

"buen trabajo Momoo lo hicimos bien ahora solo queda esperar que los demás terminen su trabajo"

"mooooo" la bestia emitió un sonido con el cual parecía estar de acuerdo con el pulpo.

/

"quitaos de aquí" Arlong se abrió paso entre infantes de la marina con facilidad, pero entonces….

"**Heat punch" **un puño incandescente lanzado con mucha fuerza impacto en el costado de Arlong y cayo rodando en el suelo antes de alzar la vista y ver al usuario de la kachi kachi no mi y el capitán del barco Gerorge redpunch

"un usuario chss" Arlong rechisto antes de apretar los dientes y lanzarse contra el capitán quien bloqueo la espada como si no le afectase.

"estúpido pez soy una puta roca, nunca me atravesaras de esa forma" dijo George sonriendo antes de atacarle con una serie de puñetazos antes de agárralo por el cuello y aumentar su temperatura

"**heat trap" **Arlong intento romper el agarre que le estaba quemando la garganta lenta y dolorosamente, pero al quedarse sin opciones, intento algo arriesgado y mordió a Gerorge con todas sus fuerzas.

Los dientes de Arlong en un inicio un pudieron atravesar la carne endurecida de George, pero final mente pudo penetrar la piel del capitán y hacer que este soltase a Arlong.

El gyojin soltó su espada antes de dejar caer su dentadura para crear una nueva y sacarla para romperla en dos creando así un arma con la cual poder atravesar el cuerpo del capitán.

"maldito seas si tan solo no estuviéramos aquí acabaría contigo" dijo enfadado Gerorge antes de calentar sus dos brazos y atacas a Arlong quien difícil mente esquivo los golpes de capitán mientras heria superficialmente al marine.

El combate transcurrió de la misma forma antes de que Arlong se dejase golpear por el marine para intentar clavar las cuchillas en el cuello de George, pero ante de que impactasen el capitán de la marina sonrió.

"inútil" dijo sonriendo George antes de aumentar su temperatura en el cuello al máximo y derretir las armas de Arlong antes de golpear su estómago con fuerza quemándoselo y tirarlo al suelo.

Arlong se puso de rodilla y deseo poder encontrar una forma de matar al capitan la marina que sonreía mientras se preparaba para darle el golpe de gracia calentando su puño derecho.

Entonces Arlong revivió toda su vida mientras el puño de geoge lentamente se acercaba a su cara.

Su infancia en las islas, como de tubo que ocupar de su hermana cuando su padre los abandono como soñó con vivir en la superficie, como conoció a Fisher tiger, como se unió a él, la muerte de su capitán y su posterior detención hasta su captura de las islas Coconami y la liberación de esclavos que hacía y entonces vio algo raro un rostro sonriente no podía saber quién era pero le decía una única cosa.

"¡vive. usa tu voluntad para ello!" esas palabras lo llenaron de valor y paro el golpe de geoge con todas las fuerzas que tenía y entonces se dio cuenta….

Había parado el golpe y para ello había usado haki de armadura.

"¿como?" George grito en confusión mientras que Arlong lo lanzo contra el borde del barco antes de arrancarse su dentadura para transformarla en un puñal y que este se bañase en su haki.

"¡muere de una vez!" dijo Arlong mientras apuñalaba en el pecho al marine antes de retirar el puñal y con un empujón tirarlo al mar.

Al gyojin miro su brazo cubierto de negro con el puñal sorprendido.

"Arlong he parado la artilleri…." Kuroobi sé que do sin palabras al ver a su capitán con el brazo cubierto de haki.

"¿extraño verdad? No sé cómo lo desperté a decir verdad" dijo Arlong antes de tirar el puñal el suelo y acercarse a Kuroobi.

"sí, como te decía hemos detenido la artillería del barco y todos los marines están detenidos ¿Qué sugieres hacer ahora?" ante la pregunta de su oficial Arlong suspiro antes de responderle.

"lo llevaremos a las islas Coconami sacaremos todo lo útil y luego lo hundiremos lejos" Kuroobi asintió ante la orden de su capitán antes de empezar a dar órdenes a los hombres.

""quien…que era eso"" pensó Arlong mientras pensaba en el extraño rostro que había visto.

El cuerpo del capitán George fue arrastrado por las corrientes marinas lejos y cuando su corazón termino de latir la fruta kachi kachi se volvió a formar en la fruta más cercana empezando el ciclo otra vez…

/

Varias horas después

Plaza del ayuntamiento

Isla del oeste

Noche

/  
los marines capturados estaban de rodillas con Jonh siendo el que estaba arrodillado delante una fila delante de ellos.

Genzzo apretó los dientes antes abofetear al marine y girarse hacia la muchedumbre que tenía delante.

"¡Ciudadenos de las isalas Coconami!" grito ganándose la atención de los civiles que observaban esto.

"hace unos diez años los piratas de Arlong nos atacaron e invadieron, aunque muchos hoy todavía tengamos odio por lo que paso ese día lo que a pasado hoy a sido imperdonable, la marina destinada a protegernos a matado tanto a civiles como a piratas en la dura batalla de unas horas y los que nos protegieron fueron los piratas…por eso hoy la asamblea de las islas Coconami donde cae el poder civil de las mismas ha decidido…..ejecutar a los marines por crímenes de guerra, asesinato, destrucción de la propiedad privada y pública , y agresión a civiles."

Genzo miro a Jonh a la cara antes de continuar su discurso.

"Capitan Jonh wiliam del cuartel general de la marina del batallón 4 ¿tienes algo que decir al respecto?" ante la pregunta de Genzo Jonh apreto los dientes.

"USTEDES COLABORAN CON PIRATAS SOIS PEORES QUE ELLOS, ESCUCHARME BIEN POR QUE ESTO NO QUEDARA INPUNE LA JUSTICIA OS LLEGARA A TODOS Y SUFRIREIS POR"

"**bam**" Genzo disparo con su pistola de chispa a la cabeza del marine y después hizo un gesto a David quien estaba acompañado de los marines para que cargasen Sus fusiles.

"apunten"

"carguen"

"fuego"

Los disparos fueron simultáneos y los marines fueron ejecutados.

Adam apareció de entre las sombras y se acerco a Genzo quien le dio un fajo de billetes antes de que este sonriese y hiciese un gesto a los fishmans para que recogiesen los cuerpos.

Adam le hizo una reverencia a Genzo antes de salir de allí con los fishmans recogiendo los cuerpos.

/

Ruinas del

Parque Arlong

/

Arlong sus piro mientras tomaba un trago de wiski y observaba las ruinas de su edificio. Aunque en la mayoría se aguantaba gran parte de él se había roto y habría que reconstruirlo.

"ahora la habilidad de aquel brazo largo no hubiera venido de perlas" dijo antes de tomar otro trago mientras observaba al pelotón de hombres liderados por David que habían ido al juicio de los marines.

"¿Y?"

"ejecución, la decisión fue absoluta nadie voto en contra" ante las palabras de David Arlong le sirvió una copa que el usuario de la zoan acepto.

"esperable, ese john era un idiota, David tomate la noche libre, he oído que mañana van a subastar varias casas de civiles que murieron ¿planeas pujar?"

"intentare comprar alguna casa en la isla del norte, ¿y Nami? la última vez que la vi estaba viniendo hacia aquí" Arlong bebió otro trago antes de responderle.

"vino y me dijo que entendía que no pudiese comprarme la isla pero que aun así nos planea ayudar, me pido que keroobi la entrenase en el karate gyojin…..creo que me sigue odiando en el fondo…lo cual es entendible"

David asintió antes de tragarse de un golpe el contenido de la copa y dejarla antes de dirigirse a la salida dejando solo a Arlong quien miro al cielo antes de mirar su mano y usar el haki aunque no pudo mantenerlo durante más de diez segundos.

"tengo que contactar con Jimbei" pensó el gyojin mientras la luna llena iluminaba la estancia.

/

N

/

Tras la batalla de las islas Coconami, nada volvió a ser lo mismo, mi hermana se entreno con los gyojin y los civiles aceptaron la dictadura de Arlong mejor de lo que nadie hubiera pensado.

Arlong viajo a algún sitio solo durante un mes hace tres años, volvió con mas de doscientos hombres leales con el y una recompensa aumentada en ese momento la marina intento atacar las isla pero con la defensa establecida por Arlong nunca pudieron cercarse mucho….

/

Actualidad.

Túneles subterráneos

/

"y eso sería lo que paso" ante la historia de Nojiko Kuro se subió las gafas mientras meditaba las opciones y Luffy apretó sus puños.

"eso…explica muchas cosas…pero tenemos que movernos de aquí"

"concuerdo contigo capitán" ante el entendimiento del gestor con el capitán el grupo se dirigió a la casa de Nojiko y Nami.

/

Isla del oeste

Al mismo tiempo

/  
"¿no hablas? ¿Esta es una buena forma de dar las gracias a los que te han curado las heridas gin el demonio?" Arlong suspiro mientras que gin estaba sentado apoyado en la pared con los ojos cerrados.

"espero que tus compañeros serán más colaboradores que tu gin" con esas palabras Arlong salió de la prisión que había en el sótano del parque Arlong y se dirigió a su despacho.

"¿conseguiste sacarles información?"

Ante la pregunta de Nami quien estaba apoyada en el pasillo el fishman negó con la cabeza.

"no, y por lo que sabemos Krieg murió hace unos días por lo caul no se me ocurre el por que el esta aquí"

"yo tengo una opción…él está en la tripulación del hombre al que robe el barco…. Luffy" Nami desenrollo el cartel de Luffy que tenía en la mano y se lo entrego en la mano a Arlong quien lo miro.

Arlong miro la foto extrañado como si conociese la persona de allí, pero en seguida saco esa idea de su mente

"puede…puede marchar a casa si quieres por ahora no te necesitare aquí"

La pelirroja asintió ante las palabras de Arlong antes de dirigirse a la salida del edificio mientras que Arlong se fue en dirección a su despacho.

Lejos delante de la puerta de gin una puerta aérea se abrió y Blueno sequedó mirando a gin quien lo miro sorprendido.

"quiero hacer un trato con tigo gin el demonio, te sacare de aquí con una condición"

Gin sonrio antes de ponerse en pie y responderle

"¿Qué condición?"

"quiero que montes un buen espectáculo

TO BE CONTINUED

/

**Segunda nota del autor: y así acaba el capítulo, calculo que me quedaran unos tres o cuatro capítulos mas para el arco de Arlong cinco si se me alarga mucho la cosa, como siempre comentar, votar y darme ideas si queréis.**

**/ **

**/**

**Traducciones**

**Las técnicas son propias y la traducción es el del traductor de google**

**/**

**Gyojin karate: Kō reberu suikyū/esfera acuática de alto nivel**

**Gyojin karate: Kūfuku no same no hitto/golpe del tiburón hambriento**

**Ittoryu: Dantō-ki/ decapitación**

**Gyojin karate: Nōshuku mizu shotto/ disparo de agua concentrado**

**/**

**He decidido dar una descripción del barco**

**Nombre del barco: The mary merry.**

**AnChura: 20 M**

**Altura:45 M**

**Habitaciones: dos barracones con capacidad de diez personas cada una, una enfermería un camarote individual, un comedor donde esta la cocina, una bodega.**

**Armamento: dos cañones.**

**/**

**Slots**

**1: Puños de haki: copiada de monkey d. garp**

**2: Habilidad de lanzar balas de cañón con las manos desnudas: : copiada de monkey d. garp**

**3/4:kachi kachi no mi / copiada de popokko**

**5/6: bara bara no mi/copiada de Baggy el payaso**

**7: patadas copiadas de zeff**

**8 gyojin karate copiada de Chu**

**9 : vacío**

**10 vacío**

**/**

**Tripulación.**

**Nombre: piratas de sombrero de paja.**

**Capitan: Monkey D Luffy.**

**Vice capitán: Ronoroa Zoro**

**Medico: Pepokko.**

**Gestor/tesorero: Kuro**

**Cocinero jefe:Zeff**

**Navegante:Felix**

**oficiales sin rango**

**Heppoko.**

**Poppoko (usuario de la Kachi Kachi no mi)**

**Sham**

**Buchi**

**Jango**

**Gin**

**Pearl**

**Sanji**

**Soldados rasos**

**60 miembros de los piratas gato negro**

**50 miembros de los expiratas de krieg**

**40 cocineros**

**Total: 150 **

**Aliados**

**Piratas gato negro (subordinados) parte de la gran armada**

**Ex piratas de Krieg**

**Cocineros del baratie**

**Navegante: Nami (sin afiliación) (traidora)**

**/**

**Orden de los oficiales por fuerza.**

**1\. Luffy**

**2\. Zeff**

**3\. Zoro**

**4\. Gin**

**5\. Kuro**

**6\. Sanji**

**7\. Poppoko**

**8\. Pearl**

**9\. heppoko**

**10\. felix**

**11\. sham**

**12\. buchi**

**13\. peppoko**

**14\. jango**

**15\. usopp**

**/**

**Recompensa**

**/**

**Sham & Buchi los hermanos Nyan Nyan: 5 millones de berrys**

**Pearl: 6 millones de berrys**

**Ex-Cazador de piratas Zoro: 10 millones de berrys**

**Gin el demonio: 12 millones de berrys**

**Kuro de los mil planes:23 millones de berrys**

**Zeff pierna roja:24 millones de berrys**

**Sombrero de paja Luffy:28 millones de Berrys**

**Resto de la tripulacion: 10 millones de berrys**

**Recompensa completa sumando a los sub oficiales: 118 millones de berrys**


	10. Capítulo 9: Espectáculo y batalla

**Nota del autor: bien a partir de ahora antes de cada capítulo veréis un pequeño fragmente de una mini historia (si como las portadas del manga.)**

**/**

**Mini historia: el perro en el este parte 1**

**Antes del arco del Baratie**

/

Un acorazado de la marina navego por el calm betl con tranquilidad, en el mascaron de la pro había la cabeza de un perro y parecía estar en cierta forma personalizado.

Un hombre con sombrero y gafas que llevaba ropa de un alto cargo de la marina entro en el camarón donde el dirigente del barco tenía el despacho.

Allí vistiendo un uniforme de vicealmirante de la marina y con una máscara de perro el hombre estaba leyendo el periódico.

"Garp-sama en unas horas estaremos en el east-blue"

"bien una vez que estemos allí nos tenemos que dirigir a Shell town, Cancer llévale este mapa al timonel" Cancer tomo el mapa de Garp antes de hacer una reverencia y salir de allí.

Garp se levantó antes de mirar por la ventana y sonreír.

"una lástima que tenga que tomar los papeles del comandante e irme me gustaría visitar fushia…bueno lo hare en otra ocasión"

Fin de la parte 1.

/

17:00

miércoles 23 de marzo del 815 después de la fundación del gobierno mundial.

/

Alrededores de las islas Coconami

/

El Baratie navegaba lentamente, normalmente navegaría mucho más lento, pero gracias a un invento de Usopp consiguieron aumentar su velocidad notoriamente.

La mitad de las aletas del Baratie fueron destruidas y se usó su madera más la del galeón de kirieg para ampliar la estructura del Baratie y poder colocar más velas para aumentar su velocidad y varios cañones en él.

También aprovecharon para realizar algunos cambios creando un par de alas en el edificio y crear varias barcas.

La bandera negra del sombrero de paja hondeaba en lo alto y la vela principal del Baratie había sufrido cambios, pero no muchos a los lados había velas menores desplegadas y había varios oficiales patrullando tranquilamente con Zoro como su el oficial de turno.

En lo alto del Baratie estaba un sub oficial con un catalejo observando los alrededores mientras que en el timón estaba felix sentado en una silla mientras que tarareaba una canción.

Zeff quien estaba vestido con su viejo atuendo de pirata, miro un mapa que tenía delante si todo salia bien estarían junto al Maino en media hora y en las islas en hora y media.

Sanji entro en el despacho antes de sentarse enfrente de Zeff.

"estamos dentro del territorio, viejo"

"bien, avisa a Pearl y Popokko para que tengan preparadas las barcas después pásate por el ala medica pepokko debería de haber terminado el recuento"

Sanji asintió antes de encender su cigarro y dirigirse hacia la salida

"por cierto…Usopp estaba trabajando en algo no está terminado, pero a lo mejor te sirve. Esta en su taller" y con eso el joven salió de la habitación dejando solo a Zeff quien se levantó después de unos segundos y se dirigió al taller de Usopp

Por el camino saludo a varios sub oficiales antes de abrir la puerta del taller donde estaba trabajando Usopp.

Allí miro algo que estaba en la mesa y sonrió.

"maldito Sanji yo no le pedí esto" dijo en voz alta mientras miraba una prótesis de su pierna y la tomaba para llevársela.

/

Islas Coconami

Isla del oeste

Parque Arlong, prisión

/

"y esperas que **monte un espectáculo **sin armas dame una pistola o una pistola primero" Gin hizo el gesto de comillas mientras remarcaba las palabras del hombre que tenía delante de él.

Blueno suspiro ante la respuesta del pirata antes de sacar una pistola de chispa y ponerla entre rejas antes de que Gin tomase.

"¿bien, que querías que hiciese?"

"el parque Arlong cuenta con varios cañones de artillería y morteros, quiero que los uses en para atacar la base, la sala de comandos está en el segundo piso, esta es la llave" Blueno le tiro la llave a Gin quien la tomo antes de que el asesino pusiese la mano en los barrotes y la abriese como si fuese una puerta normal coas que hizo que Gin alzara una ceja.

"solo una cosa más…si fallas te matare…y si nos volvemos a ver te matare…**Air door**" Blueno abrió una puerta en el aire antes de entrar en ella y dejar solo a Gin quien suspiro antes de mirar la pistola y sonreír.

"bien…vamos allá" dijo Gin sonriendo mientras preparaba su pistola.

/

Diez minutos después

Isla central

Campos de Nojiko & Nami

/

"Usopp me alegro de verte"

"yo también de verte a ti capitán"

Luffy y Usopp se abrazaron en cuanto se encontraron cuando se dirigían a la casa de Nojiko y Nami

el grupo entro en la casa de Nojiko y esta se sento en una silla mientras el grupo s eponia al dia.

Tras unos diez minutos Nojiko miro el reloj antes de llamar la atención de Luffy.

"en veinte minutos los trabajadores vendrán a trabajar en el campo Luffy por desgracia os pediría que salieseis de aquí antes de ello" Luffy asintió ante las palabras de Nojiko antes de responderla.

"no te preocupes, ¿sabes dónde llevan a los presos?"

"si te refieres a tu amigo estará en el parque Arlong la base de los piratas Arlong esta en la mayor isla de todas la del oeste al final del ayuntamiento, para llegar a ella solo tirar hacia el oeste os recomiendo tomar el camino principal" Luffy asintió antes de mirar a Kuro y a Usopp que asintieron.

"bien entonces nos vamos a sido un placer Nojiko" Nojiko se levantó para despedirle y darle dos besos a Luffy quien miro a sus hombres antes de salir de la casa y dirigirse hacia la isla del oeste.

Tras caminaron durante diez minutos y entonces Luffy hizo un gesto para que se detuvieran y entonces….

"**Gyojin karate: Nōshuku mizu shotto**" un disparo de agua rápidamente se dirigió hacia Luffy quien lo esquivo difícilmente y entonces de un árbol cercano se dejó caer Nami quien miro a Luffy con el ceño fruncido

"Luffy…¿me viste?" ante la pregunta de Nami Luffy hizo un gesto para que sus hombres dejaran las armas mientras que kuro analizaba los alrededores en busca de más posibles enemigos.

"te pude oír Nami, este no era el reencuentro que esperaba" Nami frunció el ceño antes de tomar la postura del Gyojin karate y Luffy sonrió casi sin ganas antes de quitarse los guantes.

"¿quieres luchar contra mí? Tu mejor que nadie sabes que no puedes vencerme" Nami apretó los dientes antes de responderlo.

"no sabes de lo que soy capaz" Nami le respondió haciendo que Luffy sonriera.

"ni tu lo que ahora soy capaz, no quiero que interferías **Rōdosurotto:** **Sebun"**

Luffy dio un gran salto antes de atacar a Nami con una serie de patadas que sorprendieron a Nami quien los esquivo y bloqueo con dificultad.

"su estilo de lucha no era así, tengo que terminar con esto rápido" pensó la pelirroja antes de alejarse y tomar una postura defensiva mientras que Luffy le siguió el ritmo sin mucha dificultad.

La pelirroja aguanto la serie de patadas de Luffy durante diez minutos antes de al fin poder ver una abertura.

"**Gyojin karate:Hyakumaigawara Seiken" ** Luffy apenas vio el ataque llegar a él y sabiendo que no lo podía esquivar decidido aguantarlo** "Rōdosurotto: san to yo".**

El puño de la pelirroja impacto con fuerza sobre el pecho endurecido de Luffy quien aguanto el golpe con dificultad. En circunstancias normales el golpe que Nami había propinado a Luffy le hubiera roto las costillas, pero al endurecer su pecho con el poder de la kachi kachi no mi pudo aguantarlo sin tener un daño interno masivo.

"Chest veremos si puedes aguantar esto" dijo Nami antes de dar un gran salto al aire y golpear el aire dos veces, uno de los sub oficiales al reconocer la técnica apunto con su pistola a la pelirroja pero una mirada sin palabras de kuro hizo que la bajase.

"**Gyojin karate: Daburu Tobiuo no daunsutorōku" **la humedad del aire que golpeo la peliroja se solidifico y rápidamente cayó hacia Luffy quien lo esquivo con dificultad antes de saltar en el aire mientras que Nami se preparaba para lanzar otro ataque.

"**Gyojin karate: Kūfuku no same n"**** "Collier Shoot" **la patada de Luffy interrumpió el ataquede Nami dándole un golpe en el cuello y de3rribandola en el aire antes de caer al suelo, la pelirroja se agarró el cuello dolorido y miro arriba para encontrar a Luffy quien se ajustó el sombrero.

"**Daunrōdosurotto" **dijo Luffy mientras desactivaba su poder y el color de su pecho volvía a la normalidad mirar a Nami antes de suspirar y hablar con ella.

"no te atacare más Nami por que tu hermana nos ayudó" los ojos de la pelirroja se abrieron en cuando escucho eso antes de mirar a Luffy.

"pero antes de que me intentes atacar más a lo mejor te vendría bien saber que" BOM" una explosión soltó en la distancia y Luffy miro hacia el oeste antes de fruncir el ceño y mirar a Kuro quien asintió antes de terminar su frase.

"ahí otro intruso en la isla"

/  
quince minutos antes

Isla del oeste

Parque Arlong

/

Gin se movió como una sombra por el parque Arlong antes de subir el piso y pegar su espalda a la pared y observar si había algún guardia cerca antes de cruzar el pasillo y mirar un carte que había sobre la puerta.

"¿sala de control eh?" Gin saco la llave que le había dado Blueno antes de abrirla y encontrarla vacía.

"perfecto" pensó antes de cerrar la puerta y colocar la llave antes de sentarse en la consola de comandos del parque Arlong.

Gin alzo una ceja antes de sentarse en la sala de comandos y empezar trastear en ella durante unos cinco minutos, pero fue interrumpido por un den den mushi que sonó en ese momento.

Gin trago saliva antes de tomar la llamada.

"aquí el parque Arlong" dijo respondiendo la llamada.

"sí tengo algo bastante gordo un ¿barco? Grande llamado el Baratie en el x-720 y-420 del territorio, tiene la misma bandera que el barco de esta mañana, te recomiendo enviar al menos doscientos hombres para ocuparte de ellos."

Gin sonrió antes de responderle.

"no te preocupes me encargare de ello" y con eso Gin corto la llamada antes de mirar la consola y sonreír.

"sí consigo sacar el barco de aquí conseguiré mis dos objetivos…en fin quien no se arriesga no gana".

Gin pulso una serie de comandos en la consola durante unos diez minutos antes de sonreír y poner su mano encima del botono que activaría los morteros del parque para que ataquen el propio parque y activarían el modo de emergencia tras un minuto con lo cual el parque quedaría cerrado y la puerta que protege la piscina donde estaba el mary Merry se abriría.

Gin sonrió antes de pulsar la tecla de la consola.

"click"

….

….

…

…..

"orden aceptada"

/

Fuera del parque Gyojin los morteros que estaban al lado se movieron solos antes de apuntar a la estructura central.

"tendrían que hacer eso" le pregunto un Gyojin a su compañero quien se encogió de hombros antes de responderle

"no lo" los morteros en eso momento dispararon haciendo que ambos se quedaran congelados antes de que la explosión golpease el parque

"BUM"

/  
Gin salió corriendo de la habitación donde no se molestó den ocultarse de los Gyojines los cuales esquivo antes de dirigirse a la ventana que estaba delante de la piscina y saltar a través de ella cayendo rodando.

Gin maldijo antes de mirar adelante y que un Gyojin lo atacase con una maza mientras otro se le acercaba por atrás.

Gin sonrió antes de disparas hacia atrás con su pistola derribando al Gyojin que creía que no lo había visto mientras que el de la maza lo ataco con furia cosa que Gin aprovecho antes de esquivar sus golpes y darle un buen revés con su pistola antes de arrebatarle la maza y tirar la pistola.

"**demon strike" **con un fuerte golpe Gin derribo al Gyojin antes de dirigirse al barco derribando a los pocos Gyojins que se le acercaban antes de saltar al barco y con rapidez retirar el ancla mientras que la puerta que conectaba la puerta empezase a abrirse.

"venga ya he ganado" pensó Gin mientras desplegaba las velas y entonces…lejos en el parque Arlong.

Un Gyojin se quedó delante de la consola de comandos antes de tomar la postura del karate Gyojin

"**Gyojin karate: Kūfuku no same no hitto" "bum" **otra explosión repentina hizo que Gin mirase al parque.

Donde tendría que estar la sala de comandos exploto y tras el humo Arlong se hizo visible y desde la altura miro a Gin antes de que apretase su puño y que se volviese de color negro y dar un gran salto antes de caer en la hacer y mirar directamente a Gin.

"voy a matarte" dijo antes de lanzarse con gran velocidad hacia el barco con el cual llego con un gran salto haciendo que Gin empuñase su maza y mirase la presa antes de apretar los dientes.

"maldita sea" pensó mientras difícilmente esquivo los ataques de Arlong con dificultad ayudándose con su maza.

Arlong jugo con el demonio por unos cinco minutos bloqueando los ataques de Gin mientras que este cada vez se desesperaba más.

"**maldito** seas…**demon strike" **Gin lanzo un poderoso ataque que Arlong paro con una mano cubierta de haki antes de tirar la maza a otro lado y golpear en el pecho a Gin quien difícil mente aguanto el golpe de Arlong.

Arlong hizo un gesto desde el barco a los Gyojins que se acercaban a él.

"no interferías…puedo con él" los fishmans tragaron saliva antes de asentir y que Arlong tomase la maza que había usado Gin

"eso es todo esperaba más de ti Gin…toma levántate y lucha si consigues vencerme dejare que te vayas con este barco ¿qué te parece?" Arlong le dijo con superioridad mientras le tiraba la maza a Gin quien la levanto con dificultada antes de concentrar toda la fuerza que tenía.

Gin golpeo con furia ataques que Arlong bloqueo con suma facilidad como si se tratase de un juego durante mas de diez minutos cada vez cansando más al oficial que le costaba incluso ponerse de pie.

"¡vamos a que esperas golpéame esta vez no are nada por evitar el golpe!" Gin apretó los dientes antes de concentrar toda la fuerza que tenía y dar un salto para atacar al tiburón con todo lo que tenia

"**STAR DEMON STRIKE" **Gin cayó sobre el tiburón golpeando con la maza verticalmente la cabeza de Arlong que la baño con haki para aguantar el golpe de Gin. tras unos segundos Gin perdió la inercia y Arlong le propino un cabezazo antes de levantarlo y golpearlo en el estómago...

"patético" dijo el tiburón antes de sacarse lo dientes y romperlos para crear dos cuchillos y bañarlos en haki.

"y ahora morirás, Gin esperaba más de ti, pero no puedo dejarte vivir tras lo que has hecho ¿sabes?"

Arlong se dispuso a apuñalar a Gin pero antes de que el cuchillo impactando en el cuerpo de Gin algo lo paro.

"**Nuki Ashi" **Kuro apareció de la nada delante de Arlong con una velocidad inmensa con Luffy agarrado a la espalda del gestor, el joven capitán se soltó y con gran velocidad y fuerza golpeo el puño de Arlong** mientras** gritaba su ataque **"adamantiun punch"** desviando el ataque del tiburón y haciendo que soltase el cuchillo, Kuro rápidamente se puso delante de Arlong antes de atacarle con su garra **"Neko no kizu"**

Las cuchillas de kuro impactaron en el cuerpo del tiburón derribándolo y haciendo que tuviese una herida profunda y que empezase a sangrar.

"Gin" Luffy dijo mientras se acercaba a su oficial y miraba lo herido que estaba

"¿capitán?"

"si soy yo, vinimos corriendo en cuanto vimos la explosión hace veinte minutos la velocidad de Kuro no permitió venir aquí antes" Gin sonrió ante la explicación de su capitán mientras que Kuro miro al oficial antes de hablar con él.

"¿Gin, causaste la explosión?"

"si" Gin se subió las gafas y Luffy abrió los ojos en shock antes de que Kuro volviese a hablar.

"¿te ayudo alguien más?" Gin asintió ante la pregunta de Kuro haciendo que este mirase a Luffy antes de que los dos asintieron al mismo tiempo antes de que mirasen a Arlong quien se levantó sujetando la herida ocasionada por Kuro.

"Luffy encajas con la descripción e Nami y tu cartel de recompensa, y kuro realmente eres astuto pero esta vez no tendréis tanta suerte" dijo Arlong mientras sus dos brazos se cubrían en haki y sonreía.

"no somos tus enemigos Arlong" dijo Luffy intentando razonar con el tiburón que respondió con una carcajada.

"no me digas, te infiltras en mi territorio atacas a mis hombres vuelas parte de mi cuartel general y ¿no eres mi enemigo? No me hagas reír chico"

"puede que hayamos causado eso, pero tienes problemas más importantes Arlong"

"me encargare de ellos tras matar a toda tu tripulación" y con esa resolución Arlong se lanzó contra Luffy quien le respondió con un rodillazo antes de tirarlo con una llave de judo y mirar a Kuro.

"¡saca a Gin de aquí me encargare de el!" ordeno Luffy antes de quitarse el abrigo y pasarle el sombrero a kuro quien lo tomo antes de poner a Gin sobre sus hombros y salir de allí con el **nuki ashí.**

Arlong se levantó antes de sonreír y mirar a Luffy quien frunció el ceño antes de adoptar una postura ofensiva

"**Rōdosurotto: ichi" **los guantes de luffy se volvieron de color negro haciendo que arlong alzara una ceja

"**Rōdosurotto: san to yo"**

"**Rōdosurotto: Sebun"**

Luffy sintió como su cuerpo entraba en gran presión causada por el uso de tres slots solo los había usado en entrenamientos antes y solo los podía mantener durante cuarenta minutos, pero esperaba que con eso bastara.

"bien chico entretenme…¡que nadie interfiera él es **mío**!" Arlong dio la orden mientras su lado más salvaje se desataba antes de que Luffy se lanzase sobre él.

"**kuro adamantiun bazooka"**

/

Al mismo tiempo

Parque Arlong.

Túneles de emergencia

/

Nami corrió acompañada de Usopp por los túneles de emergencia, en cuanto se enteró de la existencia de un tercer intruso supo que tenía que comprobar la integridad de la cámara acorazada, Luffy acepto dejarla ir siempre que Usopp la acompañase.

"por aquí" Nami subió rápidamente unas escaleras antes de abrir una puerta con su llave de oficial y entrar al piso bajo del parque Arlong rápidamente empezó a subir al segundo piso mientras que Usopp la seguía de cerca antes de ponerse delante de un cuadro y pulsar un botón casi invisible en el cuadro y que este se abriese revelando una puerta se creta que los dos cruzaron.

"¿esto que es? porque nunca he visto metal así" dijo Usopp mientras tocaba el metal del túnel haciendo que la pelirroja suspirase.

"es otro material te lo explicare luego vamos" Usopp asintió ante la orden de Nami antes de que llegaran al minal del pasillo donde había una puerta sellada y la abrió con su llave y una combinación antes de entrar con Usopp y…dejar la puerta abierta.

Al otro lado del pasillo un portal se abrió y Blueno salió de allí antes de entrar con una sonrisa en el caminando hacia la puerta.

"¿ficheros? tanta seguridad por… ¿ficheros?" Usopp se preguntó mientras que Nami suspiro aliviada al ver que nadie había entrado.

"no son ficheros normales dentro hay" "información perteneciente del gobierno mundial"

El dúo se giró ante la voz que había interrumpido a la pelirroja para ver a Blueno.

Usopp tarto de apuntarle con la pistola, pero entonces….

"**soru….shigan"** Blueno desapareció y volvió a aparecer delante de Usopp antes de impactar su dedo en el estómago del inventor haciendo que este cayese al suelo y que Nami enseguida fuese a socorrerlo.

El asesino miro a Nami directamente a los ojos antes de sonreír.

"una herida de bala en el estómago es una forma lenta de morir, pero no inevitable…si me dices donde está el archivo maestro me iré de aquí."

Nami apretó los dientes antes de mirar a Usopp y mirar a Blueno antes de maldecir internamente.

" el fichero 0-0 está al final de la habitación….el cuadro del final es una farsa que oculat una cámara fuerte a la contraseña es 1-5-8-1-6"

Blueno asintió antes de dirigirse hacia el cuadro y quitarlo para relevar una caja fuerte e introdujo el código en el relevando un gran archivo en él.

Blueno lo tomo antes de dirigirse a la salida y sonreír.

"gracias…te recomendaría salir de aquí…en unas horas estas islas serán cenizas de todas formas" y con eso Blueno salió de la cámara acorazada dejando solo a Nami tratando la herida de Usopp.

Cuando Blueno salió de la habitación puso su mano en el aire antes de conjurar su **air door** y meter en el archivo antes de cerrar la puerta y dirigirse a otra parte.

/

Merry mary

/

El ataque de Luffy impacto ante los brazos reforzados de Arlong, el tiburón aduras penas aguanto el golpe antes de tomar a Luffy por los pies y lanzarlo con gran fuerza contra el mástil Luffy antes de que impactase endureció toda su espalada para aguatar el golpe haciendo que el mástil agrietara y que Luffy tose caiga el suelo y tosiese sangre.

Luffy se levantó poco después haciendo que Arlong alzara una ceja.

"¿de que estas echo chico?"

"de copias" Luffy se lanzó hacía Arlong con una serie de patadas potentes antes de saltar en el aire y calentar sus pies haciendo que tomasen un color rojo.

"**HEAT Parage Shot" **Arlong abrió mucho sus ojos antes de protegerse con sus brazos su cara mientras la ráfaga de patadas de Luffy quien calentó todo lo que pudo sus pies antes de lanzar una potente doble patada mientras caía.

"**HEAT YARI" **Los pies de Luffy impactaron en los pies de Arlong antes de apoyase sen ellos antes de saltar sobre ello hacia atrás y recomponerse.

Arlong miro sus brazos humeantes antes de mirar a Luffy y maldecir.

"hijo de puta…tendría que haber aprendido el haki de observación" dijo antes de sonreír y imbuir solo su puño antes de adoptar una postura del karate Gyojin antes de con un salto enorme acercarse mucho al joven.

Arlong ataco con su puño haciendo que Luffy lo esquivase difícil mente mientras el tiburón sonreía antes de incrementar el ritmo de ataques y bloquear las patadas de Luffy bañando de haki las partes donde Luffy conseguía impactar sus ataques.

Llegado un momento Arlong sonrió antes de tensar todo su brazo mientras preparaba una poderosa técnica.

"**Gyojin karate: Hyakumaigawara Seiken" **Luffy abrió los ojos en cuanto escucho el nombre dela técnica que Nami uso contra el anteriormente, hizo todo lo posible para no meterse en la trayectoria de la mismo, en la situación en la que estaba la única forma de hacerlo era esquivando hacia con un salto hacia delante.

Luffy esquivo el puño que termino impactando en el suelo haciendo que estallara, pero entonces Arlong aprovechando la distancia entre él y Luffy. El tiburón Sonrió antes de cubrir sus dientes con haki antes de morderle en el hombro haciendo que este no le diese tiempo de evitar el mordisco.

"AHGGG" Luffy intento golpear a Arlong para que no le terminase arrancando el hombro, pero este solo termino sonriendo.

"que pasa no aguantas un mordisco juguetón como este me decepcionas" dijo Arlong con una sonrisa mientras que Luffy maldijo antes de sonreír.

"**Daunrōdosurotto" **el cuerpo de Luffy dejo de estar en tensión y este miro a Arlong antes de sonreír aún más.

"veinte minutos…bueno me has ganado…si no fuera por esto **Rōdosurotto: go to Roku**" en ese momento les heridas dadas por Arlong por ser cortantes se separaron y Luffy pudo separar su brazo para prepararse de asestar un puñetazo imposible al Gyojin haciendo que su brazo flotase y se alejase antes de acercarse al tiburón con gran fuerza.

"**Adamantiun bara pistoru" **el puño se lanzó con gran impactando sobre la cara de Arlong haciendo que este soltase a Luffy y cayera al suelo momentáneamente mente antes de levantarse y mirar a Luffy quien estaba delante del mástil del barco poniéndose su brazo izquierdo otra vez en su cuerpo.

"¿qué demonios eres?"

"ya te lo dije…una copia" respondió Luffy antes de lanzarse hacia Arlong mientras sus manos se separaban de su cuerpo y estas cada vez se alejaban más.

"vamos allá **Rōdosurotto: san to yo" las** manos se calentaron y entonces Luffy sonrió antes de lanzarse contra el Gyojin a toda velocidad y que este lo intentase golpear con sus brazos envueltos en haki pero Luffy no tenía intención de golpear Arlong, el joven capitán salto por encima de él haciendo que el tiburón se fijase en su cuerpo antes de sonreír.

"**adamantiun HEAT Bara Bazooka" **los puños de Luffy en seguida se lanzaron hacia Arlong impactando en su estómago con gran fuerza y haciendo que el tiburón se doblase antes de que las manos volviesen a Luffy quien y estaba detrás de Arlong.

Arlong se giró para ver a Luffy y sonreír.

"sí piensas que con eso me has derrotado estas equivocado…" dijo Arlong con una sonrisa antes de cubrir sus brazos con haki.

"No esperaba menos del pira..ta ¡cuidado detrás de ti!"

"Qué clase de crédulo crees qu"

"**Rankyaku" **Blueno apareció detrás de Arlong con su air door y propino una patada al aire que resulto en una onda cortante que impacto en la espalda de Arlong haciendo que este cayese al suelo antes de que el asesino mirase a Luffy.

"no tengo nada en tu contra apártate y no te pasara nada"

Ante las palabras de Blueno Luffy sonrió antes de lanzarse con un salto contra el asesino para golpearlo con fuerza.

"**adamantiun heat bara bazooka**" las manos de Luffy salieron disparadas intentando impactar contra el cuerpo de Blueno quien ni siquiera se molestó en intentar esquivar el golpe del joven

"**tenkai**" las manos golpearon el cuerpo de Blueno haciendo que este impactase contra el mástil y que de nuevo el mástil se agrietara pero cuando las manos volvieron a Luffy Blueno se levantó sin ningún daño aparente y miro a Luffy.

"Chico…. ¿porque me ayudas?" dijo Arlong mientras se levantaba y miraba a Luffy quien le frunció el ceño antes de responderle.

"no eres tan malo… y ese hombre es el responsable de lo que le paso al parque el manipulo a Gin y se escondió para hacer quien sabe que mientras nos distraía"

Arlong miro a Blueno antes de levantarse e imbuir su brazo con haki.

"¿lo que dice es cierto?" ante la pregunta del tiburón Blueno solo sonrió antes de responderle.

"si…por cierto tal vez te vendría bien saber que elimine a uno de los tuyos ese tal Kuroobi"

los ojos de Arlong se abrieron de golpe antes de apretar los dientes y lanzarse contra Blueno.

"¡Arlong no lo hagas!" grito Luffy mientras que el tiburón cegado por la furia se disponía a atacar al asesino.

"**kami-e**" el cuerpo del asesino se volvió similar a una hoja y esquivo todos los golpes de Arlong mientras que este cada vez estaba más cegado por la furia.

Lejos en las cercanías del parque Arlong David y hachan volvían a la base tras enterarse de lo que había pasado.

Arlong se hartó de que sus golpes no funcionaran y en ese momento consiguió arrinconar a Blueno quien solo le sonrió antes de que el tiburón aplicara su golpe **"Gyojin karate: Hyakumaigawara Seiken" "air door"**

Un portal se abrió justo delante del pecho del asesino y Arlong fallo el golpe.

"¿" qué demonios?"

"shigan" Blueno atravesó rápidamente un pectoral del Gyojin quien se agarró la herida antes de saltar en el aire.

"**geppo" **Blueno salto varias veces en el aire hasta situarse encima de Arlong y sonreír.

"**Rankyaku" **Blueno lanzo un Rankyaku con mucha fuerza que se aproximaba para impactar en el tiburón.

"**¡no!" **Luffy salto antes de que el ataque impactase en el tiburón cortándolo en dos tozos sorprendiendo a todos los involucrados…pero entonces el torso empezó a levitar y Luffy sonrió mientras se acercaba a Blueno quien no se esperaba eso.

""eso es"" pensó Arlong antes de reconocer el ataque de Luffy y corre hacia el este antes de saltar a la piscina.

"**Rōdosurotto: ichi" **Luffy sintió como su cuerpo se sometía a muchísima presión antes de poder alcanzar a Blueno.

"**Kuro adamantiun Heat Bazooka" **Blueno al ver el golpe acercarse maldijo internamente antes de usar su tekkai más poderoso.

"**TEKKAI GO" el** golpe de Luffy impacto en Blueno lanzándolo hacia el este, el asesino sonrio en un inicio tras haber podido aguantar el golpe, pero entonces.

"te debo una, niño" Arlong salió saltando de la piscina sonriendo en su postura del karate Gyojin mientras que su puño estaba envuelto en una bola de agua antes de impactar su puño contra Blueno y usar su técnica más poderosa.

"esto va por ti Kuroobi…** ¡Gyojin karate: Kūfuku no same no hitto!"** el golpe de Arlong impacto en el costado del asesino liberando una gran explosión de agua enviándolo con una fuerza arrolladora contra el patio donde se estrelló.

Luffy sonrió antes de volver al barco y unir todo su cuerpo antes de suspirar.

"**Daunrōdosurotto…**bien ahora a ver que está pasando allí." Dijo Luffy antes de recoger su abrigo y saltar hacia donde estaba el grupo de los Gyojins junto con Arlong observar donde se había impactado el asesino.

Arlong miro de reojo a Luffy antes de suspirar.

"chico…perdonare tus actos gracias por lo que hiciste por mi antes" Arlong le dijo a Luffy quien estaba allí antes de que el joven sonriese.

"de nada, el ataque no me hubiera matado de todas formas…y sobre eso de perdonar mis actos…puede que tenga treinta hombres tuyos en un barco no muy lejos de aquí prisioneros" Arlong miro a Luffy antes de suspirar y mirar a Blueno quien se levantó sangrando.

"¿te rindes ya? Estas rodeado y no puedes hacer nada contra nosotros dos ahora mismo además mis oficiales vendrán enseguida" ante las palabras de Arlong Blueno solo sonrió antes de soltar una carcajada.

"hubiese sido mejor morir a mis manos Arlong Kaiteki-dono no es tan benevolente…**geppo**" Blueno dio un gran salto, pero antes de que nadie pudiese dispararle creo un **air door **y desapareció.

Arlong miro a sus hombres antes de maldecir internamente y mirar a Luffy.

"escucha te cambiare el barco por mis hombres, pero quiero una compensación económica ya que fue tu oficial quien colaboro con él."

"te doy un millón y medio de berrys y ayudaremos en la construcción por unos días" ante la oferta de Luffy el tiburón asintió antes de estrecharle la mano a Luffy

"trato echo"

"¡Arlong-san! ¡Luffy-kun!" los dos se giraron al reconocer la voz como la de Nami y esta estaba con las manos llenas de sangre.

"Luffy…Usopp está en muy mal estado fue herido por ese hombre con el que luchabais…" Luffy se quedó mudo al oír esa noticia entonces Nami miro fijamente a su jefe antes de tragar saliva.

"le…le di el archivo maestro" los ojos del Gyojin se abrieron en shock al oír esa noticia mientras que Luffy maldijo internamente antes de mirar al Mary Merry

/

Inmediaciones de las islas Coconami

Al mismo tiempo

/  
en una pequeña barca que había sola en el medio del mar Blueno descansaba todavía no se podía creer haber perdido la batalla contra esos dos, pero no importaba era hora de iniciar la fase tres…

Blueno saco un frasco lleno de pastillas amarillas el ultimo invento del doctor Vegapunk una droga que podía despertar temporalmente la fruta del usuario pero muy inestable…por eso Blueno hizo varias pruebas con ellas para no fallar en esta misión.

Saco su den den mushi y marco un número que fue respondido al poco tiempo.

"¿agente Blueno?"

"tengo los papeles inicio la fase tres…se lo explicare al superior kaiteki" bleuno corto la llamada antes de tomar una de las pastillas y que sus ojos se volvieran blancos entonces el asesino puso sus manos sobre el aire y uso su técnica despertada.

"**Space Gate" **un gigantesco portal apareció delante de Blueno y de él salieron cuatro barcos acorazados marines reconvertidos para esta misión, todos con velas blancas y con el símbolo del gobierno mundial en él, en las velas se podía leer aegis CP-0 cuando los barcos finalmente salieron.

En el barco mayor estaba el actual tercer miembro más poderoso del cp-o Shiroi tokage un hombre de aspecto joven aunque tenía setenta años, de tez morena y pelo corto negro quien vestía un traje blanco y tenía su misión muy clara.

Destruir las islas Coconami.

Lejos en las islas el enterrador Adam observó los barcos dese mucha distancia antes de maldecir.

"tokage….tú de todos….no entiendo por qué el gorosei esta tan empeñado con la islas….tendré que avisarles de que preparen una evacuación por que…..estas isla dejaran de existir oficialmente en cuestión de horas…."

TO BE CONTINUED

/

**Segunda nota del autor: y con esto termina el capítulo, cinco mil quinientas palabras casi consigo que se queda en las quinientas…casi, en fin, como siempre darme vuestra opinión y comentar etc. ¿Que os parecen las mini historias? Si queréis las puedo poner al final del capítulo si queréis.**

/

**Traducciones**

**Solo pondré Las técnicas propias y la traducción es el del traductor de Google las otras las podeis buscar e google**

**/**

**Gyojin karate: Kūfuku no same no hitto/golpe del tiburón hambriento**

**Gyojin karate: Nōshuku mizu shotto/ disparo de agua concentrado**

**Daunrōdosurotto/descargar slot**

**/**

**He decidido dar una descripción del barco**

**Nombre del barco: The mary merry.**

**Anchura: 20 M**

**Altura:45 M**

**Habitaciones: dos barracones con capacidad de diez personas cada una, una enfermería un camarote individual, un comedor donde esta la cocina, una bodega.**

**Armamento: dos cañones.**

**/**

**Slots**

**1: Puños de haki: copiada de monkey d. Garp**

**2: Habilidad de lanzar balas de cañón con las manos desnudas: : copiada de monkey d. Garp**

**3/4:kachi kachi no mi / copiada de Popokko**

**5/6: bara bara no mi/copiada de Baggy el payaso**

**7: patadas copiadas de Zeff**

**8 Gyojin karate copiada de Chu**

**9 : vacío**

**10 vacío**

**/**

**Tripulación.**

**Nombre: piratas de sombrero de paja.**

**Capitan: Monkey D Luffy.(usuario de la kopi kopi no mi)**

**Vice capitán: Ronoroa Zoro**

**Medico: Pepokko.**

**Gestor/tesorero: Kuro**

**Cocinero jefe:Zeff**

**Navegante:Felix**

**oficiales sin rango**

**Heppoko.**

**Poppoko (usuario de la Kachi Kachi no mi)**

**Sham**

**Buchi**

**Jango**

**Gin**

**Pearl**

**Sanji**

**Soldados rasos**

**60 miembros de los piratas gato negro**

**50 miembros de los expiratas de krieg**

**40 cocineros**

**Total: 150 **

**Aliados**

**Piratas gato negro (subordinados) parte de la gran armada**

**Ex piratas de Krieg**

**Cocineros del Baratie**

**Navegante: Nami (sin afiliación) (traidora)**

**/**

**Orden de los oficiales por fuerza.**

**1\. Luffy**

**2\. Zeff**

**3\. Zoro**

**4\. Gin**

**5\. Kuro**

**6\. Sanji**

**7\. Poppoko**

**8\. Pearl**

**9\. heppoko**

**10\. felix**

**11\. sham**

**12\. buchi**

**13\. peppoko**

**14\. jango**

**15\. Usopp**

**/**

**Recompensa**

**/**

**Sham & Buchi los hermanos Nyan Nyan: 5 millones de berrys**

**Pearl: 6 millones de berrys**

**Ex-Cazador de piratas Zoro: 10 millones de berrys**

**Gin el demonio: 12 millones de berrys**

**Kuro de los mil planes:23 millones de berrys**

**Zeff pierna roja:24 millones de berrys**

**Sombrero de paja Luffy:28 millones de Berrys**

**Resto de la tripulacion: 10 millones de berrys**

**Recompensa completa sumando a los sub oficiales: 118 millones de berrys**


	11. Capítulo 10: Apathy is death Worse than

**Nota del autor: he empezado a escribir este capítulo el 20 de agosto de 2020, más tarde de lo que quería, en realidad lo que pasa es que me he vuelto a viciar al skyrim y el mod rigmor of bruma me ha enganchado muchísimo así que es por eso por lo que he tardado en empezar a escribir el capítulo. **

**Si todo sale bien me quedaran como mucho unos tres o cuatro capítulos de este arco y en total diría que menos de diez capítulos para entrar al grand line, con suerte podremos entrar en el grand line antes de 2021…aunque teniendo en cuanta como de loco está siendo este año…yo me espero cualquier cosa.**

/

Mini historia: el perro en el este parte 2

Este fragmento ocurre durante el arco del baratie

/

Shell town

/

El barco del vicealmirante Garp llego a el puerto de la isla los civiles se congregaron para dar la bienvenida al gran héroe de la marina.

Pancartas con frases como: bienvenido héroe, el mayor marine que haya existido o el hombre que derroto a Roger estaban visibles por todos los lados.

Ripper quien vestía un uniforme de comandante estaba acompañado de un pelotón completo fueron los primeros en recibir al héroe de la marina.

"¡Bienvenido a Shell town vicealmirante Garp!, permítame presentarme soy Ripper capitán en funciones de la base y comandante de la marina" Ripper se presentó antes de inclinarse ante Garp y que este soltase una carcajada antes de darle unos golpes en la espalda.

"encantado Ripper...puede volver a erguirte yo no soy sengoku no me gusta este tipo de formalidades" Ripper se ergio antes de asentir ante las palabras del héroe de la marina y levantarse.

"¡sí, señor! Déjeme llevarle hasta la base" Garp asintió ante las palabras de Ripper ante de dar un grito en dirección a su barco.

"¡cancer, me voy a la base quédate en el barco!" se pudo escuchar un grito de respuesta antes de que Garp soltase una carcajada y mirase a ripper.

"bien, llévame a la base Ripper y así me puedes contar lo que paso con Morgan" Ripper asintió antes de que el grupo empezase a diriguirse hacia la base mientras los civiles le gritaban gritos de adoración a Garp.

"parece que le aman mucho vicealmirante Garp"

"si…desde que capture a Roger mi popularidad subió mucho…¿ahora que paso para que ese inútil de Morgan muriera.?"

Ripper trago saliva antes de responderle.

"bueno…todo empezó cuando capturamos a una caza recompenses llamado Zoro…"

/  
fin de la mini historia

/

Inmediaciones de las islas Coconami

17:55

Barcos del cp-0

/

Blueno subió al barco de Tokage usando su geppo, el barco de Tokage tenía el aegis en verde.

El oficial del cp-0 le miro antes de alzar una ceja al ver el estado físico del asesino.

"Blueno….estas echo una mierda…..¿te derrotaron?" Tokage pregunto sorprendido haciendo que Blueno asintiera.

"podía haber acabado con Arlong yo mismo…pero un pirata que había allí del cual no tenia datos se interpuso, su fruta le permitió sobrevivir a que le cortaran por la mitad con mi **rankyaku **y entre los dos me pudieron derrotar."

El miembro del cp-0 asintió antes de ordenar que un médico se acercase a Blueno y le empezase a hacer pruebas médicas.

"eso es una humillación Blueno…confió en que al menos conseguiste el informe" Blueno asintió ante la pregunta de su superior antes de crear un **air door** y de allí sacar un archivador que lanzo a Tokage quien lo tomo antes de sonreír y leer la información mientras sus pupilas se afilaban poco a poco cuando leyó un informe en particular.

"esplendido con esto nos podremos encargar de…..eliminar a todos los mestizos…..y saber donde han enviado los esclavos para llevarlos a tequila Wolf…..por ahora descansa empezaremos nuestro ataque al anochecer con suerte podremos volver a marijeoa para desayunar." Tokage dijo antes de empezar a dirigirse a su camarote

"¡Tokage-sama espere!"

"¿qué ocurre?"

"el hombre que evito que pudiera matar Arlong es un pirata….podría causarnos problemas…además Por algún motivo Gin el demonio y Kuro de los cien planes parecen estar a sus órdenes."

Las palabras de Blueno hicieron que el Tokage alzara una ceja.

"interesante…James busca información de ellos, Jimmy avisa a Falkenauge y a taigeo de que se preparen para una reunión a las 18:10…..Blueno tú también estarás allí te nombro oficialmente como comandante del cuarto barco" y con ello Tokage se dirigió a su camarote mientras Blueno fue llevado a la clínica del barco

/

Bartie media hora antes

17:30

/

El baratie llego al maino y allí acoplaron el barco antes de que Jango bajase a la base con dos sub oficiales y abrazase a felix quien lo había ido a buscar.

"¿qué tal os fue todo Jango-san?"

"tras el ataque de los fishmans a la mañana no ha pasado nada más…al menos en el barco…Zoro-kun te ves mejorado" Jango saludo a Zoro quien se les acerco antes sonreír y de que le estrechase la mano al hipnotizador.

"¿Zoro-kun al final que pasaron con tus amigos Jonny y Yosaku?"

"no querían quedarse por más tiempo y nos les pude convencer de que se quedaran así que les dimos una barca y se marcharon. Junto con un par de sub oficiales que ya habían hablado con Luffy para irse"

"una pena estoy seguro de que el capitán los hubiera convencido y ¿qué tal todo por el nuevo baratie?"

"ja Luffy podría convencer hasta a una puta ballena de que se le uniese y en cuanto a lo otro no ha pasa nada remarcable…bueno conseguí dos katanas más o menos decentes de los piratas que se fueron, pero no son nada del otro mundo y el morimo se niega a darme más sake"

"ya veo. Bueno tengo que ir a hablar con Zeff." El hipnotizador le dio un adiós al espadachín antes de entrar al restaurante y dirigirse al despacho de Zeff donde este sonrió antes de que le indicase a Jango que se sentase.

"Jango, me alegro de verte ahora supongo que tenemos que discutir lo que le ha pasa do a gi" "buru,buru bru" el den den mushi que Zeff tenía delante sonó interrumpiendo al cocinero haciendo que el cocinero suspirase antes de tomar la llamada.

"¡Zeff-san Luffy-san y Kuro-san han decidido asaltar el parque Arlong!" Jango que estaba bebiendo una copa la escupió y el puro de Zeff se le cayó de la boca mientras escuchaban lo que pasaba de Tenzan…..

/

Actualidad

Parque Arlong

18:00

/

Luffy y Kuro estaban sentados en una mesa improvisada con Hatchan , David, Nami y Arlong quien estaba vendado.

El grupo había decidido discutir que hacer y tras que Arlong recibió Atención medica puso la mesa y el grupo se sentó en ella.

"" ¿pareces preocupado que había en ese informe exactamente?" pregunto Kuro rompiendo el silencio que había en la mesa y haciendo que Arlong sus pirase antes de tragar de un golpe el contenido de un vaso de ginebra.

"como sabrás tenemos una operación conjunta con otra gente en relación a la liberación de esclavos…cuando los llevamos a nuevas tierras les damos una nueva identidad…en ese informe estaban todos los esclavos que hemos liberado y reincorporado en la libertad"

"eso explica por qué lo querían…pero por que arriesgarse tanto…. es algo que no entiendo…"

Nami trago de un golpe un vaso antes de responder al gestor.

"la diferencia entre ese archivo y el resto e que ese archivo tiene registrado el origen de cada esclavo"

"¿el origen de cada esclavo?...!"

"aquellos que son bastardos Kuro, buscan a aquellos que tienen sangre de los tenryubito" Luffy interrumpió la realización de Kuro haciendo que este mirase a Arlong y que el gyojin solo asintiera.

"los esclavos que son el resultado de una violación entre un tenryubito y un esclavo pueden ser problemas para el gobierno…si tienen pruebas de que están relacionados siempre que hayan nacido primero pueden reclamar el título de sus padres…puede que no su estatus de tenryubito pero si sus tierras fuera de mariejoa y parte de su tesoro y ha pasado antes"

Kuro se quedó en shock durante unos segundos al oír la explicación de Arlong.

"eso…eso tiene sentido….entonces es hombre fue enviado por…" "el gobierno mundial más concretamente por el chipher pol" el grupo se giró ante la voz de Adam quien apareció de la aparente nada e hizo una reverencia quitándose el sombrero.

"Adam…" "Arlong…encontré el cadáver de Kuroobi en los túneles…. en concreto en el del este…sigue allí por si lo quieres ir a buscar…y esas formas de actuar son propias del cp9 y ese hombre del que habláis era un asesino" Arlong alzo una ceja antes de mirar a David y que este se levantara y se dirigiera al túnel del este y que Adam se sentase en su silla.

"¿a qué has venido Adam?"

"bueno…quiero aconsejaros que preparéis una evacuación de la isla"

La declaración del enterrador dejo en shock a todos los miembros de la mesa. Arlong apretó los dientes antes de dar un golpe en la mesa.

"¿Quién te crees que eras para recomendar algo así?" pregunto Arlong haciendo que Adam le mirase antes de sonreír sin ganas.

"llegue a estas islas hace setenta y cinco años y me convertí en el aprendiz del enterrador y tras la pandemia en el enterrador…pero antes de ello…servía al chiper pol…..con el tiempo ascendí hasta llegar a la unidad más poderosa de todas la aegis 0"

La declaración de Adam hizo que todo el mundo se quedase sin palabras antes de que Hatchan hablase.

"bueno…siempre pensé que eras diferente Adam-dono pero…el hombre ya no esta no haya que preocuparnos y si intentas atacarnos los derrotaremos como hace tiempo" dijo el pulpo con una actitud positiva que hizo que Adam sonriera.

"lo digo por vuestro bien…he visto des del cementerio varios barcos del chiper pol del grupo más poderoso del chipher pol aegis 0 cerca de aquí en el sur, todos son acorazados de la marina de última generación convertidos y reconocí a uno de los hombres como Tokage un hombre que fue un aprendiz mío en el pasado…ese hombre tiene un poder similar al de un almirante. No podéis pararlo…intentaran reducir todo a cenizas y mataran a todo a que que encuentren en las islas"

Arlong apretó los dientes antes de mirar a Nami.

"Nami…prepara el barco de emergencia y empieza una evacuación" Nami se levantó antes de mirar a Arlong.

"¿qué aréis vosotros Arlong-san?" Arlong suspiro antes de mirar a hachi y mirar a la pelirroja.

"os daremos cobertura mientras os dirigís a una isla cerca del calm belt y luego lucharemos hasta que uno de los dos pierda…Luffy te recomendaría que des la orden de liberar a chu y luego te marcharas de inmediato esta no es tu lucha"

"no" el resto de personas miraron a Luffy quien tenía una mirada decidida.

"el maino y el baratie están a media hora de distancia os podremos ayudar"

"¡capitán!"

Luffy se giró en dirección a Kuro quien estaba muy sorprendido ante la declaración de su capitán.

"¿Por qué hacer esto? no tenemos nada que ver con esta gente podemos irnos" Luffy suspiro antes de mirar a Kuro y responderte

"¿Kuro….te suena el incidente de la grey terminal? Bien por tu reacción diría que si. NO me pienso quedar de manos paradas mientras las sombras del gobierno mundial matan a inocentes Kuro…" las palabras de Luffy hicieron que el gestor abriese los ojos después de unos segundos.

"a…acatare tu decisión" el resto de la mesa exceptuando a Adam se encontraron confusos.

"bien…Arlong creo que será mejor empezar a pensar en un plan". Dijo Kuro mientras se subia las gafas mientras Luffy se serbia una baso de ginebra y lo tomaba.

"bueno…yo voy a avisar a Genzo" dijo Nami antes de dirigirse a al pueblo.

Luffy miro a Nami partir antes de mirar a Adam.

"¿y tú nos ayudaras?""

"no" la respuesta de Adam sorprendió a todos en la mesa.

"bueno creo que tenemos que" "como que no" Luffy interrumpió al tiburón quien había pasado por alto la negativa del anciano, pero el joven capitán no lo hizo.

"pues no…sintiéndolo mucho hace tiempo que abandone las armas niño"

"¡y no harás nada mientras toda la población de la isla puede morir!"

"no…mira niño hice un trato para dejar el chipher pol atrás y no voy a romperlo."

"¡entonces te quedaras de brazos cruzados mientras inocentes mueren y gente que has visto crecer muere!"

"Luffy no tienes que ponerte así" dijo Hatchan intentando calmar la conversación entre el enterrador y el joven capitán.

"sí, seré como una piedra en el rio ellos no me atacaran porque saben de mi…seré apático"

Luffy se levantó de la mesa antes de coger al enterrador por la camisa.

"¿apático? ¡Adam la Apatía está muerta pero que muerta por que al menos un cadáver puede alimentar a los insectos y a la vegetación!" Adam frunció el ceño antes de quitarse a Luffy de encima.

"Mira niño anárquico he luchado en incontables batallas para que vengas tu a darme lecciones de puta filosofía… ¿y tú porque sonríes Arlong?"

"me parece una situación…divertida eso es todo"

Adam chasqueo la lengua antes de dirigirse a las salidas del parque mientras que Luffy se levantó del suelo y le frunció el ceño antes de sentarse en la mesa.

"Kuro….trae el den den mushi"

/

Bartie

Al mismo tiempo

/  
"clank" Zeff tomo la llamada de Luffy. Delante de él estaban Zoro, Pearl y Sanji quien estaban discutiendo varias cosas.

Habían pasado treinta minutos desde el asalto de Luffy al Arlong parq y quince desde que llegaron a un acuerdo

"Zeff, soy Luffy. Bueno…. al parecer vamos a tener una batalla con el chipher pol"

"¿Qué?" dijeron todos los miembros presentes en el despacho.

"déjeme explicar a mi capitán, vamos a tener que cubrir a los civiles de la isla, el chipher pol al parecer quieren destruir las islas ya sabes bañarlas con fuego y erradicar a los piratas de Arlong y los civiles por cómplices. los barcos están en el sur….necesito que prepares varias unidades y prepara el maino vamos a usarlo junto con el mary Merry para poder distraer a los barcos e intentar ganar tiempo, también libera a los prisioneros" los presentes del despacho asintieron ante las palabras de Kuro.

"bien…te llamare luego capitán…adiós Kuro" "clunk"

Zeff sonrió antes de ponerse su viejo sombrero y salir de su despacho y tomar un auricular que había en su puerta antes de hablar por él.

"atención lobos del mar…vamos a tener que luchar porto contra nada más ni nada menos que contra aquellos que hacen el trabajo sucio del gobierno mundial…la batalla será dura…solo os puedo prometer sangre y sudor** ¡pero les Enseñaremos a esos perros quienes son los verdaderos hijos del mar! ¡Poner el baratie a toda vela!**" cuando Zeff termino su discurso toda la tripulación grito un grito de Animo mientras que Zeff sonrió antes de mirar a los oficiales.

" Sanji prepara el maino con Pearl, Zoro encárgate de las barcas y los bombarderos voy a buscar el resto" los oficiales asintieron antes de dirigirse a su destino mientras que Zeff se fue a buscar al resto de oficiales.

/

Ayuntamiento de las islas Coconami

Isla central

diez minutos después

/

Tras años de una dura dictadura de Arlong justo antes de la guerra de las islas Coconami hubo unas elecciones libres por primera vez en las islas tras varios años.

Las islas se unieron bajo un mando único y el líder civil de estas islas recibiría el título de alcalde mayor.

Tras Las elecciones el partido mayoritario fue el partido de centro dirigido por Genzo quien fue elegido con el apoyo del partido de los exesclavos que habían decidido quedarse en la isla.

Tras los años de gobierno de Genzo y una dictadura más blanda por parte de Arlong quien estaba recibiendo más apoyo desde la guerra Genzo fue re elegido como el líder civil.

Genzo suspiro mientras se reclinaba en su silla y se encendía su pipa y leía su periódico.

Entonces se escucharon ruidos en el pasillo y Genzo preparo su pistola para dispar si era necesario.

"Nami-chan el alcalde está ocupado no puedes verlo" dijo la voz de la secretaria antes de que la puerta del despacho de Genzo se abriera de golpe y la pelirroja entrara.

"Genzo-san tienes que evacuar a la población"

"Nami cálmate ¿qué ocurre?"" pregunto Genzo intentando calmar a la pelirroja quien estaba muy nerviosa.

"han conseguido infiltras cuatro acorazados Genzo van a atacar las islas, y no sabemos cuándo lo harán"

Ante las palabras de la pelirroja Genzo asintió antes de sacar un den den mushi de debajo de su mesa y marcar un numero de tres dígitos entonces una alarma sonó en todos los centros civiles de las islas.

"atención todos os habla El alcalde mayor Genzo esto no es un simulacro por favor dirigiros a los muelles de la isla central El enemigo está a las puertas se acercan por el este. Repito el enemigo está a las puertas moveros rápido"

/  
el mensaje se oyó en todos los centros civiles como edificios principales y plazas. Los civiles rápidamente dejaron de hacer lo que estaban haciendo y rápidamente se empezaron a dirigir a la isla central.

Los gyojines que formaban el cuerpo policial recibieron órdenes por el den-den fax de preparar los barcos de emergencia en la isla central y prepararse para a evacuarlos.

Mientras tanto los grupos de gyojines de la isla del sur que estaban descansando se dirigieron de inmediato a la isla del oeste.

Un grupo de seis humanos que no apoyaban a los gyojines huyeron a la isla del este y plantaron pancartas pro-gobierno mundial.

/

Nojiko-san tenemos que irnos" dijo una policía de fuerza gyojin de la zona a la peli azul quien distraída asintió antes de detenerse y sonreír.

"espera un momento Freya tomo algo y voy" dijo la peli azul antes de entrar en su casa y remover un cuadro de la sala de estar y relevar una caja fuerte donde pudo el siguiente código: 2-5-12-12-5-13-5-19-5 que eran los números del alfabeto del nombre bellmere.

La peli azul abrió la caja fuerte donde había varios objetos como un fajo bastante gordo de billetes un par de joyas de oro, una pistola de chispa y lo que ella buscaba…una akuma no mi.

La peli azul tomo la pistola antes de mirar la fruta extrañada antes de tomarla y morderla y casi vomitarla por el sabor que tenía…entonces noto que algo cambiaba en su cuerpo.

Nojiko miro su mano y con un pensamiento casi inconsciente convirtió su mano en muchas hojas de papel, después su mano libero las hojas haciéndolas volar por toda la casa antes de concentrarse y crear otra mano y entonces lo entendió.

Se había convertido en una mujer de papel…Nojiko era la usuaria de la Pasa Pasa no mi la logia del papel…

/

Cinco minutos después

Costa sur

/

Un barco del cp-0 se acercó poco a poco a la costa este, el barco estaba comandado por el experto francotirador del chipher pol y ex contra almirante Falkenauge.

"Falkenauge-sama tememos algo que requiere su atención" dijo un soldado del chipher pol entrando en el despacho del excontraalmirante.

Falkenauge era un hombre ridículamente alto por tener tan poco peso, su altura era de dos metros y medio y apenas llegaba a los setenta kilos, su pelo era marrón y estaba peinado hacia atrás. Vestía un traje blanco sin corbata y tenía una mirada un tanto perdida.

"uhmmm que sucede ¿para qué me necesitas? "dijo el francotirador estirando las palabras lo máximo posible haciendo que el soldado suspirase.

"hemos encontrado unos civiles con pancarta pro gubernamentales en la costa de la isala" explico el soldado haciendo que Falkenauge se levantase.

"Enséñameeeee"

El soldado y Falkenauge fueron a la pro del barco donde el soldado le dio unos primaticos a su superior quien los tomo antes de mirar por ellos y sonreír.

"innnnnnnnnteresante ¿puedes pasarme tu pistola?" dijo Falkenauge sonriéndole al soldado quien le dio un revolver de última generación.

Falkenauge miro el revolver antes de apuntar al horizonte y sonreír mientras apuntaba y entonces….disparo….

"PUM"

"PUM"

"PUM"

"PUM"

"PUM"

"PUM"

Falkenauge disparo todo el contenido del revolver antes de darle el revolver al soldado.

"Bien esooooooooo ya está arreglado prepara los morteros empezaremos el bombardeo en diez minutos" dijo Falkenauge antes de dirigirse a su despacho.

Uno de los solados Thomas curioso por lo que había pasado miro por sus prismáticos y lo que vio le hizo que de le cayeran los prismáticos…el vio los cuerpos de aquellos que apoyaban el gobierno mundial en el suelo muertos con un disparo en el pecho…. Thomas se giró a mirar a Falkenauge quien le estaba sonriendo.

"por…por qué" "¿Por qué los he matado?" dijo Falkenauge interrumpiendo a su subalterno con una voz mucho más seria.

"por qué querido Thomas…La Justicia no entiende de favoritismos…la justicia no entiende de aquellos que se arrepienten de colaborar con los piratas…por qué Thomas LA JUSTICIA ES Y SIEMPRE SERA UNA COSA…**ABSOLUTA Y NO MOSTRARA PIEDAD CONTRA AQUELLOS QUE CONVIVEN CON PIRATAS**" Cuando Falkenauge termino su discurso Thomas trago saliva antes de asentir y que Falkenauge sonriese antes de dirigirse hacia su despacho.

/  
al mismo tiempo

Isla del sur

/

Adam escupió al suelo antes de entrar en su cabaña que estaba en el cementerio, allí el enterrador saco una botella se Ron antes de tomar de golpe gran parte de su contenido y bajar al sótano de la cabaña.

Adam allí se acercó a la pared y saco un ladrillo antes de sacarlo, el ladrillo era falso y en su interior había varias cosas.

El enterrador subió al piso de arriba y saco del ladrillo varias fotos antes de mirarlas con una sonrisa triste.

Vio una foto suya con sus compañeros del chipher pol en sus primeros años de carrera, una cuando se casó con su mujer, una con el viejo Kong quien era su cuñado cuando este ascendió a vicealmirante, una en su ascenso al cp-0 jurando el cargo ante un miembro del gorosei incluso tenía fotos con varios tenryubito pocos fueron amables con el pero siempre tuvo unas pocas excepciones…..y entonces vio una foto de la razón por la que dejos de ser soldado….una foto del viejo Vladimir D Soul un líder medio gigante revolucionario que inicio un movimiento revolucionario similar al de Monkey d Dragon.

La revolución de Soul fue un Problema muy mayor para el gobierno mundial puesto que consiguió unir a ochenta países bajo la Coalición de Países Del cambio, una coalición que quería crear una alternativa para el gobierno mundial.

Adam fue el encargado de asesinar a Vladimir y cuando entro en el camarote de su barco él lo estaba esperando y tuvieron una conversación antes de que Adam atravesase el corazón del semi gigante con una bala y que …que cambio mucho el visón de Adam del mundo.

Tras completar su misión pidió al gorosei los ancianos le dieron la jubilación a cambio de que no se involucrada con ninguna acción armada en contra suya.

Para evitar poner su familia en peligros simplemente un día desapareció dejando solos a su familia, pero tenían bastante dinero para aguantar por si mismos y su cuñado era el mismo Kong así que no tendrían muchos problemas.

Ahora Cada vez que Adam veía la foto de Vladimir pensaba en Luffy no se parecían en nada, pero aun así podía ver la sonrisa con la que murió Vladimir en la cara de Luffy.

"mis ideas no morirán conmigo Adam así que Adelante Dispara solo vas a matar a un hombre." las últimas palabras de Vladimir desolaron en la cabeza de Adam junto con las que le había dicho antes Luffy.

"jodido niño anarquista" dijo Adam voz alta antes de sonreír y terminar el contenido de su botella antes de tomar su pala y dirigirse al sótano.

Allí sonrió antes de que su pala se cubriera de haki y entonces golpeo con ella el suelo una y otra vez hasta que se agrietara el mismo suelo

Allí el enterrador rápidamente retirar piedra antes de desenterrar un ataúd y abrirlo.

Adam sonrió antes de tomar una caja negra del mismo del mismo y dirigirse al piso superior.

Adam salió de su cabaña antes de sonreír y con una velocidad muy superior al **"Soru"** desapareció.

/

Isla del oeste

al mismo tiempo

/

Arlong suspiro antes de sentarse en su silla y mirar al hombre que tenía delante, Kuro habían pasado casi diez minutos desde que Genzo decreto la alarma. El den den mushi que tenía delante del empezó a sonar y respondió de inmediato.

"¿Noticias?"

"el barco que se dirigía hacia el este se ha detenido"

"¿qué ha pasado con el que venía hacia aquí?"

"sigue avanzando"

Arlong miro a Kuro quien le asintió.

"Deja que Luffy y Hatchan se encarguen de eso tenemos que saber que pasa con los otros dos barcos"

"si seguiremos con ese plan…informa si pasa algo más"

"recibido" y con eso la conexión se cortó antes de que Arlong mirase el mapa que tenía delante.

"tus camaradas están a media hora de distancia ¿verdad?"

"si el maino llegara en unos quince minutos el baratie tardara un poco más de media hora."

Arlong sonrió ante la explicación de Kuro antes de marcar un numero en el den den mushi.

"Kuro….¿y si te dijese que tengo una forma de que el baratie llegue antes?"Kuro sonrió ante las palabras del tiburón antes de responderlo.

"Soy todo oídos"

/

Al mismo tiempo

Inmediaciones de las islas Coconami

Mary Merry

/

El mary Merry fue encabezado por Luffy y Hatchan y cuarenta hombres de los cuales la mayoría eran gyojins.

En el Agua había treinta gyojins cerca del barco para atacar contar con el elemento sorpresa.

Hatchan se encargó del timón del barco y de guiarlo mientras que Luffy seria quien daría ordenes aconsejado por duro quien estaba en la base.

"Luffy-kun el barco se acerca por el este"

Luffy asintió antes de dar ordenes a los integrantes del barco y que estos de inmediato cambiaran la dirección del mismo.

Tras unos minutos Luffy sintió que algo andaba mal.

"¿por qué el barco no hace nada?" se preguntó Luffy al ver que el barco no avanzaba.

Luffy su piro antes de acercarse a uno de los sub-oficales y pedirle un catalejo antes de mirar por él.

"por qué…no se mueven…" Luffy se extrañó antes de asomarse por el barco y dar un silbido agudo.

Al poco tiempo un gyojin salió del agua.

"¿sucede algo?"

"si tengo un mal presentimiento, ¿te importaría tomar un par de hombres e ir a ver que esta pasando en el barco?"

"claro estaremos de vuelta en cuestión de minutos" dijo el gyojin antes de sumergirse en el agua…al poco tiempo un grupo de cinco gyojins empezaron a moverse en dirección al barco enemigo.

/

Los gyojines se acercaron al barco enemigo por debajo del agua con facilidad entonces uno de ellos salió momentáneamente y vio lo que estaba mal….los hombres del barco eran maniquíes….cuando el gyojin informo a los otros acordaron abordar el barco.

Allí el líder del grupo saco un den den mushi antes de marcar un numero en el y fue respondido por Luffy.

"os vemos en el barco, ¿Qué pasa"

"no tienen hombres aquí Luffy-kun de echo todo el barco este desarmado del todo"

"hummm…..extraño informare a Kuro y Arlong no mováis nada….." y con eso Luffy corto la conexión dejando solos a los fishmans en la superficie del barco…..

Dentro del barco desconocido para ellos una mecha poco a poco se hacia mas corta y el fuego se acercaba a unos barriles….

/

"Kuro el barco este vacío"

"¿cómo que está vacío?"

"notamos que el barco no hacia nada y decidimos acercar unas unidades submarinas para ver lo que pasaba está vacío"

"¿hummm pero porque harían algo así?" hubo un silencio en la línea de Kuro antes de que este de inmediato respondiera a Luffy rápidamente.

"Luffy diles que se lanzan al agua ese barco es una"

"**BUM" **una gigantesca explosión corto a Kuro y Luffy se quedó boquiabierto mirando las llamas que había sobre los restos del barco

"Trampa nos han tendido una trampa Luffy…dios vuelve hacia aquí lo más rápido posible"

Luffy respondió con un gruñido afirmativo antes de mirar a Hatchan y sin decir una sola palabra el pulpo asintió antes de que pusieran en marcha el barco hacia la base.

/

Cercanías de la costa este

Al mismo tiempo

18:20

/

"el barco ha explotado pasamos a fase dos se requerirán tu presencia dentro de poco"

"entendido" Falkenauge respondió al den den mushi de Tokage antes de cortare la conexión y salir de su despacho antes de mirar a sus hombres y dar una orden

"disparad bañar de fuego la isla" en cuando Falkenauge dio la orden los morteros y cañones principales empezaron a descargar su munición sobre la isla bañándola en fuego.

"**BUM"**

"**BUM"**

"**BUM"**

"**BUM"**

"**BUM"**

"**BUM"**

Cada cañonazo que impactaba en la isla causaba mucha mayor destrucción que el anterior.

"**SPACE DOOR" una puerta se abrió al lado de **Falkenauge y este bio a Blueno quien abrió un portal conectando el barco con el suyo.

"Biennnnn Thomas te quedas en cargo vamonoss Blueno" Thomas asintió ante la orden de Falkenauge antes de que el francotirador atravesara la puerta con el asesino llegando al barco de Tokage

"¿entonces iniciamos la fase tres?" le pregunto Falkenauge a Tokage haciendo que este asintiera antes de mirar a Blueno quien asintió antes de dirigirse a una barca que había entre los otros dos barcos.

"la distracción junto con el bombardeo será suficiente par a hacer que nos dejen de prestar atención" Tokage marco un numero en el den den mushi antes de que le respondiera una voz profunda.

"¿empezamos?"

"en cuanto Blueno abra los portales taigeo" le respondió antes de contar la conexión.

Blueno tomo una pastilla antes te que sus ojos se volvieran blancos y que este pusiera sus manos en el aire.

"**DUAL SPACE GATE" **Dos portales se abrieron uno enfrente de cada barco y los dos barcos los atravesaron…

/

Baratie

Al mismo tiempo

/

El baratie se puso a navegar todo lo que pudo pero entonces algo los interrumpió.

"MOOOOO" una gigantesca vaca marina apareció delante de ellos lo cual hico que muchos sub oficiales apuntaran sus armas hacia la bestia mientras que un gyojin salió del agua y les sonrió.

"ustedes forman parte de los sombreros de paja verdad" dijo el gyojin antes de que Zoro quien estaba afuera sintiera.

"bien…os presento a mommo una vaca marina que os hará ir mas rápido" Zoro sonrió antes de mirar a sus suboficiales.

"¿a que estáis esperando? ¡Poner el sistema de remolque a la bestia!" ante la orden de Zoro los sub oficiales rápidamente se pusieron a trabajar para aprovechar la fuerza de la bestia marina.

/

Cercanías de la isla del oeste

Al mismo tiempo

/

Un portal apareció de la nada y de allí salió el barco de taigeo quien rápidamente empezó a preparar sus cañones para alcanzar la isla.

Taigeo era un hombre ridículamente musculoso que había servido toda su vida al chipher pol, su pelo era largo y de color rojo y media mas de tres metros, su traje blanco era extremAdamente decorado y portaba una corbata roja.

"preparar los cañones vamos a cenar pescado" dijo taigeo ganándose un asentamiento de todos los miembros de su tripulación. En cuestión de minutos los cañones y morteros estaban listos y con una sola orden empezaron a disparar…

/

Ceraunias de la isla central

Al mismo tiempo

/  
un portal se abrió y de allí salió el barco de Tokage, el barco rápidamente preparo varias barcas para que sus hombres des embarcaran.

"recordar matar todo lo que veáis Falkenauge os liderara por ahora" Tokage dio la orden antes de que las barcas cayeran al mar y se diriguieran a la costa de la isla central.

Un portal se abrió detrás de Tokage y de allí salió Blueno…pero no tenía muy buen aspecto.

"Tokage-sama"

"Blueno las pastillas te habrán destrozado…puedes descansar encargaos de el" dijo Tokage antes de que dos medico cogiesen a Blueno y se lo llevasen.

Tokage entonces vio la isla antes de sonreír

"es una pena tener que destruir tales obras de la naturaleza como estas islas pero que remedio…y con ello Tokage se retiró a su despacho.

/

Y así una batalla estaba apunto de empezar ¿quién ganara una alianza de piratas o una de la organización de elite más peligrosas del mundo?

Ajeno de todo esto un hombre piso por primera vez en muchos años territorio del east blue en una isla no muy lejos de las islas Coconami con una tormenta acompañándolo.

El hombre se retiro la capucha antes de sonreír y mirar la tormenta con una sonrisa.

"Verdaderamente…corren **VIENTOS DE CAMBIO**"

**TO BE CONTINUED**

/

**Segunda nota de autor: y con esto acaba el capítulo, en el siguiente capitulo veremos el inicio de la guerra y en el siguiente el final de la misma, podéis hacer una porra con aquellos que creéis que matare…en fin hasta el próximo capitulo.**

**/**

**/**

**He decidido dar una descripción del barco**

**Nombre del barco: The mary merry.**

**Anchura: 20 M**

**Altura:45 M**

**Habitaciones: dos barracones con capacidad de diez personas cada una, una enfermería un camarote individual, un comedor donde está la cocina, una bodega.**

**Armamento: dos cañones.**

**/**

**Nombre del barco: Maino**

**Anchura: 30 M**

**Altura:20 M**

**Habitaciones: dos barracones con capacidad de treinta personas cada una, dos enfermerías un camarote individual, un comedor, y una cocina, una bodega.**

**Armamento: cinco cañones.**

**/**

**Nombre del barco: Baratie**

**Anchura:50 M**

**Altura:30M**

**Habitaciones: dos barracones con capacidad de cincuenta personas , un ala médica, una taller pequeño, una cocina central y varias habitaciones vacias**

**Armamento: diez cañones**

**/**

**Slots**

**1: Puños de haki: copiada de monkey d. Garp**

**2: Habilidad de lanzar balas de cañón con las manos desnudas: : copiada de monkey d. Garp**

**3/4:kachi kachi no mi / copiada de Popokko**

**5/6: bara bara no mi/copiada de Baggy el payaso**

**7: patadas copiadas de Zeff**

**8 Gyojin karate copiada de Chu**

**9 : vacío**

**10 vacío**

**/**

**Tripulación.**

**Nombre: piratas de sombrero de paja.**

**Capitan: Monkey D Luffy.(usuario de la kopi kopi no mi)**

**Vice capitán: Ronoroa Zoro**

**Medico: Pepokko.**

**Gestor/tesorero: Kuro**

**Cocinero jefe: Zeff**

**Navegante: Felix**

**oficiales sin rango**

**Heppoko.**

**Poppoko (usuario de la Kachi Kachi no mi)**

**Sham**

**Buchi**

**Jango**

**Gin**

**Pearl**

**Sanji**

**Soldados rasos**

**60 miembros de los piratas gato negro**

**50 miembros de los expiratas de krieg**

**40 cocineros**

**Total: 150 **

**Aliados**

**Piratas gato negro (subordinados) parte de la gran armada**

**Ex piratas de Krieg (parte de la gran armada)**

**Cocineros del Baratie (parte de la gran armada)**

**Piratas de Arlong (aliados**

**Navegante: Nami (piratas de Arlong) aliada**

**/**

**Orden de los oficiales por fuerza.**

**1\. Luffy**

**2\. Zeff**

**3\. Zoro**

**4\. Gin**

**5\. Kuro**

**6\. Sanji**

**7\. Poppoko**

**8\. Pearl**

**9\. heppoko**

**10\. felix**

**11\. sham**

**12\. buchi**

**13\. peppoko**

**14\. Jango**

**15\. Usopp**

**/**

**Recompensa**

**/**

**Sham & Buchi los hermanos Nyan Nyan: 5 millones de berrys**

**Pearl: 6 millones de berrys**

**Ex-Cazador de piratas Zoro: 10 millones de berrys**

**Gin el demonio: 12 millones de berrys**

**Kuro de los mil planes:23 millones de berrys**

**Zeff pierna roja:24 millones de berrys**

**Sombrero de paja Luffy:28 millones de Berrys**

**Resto de la tripulacion: 10 millones de berrys**

**Recompensa completa sumando a los sub oficiales: 118 millones de berrys**


	12. Capítulo 11: guerra en las islas P1

**Nota del autor:ya llevo 12 capítulos (contando el prólogo claro) y 65 mil palabras y parece que fue ayer cuando me anime a empezar a escribir….en fin vamos allí.**

/

Mini historia: el perro en el este parte final

/

Al mismo tiempo que ocurre la batalla del baratie

/

Garp escucho la historia de Ripper con interés especialmente la descripción del capitán de esos piratas….

"no se le abra ocurrido…" pensó Garp mientras recordaba a su nieto durante un momento.

"vicealmirante Garp hemos llegado a la base" le informo Ripper a Garp quien soltó una carcajada antes de disculparse.

"lo siento estaba pensando en mi nieto me abre perdido en mis pensamientos" dijo mientras se rascaba la cabeza haciendo que Ripper sudara un poco.

"como sea sígame le daré los papeles." Y así Garp siguió a Ripper hasta el despacho en la base y allí el comandante le dio un fichero con varios papeles.

"por…cierto antes no me dijiste como murió Morgan" dijo Garp mientras leía por encima los papeles que tenía.

"si…como le dije Morgan se enfrentó a Zoro y entonces…dios para que mentir…" Ripper se quieto la gorra antes de sentarse en su silla haciendo que Garp alzara una ceja ante su comportamiento.

"yo dispare a Morgan señor"

…..

…..

….

…

…..

"¿puedo saber por qué?"

"ufff…Morgan en cuanto fue ascendido a capitán de la base abuso de su poder…creo un impuesto extra para ganar una fortuna…y con el tiempo se volvió mas arrogante…..incluso se hizo una estatua de oro está en el sótano actualmente….yo no podía con esa corrupción y aproveche el momento para dar…justicia…"

Ripper se esperó una bronca de Garp pero este solo soltó una gran carcajada sorprendiendo al comandante.

"bwahahahaha…..Ripper no te preocupes por eso por lo que a mí respecta Morgan esta mejor muerto"

"gracias por su comprensión vicealmirante" dijo Ripper apunto de llorar por la comprensión de su superior.

"por cierto vicealmirante tengo un favor que pedirle."

"¿dime?"

/

Cuando Garp volvió a su barco lo hizo acompañado de Ripper y dos preadolescentes el de pelo rosa Coby estaba sonriendo mientras helmeppo estaba con una cara de asco y los preadolescentes subieron al barco.

"Bueno tenemos que ponernos en marcha hacia marinford hasta otra Ripper" y con eso Garp le dio la mano al comandante antes de que el barco zarpara de la isla en dirección a marinford.

/

Un dia después

grandline

/

Cancer toco la puerta de Garp antes de que Garp le dijera que entrara.

"puede que te interese esto señor" dijo cancer antes de pasarle carios posters de se busca a Garp quien los miro extrañado.

"hum…esta gente son piratas de bajo…¿Kuro? ¿No lo habíamos capturado? ¿Zeff? Este es aquel espadachín Zoro y…"

Garp agarro el ultimo poster de se busca con fuerza haciendo que cancer alzara una ceja.

"señor…¿estás bien?"

"si… ¿puedes salir un momento cancer?" cancer asintió antes de salir del despacho de Garp mientras este último saco una botella de ron y de un golpe se tragó todo el contenido.

Y entonces Garp emitió un grito que se escuchó en varios kilómetros

"**¡MALDITA SEAS LUFFY!"**

/

**Fin de la mini historia.**

/

Actualidad

miércoles 23 de marzo del 815 después de la fundación del gobierno mundial.

18:20

/

Los disparos golpearon la isla del oeste de lleno haciendo que Arlong donde estaba apretase los dientes mientras que Kuro estaba recibiendo una llamada.

"tenemos problemas"

"si ya lo veo Kuro"

"no me refiero al barco Arlong, otro barco a parecido en la isla central y varias barcas llenas de sus hombres han desembarcado" Arlong tomo su silla antes de estrellara contra el suelo rompiéndola mientras emitió un grito agresivo.

Después de calmarse tomo un trago de su botella antes de mirar a Kuro.

"¿qué sugieres?"

"la situación es mala voy a centrar los gyojines que tenemos para que se acerquen al barco, llamare a David para que ponga en marcha los barcos de inmediato, te aconsejo liderar una unidad hacia la isla central para que lideres a tus hombres, yo me quedare a qui y me encargare de dirigir las unidades con suerte podremos usar los morteros para contra restar el fuego enemigo"

Arlong guardo unos segundos de silencio antes de mirar a Kuro.

"está bien seguiremos tu plan me marcho ahora ¡tu prepara mi espada!" Arlong grito a un gyojin que corrió de inmediato antes de que el tiburón se tomase un último trago de su botella antes de tomar su espada y que ordenará a varios hombres para que le siguieran.

Kuro rápidamente marco tres números en los den den mushi antes de empezar a dar órdenes.

/

Al mismo tiempo

Isla central

Hospital

/

Usopp se levantó de su cama con dificultad y noto algo raro primero estaba hospital que estaba en su mayoría vacía y solo había unos piratas y gyojines vigilando el edificio.

"Tenzan"

"Usopp estas despierto"

"Si pero me sigue doliendo ¿Qué ha pasado?"

"bueno es una larga historia pero el capitan y Arlong llegaron a un acuerdo y al parecer agentes del gobierno mundial nos atacaron. Venimos a ayudar a vaciar el hospital, pero tras hacerlo lo Hemos ocupado cuando hemos visto a varios agentes en el pueblo"

"ya veo aghh ¿Luffy realmente es impredecible verdad?" dijo Usopp mientras se sentaba en una silla que había delante del sub-oficial.

"si, ¿quieres que te traiga algo?"

"un te estaría bien"

"veré si tienen" dijo mientras se levantaba y se dirijo a una zona de descanso que había al otro lado.

/

Al mismo tiempo

/

El ayuntamiento de la isla central de las islas coconami estaba encima de una colina justo delante del hospital. Cuando los agentes del chiper pol vieron que el hospital estaba ocupado Falkenauge ordeno ir al ayuntamiento allí se paró en el balcón que daba acceso a la parte delantera del pueblo…donde estaba el hospital.

"Unnnnnnna magnifica vista ideal para **cazar**" dijo con una sonrisa antes de sacar un rifle Mosin-Nagant de una caja que llevaba y cargarlo con cinco balas antes de apuntar con el….

/

"toma espero que te guste el te rojo era el que tenían"

"no te preocupes me valdrá" dijo Usopp mientras tomaba la taza del sub-oficial y soplaba para enfriar él te.

"y como sacasteis a los enfermos."

"ah lo hicimos por un túnel subterráneo del sótano, el medico dijo que tenías que despertarte antes de moverte por algo de la hemorragia o algo así no me quedo claro"

"¿no se te da bien la medicina eh?"

"¿me ves el pelo rubio y con una ayudante llamada cleo?" dijo en tono de broma el sub oficial haciendo que Usopp soltase una pequeña carcajada.

Un ruido sonó a distancia seguida con el de unos cristales rompiéndose.

"extraño voy a ir a mirar" Tenzan se levantó antes de pensar un segundo y dejar una pistola de chispa en la mesa que estaba delante de Usopp.

"a lo mejor la tienes que usar" dijo el sub oficial antes de Sali al pasillo.

Tanzan miro el pasillo antes de mirar hacia la izquierda y mirar a uno de sus compañeros en el suelo con la cabeza abierta.

"EDWA"

"**PUM" **un disparo interrumpió a Tenzan y la bala destrozo su cabeza esparciéndola por todos lados antes de que el cuerpo del sub oficial cayera al suelo….

Usopp se quedó sin habla y la copa de té cayó al suelo mientras contemplaba a su subalterno morir delante del…

/

Alrededores de la isla del oeste

Al mismo tiempo

/

"Taigeo-sama están lanzando fuego de mortero hacia nosotros".

"no te preocupes" dijo el pelirrojo antes de saltar y dar una patada al aire

"**rankyaku" **el ataque de Taigeo destrozo el fuego d los morteros antes de que llegaran cortándolos en pedazos.

"ah "pum" un disparo sonó al mismo tiempo cuando varios gyojines abordaron el barco del pelirrojo haciendo que este sonriera antes de que sus brazos se trasformaran en garras y que las uñas de su mano se afilaran.

"**shigan"**

"**Soru"**

"**Shigan"**

"**soru"**

"**Shigan"**

En unos pocos segundos el pelirrojo acabo con todos los gyojines para el asombro de sus hombres.

"Realmente es un monstruo"

"si con el no podemos perder"

""si Taigeo-sama es invencibl"

"**KURO ADAMANTIUN BARA BAZOOKA"**

Dos puños salieron de la aparente nada e impactaron contra la espalda del agente del cp0 haciendo que se impactara en la barandilla del mismo.

Después Luffy cayó del cielo mojado de arriba abajo y sin manos con una bombona de oxígeno que tiro al suelo con la ayuda de varios gyojins que se posaron al lado de él.

"¿quién demonios eres?" dijo Taigeo mientras se levantaba y las manos de Luffy se unían a él.

"Monkey D Luffy futuro rey pirata y futuro comandante de la mayor flota pirata del mundo" dijo Luffy con una sonrisa.

….

…..

….

….

…

Hubo unos segundos de silencio antes de que el pelirrojo soltase una carcajada durante varios segundos.

"TAHAHAHA dios…espera ¿hablas en serio? Dios que inocente **SORU**"

Taigeo apareció detrás de Luffy, pero este esquivo su mano antes de golPearlo en el estómago.

"**Kuro Adamantiun Bullet**" el puño de Luffy pillo desprevenido a Taigeo quien no esperaba que pudiera esquivar su golpe.

"mierda fuera de aquí" Taigeo lanzo una serie de golpes contra Luffy que esquivo con dificultad antes de pararse a una distancia prudente del agente.

"que hacéis parad el fuego" ordeno Luffy a sus hombres s quienes asintieron antes de correr a la zona de artillería con los agentes des ocupados antes de intentar frenar su avance.

"dios me ha tocado el barco de becarios…bien acabare con Tigo en un momento " dijo el pelirrojo antes de que pelaje surgiera y cubriera su cuerpo para transformarse en su forma hibrida.

"Chico soy el usuario de la NEKO NEKO NO MI: Modelo Bake neko"

"genial espero que Hatchan llegue pronto "pensó Luffy antes de que Taigeo lo lanzara contra una pared del barco.

"Rodo"

"**shigan go ten**" la garra de Taigeo impacto en el torso de Luffy antes de retirarla y tomar al capitán por el pelo antes de lanzarlo por el aire.

"¡ahora!" pensó Luffy mientras apretaba los dientes

"**Rōdosurotto: san to yo"**

"**Neko no hinotama" **una bola de fuego azul surgió en la palma de Taigeo antes de que la lanzase contra Luffy quien de inmediato calentó todo su cuerpo** "Heat armor"**

La bola de fuego impacto contra Luffy quién la aguanto antes de aprtar los dientes y adoptar la postura del karate gyojin.

"**Rōdosurotto: hachi" "gyojin karate: Tobu Tobio no ame hitto" **Luffy golpeo el aire más de seis veces seguidas y una luvia de humedad solidificada cayo contra Taigeo quien se bañó en llamas para protegerse.

"¿ya está? "pensó Luffy desconfiado

"**soru**" Taigeo apareció detrás de Luffy haciendo que este se volviese su cabeza para verlo preparar su ataque.

"**Rankya**"

"**Tako Ashi Kiken**" algo chocó contra los pies del hibrido y Luffy vio al pulpo golPearle con sus espadas con toda su fuerza.

"gracias Hatchan, **gyojin karate: Tobiuo no daunsutorōku**" Luffy golpeo el aire muy cerca del agente del cp0 y este no pudo se evitado se golpeado por la humedad solidificada creando una explosión que envió a los tres lejos.

Taigeo iba a caer al agua antes de evitarse caer usando el **geppo** subiendo de nuevo al barco donde un soldado le recibió.

"**Taigeo **sama ahí un barco que nos ba ha imbe **" **

"**bam" **un golpe inclino el barco puesto que el Mary Merry los había arrollado antes de que los que había en el barco abordasen el mismo.

"POR que estoy rodeado de imbéciles" dijo Taigeo antes de arrancare la camisa y lanzarse contra Luffy.

"eso estuvo cerca Luffy-kun"

"viene" dijo Luffy antes de calentar sus bracos e interceptar a Taigeo quien le sonrió.

"Que tengas ayuda no cambia nada" dijo Taigeo antes de lanzar a Luffy a un lado y propinarle una patada al Hatchan quien la bloqueo como pudo.

" **Daunrōdosurotto" "Rōdosurotto:go to roku" " BARA KURO Adamantium pistol" **el puño de Luffy se lanzó contra Taigeo e impacto en su abdomen haciendo que este maldijera antes de lanzar el puño a otro lado y lanzarse contra Luffy quien esquivo la mayoría de los ataques de Taigeo.

"Te tengo**" **dijo Taigeo antes de rodear con una de sus colas a Luffy y poner sus puños delante de él.

"déjalo" grito el pulpo intentando atacar a Taigeo quien lo desestimo con su otra cola.

"**Bien…. Rokuōgan"** una onda de aire atravesó el estómago de Luffy quien lo había endurecido lo máximo posible antes de casi perder la conciencia.

Taigeo dejo car el cuerpo de Luffy al suelo antes de pararse en cima de el mientras apuntaba su garra mientras Luffy escupió sangre**.**

"BIEN niño ya me has causado muchos problemas ahora muere **SHIGA**" entonces tres figuras aparecieron en la espalda de Taigeo y antes de que pudiera hacer nada sus ataques impactaron contra él.

"**collier shot"**

"**Pearl present"**

""**HEAT PUNCH" **

Tres ataques impactaron contra el cuerpo de Taigeo y lo lanzaron lejos.

En el otro lado el maino se acercó al mary merry y se paró a su lado

Luffy sonrió en cuanto las figuras se volvieron visibles.

"cof,Sanji, Pearl y Popokko habéis tardado más de lo que pensaba"

Sanji se encendió un cigarro ante las palabras de su capitán mientras los dos hombres corpulentos su lado sonrieron.

"puede, pero…la caballería ya ha llegado" dijo sanji con una sonrisa

/

Isla central

al mismo tiempo

**/**

Usopp decidió ir hacia el sótano del hospital en cuanto se dio cuenta de que estaba bajo el ataque de un francotirador, pero para ello tenía que conseguir bajar dos pisos por ahora había conseguido bajar uno.

"pum"

Usopp se recostó contra una pared, de alguna manera había conseguido sobrevivir durante más de quince minutos a los disparos del francotirador.

"ese era el cuarto y " usoop tiro una prenda al otro lado del pasillo que fue atravesada por una bala.

"pum"

"ahora pensó Usopp antes de recorrer el pasillo lo más rápido posible y recostarse contra otra pared antes de que un dispara chocase contra la pared.

"" uno…si sigo así llegare al sótano y allí no me podrá dar"" pensó el inventor antes de meter su mano en el bolsillo y mal decir que solo le quedase la cartera.

Domo una moneda antes de tirarla contra el otro lado…pero no se escuchó ningún disparo….durante unos segundos….entonces se escucharon varios disparos pero ninguno iba hacia Usopp.

"" mierda creo que ha disparado más de tres veces….estoy a segundos del ascensor…..ahí una pared a un minuto y medio maldita sea"" pensó Usopp antes de apretar los dientes y diriguirse hacia el ascensor pero entonces….

"**PUM"**

"**PUM"**

"**PUM"**

Tres disparos impactaron en Usopp uno en su hombro otro en su pierna y el otro en su brazo.

"MIERDA" grito Usopp mientras intentaba apartarse de la zona donde estaba.

/

"Por fin te tengo…RATA" dijo Falkenauge antes de cargar su rifle i apuntar con él a Usopp sonriendo.

"y ahora el cazador reclama su presa…"

"PUM"

La bala se disparó contra Usopp apuntando a su cabeza pero entonces un papel corto la bala en dos.

"¡¿Qué demonios?!"

"**Kami no hogo-sha" **una voz femenina sonó en lo alto del hospital y entonces los más de diez paquetes de papel que rodeaban a Nojiko explotaron antes de unirse a la peli azul y crecer un poco antes de tomar forma de un ala y rodear la parte delantera del hospital.

"LO QUE ME FALTABA…. un usuario sorpresa de akuma no mi….. ¡Tu prepara armas incendiarias vamos a asaltar el hospital!" y con esa orden el soldado asintió antes de bajar del ayuntamiento y Falkenauge escupió al suelo antes de ponerse el rifle en el hombro y dirigirse fuera del edificio.

/

Usopp se quedó sin palabras al presenciar lo que había pasado…tenía que haber sido bendecido por los dioses de la suerte.

Entonces una serie de papeles entraron en el hospital y crearon una especie de minion de papel quien le ofreció la mano.

"¿Quién eres?" le pregunto Usopp al minion y una página que tenía en la cara le respondió cuando apareció la palabra Nojiko.

"¿Qué? ¿como?" el minion no respondió simplemente lo levanto y lo llevo al ascensor antes de meterlo a hi y darle un bote de pastillas.

"Analgésicos supongo que me vendrán bien gracias" el minion asintió ante las palabras de Usopp antes de pulsar el botón del sótano y salir de allí dejando solo allí a Usopp antes de volverse un montón de papeles en el pasillo

/

Nojiko abrió los ojos antes de liberarse del ala de papel que había creado antes de caer de rodillas y respirar cansAdamente

"bien eso funciono, pero no se durante cuánto tiempo aguantara" la peli azul pensó antes de levantarse y dirigirse al hospital.

/

Varios minutos antes

/

Cuando Nojiko comió la pasa pasa no mi experimento un poco sus poderes antes de dirigiese al hospital para ayudar pero en cuanto vio que los enemigos habían entrado suo su **"Kami-me" y "****Kami kuchi"** para crear varias hojas de papel y dibujar en ellas un ojo y una boca, casa que le permitiría mirar y hablar a través de una de cada hojas cerrando un ojo y concentrándose en cada hoja y con eso pudo controlas la situación e incluso desviar a algunos civiles para ayudarlos con los agentes dando consejos o dando gritos por toda la ciudad distrayendo los soldados enemigos.

"Cuando el franco tirado empezó a disparar a los hombres de hospital nojico decidió tomar todos los paquetes de las oficinas del hospital y ponerlas en el techo para proteger el hospital pero el tardar tanto solo le permitió poder salvar a Usopp.

/

Actualidad

Muelles de la isla central

/

Los barcos de emergencia civiles se encontraban dentro de una cueva submarina y podían llegar al otro lado usando cobertura fishman.

"David-san El segundo barco está listo" le informo un gyojin al oficial quien asintió.

"bien iré a informar a genzo" dijo antes de dirigirse hacia donde estaba genzo dirigiendo los civiles al tercer barco.

"genzo deberías de subir al segundo o primer barco, saldrán en momentos" informo David haciendo que genzo le diera una mala mirada antes de suspirar.

"me iré con el cuarto barco David puedes mandar los primeros barcos"

"fuuu como desees alcalde. ¡TU DA LA ORDEN DE QUE SALGAN LOS DOS PRIMEROS" grito David a un fishman quien asintió antes de da una orden a uno de los otros fishmans quien tomo un den den mushi para dar una orden y que preparasen los barcos para sumergirlos.

/

Tokage corto la conexión del Kuro den den mushi antes de sonreír y salir de su despacho ante de sonreir.

"esos animales creen que somos inútiles… ¡Preparar los cañones de larga distancia apuntarlos a x-320 y-210!" ordeno Tokage con un grito y su tripulación preparo los cañones de larga distancia rápidamente.

"acabaremos con sus esperanzas de un golpe" dijo con una sonrisa el agente del cp-0

Lejos en la sombra un hombre anciano sonreía mientras esperaba su momento para actuar.

/

El grupo de Arlong corrió hacia la isla central solo para encontrarse el puente roto.

"maldita sea…nada"

"PUM"

"PUM"

"PUM"

Varios agentes salieron del bosque que rodeaba el puente y dispararon al grupo de Arlong hiriendo a varios de los hombres de Arlong y matando a unos pocos.

"maldito seáis" dijo Arlong antes de saltar al mar y que los agentes le apuntasen…entonces con una gran fuerza Arlong salió disparado del mar con un disparo y se posó en el otro lado antes de sonreís y agarrar su espada con sus dos manos.

"Lamentareis herir a mis hombres" dijo antes de empezar a masacrar a los hombres con la rabia de un tiburón.

/

Varios minutos después

/

El grupo de Arlong subió en todo los que quedaba par a encontrar a Arlong mirando la cabeza decapitada de uno de los agentes antes de mirarlos.

"vamos tenemos trabajo, honraremos a aquellos que hoy cayeron" dijo Arlong y el grupo asintió antes de dirigirse hacia donde estaba el barco de Tokage.

Tras unos minutos llegaron al puente del sur donde estaba el barco de Tokage pero allí un batallón de hombres lo estaba esperando rodearon a todos.

Tokage que estaba sentado en una roca se levantó y aplaudió a Arlong sarcásticamente.

"Arlong la sierra recompensa de cincuenta millones de berrys pero los dos sabemos que tendrías que superar los cien millones, tal vez incluso llegar a los doscientos pero los marines son muy inútiles a veces…Permíteme presentarme soy el tercer hombre más poderoso del chipher pol aegis-0 Shiroi Tokage"

"se quién eres, Apártate si no quieres morir" dijo Arlong respondiendo a Tokage quien soltó una carcajada como respuesta.

"TAhahahaha dios tienes buen sentido del humor puede que podáis poner en problemas a Taigeo pero él es un recién ascendido y Falkenauge es un francotirador glorificado YO soy el mejor en lo que hago Arlong nunca he fallado en esto la única razón por la cual no ocupo en primer puesto es porque me llevo mal con los tenryubitos"

"de que te servirá cuando te arranque la cabeza" dijo Arlong mientras bañaba su espada en haki.

"sabes si quieres ganar una guerra lo mejor es desanimar a tus enemigos, en la guerra de Vladimir D soul enemistamos a sus dos aprendices para que se matasen entre ellos, realmente solo podían estar juntos bajo el liderazgo de soul, nosotros solo tuvimos que dar el golpe de gracia y así rompimos su voluntad en dos, en unos…diez segundos los cañones de mi barco destrozaran dos de tus barcos de refugiados civiles rompiendo vuestra voluntad y esperanza".

"no te atreverás" dijo Arlong antes de lanzar un ataque con su espada a Tokage quien la esquivo con una sonrisa antes de golPearlo en el estómago con un puñetazo.

"no interferías quiero hacerle comprender" ordeno Tokage con una sonrisa antes de cerrar sus ojos haciendo que Arlong se enfureciera ante de intentar golPearlo

"TES"

"Maldito seas" dijo Arlong antes de atacar de manera más agresiva y rápida antes de que Tokage esquivara todos sus ataques.

"haki de observación amigo un regalo de los dioses….DOS segundos" Arlong apretó los diente antes de atacar a Tokage con todas sus fuerzas.

"**Gyojin karate: Hyakumaigawara Seiken"**

"**TENKAI" **Tokage aguanto el puñetazo de Arlong sorprendiendo a todos antes de sonreír y golpear al tiburón con una patada.

"**UNO Y" **una figura misteriosa se situó con un salto encima de los cañones y sonrió antes dar una patada al aire.

"**RANKYAKU" **la técnica con más fuerza que nunca cayo atacando los cañones y destrozándolos ante la atónita mirada de todos.

La figura que hizo el ataque cayo delante del grupo e hizo que Arlong sonriera mientras Tokage frunció el ceño al reconocerlo.

"Cabrón…. entonces al final nos vas a apoyar ¿e Adam?" dijo Arlong con una sonrisa mientras se levantaba.

"SENSEI ¿Entonces has decidido traicionarnos?" dijo Tokage mientras Adam sonrió antes de quitarse el sombrero y lanzarlo lejos antes de quitarse sus guantes.

"Así es digno aprendiz, Hijo de la oscuridad que ahora habita en la luz he tomado una decisión" dijo Adam antes de sonreír.

"¿cual?" pregunto Tokage haciendo que Adam sonríase y lanzarle una caja a Arlong quien la tomo extrañado.  
"vete, y asegura te de que le llegue a Luffy él es mio" y con esa frase Arlong asintió antes de dirigirse con sus hombres hacia el norte mientras que Adam miro a su aprendiz antes de volver a hablar.

"Donde antes tenía conflicto ahora tengo resolución, donde antes era débil ahora soy fuerte y he decidido darte una última lección"

"te supere hace tiempo maestro ya no necesito ninguna lección de carácter moral…anciano" Adam sonrió antes de cubrir sus brazos de haki ante la respuesta de Tokage.

"entonces completa tu entrenamiento matándome Tokage y cumple el destino que te encomendaron los cinco ancianos ¡por qué yo, Adam voy a luchar por la gente de las islas!" grito Adam antes de lanzase contra Tokage quien sonrió.

"que así sea Sensei te demostrase por qué has fallado" dijo sonriendo Tokage antes de prepararse para recibir el ataque de su maestro.

Los puños del maestro y del aprendiz chocaron crenado un choque entre ellos dos….

/

Barco de Taigeo

/

Taigeo maldijo su suerte mientras se reincorporaba, desde que llego el maino los números de los piratas eran el triple de los agentes y el fuego de los morteros ceso.

"que me superéis en número no cambia nada" dijo Taigeo señalando a los oficiales que tenía delante de él.

"eh pulpo lleva a Luffy al barco nos encargaremos de el" dijo sanji mirando a Hatchan quien asintió antes de recoger a Luffy quien se negó.

"¡No todavía puedo luchar!" dijo Luffy resistiéndole a Hatchan.

"Luffy, sea lo que sea que uso ese gato en ti te ha destrozado, además has luchado contra Arlong y el asesino antes déjanoslo a nosotros"

"chest bueno tener suerte" dijo Luffy y Hatchan lo pusiese sobre sus hombros antes de dirigirse hacia los barcos.

"SORU" Taigeo apareció al lado de Hatchan dispuesto a apuñalarlo, pero entonces….

"**Service Pearl Ishibigin Present" **Pearl aparecio al lado de Taigeo y este maldijo antes de que Pearl golpease su cabeza con uno de sus escudos.

"**TENKAI" **con su tenkai Taigeo pudo aguantar el hecho de que Pearl no rompiese su cráneo lo tiro al suelo rompiéndolo y enviando al agente del cp-0 abajo.

"Si que mejoro su velocidad" dijo sanji sonriendo mientras se acercaba adonde estaba Pearl con Popokko.

/

Mientras tanto Hatchan dio un gran salto y cayó en el maino.

"ya esoy mejor harchan puedes dejarme en el suelo" dijo Luffy mientras se apoyaba en la cubierta del barco.

"¡capitán! Traer una silla" ordeno Hepokko quien estaba al cargo del maino y varios sub oficiales trajeron una silla en la cual Luffy se sentó con dificultad.

"dios estas echo una mierda dijo" Hepokko con una sonrisa y Luffy simple mente suspiro.

"me pillo desprevenido si no fuese por vosotros ahora mismo seria hombre muerto"

"¿crees que sanji, mi hermano y Pearl-san pueden con el?"

"juegan con superioridad numérica, pero Hepokko si Taigeo sobrevive….no podemos dejarlo ir a las islas tenemos que hundirlo en el mar" Hepokko trago saliva ante el tono más oscuro de Luffy quien todavía sentía los efectos de la técnica de Taigeo.

/

Taigeo salió de debajo de la cubierta con un salto antes de mirar a los tres hombres quienes le sonrieron.

"Hum os vendría bien un poco de humildad **GEPPO**" Taigeo salto hacia arriba antes de crear una bola de fuego.

"**Neko no hinotama" L**a bola de fuego salió despedida hacia el trio, pero poppoko sonrió antes de saltar al airea y calentar todo su cuerpo.

"**HEAT MAX ARMOR" **el usuario de la kachi kachi no mi absorbió el fuego del ataque de Taigeo sin problemas y entonces…..sanji salto y se impulsó en el cuerpo de Popokko prendiendo en fuego sus piernas antes de dar un salto y acercarse Taigeo.

"**Jigoku no ashi:collier shotto" ** sanji se lanzó contra Taigeo quien esquivo la patada de sanji con el geppo antes de colocarse delante de él y sonreír.

"**TENKAI YARI" **con un gran peso Taigeo cayo golpeando el estómago de sanji mientras cayán pero antes de que pudiera impactar en el suelo algo lo golpeo frontalmente tomadlo desprevenido.

"Heat lariat" Popokko derribo a Taigeo antes de levantarlo del suelo cogiéndolo del costado y llevándolo hacia el mástil.

"TU maldito obeso déjame en el suelo " dijo Taigeo haciendo enfadar más a Popokko quien sonrió antes de preparar su técnica más poderosa.

**"BACK DRIVER" **grito popopkko antes de impactar la cabeza de Taigeo contra el mástil del barco que estaba cerca.

"**BUM"**

El impacto del cuerpo de Taigeo hizo que el mástil se inclinara rompiéndose bastante.

Sanji se levantó de la cubierta donde había caído rompiendo parte de las zonas con la ayuda de Pearl.

"es más peligroso de lo que creía…si no fuera por Popokko ahora mismo tendría rotas las dos costillas."

"**¿….entonces….?" **pregunto Pearl haciendo que sanji asintiera antes de gritar una orden a todo el mundo.

"¡ATENCION TODOS DEJAD LO QUE ESTEIS HACIENDO Y ATACAR AL SUPERIO CON TODOS LO QUE TENEIS!" ante la orden de sanji todos los piratas dejaron de luchar y apuntaron todas sus armas a Taigeo quien se acababa de reincorporar.

"De verdad creéis que me podréis derrotar…piratas inútiles" dijo el agente del cp0 antes de ponerse a cuatro patas

"Mira tener que recurrir a esto" dijo Taigeo en voz baja antes de transformarse completamente en su forma bake neko que era un gato de tamalo normal con dos colas como única cosa extraña.

El grupo se extrañó de ver el pequeño gato que se había trasformado Taigeo pero entonces Taigeo sonrió antes de maullar y exploto en llamas.

Las llamas entonces formaron la forma de un gato monstruoso de más de nueve metros de altura y cuatro de anchura echo de llamas.

A sanji se le cayó el cigarro de la boca al ver el monstruo que se había trasformado Taigeo antes de mirar a Popokko quien negó con la cabeza.

"una cosa es absorber una bola de fuego, pero no puedo aguantar eso" dijo ganándose el asentimiento de sanji.

"Buru buru bu clank"

"Sanji al habla" dijo sanji respondiendo al den den mushi

"sanji sal de allí de inmediato tenemos que tirar a eso al mar" grito Luffy con un grito haciendo que sanji asintiera.

"bien…¡Tenemos que huir de aquí a los barcos todo el mundo!" grito sanji con fuerza haciendo que los hombres se dirigieran a los barcos pero Taigeo golpeo una de sus colas para intentar golpear a los barcos del exterior.

/

"¡Mierda retirar el ancla preparar las velas!" Grito Luffy y el maino y el mary Merry se prepararon para alejarse, pero entonces una de las colas para cie estar a punto de golpear el maino…

"Mierda" pensó Luffy pero entonces de agua surgieron varios o fishmans del agua liderados por CHU

"**Gyojin karate: Kūfuku no same no hitto" **el ataque combinado de los fishmans golpeo la gola haciéndola desaparecer por el contacto con el agua.

Taigeo miro lo ocurrido antes de sonreí y crear otra cola sorprendiendo a los fishmans antes de lanzar un segundo a taque contra ellos.

"mierda dirigiros al barco" grito chu y el y unos pocos fishmans pudieron esquivar el coletazo, pero el ataque termino carbonizando a más de diez fishmans que habían lanzado el ataque con chu.

"Mierda" pensó chu mientras caía al maino y miraba a Luffy.

"no tenemos tiempo para hablar" le dijo Luffy haciendo que chu asintiera.

"cubiriremos a los que salten al mar" dijo chu antes de volver a saltar al agua haciendo que Luffy suspirase mientras veía al gato de llamas sonreír antes de dirigir su atención a los hombres del barco.

/

"Sanji haz que los hombres salten al agua yo lo distraeré" dijo Popokko mientras se quitaba la camiseta y endurecía todo el cuerpo.

"pero si lo haces"

"es nuestra mejor opción" dijo Popokko cuando su cuerpo empezaba a soltar humos por el calor que generaba.

"no te preocupes sanji-kun yo lo ayudare" dijo Pearl antes de pararse junto a Popokko quien sonrió.

"está bien…! El resto Lanzaos al agua!" Grito sanji antes de dirigirse a la borde del barco junto más de veinte piratas, pero entonces Taigeo sonrió antes de intentar ata Carlos con su garra que fue bloqueada por Popokko.

"**HEAT MAX TOTAL RED GOLEM**" dijo Popokko mientras llevaba al límite su poder y lanzaba su zarpa lejos sorprendiendo a Taigeo.

"Me toca…. **Fire Pearl Daitokuten….. ****Pearl present **" dijo Pearl antes de bañarse en llamas aulas y lanzarse hacia Taigeo y propinarle un golpe en el estómago que lo tiro contra la poppa del barco.

"¿parce que lo podemos tocar…entonces no son verdaderas llamas?" le pregunto Popokko a Pearl quien negó con la cabeza.

"Es un zoan, diría que es una mitológica, pero creía que esas futas eran muy raras me sorprende ver una aquí la verdad."

"¿viste una antes?"

"me crie en una isla del grand line antes de llegar al east blue en la primera tripulación donde estuve mencionaron que uno de los comandantes de barba blanca tenía una"

"eso es raro"

"¿más raro que estar luchando codo con codo con un hombre que te intento matarte hace unos días?" le dijo Pearl sonriendo haciendo que Popokko sonriese.

"cuidado ya viene" dijo Popokko al fijarse que Taigeo se levantó y los miro con ira antes de maldecir.

"Vuestra suerte ha acabado" dijo el gato monstruoso antes de lanzarse contra ellos.

/

Cerca de la isla del este.

Al mismo tiempo

18:45

/

El bombardeo sobre las islas del este seguía como siempre y el barco no tenía ningún problema, pero entonces….

"que demonio…Thomas se acerca algo a toda me"

"BAM" algo golpeo el barco y vieron una vaca marina estrellase contra ellos.

thomas se extrañó por eso y entonces vio que la vaca marina tenía varios cables atados en su collar y entonces…. vio algo al otro lado del cable un barco de gran tamaño, pero no le dio tiempo a reaccionar

"**Neko-Yanagi Daikoshin" **dos sombras recorrieron los cables y Buchi y Sham rápidamente atacaron a los hombres que estaban en el lado derecho del barco.

"¿qué demonios?" dijo thomas pero entonces una sombra apareció sobre el y vio a Zeff sonriendo encima del antes de golpearlo.

"**original Parage shotto" **Zeff golpeo rápidamente con sus piernas a thomas y en poco tiempo lo dejo inconsciente antes de pararse sobre el y encenderse un puro.

Entonces un batallón se paró detrás del cheff.

"Detenga"

"**ONI GIRI" **Zoro corto a través de los hombres antes de pararse al lado de Zeff.

"bueno te noto ansioso chico" dijo Zeff sonriendo mientras pisaba la cabeza de thomas.

"Llevaba tiempo esperando una batalla" le respondió el espadachin sonriendo antes de que Felix, Los hermanos nyan, y Pepokko junto con veinte sub oficiales se posaran asu lado cada uno empuñando sus armas.

"Bien" dijo Zeff antes de tirar el puro al suelo y sonreir antes de mirar a los soldados del chipher pol quienes lo miraban con miedo.

"ahora… Reclamemos el barco"

Y así la batalla estaba a punto de cambiar…. puesto que el baratie había llegado a la batalla.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

/

**Segunda nota del autor: y con esto termina la primera parte de la guerra asi para que tengáis en cuenta han muerte unos cincuenta aliados de los piratas y han muerto unos sesenta agentes del chipher pol.**

**La siguiente parte tardara un poco más puesto que el martes vuelvo a trabajar.**

**Quien ganara hagan sus apuestas**

**/**

**Taigeo vs Pearl y Popokko**

**Adam vs Tokage**

**Tripulacion del chiper pol vs oficiales de los sombreros de paja en el baratie mas de veinte sub oficiales.**

**/**

**Gyojin karate: Kūfuku no same no hitto/golpe del tiburón hambriento**

**Gyojin karate: Nōshuku mizu shotto/ disparo de agua concentrado**

**Daunrōdosurotto/descargar slot**

**Jigoku no así/Piernas del infierno**

**Neko no hinotama/bola de fuego del gato**

**Kami no hogo-sha/guardian de papel**

**Kami-me/ ojo de papel**

**Kami kuchi/Boca de papel**

**gyojin karate: Tobu Tobio no ame hitto/lluvia de golpes del pez recto**

**Shigan go ten/Shigan de cinco puntos**

**/**

**He decidido dar una descripción del barco**

**Nombre del barco: The mary merry.**

**Anchura: 20 M**

**Altura:45 M**

**Habitaciones: dos barracones con capacidad de diez personas cada una, una enfermería un camarote individual, un comedor donde está la cocina, una bodega.**

**Armamento: dos cañones.**

**/**

**Nombre del barco: Maino**

**Anchura: 30 M**

**Altura:20 M**

**Habitaciones: dos barracones con capacidad de treinta personas cada una, dos enfermerías un camarote individual, un comedor, y una cocina, una bodega.**

**Armamento: cinco cañones.**

**/**

**Nombre del barco: Baratie**

**Anchura:50 M**

**Altura:30M**

**Habitaciones: dos barracones con capacidad de cincuenta personas , un ala médica, una taller pequeño, una cocina central y varias habitaciones vacias**

**Armamento: diez cañones**

**/**

**Slots**

**1: Puños de haki: copiada de monkey d. Garp**

**2: Habilidad de lanzar balas de cañón con las manos desnudas: : copiada de monkey d. Garp**

**3/4:kachi kachi no mi / copiada de Popokko**

**5/6: bara bara no mi/copiada de Baggy el payaso**

**7: patadas copiadas de Zeff**

**8 Gyojin karate copiada de Chu**

**9 : vacío**

**10 vacío**

**/**

**Tripulación.**

**Nombre: piratas de sombrero de paja.**

**Capitan: Monkey D Luffy.(usuario de la kopi kopi no mi)**

**Vice capitán: Ronoroa Zoro**

**Medico: Pepokko.**

**Gestor/tesorero: Kuro**

**Cocinero jefe: Zeff**

**Navegante: Felix**

**oficiales sin rango**

**Heppoko.**

**Poppoko (usuario de la Kachi Kachi no mi)**

**Sham**

**Buchi**

**Jango**

**Gin**

**Pearl**

**Sanji**

**Soldados rasos**

**60 miembros de los piratas gato negro**

**50 miembros de los expiratas de krieg**

**40 cocineros**

**Total: 150**

**Aliados**

**Piratas gato negro (subordinados) parte de la gran armada**

**Ex piratas de Krieg (parte de la gran armada)**

**Cocineros del Baratie (parte de la gran armada)**

**Piratas de Arlong (aliados**

**Navegante: Nami (piratas de Arlong) aliada**

**/**

**Orden de los oficiales por fuerza.**

**1\. Luffy**

**2\. Zeff**

**3\. Zoro**

**4\. Gin**

**5\. Kuro**

**6\. Sanji**

**7\. Poppoko**

**8\. Pearl**

**9\. heppoko**

**10\. felix**

**11\. Sham**

**12\. Buchi**

**13\. peppoko**

**14\. Jango**

**15\. Usopp**

**/**

**Recompensa**

**/**

**Sham & Buchi los hermanos Nyan Nyan: 5 millones de berrys**

**Pearl: 6 millones de berrys**

**Ex-Cazador de piratas Zoro: 10 millones de berrys**

**Gin el demonio: 12 millones de berrys**

**Kuro de los mil planes:23 millones de berrys**

**Zeff pierna roja:24 millones de berrys**

**Sombrero de paja Luffy:28 millones de Berrys**

**Resto de la tripulacion: 10 millones de berrys**

**Recompensa completa sumando a los sub oficiales: 118 millones de berrys**


	13. Capítulo 12: guerra en las islas p2

**Nota del autor: Y acabado agosto vuelvo a trabajar, así que tardare más en terminar los capítulos una vez dicho esto empecemos.**

/

Mini historia: la aventura de Buggy el payaso parte 1.

/

Después del capítulo tres

/

Tras ser derrotado por Luffy Buggy termino en varado por el mar con una tabla de madera mientras maldijo internamente por perder contra él.

"maldita sea como pude perder contra un niño y a saber dónde están mis otras partes solo sé que están por el oeste" Buggy apretó lo dientes mientras era arrastrado por la corriente.

Tras mucho tiempo Buggy llego a una costa que había en una isla y por fin se bajó de la tabla y camino hacia la isla.

"tengo que hacerme una balsa e ir a buscar mis partes antes de buscar a mi tripulación" pensó buaggy mientras entraba en un bosque y entonces una voz sono en el bosque.

"soy el guardián de esta isla debo de pedirte que te detengas, si has venido a buscar mi tesoro o a hacer daño a los animales te matare" Buggy trago saliva antes de responderlo.

"no…note preocupes señor guardián, he naufragado hasta la isla solo quería algo de madera para hacerme una balsa y comida.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio antes de que la voz le respondiera.

"está bien…espera iré a buscarte" dijo la voz y Buggy trago saliva antes de asentir.

Tras unos segundos un hombre metido en un cofre con un animal extraño mezcla entre un tigre y elefante salieron y baggy alzo una ceja.

"soy Gaimon guardián de esta isla este es un amigo mío acompáñame" dijo el hombre del afro verde y Buggy miro a la bestia durante un momento antes de asentir

/

Unas horas después

/

"ymm esto esta delicioso" dijo baggy mientras bebía un vaso de vino.

"si hacía tiempo que no tenía invitados en la isla así que sírvete libremente"

"lo hare" le respondió Buggy antes de rellenar su vaso.

"¿y dime como llegaste hasta aquí?"

"es una historia larga" le respondió Buggy a lo cual Gaimon sonrió.

"la noche es joven" y ante la réplica de Gaimon Buggy empezó a contar los eventos que le habían llevado hasta allí.

/

Dos días después

/

Buggy puso la barca en la que había trabajado con Gaimon antes de acercarse a él.

"gracias por la ayuda" le dijo el payaso a él guardián quien sonrió.

"no te preocupes por eso, siempre es bueno compartir historias con un hermano pirata" le respondió Gaimon haciendo que Buggy sonriese.

"si…la verdad es que hacía tiempo que no compartía historias… ¿pero por qué no me pediste ayuda con tu tesoro?"

"ohh es por qué hace tiempo que ya lo tengo" Buggy alzo una ceja ante la respuesta del hombre con afro.

"¿qué es?"

"los animales de mi isla por supuesto esos son mi tesoro" le respondió Gaimon con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja haciendo que baggy soltase una carcajada antes de volver a dirigirse a la balsa.

"hasta luego que el mar te trate bien" le dijo Gaimon y varios animales que había junto con el se despidieron del payaso mientras que este desplegaba las velas y se preparaba para ponerse en marcha hacia su próximo objetivo.

/

Fin de la primera parte de la mini historia

/

Actualidad

/

Islas Coconami

Cerca de la isla del oeste

/

Los piratas liderados por los oficiales acabaron rápidamente con los oficiales quienes no pudieron hacer gran cosa contra ellos.

Tras unos minutos Zoro derribo a Thomas y miro a Zeff quien estaba en el medio del barco.

"¿ya está?" pregunto decepcionado el espadachín a lo cual el cocinero jefe suspiro antes de responderlo.

"Si tenemos que dirigirnos a la isla central…¡Felix!" el oficial pelirrojo se acercó al cocinero.

"¿que?"

"encárgate de guiar el barco, Zoro tú te quedaras aquí como el líder del barco y los hermanos nyan se quedaran para ayudarte….pepokko vamos al baratie y el resto quedaos en el barco" ordeno Zeff y de inmediato siguieron la órdenes y en poco tiempo prepararon el barco para llevarlo a la isla central.

En el baratie Zeff tomo un den den mushi y llamo a Kuro.

"¿Zeff?"

"Kuro hemos cumplido nuestra parte nos dirigimos al norte"

"entendido…contáctame cuando veáis la isla"

"de acuerdo" y con eso Zeff cortaron la conexión.

"avanzar cuando el barco de Zoro avancé" ordeno Zeff antes de dirigirse a su edificio central.

/

Isla central

18:50

/

Si alguien tendría que describir con una palabra la pelea entre Adam y Tokage esa palabra es Dura.

Desde el primer momento Adam y Tokage intercambiaron una cantidad de golpes que parecía imposible de realizar para una persona de su edad y con un cardio extraordinario.

Lo primero que hizo Adam fue darle un golpe con la palma extendida en el lado izquierdo del pecho a Tokage pero este se reincorporo rápidamente pero dese que Adam consiguió ese impacto no perdió su sonrisa.

Adam golpeo con su codo la cabeza de Tokage varias veces con rapidez antes de que este le aplicase un suplex alemán que hizo que cayese sobre su cuello con suficiente fuerza para romperlo, pero Adam se reincorporo y se lanzó contra Tokage quien ya se estaba hartando.

"Maldito anciano, ¿cuántas veces te tengo que romper el cuello?"

"oh ¿de verdad crees que me lo has roto?" dijo Adam mientras golpeaba a Tokage quien estaba hartándose de los golpes de su maestro.

Estate quieto" dijo Tokage mientras tomaba la cabeza de su enemigo y la estampaba contra el suelo antes de ponerse encima de él.

Adam le sonrió mientras recibía puñetazos antes de esquivar uno de ellos antes de levantarse y aplicar el mismo suplex que había usado Tokage antes con él.

Tokage se levantó con más rabia que nunca, sus ojos estaban rallados y su lengua estaba bifurcándose.

"**sssssoru" **Tokage apareció detrás de Adam pero el enterrador se esperaba el golpe de Adam pero Adam sonrió antes de darse la vuelta antes de darle un codazo con la parte trasera de su antebrazo rompiendo casi todos los dientes de la boca de Adam.

"**maldito" **dijo Adam antes de cubrir su cabeza con haki y golpear a Tokage haciendo que diera varios pasoso atrás antes de que el agente del cp0 sonriera y cubriera su cabeza con haki y devolviera el golpe a Adam quien cayó al suelo.

"Eres tan duro como siempre anciano" dijo Tokage mientras sus ojos volvían a ser normales se ponía delante de su maestro.

"pero ahora morirás...**Shigan**" el dedo de Tokage atravesó el pectoral izquierdo de Adam, pero en ese momento Adam sonrió antes de poner sus puños en el pecho de Tokage y sonreír.

"¿no sabes que mi corazón está en el lado derecho?" los ojos de Tokage se abrieron, pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar Adam puso los puños en el pecho de Tokage antes de sonreír.

"**SANDAIME ROKOUGAN" **la onda de choqué golpeo de lleno a Tokage haciendo que escupiera sangre antes de caer al suelo.

Adam se levantó sujetándose el pectoral antes de mirar a los agentes del cipher pol que le miraban sorprendido.

"Bueno parece ser que esta vez el maestro ha superado al alumno" dijo Adam pero entonces Tokage sonrió antes de que escamas sugieran en su piel y una cola de serpiente surgió de inmediato rompiendo sus pantalones mientras poco a poco se levantó sorprendiendo a Adam.

"anda no me jod"

¿Maesssstro de verdad creíassss que me derrotarías tan fácil mente?" dijo Tokage tomando su forma hibridad que era similar al de una gorgona, pero mucho más grande.

"¿qué comiste Tokage?" dijo Adam mientras cubria todo el cuerpo de haki a lo cual Tokage rio antes de responderlo.

"la Hebi Hebi no mi: modelo basilisco" respondió Tokage mientras reptaba alrededor de su maestro.

"tuve que aceptar la fruta" se maldijo Adam antes de que Tokage lo atacase con una gran velocidad que Adam pudo esquivar difícilmente mientras que Tokage se reía de forma rápida.

Adam miro a uno de los hombros de Tokage antes de aparecer a su lado y usarlo de rehen.

"Tokage si no retro"

"**Shigan**" Tokage rápidamente corto la distancia entre Adam y el travesando a su hombre y hiriendo levemente a su maestro.

"dios está jugando conmigo" pensó Adam mientras valoraba sus opciones mientras esquivaba a su rival quien cada vez parecía divertirse con la situación en la que estaba.

"sí, consigo impactar otro rokuogan lo derribare pensó Adam antes de lanzarse contra la serpiente quien sonrió antes atacarlo con ataques rápidos hiriendo al enterrador con cortes causados por sus garras mientras este intentaba encontrar una apertura en los ataques de su enemigo.

"maldita sea" pensó Tokage mientras cada vez más le costaba mantener el haki en su cuerpo ante los ataques de Tokage.

"**Hebisutairu: Sen katto" **Tokage lanzo un ataque brutal ha Adam quien no pudo esquivar y rápidamente fue cortado múltiples veces por las garras de Tokage en menos de un minuto.

Al final Adam no pudo mantener más su haki y Tokage lo rodeo con su loa antes de situarse encima de él.

"me…gah ganaste con una fruta" dijo Adam difícilmente mientras Tokage sonrió antes de aumentar el agarre sobre su maestro y presa.

"messstro sssiempre tan locuaz, pero essstavez no te libraras" dijo sonriendo mientras lentamente aumentaba el agarre sobre su maestro para matarlo lentamente.

"toka"GAh"¿no aprendes verdad?"

"¿aprender sssobre que?" Adam sonrió antes de colocar sus puños a la altura del pecho de Tokage.

"no me has inmovilizado los brazos SANDAIME ROKU"

"NO** órasi vasilikoú**" lo ojos de Tokage se iluminaron antes de que pudiera terminar su técnica y convirtió en piedra sus puños

"¿QUE?" Tokage sonrió ante la confusión de su maestro.

"HEBI HEBI NO MI MODELO BASSSILISCO" dijo haciendo que Adam apretara los dientes.

"los basiliscos petrifican…una lástima que tenga que recurrir a esto" dijo mientras miraba a los ojos al reptil que tenía delante.

"¿recurrir a qué?" Adam sonrió ante la pregunta antes de cerrar sus ojos.

"una técnica que solo alcanzan los más hábiles con el haki de armadura según dicen fue creada por el primer asesino de la historia ¿sabes cómo se llama?"

"¿como?" dijo Tokage listo para cualquier cosa.

"El asesino era Hassan-i-Sabbah y la técnica consistía en dejar un poco de haki a través de un golpe en el corazón de alguien y luego hacerlo explotar y la técnica se llamaba…¡**Zabaniya!**" y entonces del pecho de Tokage surgió una explosión que los envolvió a ambos

**/**

Al mismo tiempo

Barco del cp-0 cerca de la isla del oeste.

/

Pearl aguanto el golpe de Taigeo con sus escudos mientras que poppokko se lanzó contra él y lo golpeó a la criatura mitológica en el morro.

"MAX HEAT PUNCH" Taigeo se tambaleo hacia la izquierda, pero se recompuso al poco tiempo.

Durante la batalla que habían tenido los tres casi todo el barco se prendió en llamas y poco a poco solo aguanto la estructura metálica del mismo que poco a poco se fue rompiendo.

"mierda el gato es duro" dijo el usuario de la kachi kachi mientras Pearl sonrió.

"puede que tenga una idea" dijo Pearl haciendo que Poppoko suspirare.

"dime"

"es solo una teoría, pero parece que solo abre la boca cuando va a lanzar una bola de fuego…creo que lo hace porque no puede aguantar el daño interno" dijo el usuario de los escudos haciendo que Poppoko suspirase.

"¿Que propones?" Pearl miro una perla con un sello que tenía en su escudo izquierdo antes de fruncir el ceño.

"distráelo y haz que use su bola de fuego…le lanzare mi perla explosiva entonces." Poppoko sonrió ante el plan de su amigo antes de calentar más su cuerpo

"¿entonces a que esperamos?" dijo Poppoko antes de lanzarse contra el gato monstruoso que lo intercepto antes de que lo golpeara con su garra aplastándolo contra la parte profunda del barco.

"Idiota" dijo Taigeo antes de abrir la boca y crear una bola de fuego que apunto hacía Poppoko.

"NEKO" **"Bakuhatsu-tekina pārutosu" **Pearl rápidamente aprovecho y lanzo una perla hacia la boca de Taigeo y tras entrar….exploto.

"**BUM"**

La explosión disipo la cabeza de Taigeo y la estructura llameante se desequilibró antes de que de las llamas saltara un pequeño gato que se trasformo en su forma humana en un estado muy herido.

"Mal"cof"ditos sean" dijo Taigeo mientras se fijaba en el maino y sonreía antes de acercarse con el **geppo.**

"**Rankya" **de detrás del agua surgieron varios gyojin liderados por Chu sorprendiendo a Taigeo.

"QUE"

"**Gyojin karate: Kūfuku no same no hitto" **Gritaron todos los gyojins mientras lanzaban un golpe conjunto que se trasformo en una corriente de agua de gran tamaño que impacto en el agente del cp-0.

Taigeo salió disparado y a duras penas se las arregló para caer en el maino.

"maldita se"

"sujetadle" dijo Luffy y todos los sub oficiales sujetaron al debilitado Taigeo mientras que Luffy se acercó a el antes de poner su mano en el cuello.

"**Kopi Kopi: Dōka" **dijo Luffy mientras sus ojos se volvían como los de un camaleón y sentía que entraba dentro de la mente del agente del cp-0

"¿qué demonios haces?" Luffy sonrió ante la réplica del agente antes de retirar la mano del cuello, ya que había adquirido lo que quería.

"alzarlo" ordeno y los sub oficiales lo alzaron mientras que Luffy sonrió.

"**Rōdosurotto: Kyū" Luffy** sonrió mientras su cabeza se llenaba de información antes de colocar sus puños en el pecho de Taigeo que reconoció la postura.

"Maldito pirata como te atreves a intentar usar"

"**ROKOUGAN" **la onda de choque atravesó el cuerpo de Taigeo y los suboficiales soltaron su cuerpo al mismo tiempo.

Taigeo aduras penas podía mantenerse consciente y no entendía bien que pasaba.

Luffy miro a hepokko todavía con su sonrisa.

"no me gusta ser tan drástico…pero no te podemos dejar con vida…hepokko decapítalo" hepokko se sorprendió ante la orden de su capitán antes de asentir y desvainar su cimitarra y ponerse delante del agente del cp-0.

Luffy miro al agente perdiendo su sonrisa antes de decirle la última palabra que oiría Taigeo.

"Adiós"

Y hepokko de un solo movimiento decapito al agente del cp-0

Luffy suspiro antes de acercarse al borde del barco donde se acababa de subir Chu.

"¿podríais..." "ya he dado la orden de que recaten a tus hombres Luffy te recomendaría que informes a Kuro ahora".

Luffy asintió ante las palabras del oficial de Arlong antes de sacar un den den mushi y marcar un número.

"Aquí Kuro informa maino"

"aquí el maino te informa Luffy nos hemos encargado del barco"

"¿Lo habéis mantenido intacto?"

"no fue posible"

Hubo un silencio en la otra línea antes de que Kuro volviera a hablar.

"eso es…desafortunado…dirigiros en cuanto podéis a la isla central…hemos recibido el informe de David dos de los barcos están fuera de las mismas."

"bien te informare en cuanto estemos listos" dijo Luffy mientras cortaba la conexión y veía el horizonte…el joven capitán no sabía por qué, pero sentía que lo peor estaba por llegar….

/

Isla central

Hospital

Al mismo tiempo

18:50

/

El grupo de Falkenauge entro en el edificio después de quemar las alas de papel con armas incendiarias antes de entrar.

El francotirador entro el primero y miro varios cuerpos en el suelo que el había matado antes de patear uno para que se apartase y avanzar por el edificio.

"ummmmmmmmmm diez personas que suban hasta arriba y matar todo lo que os encontréis el resto que me siga" dijo el francotirador mientras avanzaba por los pasillos del edificio.

Llegado un momento se paró delante de un ascensor sin aparente corriente, el agente del cp-0 alzo una ceja antes de usar la bayoneta del fusil que estaba hecha de kairoseki para abrir la puerta del ascensor y mirar dentro antes de sonreír.

"quedaos aquí" Falkenauge dijo antes de saltar al hueco del ascensor dejando solo al grupo de agentes del chipher pol.

Falkenauge cayó por el ascensor por unos segundo antes de llegar al final del mismo, todo el agujero del mismo estaba oscuro así que saco una caja de cerrillas y las encendió para ver el interior.

El franco tirador miro el hueco del ascensor antes de encontrar una puerta a cuatro metros sobre el.

Falkenauge sonrió antes de escalar la pared y ponerse al lado de la puerta y abrirla como había abierto la última puerta.

Cuando atravesó la puerta se encontró un túnel muy poco iluminado.

Falkenauge sonrió antes de empezar a avanzar por el mismo con tranquilidad.

"Los barcos de emergencia estarán por aquí" pensó el francotirador antes de avanzar poco apoco por el mismo.

Falkenauge paro en seco cuando vio una figura acercarse a él, era una joven de pelo azul que le estaba sonriendo.

Antes de que la joven pudiera dirigirle una palabra Falkenauge le disparo con su fusil en el pecho.

"pum"

Nojiko sonrió ante el impacto del disparó antes de liberar bastantes hojas de papel que flotaron alrededor suyo mientras que el agente del cp-0 apretaba los dientes

"es la usuaria de antes" pensó el francotirador mientras Nojiko creaba cada vez más hojas antes de trasformar todo su cuerpo en hojas de papel.

"**Hakaze"** las hojas afiladas rápidamente se lanzaron contra Falkenauge quien a duras penas aguanto el impacto de las hojas.

Nojiko se reformo detrás del pero el francotirador sonrió antes de golpearla con su bayoneta en el hombro haciendo que Nojiko se sorprendiera por ser cortada por la hoja que había en el extremo del fusil de Falkenauge.

"Kairoseki puta…ahora mue…" **"Pum"** antes de que Falkenauge pudiera terminar su frase un disparo sono en la distancia y el impacto en la espalda.

"**Pum"**

El franco tirador se giró para ver a Usopp donde antes había estado Nojiko sujetando una pistola de chispa.

Falkenauge sonrió al ver a Usopp antes de apuntarle con su fusil.

"así que no solo matare a la puta sino también al que esquivo mis disparos bie" **"Kami moyashi"** antes de que el francotirador pudiera terminar su frase de su pectoral izquierdo broto una rosa echa de papel, era color rojo ya que se había manchado con sangre.

El francotirador vio como la sangre caya al suelo antes de mirar a Nojiko quien tenía los ojos cerrados antes de caer al suelo.

Nojiko se levantó adolorida y vio como Usopp se le acercaba.

"menos mal que funciono" dijo Nojiko mientras se apoyaba en la pared.

Usopp miro a Nojiko antes de asentir el plan que había creado había funcionado.

/  
flashback

Hace diez minutos.

/

Usopp vio sorprendido como Nojiko doblo una gran hoja de papel y lo metía dentro del cartucho e una bala.

"¿funcionara?" pregunto Usopp mientras Nojiko realizaba la misma acción en otras balas.

"esperemos que si…con esto ya tienes tres balas…prueba a dispara contra la pared" Usopp asintió antes de cargar una de las balas y disparar contra la pared.

"**pum" **la bala quedo dentro de la pared y miro a Nojiko quien cerró los ojos para concentrarse.

"**Kami moyashi" **de la bala broto lo que parecía ser una rosa y salió a la pared haciendo que Usopp sonriera.

"esto nos permitirá matarlo si conseguimos un tiro en el pecho" Usopp dijo mientras miraba las dos balas que tenía y recordaba la muerte de tenzan.

"sí, así podremos vengar a los nuestros" dijo Nojiko estando de acuerdo con las palabras de Usopp quien asintió.

/

Actualidad

/

Usopp tomo el fusil del francotirador ante la mirada divertida de Nojiko.

"¿robando muertos?" dijo divertida a lo cual Usopp solo suspiro mientras se ponía el fisil en la espalda.

"Esta gente no merece nada" Usopp respondió mientras terminaba de coger la munición del fallecido francotirador.

"bien con esto ya estaría…¿Te quedaras aquí?" Usopp le pregunto a la peli azul quien asintió mientras sacaba unos vendajes.

"si vigilaré la puerta"

Ante las palabras de Nojiko, Usopp sonrió antes de dirigirse al otro lado del túnel.

/

Isla central

Al mismo tiempo.

/

El grupo liderado por Arlong corrió en dirección al hospital para poder asegurarse de que todo saliera bien pero entonces Arlong paro en seco cuando un portal apareció delante suyo y Blueno salió de él.

"¿tu otra vez?" dijo Arlong mientras sus subordinados preparaban sus armas.

"si…y está vez no me cojeras desprevenido….**SORU**" Blueno desapareció y apareció detrás del grupo de Arlong.

"**Rankyaku" **la patada atravesó a varios suboficiales partiéndolos en dos hasta que Arlong se lanzó contra Blueno e impacto su espada contra el.

"**tenkai" **Blueno le sonrió a Arlong mientras aguantaba la fuerza de la espada mientras que Arlong se impacientaba.

"ir al hospital me encargare de el" ordeno el tiburón y los suboficiales se fueron corriendo mientras que Arlong se alejó de Blueno antes de imbuir su espada con haki.

"la última vez te ayudo Luffy esta vez no tendrás tanta suerte…**SORU GEPPO TENKAI**" Blueno rápidamente se movió situándose encima de Arlong antes de caer con la fuerza de un yunque que Arlong a duras penas pudo escapar...

Arlong rápidamente se abalanzó contra el asesino con su espada. Blueno esquivo sus ataques con el haki mientras que Arlong aumentaba su ritmo de ataques.

"**Gyojin karate: Hyakumaigawara Seiken"** Blueno rápidamente tenso todo el cuerpo como respuesta al ataque del tiburón.

"**TENKAI GO" **Blueno fue lanzado unos metros por el impacto del tiburón, pero aun así aguanto el golpe.

Arlong no espero ni un segundo y volvió a atacar con todo lo que tenía al asesino que cada vez le costaba más aguantar los golpes y corte del tiburón.

La ofensiva de Arlong duro varios minutos durante los cuales el cielo se nublo y parecía que iba a ver una tormenta.

Arlong tiro la espada al suelo antes de envolver en haki sus brazos y atacar con ellos al asesino que ya no podía protegerse bien con el tenkai.

Blueno recibió varios golpes de Arlong que rompieron su tenkai antes de que el tiburón le lanzase contra un árbol.

"que pasa ¿no puedes hacerlo mejor?" dijo Arlong antes de lanzarse contra el asesino.

Blueno maldijo antes de usar los poderes de su fruta en el árbol y cera una puerta para bloquear el ataque del tiburón.

"¿de verdad crees que esto me hará algo?" Arlong tomo al asesino por la cabeza y lo lanzo al suelo.

"espera…si me dejas ir te dar información" Blueno mientras Arlong apretaba los dientes.

"mataste a Kuroobi…..era un amigo mío desde niño y habréis matado a muchísimos de mis hombres y civiles…Puedes quedarte esa información desgraciado." Dijo Arlong antes de lanzarse contra Blueno.

"Mierda **air doo**" Arlong alcanzo al asesino antes de que el asesino pudiese reaccionar al tiempo y lo impacto contra el suelo.

"no puedes usar ese portal si no tienes las manos en contacto con el aire…" Dijo Arlong mientras aplastaba las manos del asesino y lo embestía contra un árbol.

"escúchame humano inútil Kuroobi tenía una espada con el ¿dónde está?" dijo Arlong mientras le daba un golpe contra al estómago al asesino.

"esa espada era de los marines…no era" **"cállate" **Arlong le dijo mientras le daba un golpe en el estómago haciendo que Blueno tosiese sangre.

"la tengo en mi **air door" **Blueno dijo haciendo que Arlong malíciese antes de romperle una pierna y lo agarrase por la espalda.

"Abrirás ese portal y medaras la espada y como piense en jugármela romperé tu cabeza de un golpe" ante la amenaza de Arlong Blueno asintió.

Arlong levanto a Blueno y este puso su mano en el aire y trazo un círculo.

"**AIR DOOR" **Blueno metió la mano en el portal y saco la katana de Kuroobi pero antes de que Arlong pudiera alcanzarla Blueno sonrió.

"**Kaiten Door" **dijo en un susurro el asesino y entonces la mano con la que estaba sujetándolo Arlong se abrió como una puerta y Blueno aprovecho para apuñalarle con la katana y aparecer a una distancia prudente con el **geppo.**

"**Hijo de puta" **dijo Arlong mientras se sacaba la katana y se lanzaba contra el asesino quien estaba creando un** air door **para escapar.

"**Gyojin karate: Hyakum" **Blueno maldijo antes de dar una patada con su pierna libre mientras abría la puerta.

"**Rankyaku" **la técnica de Blueno corto el ante brazo de Arlong haciendo sonreir a Blueno que casi estaba dentro de la puerta per entonces Arlong envolvió su muñon de haki endureciéndolo y creando una especie de cuchilla y cerró la distancia con el asesino**.**

"**Gyojin karate: Shākuburēdosurasshu"** el muñón de Arlong corto el cuerpo de Blueno creando un corte profundo en su estómago…pero el corte lanzo a Blueno definitivamente contra el **air door** y se cerró cuando Blueno entro definitivamente.

Arlong maldijo mientras miraba su muñón convertido en un arma con el haki de armadura antes de maldecir y acercarse a donde estaba la katana de Kuroobi.

"bueno…con ese corte duro que pueda vivir mucho tiempo" se dijo Arlong mientras tomaba la katana y se dirigía a donde estaba su espada antes de maldecir.

"tendré que cauterizar el muñón…no es lo mejor, pero es mejor que morir desangrado" dijo Arlong mientras sacaba un pequeño hornillo, una pastilla calentadora y un mechero que uso para encenderla.

Arlong mientras que esperaba a que su espada se calentase saco un den den mushi y llamo a Kuro.

"aquí Kuro ¿Quién habla?"

"Arlong…he tenido un encontronazo con el asesino de antes."

"¿puedo suponer que lo derrotase?" ante la pregunta de Kuro Arlong suspiro.

"si…pero perdí mi antebrazo…pero como un hombre dijo una vez…perder un par de miembros…no nos detendrá" dijo Arlong mientras tomaba la espada a rojo vivo y dejaba de usar haki en su muñón haciendo que volviese a sangrar antes de cauterizar la herida.

"**AHGGG" **Arlong maldijo mientras sentía el dolor antes de soltar la espada y rápidamente tomar un puñado de las patillas analgésicas que tenía**.**

"bien…tal y como estas te recomendaría descansar…hemos podido acabar con uno de los barcos y hemos obtenido control del otro…tal y como parece creo que estamos cerca de ganar"

"bien…descansar un poco como dijiste" y con eso Arlong corto la conexión.

Arlong sintió como gotas de lluvia empezaban a caer antes de fruncir el ceño.

"¿tormenta tan repentina? Bueno menos mal que carbonice la herida antes dijo mientras sacaba una lata de sardinas y las abría para comer….

**/**

**Isla central**

**Al mismo tiempo**

**19:00**

**/**

Adam se volvió a la conciencia cuando sintió las gotas de lluvia en su cuerpo…si el enterrador era honesto pensaba que moriría por la explosión, pero parece que la dama de la fortuna le sonreía una vez más.

El anciano enterrador se levantó y miro a los hombres del chipher pol que le apuntaban.

"bueno…tal y como estoy no puedo hacer nada para aguantar esto a sí que adelante. Matarme"

El que parecía estar ahora al mando de los soldados del chipher pol trago saliva antes de dar la orden.

"preparados" Adam intento abrirse de brazos, pero no pudo porque tenía petrificado parte de ellos.

"ya ni me dejan ser dramático" dijo Adam en voz baja.

"listos"

"dispa"

** "NO" **una voz profunda que Adam conocía bien interrumpió al grupo y lo que había supuesto que era el cadáver de Tokage se levantó.

"essstupido mentor cuando un ussssuario muere vuelve a su forma original y lasss serpientes tienes situado el corazón en otro lado" dijo Tokage mientras Adam caía de rodillas.

"y ahora…te mostrase todo el poder de la **hebi hebi no mi: modelo basilisco**" dijo Tokage con una sonrisa mientras se trasformaba en su forma completa de basilisco.

Tokage se trasformo en una serpiente de gran tamaño más de un kilómetro de largo y trece de ancho. Y así el asesino se alzó en toda su gloria.

"Y ahora sensssei morirasss" dijo Tokage antes de atrapar a Adam con su boca y aplastarlo Tokage lo lanzo al suelo Adam quien no se movió pero el asesino quería estar seguro.

"**órasi vasilikoú"** el cuerpo de Adam se volvió de piedra y entonces Tokage lo aplasto.

Tokage miro a sus subordinados antes de sonreír.

"Ahora prepararlo todo yo iré a por los barcos" dijo Tokage mientras un trueno sonaba en la distancia y la lluvia caía con fuerza.

**/**

Iaslas Coconami

Cercanías de la isla central

19:10

/

El barco del chipher pol que había robado los oficiales de los sombreros de paja estaba parado junto con el maino y el Mary Merry.

Luffy cruzo al buque de guerra robado por la rampa acompañado de Pearl quien estaba vestido con una camisa y Sanji.

"capitán, hacía tiempo que no te veía" dijo Zoro mientras daba un abrazo a Luffy.

"Zoro…. te ves bien" dijo Luffy mientras le daba una palmada en la espalda al espadachín.

Felix se acercó al dúo antes de interrumpirlos.

"sí, aunque no debería moverse mucho con una herida da como esa …" dijo Felix haciendo que Luffy sonriera.

"supongo que tienes razón…bien me gustaría charlar más pero tenemos que dirigirnos hacia la isla central…¿y el baratie?"

"está dirigiéndose al norte para poder cubrir a los barcos civiles Zeff los está guiando" dijo Sham haciendo que Luffy asintiera.

"bien…Sanji dirígete al mary Merry y Pearl al maino marcharemos en seguida seguir al barco principal" ordenó Luffy antes de girase hacia Zoro y los hermanos nyan.

"preparar las velas" ordeno Luffy haciendo que Zoro y los hermanos asintieran.

"es raro" dijo Felix mientras miraba la tormenta.

Luffy quien estaba dando órdenes miro a Felix.

"¿la tormenta?" Felix asintió ante la pregunta de su capitán.

"No parece afectar mucho al mar y ha empezado muy rápidamente" Luffy miro al cielo antes de suspirar.

"Puede, pero tenemos que ir avanzando" dijo Luffy haciendo que Felix asintiera antes de dirigirse al timón dejando solo a Luffy quien saco un den den mushi y llamo a Kuro.

"aquí Kuro, informe" Luffy escucho la voz del gestor antes de mirar al horizonte y responderlo

"aquí Luffy estamos en el barco el chipher pol avanzamos hacia la isla central "informó Luffy y pudo ver como el den den mushi se ajustó las gafas antes de responderlo.

"entendido nos veremos allí" y con eso el gestor corto la conexión.

Luffy guardo el den den mushi antes de mirar las islas Coconami antes de dirigirse al timón.

/

Afueras de la Isla central

/

Nami maldijo mientras paseaba de lado a lado en uno de los barcos civiles el gyojin a su lado estaba extrañado por la actitud de la pelirroja.

"¿Nami-chan pasa algo?" pregunto el gyojin haciendo que Nami suspirase.

"tengo una muy mala corazonada eso es todo ve a ver si los civiles necesitan algo" dijo la pelirroja haciendo que el gyojin asintiera y se dirigiera hacia los camerinos.

Nami miro las islas preocupada y entonces el den den mushi sonó.

"Buru buru buru"

"¿conexión abierta?" dijo la pelirroja antes de responder el den den mushi.

"es cuche quien escuche esto le informa Trasorion suboficial de la patrulla Nº32 estamos perdido una bestia apareció de la nada y nos atacó matándonos a todos…aghh solo espero que Arlong esté bien….la bestia se dirige la costa…parece que sabe de dónde vienen los barcos de emergencia…."

Nami dejo caer el altavoz mientras la conexión se cortaba antes de gritarle a uno de los sub oficiales.

"! PONER EL BARCO A TODA VELA¡" grito la pelirroja haciendo que los gyojines después de un segundo asintieran y puniesen el barco a toda vela.

/

Al mismo tiempo

Isla central

/

Tokage arraso con todo lo que pasaba, era una versión más efectiva que Jack la sequía puede que más débil que el comandante del yonko pero Tokage lo recompensaba con eficacia.

El enorme basilisco atravesó la principal ciudad con una velocidad increíble para una criatura de ese tamaño.

Tokage parecía querer seguir atravesando y destrozando la ciudad, pero entonces encontró resistencia.

"**Gyojin karate: Kūfuku no same no hitto" **gritaron un grupo de más de treinta gyojins impactando una gran masa de agua contra la serpiente que la hizo retroceder.

David entonces corrió mientras se trasformaba en su forma hibrida y saltaba para encontrarse cara a cara con la bestia.

"**BeaKurosu" **grito el oficial mientras Descargaba un golpe con sus garras contra el basilisco quien solo sonrió.

David vio como el ataque que lanzo contra la bestia no pudo cortar sus escamas, la serpiente sonrió antes de lanzar a David al suelo con un golpe con su morro.

"sssupongo que tu eresss uno de losss oficiales de Arlong ¿verdad?" dijo Tokage con una voz cavernosa que llego a toda la ciudad.

Davidi se levantó antes de encarar a la bestia.

"soy deavid exesclavo y oficial de los piratas de Arlong" dijo con convicción antes de lanzarse contra Tokage con más fuerza.

"inútil" dijo Tokage sin molestarse en esquivar el ataque de David.

"**BeaKurosu" **dijo el oficial volviendo a impactar su técnica contra el basilisco…no consiguiendo herirla.

"Mierda" dijo David mientras alzo la mirada para ver a la bestia quien sonrió aún más…..antes de atacarle intentando aplastar al hombre-oso

/

Al mismo tiempo

Isla del sur

/

El **air door** se abrió delante del puente y Blueno salió de ella agarrándose la herida que le hizo Arlong..

El asesino se recostó en un árbol antes de sacar un den den mushi y marcar un número.

"¿diga?" dijo una voz que Blueno conocía bien era la voz de Kong el jefe militar supremo del gobierno mundial.

"Kong-sama le informa Blueno estoy herido y muy probable mete muera…no se la situación de los otros agentes…ni Taigeo ni Falkenauge responden a la llamada y se que Tokage está llevando a cabo el plan-c"

Hubo un silencio en la otra parte de la línea durante unos segundos antes de que Kong respondiera.

"tenemos que confiar en Tokage…pero si tienes información nos vendrá bien tenerla"

Blueno asintió y saco una pequeña cámara que llevaba oculta en su reloj y la conecto al den den mushi.

"le enviare las fotos de todos los individuos que se toparon en mi camino" dijo Blueno y Kong respondió con un sonido afirmativo.

"este chico el del sombrero de paja… ¿esta aliada con Arlong?" le pregunto Kong a lo cual Blueno asintió.

"sí era un pirata que había obtenido su primera recompensa hace poco, pero por lo que se podrirá ser un gran peligro especialmente teniendo en cuanta su apellido"

"¿cuál es su apellido Blueno?" le pregunto Kong a lo cual el asesino le respondió.

"MONKEY D"

"LUFFY….SU NOMBRE ES LUFFY" dijo una voz a las espaldas de Blueno y Blueno se giró y se quedó sin habla al ver quien era el hombre

"¿Blueno que pasa? ¿quién ahí allí?" pregunto kong a través del den den mushi mientras que el hombre miraba a Blueno antes de que este frunciera el ceño.

"SHIGA" el hombre le tomo la mano a Blueno antes de romperla y poner su otra mano en el cuello de Blueno

"**Kaze ga anata ni shizukana shi o ataeru kamo shiremasen**" dijo el hombre y al poco tiempo el asesino convulsiono antes de caer al suelo.

"¿BLUENO QUE PASA?" pregunto kongf a lo cual el hombre sonrió antes de tomar el micro del den den mushi.

"Kong…¿cuánto tiempo ha pasado?" Kong se sorprendió al escuchar la voz del hombre, pero se recompuso al poco tiempo.

"Dragon ¿qué haces ahí?" le pregunto Kong a lo cual dragón solo sonrió antes de cortar la conexión con el alto mando y desconectar el den den mushi.

"bien…no puedo dejar que Tokage acabe con esta bonita revuelta de Arlong…y no estaría bien de mi parte dejar que mi hijo muriese" dijo dragón antes de desaparecer con una corriente de aire.

/

Isla central

Ciudad principal

/

Arlong se movió rápidamente para salvar a David del golpe de la serpiente.

"¡Arlong-san!" gritaron todos los sub oficiales mientras que Arlong se levantaba junto con David.

Tokage miro divertido a Arlong mientras sonreía.

"Pensé que Adam se encargaría de ti" dijo Arlong mientras bañaba en haki su espada y David sacaba sus garras.

"puedo decir lo misssmo de Blueno….pero al menosss te dejo una bonita cicatriz" dijo la serpiente divertida mientras que Arlong susurro a David.

"David…no podemos con el…lo distraeré tu huye con todos los civiles es un usuario no puede nadar….contacta con jimbei en cuanto estéis cerca del calm beltd" le explico Arlong a David quien tenía una mirada sombría…...

"lo entiendo" dijo el exesclavo mientras que Arlong asentía.

"bien te tengo que dar una caja y la katana de Kuroobi te los daré más tarde" dijo Arlong antes de enfrentarse cara a cara con Tokage.

"hoy uno de los dos caerá aquí Tokage" Arlong dijo mientras apuntaba con su espada a Tokage quien sonrió.

"no sssere yo" dijo divertido el basilisco mientras que Arlong sonreía y David se situaba detrás de Arlong.

"ni tu Arlong-san…**ursus claw**" David derribo con un ataque Arlong por la espalda dejándolo inconsciente.

Los su-oficiales se sorprendieron de ello mientras David se situó delante del basilisco.

"lleváoslo" fue lo único que dijo antes de situarse delante de Tokage quien sonrió y miro fijamente a David.

"ssssolo essstasss retrsssando sssu muerte" dijo Tokage a lo cual David sonrió.

"Puede…pero yo soy un simple ex esclavo el es un héroe" dijo David mientras los sub oficiales cogieron el cuerpo de Arlong y se fueron con él.

"Entoncesss sere mássss jusssto contigo tienes dos minutosss" dijo Tokage mientras David sonrió.

"los aprovechare"

/

Cercanías de la isla central

Al mismo tiempo

/

Los barcos de los sombrero de paja se acercaron a la isla central y entonces Luffy respondió una llamada del den den mushi.

"¿Kuro?"

"Luffy puede que esto te suene raro, pero necesito que llegues a la costa norte y pongas los morteros en las coordenadas de la principal ciudad"

"¿por?" pregunto Luffy curioso por la pregunta de Kuro.

"…Tokage un miembro del cp-0 es un hombre basilisco supongo que podemos retenerlo de esa forma…al menos es lo que nos ha dicho Arlong" Luffy asintió ante las palabras de Kuro.

"bien…¿Dónde estás?"

"en la cámara fuerte de Arlong junto con varios civiles que se quedaron rezagados…suerte" y con eso Kuro corto la conexión.

Luffy miro al horizonte antes de dirigirse a la sala de los morteros donde estaba uno de los hermanos nyan.

"necesito activar esto" dijo Luffy a Sham, quien sonrió.

"bien tuvimos algo similar hace unos años capitán déjamelo a mi" dijo el hermano flaco mientras se ponia a operar los cañones.

Luffy asintió y salió de la habitación.

/

Isla central

/

Los últimos barcos civiles salieron de la costa y se prepararon para irse pero entonces….

"DISPARA" dijo un hombre de chipher pol mientras cargaba un cañón portátil y lo lanzaba contra uno de los barcos que exploto.

"Bien prepara el cañon para el " PUM" el hombre del chipher pol fue disparado en la cabeza y antes de que sus compañeros pudieran reaccionar varios papeles los rodearon..

"qué demonios" dijo uno de ellos intentando librase del papel que se pegaba en su cuerpo.

"**Kami no satsujin" **dijo una voz femenina y los papeles cortaron a los soldados que cayeron al suelo

Al poco tiempo el papel se reorganizo y Nojiko se formó de ellos.

La peli azul miro a los agentes restantes con el ceño fruncido y ellos soltaron sus armas.

"Pie-piedad por favor" suplico uno de ellos y Nojiko sonrió.

"te daré piedad" dijo con la voz más dulce que pudo poner y los agentes se alegraron pero entonces la cara de la usuaria de la pasa pasa no mi se trasformo.

"La misma que les habéis dado a los civiles" dijo antes de transformarse en hojas de papeles y lanzarse contra los agentes.

/

Al mismo tiempo

Ciudad de la isla central

/

David golpeaba con todo lo que tenía al basilisco que solo sonreía mientras daba una cuenta atrás cada diez segundos.

"90" David aumento el ritmo de sus golpes ante la cuenta atrás de la serpiente.

"50" el hombre oso se tras formo completamente se subió a la serpiente mientras escalaba a la serpiente llegando a su cabeza.

"20" finalmente David se trasformo en su forma hibrida y se situó frente a los ojos de la bestia

"10" David estiro su brazo antes de impactar con toda su fuerza contra el globo ocular de la serpiente.

"**ursus claw"** pero en el momento en el que iba a penetrar el ojo Tokage se movió y él se cayó al suelo.

"zero" dijo la serpiente mientras sonreía y David se levantaba.

"¡vamos!" dijo el hombre oso mientras se lanzaba contra la serpiente que anulo su embestida con un golpe con el cuello antes de aplastarlo contra el suelo.

"y ahora morira"

"**BAM"** una lluvia de artillería cayó sobre Tokage interrumpiéndolo y matando a David en el acto.

**/**

**Islas Coconami**

**Costa norte de las Coconami**

**/ **

"¿Ya está? Pregunto Luffy mientras se recostaba en su silla a su lado estaba Zoro quien tenía un den den mushi.

"No…ha sobrevivido" dijo la voz de Usopp desde el den den mushi.

"mierda ¡Sham prepara los morteros!" grito Zoro y al poco tiempo se preparó otro cañonazo.

Luffy guardo el silencio antes de levantarse y entonces lo noto.

"Bien aquí…¡Sham prepara los morteros hacia los acantilados y que los barcos preparen los cañones en conjunto!" ordeno Luffy y entonces Chu se puso delante de él.

"espera…los acantilados son un punto clave de la isla son un punto de vital importancia. Si los colapsas colapsaras los túneles y con ellos la isla…espera un momento…¿planeas destruir la isla?" dijo incrédulo el oficial de Arlong a lo cual Luffy asintió.

"los usuarios de fruta no pueden aguantar bajo el agua…una isla no es más de un trozo de tierra es mejor perder eso que a más civiles" ante las palabras de Luffy Chu fruncio el ceño.

"puede, pero…"

"Chu…el chico Tiene razón" dijo Arlong apareciendo por primera vez en la cubierta haciendo que Luffy lo mirase.

"ya estas…consciente" dijo Luffy mirando al mutilado tiburón que solo sonrió.

"volví a la consciencia hace poco…puede que no me guste esto, pero es mejor que dejar que esa serpiente nos mate..." Luffy asintió ante las palabras de Arlong antes de comunicarse con Usopp.

"Usopp y Nojiko encontrar una forma de salir de allí" dijo Luffy tomando el micrófono del den den mushi.

"bien…espera que" "no te procupes por eso Luffy-kun nos marcharemos a la isla del oeste" dijo Nojiko haciendo que Luffy sonriese.

"está bien, cuidaos" dijo Luffy cortando la conexión antes de ver a la gente del barco.

"estar aquí es una condena de muerte….muy pobremente moriremos frenando a Tokage si no queréis estar aquí podéis iros" dijo Luffy mirando a su tripulación y aliados.

Zoro sonrió antes de acercarse a Luffy.

"capitán…ser el mejor espadachín del mundo pero no sería digno si te abandonara aquí" dijo el espadachín haciendo que Luffy sonriese.

"gracias Zoro" dijo Luffy antes de mirar al resto que sonrieron.

"dirigiré el equipo de gyojines pero puedes contar con migo" dijo Chu ofreciéndole la mano Luffy quien la estrecho.

"Si no te hubiera conocido ahora sería un triste rufián, morir aquí será un honor" dijo hepokko poniéndose al lado de su capitán.

"bueno…si soy sincero todavía quiero ir al grand line pero si muero haciendo daño al gobierno pues mejor" dijo Felix acercándose al capitán.

"Puedes contar conmigo" dijo buchi haciendo que Luffy asintiera.

"bien entonces preparaos todos en cualquier momento vendrá" dijo Luffy con una mirada decidida y los oficiales y sub oficiales asintieron antes de volver a sus puestos.

"Arlong san…¿no viene?" le pregunto Chu a Arlong quien sonrió.

"si….jamás esperaría que un humano me recordara a fisher tiger." Dijo en voz baja antes de seguir a Chu y saltar al agua.

/

Varios minutos después

20:00

/

Tokage estaba herido la artillería le había herido pero no pararía allí el cumpliría su misión y acabaría con su cometido….

El basilisco atravesó el bosque con fiereza antes de llegar al acantilado y atravesarlo.

Allí debajo de él le esperaban tres barcos res guardando los tres barcos civiles.

"**MORIR" **dijo la el basilisco mientras e lanzaba contra el basilisco y en ese momento fue recibido por el fuego de los cañones de los barcos.

Y entonces….

"**BAM"**

"**BAM"**

"**BAM"**

"**BAM"**

"**BAM"**

Los morteros dispararon toda su artillería pero su objetivo no era Tokage….eran los acantilados.

Las explosiones resonaron por la isla y los túneles que estaban ligados a los tuneles de emergencia colapsaron.

Entonces Tokage lo entendió.

Con su gran tamaño Podía alcanzar a los barcos sin necesidad de que todo su cuerpo se sumergiera.

Pero si la isla colapsara el caería al agua.

Intento volver a su forma base, pero el fuego de los cañones no le dejaban volver a tras formarse.

Y entonces se fijó en Luffy.

Si ese pirata no hubiera estado las fuerzas de Arlong no hubieran podido con ellos, pero la ayuda de ese pirata lo había cambiado todo….

Era alguien muy peligroso para dejarlo vivir…alguien que pudo igualar con ayuda a un asesino del cp-9 y su tripulación consiguió matar a dos agentes del aegis Zero…..era simplemente muy peligroso para dejarlo vivir.

Entonces el agente del chipher pol tomo una decisión tenía que matar a Luffy aunque fuese lo último que hiciese.

"**MUGIWARA" grito** mientras y abalanzaba contra el barco donde estaba Luffy.

Zoro intento saltar para atacar al basilisco, pero lo hizo Luffy sal atando con el **geppo** y golpeando con toda su fuerza contra el basilisco.

….pero no fue suficiente el basilisco choco contra el barco y los destrozo.

Mientras tanto la isla colapso total mete y Tokage cayó al mar totalmente.

Los gyojin salvaron a todos los piratas del sombrero de paja que pudieron mientras que Arlong y Chu se encargaron de llevar a Tokage al fondo del mar.

Ese día, dos bandas piratas habían conseguido acabar con tres agentes del chipher pol aegis zero y un asesino del cp-9

/

Media hora después.

/

Islas Coconami

Isla del oeste

/

Los barcos de evacuación se metieron en el puerto de la isla del oeste.

Los miembros de los sombrero de paja estaban en el baratie junto con los alto miembros de los piratas de Arlong era la primera vez que se reunían.

Nami abrazó a Nojiko cuando la vio y Arlong le dio la mano a Zeff.

"tú la mano y yo la pierna" dijo Zeff sonriendo haciendo que el tiburón sonriera.

"el destino une a los mutilados" dijo Arlong haciendo que Zeff soltase una carcajada y mirase al grupo.

Gin se acercó al grupo herido Kuro caminaba a su lado.

"no deberías de andar tienes heridas muy preocupantes" le dijo Kuro con voz cansada a lo cual gin escupió al suelo antes de responderlo.

"Quiero ver a mis compañeros estar en un barco civil no es divertido" le dijo gin a lo cual Kuro resoplo.

"luego te quejaras cuando peppoko no te de analgésicos" dijo Kuro cuando llegaron a l grupo y volvían a verse entre todos.

El grupo intercambio historias entre ellos antes de que Nami dijera una pregunta que de alguna manera había pasado por alto en el grupo.

"¿Y Luffy? me gustaría hablar con el" pregunto la pelirroja haciendo que el grupo se quedara quieto.

"el capitán no estaba con vosotros" dijo Zeff mirando a Arlong quien negó con la cabeza.

"no lo vimos, pero como tampoco vimos a Zoro y apareció a qui pensé que estaría bien" el grupo fijo su atención en Zoro quien negó con la cabeza.

"NO he visto a Luffy des…de…ho dios" dijo Zoro haciendo que el grupo entrasra en shok.

Kuro se quitó las gafas antes de mirar a la luna.

"una lástima sería un buen líder" dijo mientras jango y Usopp lloraban en el horizonte.

Sanji apretó el puño y Zeff maldijo mientras que Arlong apretaba los dientes.

Nami estaba llorando y Nojiko la consolada.

Entonces lo que había sido un ambiente de celebración se había convertido en uno de lamento.

Una corriente de viento los atravesó a todos y una figura que cargaba un cuerpo apareció en medio de ellos.

"qué demonios" dijo Zoro mientras desfundaba su espada y en un instante todos se prepararon para una posible lucha.

"Arlong…pensaba que nuestra reunión se daría en mejores circunstancias" dijo el hombre y Arlong se puso delante del grupo.

"t-u tu eres" dijo Arlong sorprendido.

El hombre sonrió antes de quitarse la capucha y dejar que su larga cabellera se moviera con el viento.

Kuro, gin, Zeff y Sanji se quedaron en shock al reconocer al hombre.

"parece ser que os habéis encariñado con mi hijo…" dijo el hombre mientras dejaba el cuerpo en el suelo y quitaba la manta para relevar a un muy herido…pero vivo Luffy.

"tengo que daros las gracias por cuidar de el….la verdad es que nunca fui un buen padre…..siento no haber llegado a tiempo para parar a Tokage….." dijo el hombre mientras pepokko se habría paso en el grupo con cloe y ponían a Luffy en una camilla antes de llevárselo.

"creo que todavía no me he presentado…como podréis imaginar soy el padre de Luffy vuestro capitán o aliado…o lo que sea la relación que tenga con la pelirroja…" dijo el hombre con una sonrisa antes de pararse en el medio del grupo.

"**MI NOMBRE ES MONKEY D DRAGON, Soy el líder de una revolución que planea cambiar el mundo"**

/

TO BE CONTINUED

/

**Segunda nota del autor: y con esto acaba la guerra…dios me ha llegado más trabajo del que pensaba…..también trabajar en otro fic al mismo tiempo no ayuda…Hablando de ello estoy escribiendo un fic crossover en ter Harry potter y el nasuverso le podéis echar un vistazo…el próximo capitulo será el final del arco entre otras cosas veremos la razón de por qué dragón está aquí y más cosas interesantes pero el realmente interesante será el siguiente…Hasta la próxima.**

/

**/**

**Gyojin karate: Kūfuku no same no hitto/golpe del tiburón hambriento**

**Gyojin karate: Shākuburēdosurasshu / corte de la cuchilla del tiburón**

**Hebisutairu: Sen katto/ estilo serpiente: mil cortes**

**órasi vasilikoú/mirada del basilisco**

**Bakuhatsu-tekina pārutosu/lanzamiento de perla explosiva**

**Hakaze/ viento de hojas**

**Kami moyashi/brota rosa de papel**

**BeaKurosu/cruz del oso**

**Kaze ga anata ni shizukana shi o ataeru kamo shiremasen/ que el viento te de una muerte rapida**

**/**

**He decidido dar una descripción del barco**

**Nombre del barco: The mary merry.**

**Anchura: 20 M**

**Altura:45 M**

**Habitaciones: dos barracones con capacidad de diez personas cada una, una enfermería un camarote individual, un comedor donde está la cocina, una bodega.**

**Armamento: dos cañones.**

**/**

**Nombre del barco: Maino**

**Anchura: 30 M**

**Altura:20 M**

**Habitaciones: dos barracones con capacidad de treinta personas cada una, dos enfermerías un camarote individual, un comedor, y una cocina, una bodega.**

**Armamento: cinco cañones.**

**/**

**Nombre del barco: Baratie**

**Anchura:50 M**

**Altura:30M**

**Habitaciones: dos barracones con capacidad de cincuenta personas , un ala médica, una taller pequeño, una cocina central y varias habitaciones vacias**

**Armamento: diez cañones**

**/**

**Slots**

**1: Puños de haki: copiada de monkey d. Garp**

**2: Habilidad de lanzar balas de cañón con las manos desnudas: : copiada de monkey d. Garp**

**3/4:kachi kachi no mi / copiada de Popokko**

**5/6: bara bara no mi/copiada de Baggy el payaso**

**7: patadas copiadas de Zeff**

**8 Gyojin karate copiada de Chu**

**9 :Habilidades del rokushiki cpiadas de taigeo**

**10 vacío**

**/**

**Tripulación.**

**Nombre: piratas de sombrero de paja.**

**Capitan: Monkey D Luffy.(usuario de la kopi kopi no mi)**

**Vice capitán: Ronoroa Zoro**

**Medico: Pepokko.**

**Gestor/tesorero: Kuro**

**Cocinero jefe: Zeff**

**Navegante: Felix**

**oficiales sin rango**

**Heppoko.**

**Poppoko (usuario de la Kachi Kachi no mi)**

**Sham**

**Buchi**

**Jango**

**Gin**

**Pearl**

**Sanji**

**Soldados rasos**

**60 miembros de los piratas gato negro**

**50 miembros de los expiratas de krieg**

**40 cocineros**

**Total: 150**

**Aliados**

**Piratas gato negro (subordinados) parte de la gran armada**

**Ex piratas de Krieg (parte de la gran armada)**

**Cocineros del Baratie (parte de la gran armada)**

**Piratas de Arlong (aliados**

**Navegante: Nami (piratas de Arlong) aliada**

**/**

**Orden de los oficiales por fuerza.**

**1\. Luffy**

**2\. Zeff**

**3\. Zoro**

**4\. Gin**

**5\. Kuro**

**6\. Sanji**

**7\. Poppoko**

**8\. Pearl**

**9\. heppoko**

**10\. felix**

**11\. Sham**

**12\. Buchi**

**13\. peppoko**

**14\. Jango**

**15\. Usopp**

**/**

**Recompensa**

**/**

**Sham & Buchi los hermanos Nyan Nyan: 5 millones de berrys**

**Pearl: 6 millones de berrys**

**Ex-Cazador de piratas Zoro: 10 millones de berrys**

**Gin el demonio: 12 millones de berrys**

**Kuro de los mil planes:23 millones de berrys**

**Zeff pierna roja:24 millones de berrys**

**Sombrero de paja Luffy:28 millones de Berrys**

**Resto de la tripulacion: 10 millones de berrys**

**Recompensa completa sumando a los sub oficiales: 118 millones de berrys**


	14. Capítulo 13: decisiones

/

Dragón escucho lo que había pasado de arlong antes de suspirar.

"dios…lo siento si lo llego a saber hubiera actuado antes" el líder revolucionario dijo y arlong suspiro.

"no te preocupes…aquí tienes los documentos" Arlong le respondió dándole una carpeta que dragón tomo.

"gracias…" Dragon miro al horizonte antes de mirar a arlong.

"tenéis que salir de aquí" el líder revolucionario dijo y el Fishman alzo una ceja.

"¿Por qué dices eso?" preguntó el Fishman y dragón frunció el ceño.

"no se quedaran en paz….también sacar a los civiles de qui es mejor no dejar a nadie en las islas" dragón dijo y arlong suspiro mirando a las islas.

"¿Y las rutas esclavistas?" pregunto el Fishman y dragón sonrió.

"tenemos varios operativos con ello os sustituiremos…tomad estas son las islas que no están en el gobierno mundial" arlong dijo dándole al Fishman un papel que tomo el Fishman

"hablare con Genzo…¿no quieres ver a tu hijo?" pregunto el Fishman y dragón sonrió.

"el deber es mucho mas importante en este momento….tienes mi número llámame si pasa algo" y con esas palabras el líder revolucionario desapareció con una ráfaga de aire dejando solo al Fishman.

"bueno…veré si puedo hacer algo"

/

Cuando luffy recobro su consciencia le dolía todo el cuerpo.

El chico de pelo negro vio que estaba en una habitación extraña.

"¿Dónde"

Luffy kun" una voz femenina dijo y luffy vio a Nojiko en la puerta.

"a Nojiko-san, ¿Dónde estoy" dijo el capitán y Nojiko sonrió?

"estas en una pequeña casa en la isla del oeste….no deberías moverte "la mujer de pelo azul dijo y luffy sonrió.

"tengo hambre" luffy dijo y Nojiko suspiro.

"te traeré algo…no te muevas tienes varios huesos rotos" explico la mujer de pelo azul antes de irse dejando solo a luffy.

Tras varios minutos Nojiko volvió con una bandeja llena de fruta.

"¿no ahí carne?" pregunto luffy y Nojiko sonrió.

"el medico era vegano, pero si quieres carene puedes tenerme a mi" dijo en tono juguetón y luffy se sonrojo antes de tomar fruta y empezar a comer.

"¿que paso con el resto?" pregunto luffy y Nojiko sonrió.

"están ayudando a los aldeanos…¿sabes que tu padre te salvo?." Pegunto Nojiko y luffy alzo una ceja.

"¿Mi…padre?" pregunto luffy sorprendido y Nojiko alzo una ceja.

"creía que lo sabias…bueno creo que se fue hace unas horas así que lo siento" Nojiko dijo y luffy asintió.

"bueno…¿eres tatuadora?" pregunto luffy y Nojiko asintió.

"si,es mi trabajo a media jornada…pero no te puedo enseñar mis tatuajes…..a no ser que me quieras ver desnuda" Nojiko dijo en tono juguetón y luffy sonrió antes de negar con la cabeza.

"en realidad es para hacerme un tatuaje" luffy dijo y Nojiko alzo una ceja.

"o…¿que pensabas?" pregunto la mujer de pelo azul y luffy sonrió.

/

Unas horas después

/

"Lo hare" Genzo dijo tras una larga pausa y arlong asintió.

"es difícil…os llevaremos a las islas abandonadas y fuera del gobierno mundial" arlong dijo ganándose el asentimiento del gobernador civil.

"bien…informare al resto…hasta mañana" Genzo dijo y se levanto antes de ir a otra dirección dejando solo a arlong quien suspiro mientras miraba su muñón.

"ahí estas" una voz dijo detrás de arlong y el pez se giró para ver a Zeff acercándose a él.

"zeff… ¿a qué debo el placer?" pregunto el Fishman y Zeff sonrió.

"bueno…luffy me ha dicho que quiere verte" Zeff dijo y arlong asintió antes de levantarse.

"Lidera el camino"

/

Arlong entro en la habitación donde estaba luffy en la cama.

"arlong quería verte" dijo el joven capitán y arlong asintió.

"¿qué quieres?" preguntó el Fishman y el capitán se levantó con dificultad y miro al Fishman.

"me gustaría hacerte una oferta…"

/

Pum

Usopp recargo el fusil mientras que a sula do pepokko sonrió.

"le diste" dijo el rubio ganándose el asentimiento del inventor.

"el rifle es muy bueno…¿quieres intentar?" preguntó Usopp y el rubio negó con la cabeza mientras tomaba un trago de su baso de cerveza.

"¿por cierto sabes a donde iremos después?" pregunto el rubio y Usopp se rasco la cabeza.

"no lo sé….supongo que nos dirigiremos al grand line"

"he vosotros el capitán va a dar un anuncio" un sub oficial dijo y los dos se miraron antes de dirigirse a la zona principal del baratie.

/

¿?

/

"¿Qué da el derecho a gobernar?"

"La sangre" dirán los aristócratas y reyes.

"La inteligencia" dirían los sabios.

"La lealtad" dirán los generales.

"El respeto" dirían los llamados hombres libres

"La democracia "dirían los demócratas burgueses.

Todas y cada una de esas respuestas son incorrectas.

Lo único que da poder para gobernar sobre el resto es el poder.

Y así yo que nací como un simple humano conseguí obtener el poder absoluto.

Camine por los escalones antes de sentarme en MI TRONO

Debajo de mi bajo MIS ESCALONES estaban los cinco ancianos.

"hablad" dije en voz alta y los ancianos me miraron con miedo.

"la operación…ha fracasado" dijo uno de ellos el calvo su nombre era mihail si mal no estaba.

"¿cómo que fracaso?" dije claramente irritado y los ancianos miraron al suelo.

"hube complicaciones" dijo el espadachín y fruncí el ceño.

"¿qué complicaciones?" pregunte con más ira y el más joven me respondió.

"una banda pirata les ayudo…también dragón estaba allí" ante las palabras del joven fruncí el ceño.

"¿Quiénes fueron?" pregunte y uno de ellos saco unos papeles que con un movimiento de mi mano llegaron a mí y los contemple.

"D" dije con ira mientras miraba el rostro de un joven sonriente y miré a los ancianos.

"destruir las islas…..mandad a akainu o a alguien así…me retirare para pensar.

"como ordene IM-sama" dijeron al unisonó y me levante del trono antes de dirigirme a la salida del mismo.

"D…..su maldita voluntad me perseguirá para siempre…" pensé con ira mientras m,e paraca y miraba la sonrisa del joven.

"Joy…..Boy"

/

East blue

Baratie

/  
luffy miro a sus subordinados antes de tomar un den den mushi y hablaba.

"escucharme….he llegado a un acuerdo con arlong….durante los siguientes días llevaremos a los civiles de las islas a diferentes lugares…..a cambio los fishmans se nos unirán hasta llegar a las isla gyojin" dijo luffy y los subordinados empezaron a hablar en susurros.

"en diez días nos dirigiremos al grand line…podéis marchar" luffy dijo antes de colgar el den den mushi.

"¿entonces ahora están con nosotros…interesante" kuro dijo mientras se subía las gafas y zoro a su lado asintió.

"con cuerdo" dijo el espadachín de pelo verde.

/

Final del capitulo

/

Nota del autor: si es un capítulo muy pero que muy corto…el siguiente será mas normal en cuanto a la duración….hasta otra.


End file.
